One Death
by WickedWorld6897
Summary: I wanted to see what would happen if Max died in the car accident instead of Katy. Eddie still hasn't met Loren and there is no song writing contest. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

******In this story Max dies in the car accident instead of Katy. Eddie is still a rock star and he has not met Loren yet. Please go easy on me, this is my first FanFic, enjoy!**

___Chapter 1_

Eddie looked at his mom not believing what she had just said.

"So you are saying that I should break things off with Chloe?" He asked her while he stood up from the couch in his penthouse.

"Yes..." Katy said while she looked up at him "Sorry honey, but I am just being honest with you." She said calmly knowing this was the right thing to do.

"Mom, I can't believe this!" Eddie raised his voice and threw his hands in the air

"I'm sorry Eddie, I know you like her a lot-" she stared saying

"I don't 'like her a lot'" Eddie cut her off imitating her voice "I love her mom, I really do..." He sat down next to his mom who didn't look shocked, or showed any emotion at all.

"I'm sorry mom... I'm just sick of everyone telling me what to do..." Eddie looked down at his lap. Katy grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"You know, I miss him too" She said

* * *

Loren was just getting her books out of her locker when someone pocked her back a few times. She turned around and saw Mel standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there Mel, what are you so happy about?" Loren asked while she looked at Mel narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Oh... Nothing..." Mel said while she leaned against the lockers "I was just gonna ask you something..." She smiled at a curious Loren

"Okay, shoot" Loren said while closing her locker

"Well..." Mel began as they started walking "I was thinking-"

"That's never a good sign" Loren cut her off jokingly

"I know," Mel flashed an evil little smile at Loren "However, you know Cam right?"

"Yeah..." Loren replied suspiciously

"I think he really likes you" Mel smiled and continued "So, I told him you'd go on a date with him, tonight"

She glanced over at Loren to see how she'd react. Loren looked at her as if she was crazy, Mel really was crazy, no doubt about that now. Cam was cute and nice but somehow she still wasn't sure about this.

"I don't know Mel..." She said after a moment of silence

"Lo, I know he's no Eddie Duran, but he is totally hot and his hair is nice." Mel said referring to Loren's celebrity crush, rock star Eddie Duran.

"Fine I'll do it, but mostly for you, understand?" She said while she looked at her best friend with a serious face

"Kay, Lo I promise I will not make wedding plans yet." Mel replied with a fake serious face "I knew you were gonna do it though!" She said happily and stared walking again.

* * *

Eddie looked at his mom fighting back the tears, he was grateful that he had his mom with him. But sometimes he still felt like a boy who needed his dad. He thought about all that had happened after his dad died. A tear rolled down his cheek, there was still so much pain even though he didn't want to show it, his mom made it come out. She always told him she wanted Eddie to show his emotions despite of him wanting to be the strong one. He felt his mom hug him and he hugged her back. He never wanted his mom to lie to him, she never did and he loved her for it. He felt guilt for wanting his dad to be around, he knew it hurt his mom just as much as it hurt him, he couldn't help but think about the person who drove his parents off the road and just took off afterwards. He hugged his mom tighter while thinking of this person. The police said that there was nothing they could've done to track this person down. He will always have a that feeling of helplessness and lack of power. But after all, he just felt like a lost little boy who needed his dad.

"I love you mom, I'm sorry" Eddie whispered while still in the tight embrace with his mother

"It's okay Ed, I love you too. I understand" She answered

They let each other go and there was a knock on the door. Eddie smiled at his mom, she smiled back as he wiped his tears and got up to open the door.

"Hey Eddie" Chloe said as she walked in and pulled Eddie into a kiss, ignoring Katy who was still sitting on the couch.

"Eehh... Hi Chloe" Eddie said as he pulled back and looked at her a bit suspiciously

"What, too much?" Chloe said while Eddie stepped away from her

"No, no," Eddie smiled at her "But you know, my mom is in the same room" he turned to Katy who stood up and walked over to them

"I'm just gonna leave you guys to it" Katy gave a Eddie a look. He knew she didn't like Chloe, she never said she did. Katy always said she got a weird vibe from Chloe, and that a woman just knows when another woman is not being truthful. Eddie never believed her but lately he had picked up on what she was talking about more and more.

"Bye mom." Eddie gave his mother a hug

"See you, Katy" Chloe said as Katy waved and walked out the door, she just hoped Eddie would make the right decision. She had faith that he would, but that Chloe was just wrong, she knew it. After all, she didn't know if Eddie would make the right decision. He was in love with her and she claimed to be in love with him too. Katy didn't buy it, she just had to trust her son.

When Katy was out Eddie's phone beeped, he looked at the message. It revealed a picture of Tyler Rorke, his sworn enemy walking out of Chloe's apartment. He turned to Chloe.

"What the hell is this?" Eddie asked with emerging anger, was his mom right?

Chloe just stood there, not knowing what to say. She looked at Eddie and back at the picture on his phone. How could this have happened? She thought to herself, yes she cheated on Eddie with Tyler the whole time. She never thought he'd find out about it, she cursed Tyler who she had known since high school. Tyler was her high school sweetheart and when she went to Hollywood to start modeling, he followed her. She always told him he was annoying, however, they always ended up in bed together. Tyler claimed that he loved her, she didn't love him, nor did she love Eddie who she was using as her ticket to fame and fortune, of which she had always dreamed. Yes, she had lied to him about some things... Well... everything. Her mom was alive, she was from Fresno, hell, her name was not ever Chloe Carter it was Cynthia Kowalski. When she went to Hollywood she changed her name and left Fresno and her mom behind. She thought she was off to a new start when Tyler decided to show up, a part of her was thankful for something she knew in her life. Hollywood was not what she had expected, she thought that her talent and looks really mattered here but it turned out to be just like high school. Eddie was her popular jock and being his girlfriend gave her a higher status. Only, in Hollywood it gave her modeling gigs, money, attention and of course, fame. Chloe had been in Eddie's life ever since his dad died, she had comforted him when he was at his lowest point. She had held him when he was crying and the whole time she knew who had killed him. She had killed him, she had run the famous Max and Katy Duran, or MK, off the road. Not knowing what to do she and Tyler who was also in the car had driven off.

"I- I... Eddie..." she started saying, she did not know if there was a way out of this one.

* * *

School was over and Loren and Mel were just on there way to get to Loren's house to get Loren ready for her date. They were outside when they ran into Adrianna Masters with her usual entourage, who's goal in life appeared to be making Loren's life a living hell. Loren and Mel stopped walking and Mel rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again..." She said under breath. Loren chuckled at Mel's sarcasm. Adrianna was wearing a hot pink tight dress that was something only she could wear without looking like a total tramp. Adrianna hated Loren and Loren had no clue why, Loren felt sorry for Mel who had to deal with Adrianna even more since her brother, Phil, was dating that she-devil.

"I heard about your little date with Cameron" Adrianna said Loren looked at her not knowing what she wanted to say or where she was going with this.

"Yeah... so?" Loren replied

"Don't get your hopes up about that hottie" Adrianna narrowed her eyes at Loren and continued "He only agreed to go on a date with you because your pathetic little best friend here was almost on her knees begging him to go out with you." Adrianna looked at Loren who looked at Mel, Loren believed every word that Adrianna had said and she was not even sure why. Maybe she wanted to believe Cam could not be into her. Loren was angry at Mel. She ran off, she needed to do some thinking.

Mel turned to Adrianna, she was ready to punch that girl right in her make-up covered face.

"Are you happy with yourself now?!" Mel asked her while nearly screaming.

"Pretty much, I wiped the smile right off her little face" Adrianna said calmly, she really was happy with herself.

"You know ___Aid, _you are the one who is pathetic." Mel said before she turned around and ran after Loren

"Whatevs." Adrianna and her entourage walked off.

* * *

Eddie had a lot running through his mind at this point. Could Chloe have lied to him this whole time? No, he loved her and she loved him. He just needed her to tell him that the picture is fake, deep down he knew it wasn't. He should've listened to his mom the whole time, she was right, how could he have been so stupid?

"Chloe, I think it's time for you to leave." He said, he needed time to think, he needed a break from Chloe. From everything.

"No, please Eddie!" Chloe begged "Tyler wasn't even at my house today, please believe me!"

"Oh, not today? So yesterday? The day before that?" Eddie was shouting at her "I bet you have been sleeping with him the whole time we were together!" Eddie looked at Chloe with a questioning look. Eddie tried to never raise his voice at someone but in less than two hours he had already raised his voice twice.

"Eddie... Why don't you believe me?" Chloe walked closer to Eddie and tied to hug him. Eddie took a step back and raised his arms.

"I don't know what to think anymore Chlo." Eddie walked over to the door and opened it "Please go, we need to take a break."

"No Eddie, don't do this..." Chloe stood there and made no effort to move towards the open door

"Chloe, face it, we're not gonna work, my mom was right, Jake was right. Please just go, I love you but I don't know if you truly love me." Eddie said calmly, he really needed Chloe to leave him alone right now.

"Fine I'll go, but I will not leave you alone Eddie, I love you, don't listen to Katy and Jake, I love you Eddie" Chloe said giving it a last effort.

"Go, leave me alone." Eddie motioned towards the hallway

Chloe walked out of the penthouse and said that she loved him one more time before he slammed the door in her face, she couldn't believe it she thought he loved him. She needed Tyler right now, she called him as soon as she was outside.

Eddie grabbed his phone and walked out of his penthouse, he needed time to think and he didn't want to see anyone right now, he headed to his spot. A quiet spot in the Hollywood hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so after having some trouble with finding out how to update a new chapter (being new to this) I just couldn't stop writing! Thanks for the positive reactions! oh Rachel, Eddie is 21 here, the story takes place about right before where the contest was in the series. Loren is of course still a singer, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Loren was almost crying and she didn't even know why, no she was not crying about Cam, she didn't even like him that much. But the fact that her best friend begged someone to go on a date with her made her feel so stupid. Was she Melissa's charity case? ...probably. She heard Mel yell her name but she didn't wanna talk to her right now. She was not going on that date, she didn't know if she could ever look at Cameron again. She was still running and after a while she was exhausted but found herself heading towards her spot in the hills. That was what she needed right now. Mel didn't know where she was now, nobody knew, that was a good feeling. Still she had the feeling that she needed someone, anyone at all. She thought of her mom, who was probably too busy with the father of that she-devil Adrianna. Don Masters and Nora had started dating a few weeks ago and her mom was still crazy about the guy. She didn't know why but she knew he was not good. Mel had always blamed it on the fact that he was responsible for the existence of Adrianna but Loren thought it was something different, she couldn't put her finger on it. But her mom seemed happy and Loren had not seen her mom happy in a while so she figured she'd just let them be. Mel had always joked about the fact that if Nora and Dr. Masters would get married Adrianna would be her sister. That would be horrible she would have to deal with her every minute of every day. The thought of that made her want to scream. She reached her spot and sat down. She closed her eyes and put her ear buds in. She started to sing along to Something In The Air by her favorite artist and celebrity crush Eddie Duran. She had no clue that there was someone there she sang along with the lyrics and closed her eyes, sheltering herself from all that was going on in her life. Only her and the voice of Eddie Duran.

As Eddie reached his secret spot in the hills he heard someone sing. Not a familiar voice, but he recognized the song. It was his song, but was this girl singing it? As he came closer he realized that it was. Who was this girl? He forgot all about his problems and got lost in the voice of the mystery girl, he wanted to approach her but he didn't want her to stop singing.

_"Tonight is gonna be our night_  
_The beating rhythm_  
_Feel the energy inside_  
_I know your body wants to explode_  
_Your feet just wanna go_  
_We're gonna feel alive"_ The mystery girl sang and Eddie couldn't help himself but sing along with the chorus.

As Loren was singing the chorus she noticed another sound in the background, she thought she heard someone singing along to the song, she stopped singing and realized someone was singing, she paused her music and pulled her ear buds out. The person had stopped singing as she turned around, she blinked a few times, gasped and was sure she was hallucinating. The one and only Eddie Duran was standing right in front of her and had just heard her sing his song. He had sang along with her and she didn't notice. She turned red in embarrassment. He smiled at her.

"Ehm... I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here..." Loren said as she quickly stood up.

Eddie looked at this girl who was truly beautiful, he wanted to know who she was. He wanted to know her story, everything about her. Although he had just laid eyes on her.

"No, it's okay really." He replied quickly, not wanting this girl to leave "I'm Eddie" he said offering her his hand. She shook his hand, and was still red with embarrassment. Eddie thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Of course I know who you are" Loren said while shaking his hand and then quickly continued "I'm Loren... Loren Tate"

"Well... miss Loren Tate, this just happens to be my spot" Eddie said jokingly

"Oh really," Loren said while glancing over at him "I recall, me being here first"

"Ha, I guess I'm gonna have to leave then?" Eddie said as he noticed he never let go of her hand.

"No, no, I was kidding!" Loren quickly said "I don't want to scare Eddie Duran away."

"You wouldn't have, I heard you singing-" He began, he started liking this Loren Tate more and more.

Loren cut him off "You heard that?" Loren let Eddie's hand go and buried her face in her hands turning red with embarrassment again.

Eddie smiled "I did," he said as he looked at the cute girl in front of him who was now blushing deep red.

"That bad?" she asked and buried her face in her hands again "I'm sorry I didn't want to offend you... Being the super fan that I am I know that you are very protective of your music and I didn't want to offend you in any way I-"

"Loren," Eddie said not wanting her to bring herself down more, she glanced over her hands and looked into his eyes "I love your voice, true, i am usually very protective of my music, and by the way I am glad to hear you are a super fan, but there's something about your voice that makes me wanting to hear more."

Loren looked at Eddie to tell if he was sincere or not, she did not know what to say. Eddie Duran had just told her, ordinary Loren Tate that he loved her voice. Not that he liked it, he told her he loved it. And his face did not show any sign that he was kidding.

* * *

Chloe sat in on her couch with her laptop on her lap, there was nothing on the gossip sites about their break up yet and she knew Eddie would not break the news. Eddie did not like publicity, when his dad die everyone wanted an interview with him and his mom but they did not like the Hollywood gossip world, unlike Chloe to her the more publicity she got the more satisfied she was. That's why she was friends with reporter Lily Park, creator and host of the famous 'Lily Park Show'. However she didn't want to tell anyone about her break up with Eddie. She could get back together with him, right? There was a knock on the door.

"Chlo, open up it's me." Tyler's voice said

"It's open!" Chloe yelled, as Tyler walked in.

Tyler was surprised to see Chloe calmly sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. He knew she did not love Eddie but he kind of felt bad for Eddie since she didn't pretend to even care about his feelings. But he couldn't say he felt bad that they broke up. He had want them to break up from the moment they started dating.

"Are you... okay?" Tyler said as he looked at Chloe weirdly while closing the door.

"Yes of course!" Chloe said while happily smiling at him "When I called you it was a mistake, Eddie and I didn't break up. He just needs some time to come to his senses" Chloe found herself saying this more to herself than to Tyler.

"Chlo, you called me crying telling me that Eddie had dumped you because of me." Tyler said knowing that Chloe was fooling herself.

"No, no, that was all a misunderstanding!" Chloe with a huge smile on her face.

Tyler knew Chloe well enough to recognize the crazy look in her eyes. It was the same look that she had had in her eyes when a picture of her bare chest was texted to everyone in their school. Chloe convinced herself that it was not her in the picture, afterwords she tried to convince everyone that it was photoshopped. Nobody bought it, Chloe who was still Cynthia back then stayed home for days crying. Jacky, her mother had tried to comfort her at first but saw that it was useless and got back to drinking. Cynthia could not get over the embarrassment of the picture. When Tyler knocked on her door for the first time. Long story short, Tyler and Cynthia first became couple and Cynthia lost her virginity that same night.

"Babe, look at me" Tyler said, Chloe looked at him while still smiling "You and Eddie are over, you know it." The smile fainted.

Chloe looked up at Tyler who took her laptop off her lap and refreshed the gossip site Chloe had been on. He turned the laptop and revealed the screen to Chloe who felt helpless and small. She saw a picture of her and Eddie but with a huge crack between them. There were big words above it.

FAMOUS ROCKSTAR DUMPS MODEL GIRLFRIEND

Tyler put down the laptop and kissed Chloe who was in a state of shock.

"It's over, you don't have to pretend anymore" he whispered as he kissed down her neck.

* * *

Mel was driving to Loren's house not knowing if she was going to be there but she needed to talk to her. Mel got out of her car and walked towards the Tate house with a determent pace. She had never been in a fight with her best friend and they weren't going to fight now, especially not because of Adrianna. Mel knocked on the door sharply, the door opened revealing Loren's mom, Nora Tate.

"Hey Nora, is Loren in?" Mel asked a confused looking Nora

"Ehh... No, is everything alright? I assumed she'd be with you," Nora said as she opened the door further motioning Mel to come in

"Yeah we just had a clash with Adrianna being horrible to us, as usual" Mel said as she walked in "can't blame her because she is a huge..."

Mel stopped talking when she saw Don Masters sitting in the living room of the Tate women.

"Nice person?" she continued flashing a smile at Don, who leaned back in the couch and chuckled a little bit. He knew what a burden his daughter could be.

"It's okay Mel I know how Adrianna can be. Sometimes I wish she was just more like Loren." Don said, Mel smiled at the thought of Adriana being more like Loren or Adrianna even wearing jeans. An image of Adrianna wearing a backpack and smiling nicely smiling at people flashed through her head as she turned to Nora.

"Nora, I know Lo is fine. I just needed to check if she was here... I see she's not so I should go." Mel turned around, Nora put her hand on Mel's arm.

"Tell me what happened, Mel." she said with a serious voice.

* * *

Eddie had convinced Loren to sit down with him, at first she had insisted to go. Eddie thought about how caring she was, she was meeting him and apparently she was a huge fan. Still she wanted to go to let him think. He went to his spot to be alone at first but after meeting this Loren Tate girl he didn't want her to leave. Eddie was telling Loren an embarrassing story about how he messed up his dancing routine during a concert.

"... Let's just say dancing does not come natural to me" He ended his story with, he glanced over at the girl he had spend the last two hours talking to, he was a bit embarrassed now.

"Well... usually it doesn't show" Loren said while laughing, she looked at Eddie "Who would have thought I would be sitting here at my spot with Eddie Duran? After what happened today..." the thought of Adrianna wiped her smile off her face.

"Hey... hey... What happened?" Eddie asked, he found himself caring a lot for this girl he had just met. He put his hand on her shoulder and Loren turned towards Eddie

"It's just-" Loren was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing, she looked down at her phone to see the contact name, Cam.

"I'm really sorry Eddie I gotta take this... Don't move" Loren jumped up and took a few steps away from Eddie. He could still hear her every word, he was a bit disappointed when he saw a picture of a blond guy appear on her phone. He didn't know why he was, he shouldn't be, should he?

"Hey Cam..." Loren said, she couldn't help but glance over at Eddie who was lying down on the dirt with his hands supporting his head.

"Loren, where are you?" Cameron said on the other end of the line "Melissa told me you'd meet me here at seven!" Loren heard building anger in Cam's voice.

"Cam I-I'm sorry... Something happened... I thought Mel would've gotten the message and talked to you by now..." Loren said, she really did feel guilty but she wasn't planning on going anyway. Why would she turn down quality time with her celebrity crush Eddie Duran.

"Who are you with, Loren?" he asked, Loren heard jealousy in his voice

"What are you talking about? Nobody, not like it's any of your business, Cam" She replied, sounding offended_._Eddie glanced over at her, who was she talking to? He did not know the guy but he wanted to punch him in the face already. Why was he that protective over this girl he barely knew?

"I'm sorry Loren but you just totally blew me off, I don't know why, so I just assumed it was an other guy..." Cam said, Loren couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah Cam, I'm sorry about that. But I'm not going to make it." Loren said abruptly

"I'm sorry Loren-" Cameron started

"Sure you are, Cam, bye" Loren said as she put her phone away.

Eddie was still lying on the dirt when Loren sat back down her body was not turned towards the view, but towards him while her head was turned to the amazing view of the valley in the early evening. Eddie looked at Loren who had a sad expression on her face. Anyone who could make such a sweet girl turn sad didn't even deserve to know Loren Tate.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked as he looked at Loren who immediately plastered a smile on her face and looked at Eddie who still saw hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing... Why?" Loren replied a bit too quickly after he said that

Eddie sat up and placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in all seriousness "You can tell me, Loren..."

Loren didn't say anything and before Eddie knew what he was doing he pulled Loren into a tight embrace.

* * *

"Nora, it really is nothing" Mel assured Nora "She was just freaking out over something and I wanted to make sure that she wasn't angry at me... But she's not here and there's no reason for you to freak out over it" Mel walked out the door before Nora could say anything

"What was that about?" Don asked while Nora closed the door behind Mel

"I'm not sure..." Nora said as she sat down next to Don "Loren has been distant for the last few days, I don't know what to make of it..."

"I am sure it's nothing, Nora" Don said and he kissed her passionately, Nora was surprised by his sudden affection but didn't pull back, maybe it was nothing. She couldn't help but feel guilty for whenever Loren felt down. She always thought it was her mistake that Loren's father left them, if only she would have been a little better to him. Loren always had to be the strong one and Nora hated herself for making Loren feel like she had to be. Truth be told Nora needed someone to be strong. She never wanted Loren to be strong for her but Loren picked up that part as a little girl all by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

******Another chapter! Thanks for all the positive reactions! Please review it means a lot! Enjoy!**

___Chapter 3_

Tyler had Chloe pinned up against the wall, they never parted since they started kissing. Tyler was beginning to take Chloe's shirt off when her phone rang. Chloe quickly pulled back and ran towards the couch, where her phone was.

"That must be Eddie!" Chloe said while giving Tyler a clear 'I told you so' look "It's Lily..." Chloe said disappointed

"Well, you can get an amazing interview about how Eddie dumped you" Tyler said as her angrily threw his hands in the air. Chloe gave him a look and told him to shut up as she answered her phone

"Hi... Lily" Chloe said trying to act like she didn't know why Lily was calling. Tyler sighed and listened to what she was saying

"Are you calling about the interview with me and-"

"No! Eddie just decided he needed some time..."

"Listen, Lily, I can't talk about it right now, I hope that as my friend, you understand" She hung up.

Tyler looked at Chloe who he felt sorry for. She had worked hard to get Eddie to trust and love her, Katy had seen right trough her the whole time, Tyler was aware of that. However Chloe still claimed that Eddie needed some time off to come to his senses. If Eddie had been alone the whole time, Chloe might have a shot of him realizing he needed her and coming back to her. Tyler hoped Eddie had talked to his mom by now, he would never go back to Chloe if it was up to her, he would have never been with Chloe in the first place.

"Babe, you okay?" Tyler asked with fake concern

"Yeah of course, you have to go though" Chloe got up and kissed him lightly "Eddie will be here any minute"

* * *

Eddie unwillingly parted from Loren and got up offering her his hand.

"It's getting late, let me give you a ride home." Eddie said as Loren took his hand. Loren could not believe this day, it started off so horrible and ended with her hugging Eddie Duran, not a OMG I'm your biggest fan hug, but a tight embrace filled with emotion and care. She got the feeling Eddie had truly enjoyed he company but how could anybody enjoy her company? She was just an ordinary girl, he was a rockstar with bigger issues then comforting little old Loren Tate. She felt silly for letting Eddie see her at a low point.

"No, really I'll be fine, I will just walk, I always walk" Loren got up and looked at Eddie. She just turned down spending another 20 minutes with rockstar Eddie Duran to walk. How stupid was she?

"Loren, I insist." He said as he took her hand and walked her to his car. No way in hell would he let Loren walk home alone while it was almost completely dark outside. He barely knew her and it felt like she had been in his life forever. They had just spent more than two and a half hours up on a hill talking, just talking. He loved how down to earth and sweet she was. Loren Tate was quite something he thought to himself.

Loren couldn't help but smile. She was holding Eddie's hand and they were casually walking towards his car. "Well, I guess I have no choice" she replied with an amused smile

"Well, you could just stay here and wait till the sun comes up again, but I'm not going to let you walk home in the dark" Eddie said, Loren smiled as she noticed that Eddie was being protective over her.

"I guess that would be better than spending twenty more minutes with a rockstar..." She said as she sat back down, Eddie was walking and he nearly fell because of her impulsive decision. He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh no, you are coming with me!" He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Loren was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk, nor tell him to put her down.

* * *

Katy walked into the MK, a club that she had opened to honor her soul mate Max Duran who had died the car accident. Max had always talked about opening a club when they were sick of being rock stars. She had laughed at him, but when he had passed she needed something to hold onto. Katy walked straight to her apartment holding a bag of food. She had moved to an apartment just above the MK, she thought it would be easier to manage things from there. She sat down on her couch and stared eating her food. Katy was thinking about Eddie and Chloe, how wrong was she for him. She just needed him to see it. She thought, somehow, she would've gotten through to him this afternoon. She was just going to have to wait and see. Katy decided to let Eddie call her. If there was anything new, he would want to let her know. Katy knew how much Eddie wanted the same kind of love that she and Max have had, but the problem with that boy was that he was looking for it. If your are looking for true love you will just get caught up in the idea of finding your soul mate and wanting yourself to believe that every person, is that person. Katy shook her head and chuckled, one day a girl was going to come along, and wipe that little boy right off his feet. She was looking forward to this day, Eddie was not going to know what hit him. Max had always told Eddie to believe in love at first sight, Eddie, a little 7 year old boy back then, walked up to a totally random stranger and he had announced to the women that he was deeply in love with her because his dad taught him to believe in love at first sight. The women had laughed shook her head and walked off. Eddie had come walking back to her and Max with a hurt expression on his face, "I think our boy just got his heart broken" Max joked as he lifted Eddie up and talked to him about that women not knowing what she had missed out on. Katy had been so happy at that moment, when she thought about it, she had been happy every moment, as long as she was with Max. She smiled to herself as she finished her food and opened her laptop.

EDDIE DURAN DUMPS GIRLFRIEND AFTER SHE CHEATED ON HIM

ROCKSTAR EDDIE DURAN DUMPS MODEL GF AFTER SEEING THIS PIC with a picture of Tyler Rorke outside of Chloe's apartment

CHEATER CARTER OUT OF THE PICTURE

a couple of more titles like this appeared on her screen, she sighed. Despite all she had said, she needed to call Eddie, to make sure he was okay. She couldn't help but ask herself why he hadn't called her yet.

* * *

Loren and Eddie were in Eddie's car, Eddie had just entered Loren's address into his navigator and they were on their way to her house as Eddie's phone rang. Eddie looked at Loren

"Could you see who that is for me" Eddie asked, since he was driving. Loren couldn't help but get nervous by that question and she wasn't even sure why.

"It's Katy... Uhh... your mom" Loren said and looked at Eddie who sighed

"Alright, put it on speaker" Eddie said Loren didn't know what to make of the way he said it. It could be him being uncomfortable with her being in the car, or he could be in a fight with his mom. She kind of felt bad that she hoped that he was.

"Alright," she replied as she put the phone on speaker and held it near Eddie who smiled at her and it made butterflies break out. She noticed that they had been there ever since he started talking to her.

"Hey mom," Eddie said while biting his lip, Loren once again did not know what to make of it.

"Hi sweety, I just saw the news online and-" Katy began, this was the one thing Eddie did not want her to talk about. Of course she called him about it. He should have told her right away, but at first he didn't want to talk to anyone and afterwards he found himself not wanting to have any reason to stop talking to Loren Tate, the pretty girl with the amazing personality and an incredible voice.

"I can't really talk about that right now, mom," He said glancing over at Loren who instantly felt guilty about ruing their conversation "I'll swing by the club later tonight, okay?"

"Okay Eddie, love you" Katy said

"Love you too mom, see you later" Eddie said and he motioned for her to hang up

"Might I ask what that was about?" Loren said with carefulness

Eddie sighed, but found himself wanting to tell Loren everything. The feeling surprised him once again, he had never experienced something like this. "Well, since you are a mega super fan, you must know Chloe Carter" Loren just nodded her head "Well, long story short, I found out she was cheating on me with Tyler"

"Tyler Rorke" Loren gasped being the super fan that she was she knew who he was and what Eddie thought of him "I'm sorry, please continue"

Eddie couldn't help but smile at her cute apology "Yes, Loren, Tyler Rorke" Loren smiled in embarrassment as he continued "I told her we should break up and that my mom and Jake were right."

"Wait... Right about what?" Loren asked

"They told me she wasn't right for me, my mom said she gave off a certain 'vibe' that she didn't trust. That a women feels that kind of thing." Eddie said, Loren was happy about the break up and she felt terrible for feeling that. Mel was going to go crazy when she would tell her this. If she would tell her this, she wasn't sure if she was still fighting with her best friend.

"I don't know what it means, but I think you have a good vibe" Eddie said, immediately regretting that he said it. What if that would scare her away? He had just met her and was already afraid of losing her. He, Eddie Duran was afraid of losing a girl. No, this was not just an ordinary girl, this was Loren Tate and she was quite something.

* * *

Mel did not know what to think, Loren was never angry at her. And even if she was, she would just come out and say it. Talk to her. Mel had just walked into the cafe where Loren worked. She knew Loren was not going to be there, but she had to try.

"Hey, Mel!" Mel was surprised to see Adam sitting in a booth. Adam, she knew she had feelings for the guy but was just too scared to admit it. Loren had said that it was obvious, that she liked Adam. As a best friend, she knew that. She found herself blushing slightly, how can she blush? She was mighty Mel, she never blushed!

"Hi... Adam" She said. It sounded like he caught her robbing a bank. No that was her brother's job. Robbing whatever, she didn't care. Phil could do whatever he wanted to and when he came home, Lisa, Mel's mom, would be happy to fix him something to eat. God, why did Lisa hate her? Whatever did she do?

"Hello... Mel?" she heard Adam say as she say a hand wave in front of her face, ripping her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just got a bit lost in my thought." she flashed him an insecure smile and he chuckled and shook his head.

"As I asked before," Adam began "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Oh... I'm just" she hesitated, why? Mel always has an answer for everything! "Just, looking for Loren." She said with the same insecure smile as she sat down. Adam did not really know how to react to this but he found it quite cute. For the first time in his life Melissa Sanders was insecure. He thought she was cute when she was embarrassed.

Mel glanced over at a smiling Adam. "Why are you here, and all happy and joyful?" Mel asked in her Mel-way, that was her way of saying thing that she wanted to know but she asked them jokingly to see how the person would react.

"Oh I'm just doing my homework, I guess." Adam replied, he had actually come to the cafe hoping to run into Mel, and if not her Loren. He needed a little reminder of Mel. And there she was, standing right in front of him. They heard the door open and Cameron walked into the cafe. He saw Mel, and walked to her in a straight line.

"Why didn't you tell me Loren wasn't gonna come?" He started, Mel opened her mouth but before she could say anything he continued. "I felt like a complete idiot, standing outside of that restaurant!" He looked at Mel as if he was ready to receive an answer now, she once again opened her mouth and he continued before she could say anything. "And when I called her, she got mad at me, she got mad at me while she stood me up!" Cameron found himself raising his voice at Mel who just sat there. She would have thought Loren would cancel her date, but she didn't. What if something happened to her? She had to call her, just one more time. Her phone was off the last few times she tried. Mel figured she must have turned it off afer talking to Cam.

"I know, I'm sorry, I have to go" Mel said and before Cameron could say anything she was out of the cafe and in her car, calling Loren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, new chapter, I can't stop writing this story... Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

"What did you just say?" Loren said with a big smile on her face. Not her usual plastered smile, but a real smile. Eddie Duran had told her she gave off a 'good vibe' whatever that means.

"I said that your vibe is good" Eddie said, he started getting insecure about what he had just said. He was never insecure, but somehow Loren brought had him feeling like a 15 year old guy, with a crush on an older cheerleader who was way out of his league. A crush? Did he have a crush on Loren? No, that was not possible, they had just met. His dad had always told him to believe in love at first sight. But that wasn't like this, was it? No it was more like when he saw Chloe for the first time... But that was not at all like this. When Eddie had met Chloe, he was in a very vulnerable state. Yes he did think she was a pretty girl, but there was not love at first sight. He had told himself that there was. She had told him that there was.

"I know what you said, but what does it mean?" Loren asked, she was curious what rockstar Eddie Duran meant. He told her her vibe was good, now he has got to explain it.

"I don't really know" Eddie begun, still a bit lost in his thoughts "I just get this relaxed feeling when I'm with you, which is weird because I just met you."

Loren looked at him, she have had the same feeling all night, except he needed to add some butterflies. She was sure that they were going to escape from her stomach anytime now.

"Well... I am a Tate girl, we're easy to talk to." She smiled at Eddie who glanced over at her. Loren had just turned her phone back on after her conversation with Cam she didn't want to talk to anyone. Except for Eddie of course. She had just turned her phone on and it started ringing instantly. She looked at the caller ID, Mel, of course, she hadn't called Mel. But weren't they fighting? You don't call your best friend to talk about your amazing evening with a rockstar if you are fighting, do you?

"I'm sorry I gotta take this," Loren said, Eddie just nodded as she answered the call. "Hey Mel" He heard her say. For some reason, Eddie could hear every word Mel was saying and he was listening.

_"Lo, why didn't you go to your date with Cam?"_ He heard Mel say, Lo, that was a cute nickname for her but who was that Cam guy?

"Mel, I don't think I have to explain myself to-" Loren began saying

_"Yes, you do have to explain yourself to me, you better have a darn good reason why you didn't show up and why you weren't at your house!" _Mel was saying very fast, after a moment of silence, Eddie figured Mel needed to breathe too. She continued _"Lo, please don't tell me this is about Adrianna,"_

"No, it isn't about Adrianna, and I just needed some time to think..." Loren said, who was Adrianna, had she hurt Loren? He hadn't met her, and he didn't like her already.

_"Are you at home?"_ Mel asked, she wanted to talk to Loren in person, Eddie could tell that. He liked how much this Mel cared about Loren.

"No not yet. I'm on my way" Loren replied

_"Okay I'll be over in 20 minutes! See ya!"_ Mel said and before Loren could say anything she had hung up. He already liked this Mel.

* * *

Chloe was dressing up, because Eddie was going to come to his senses any minute now. He was just going to walk through the door and tell her how stupid he was. Chloe applied some more lipgloss and sat on the couch, her hands on her lap and a straight back. When there was a knock on the door she got up and almost ran to the door. She opened the door.

"Eddie!?" She yelled with excitement in her voice.

"No," Lily said as she walked into Chloe's apartment "I am flattered though I am not your ex-boyfriend."

"He is not my ex-boyfriend! Who told your that? I bet it was Tyler, silly Tyler always wanting to break us up" Chloe said and she smiled at Lily

"Honey, have you not checked the gossip sites?" Lily said as she showed Chloe her phone

"Cheater Carter?!" Chloe screamed out as she read out more of the titles "Eddie Duran dumps cheating model gf, Rockstar Ed- What the hell is this!" Chloe couldn't believe the news had traveled that fast, Lies, all lies. Well except for the cheating part. But nobody knew that... Did they?

"Chloe, face the reality here, you and Eddie are over" Lily said as she put her phone away. "you and Eddie, are over, but I am giving you a chance to control this. You are my friend and I don't want to see you go down." Lily lied, she would love to see Chloe Carter, who she claimed to be friends with, go down. And she was the one that was going to get in on camera. Lily loved this kind of power, she could make, or take, Chloe's career in one interview. She liked this better that interviewing Eddie Duran, who apparently can not be ruined.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it..." Chloe began saying as Lily cut her off

"That doesn't matter, he is going to be ready soon. And when he is, he is going to make you look terrible, know that" Lily said as she started walking to the door "call me if you change your mind, and chance it fast." She said and walked out leaving a confused Chloe behind.

* * *

Mel had told Loren she was going to be over in 20 minutes but she really didn't know what to do with her time. So she decided to wait for Loren in her car just outside her house. She did not feel like going home at all. Her mom apparently hated her, for no reason. And her dad was constantly fighting with her brother, Phil. Why must her family be so weird she thought while leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms, she sat back up as she saw an unknown sports car drive up to Loren's house, why was Loren in there?

Loren and Eddie had arrived at the Tate's house, Loren really didn't want to leave. But she couldn't just stay in his car and refuse to come out, could she? She saw Mel's car parked outside her house.

"Oh great, don't get out unless you want to be tackled by my best friend," Loren said as she smiled and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Ha, okay I won't get out, but Loren," Eddie said as he grabbed her hand "I had a lot of fun tonight, more fun than I have had in a long time."

Loren smiled "I had a lot of fun too, mister Eddie Duran." she said, not knowing what to do with her hand. Was this all real? Wasn't this a dream?

"Can I get your number?" Eddie asked and he looked at Loren, she really was beautiful. The way her hair fell, a bit curly not too much, so natural. Unlike everybody else in Hollywood where people were mostly fake. He brushed the hair out of Loren's face and handed her his phone. She gladly accepted it and began typing in her phone number.

"You are going to have to give me your number too you know," Loren said while still typing

"Oh am I now?" He said while Loren handed him her phone and he typed in his number. After they gave each other their phones back they still didn't want to leave. Reality hit Loren as she realized she and Eddie had just been staring in each other's eyes for the past few minutes.

"I have to go..." Loren said unwillingly "Mel is waiting for me, and believe me if I say, nobody wants to keep mighty Mel waiting." Eddie chucked at the awkwardness Loren said that with. He knew Loren was a bit nervous, he felt it. He had to admit it was nice to be around someone of who you could read the emotions. Chloe was never that much of an open book, now he felt bad for thinking about Chloe while he was with Loren. Why would he feel bad? There was nothing going on between them. _Yet._ He caught himself thinking.

"Yeah sure, we should do this again sometime, but on purpose." he smiled at Loren who was still embarrassed about how they had met.

"Yes, totally" Loren said, she was surprised when Eddie hugged her and kissed her cheek

"Bye, Loren Tate" Eddie said as Loren got out, she smiled and waved, part of him wanted to get out and hug her again. But the common sense made him drive off. Meeting Loren Tate had been, despite of every thing that had happened, the highlight of his day. He already was looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

Katy found herself walking through her apartment like a crazy person. Eddie was going to come over any minute now and she didn't know what to expect, was it really over between him and Chloe? She figured he needed someone to comfort him. Why hadn't he shown up by now? Or even called her? She found herself questioning if it really was over between Eddie and Chloe. He had acted weird on the phone and she just didn't know what to make of it. She wished Max was here, she knew Max wouldn't have approved of Chloe either. Oh Eddie, did she really hurt you? Katy had known there was something up with Chloe, but she didn't think Chloe was stupid enough to willingly cheat on Eddie, was she? Katy's phone rang, she didn't recognize the number but she picked up.

"Hello, this is Katy" she said

"Hello Katy, I heard you were looking for a barkeeper at your club?" a male voice at the other end of the line said

"Yes, just someone to help out my current bartender, Grace, since the club is getting busier by the night." she replied "Are you interested?" she asked

"Matter of fact, I am." the man said. Katy chuckled, she liked the way this guy talked. What was his name?

"Okay, just give me your name and we'll set up a meeting at, tomorrow, 2 pm?" she said as she wrote it down

"2 pm will be fine. My name is Trent, Trent McCall." Trent replied

* * *

Tyler was satisfied with himself, he had let the press know about 'ChoEd' 's breakup. He walked into the cafe, feeling hungry. As he walked in a girl with an annoyed expression on her face, typing on her phone. Tyler laughed to himself, if she pressed the screen any harder her thumb would go right through the screen. But she was hot. The girl was wearing a tight hot pink low cut dress, Tyler couldn't help but glance at her body. He was not disappointed by what he saw. He decided to sit down across the table from her, she looked up from her phone and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked, he liked how sassy she was.

"Well for starters I'd like to know your name" he said

"I'm Adrianna, what's yours?" Adrianna said, she put her phone down, she was interested in the good looking stranger. And she saw his interest in her.

"I'm Tyler Rorke" Tyler said as he continued to check her out. Adrianna saw him looking and gave him her bitchy look.

"I have a boyfriend, you know." Adrianna said, referring to Phil. Things had been a bit rocky with Phil lately, he had been trying to make her happy. Buying her expensive gifts, he tried to spend every minute with her. She was getting a bit sick of him, the more he tried the more distant Adrianna got. But this Tyler Rorke was cute and seemed interested.

"I bet you do, hot girl like you, I'd be shocked if you didn't have a boyfriend." Tyler started "But the reality is, I don't care" he said as he leaned over the table, closer to Adrianna. She chuckled and playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well... We have been on rocky grounds lately..." Adrianna said, she was not sure why she said that to this random stranger.

"I guess we can pretend like he is not here..." Tyler said. Adrianna could not believe this she would never cheat on Phil. But she found herself wanting to pretend like Phil did not exist. She felt horrible about it. To just engage this feeling her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, Phil.

"Maybe we can" she said as she looked at her phone and pressed the 'deny call' button.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! I get so excited when I get a review! Keep reviewing please :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5 _

Eddie drove off, what was this empty feeling he have had ever since he dropped off Loren? He was heading towards the MK now, he didn't want to talk about Chloe right now... Ugh, even thinking about her made him feel sad right now. He couldn't think about her right now, he was just thinking about Loren. The way she smiled, the way her hand had felt inside of his. He couldn't help but think about the guy she had been talking to _Cam. _For some reason he felt jealous of the guy, that Loren was about to go on a date with him. He felt happy that she had stayed with him. Eddie reached the MK and walked inside. There were paparazzi outside of the club, they screamed questions at him, about Chloe.

"Hey ma" Eddie said as he walked inside Katy's apartment. She stood up from the couch and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi son" Katy said softly. Eddie realized that he had needed his mother. He gladly returned her hug and it made him feel better. They were having a conversation in this tight embrace, without words. When they parted and sat down on the couch Katy was the first to speak.

"Is it true?" she asked "Did she really cheat on you?"

"You saw the picture..." Eddie said, Katy simply nodded "Well, I was thinking about what you said, and the picture was just the final drop."

"I get that" Katy said "to be honest... I am kind of glad you guys are through..." Katy glanced over at Eddie to see if he got angry. Maybe she was a bit fast to say that, but it was only the truth. She was surprised to see Eddie chuckle.

"I agree mom..." Eddie said he smiled at the expression on his mom's face. She was staring at him like he just grew an extra head. "I actually want to tell you something..." Eddie wanted to tell his mom about Loren so badly. He was scared that she'd judge her, or think it was just another Chloe.

"What's wrong honey?" Katy said as she saw Eddie's smile fade and a dreamy expression appeared in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong mom, it's about this girl I met tonight..." Eddie got lost in his thoughts about Loren. It had felt like they had know each other for a life time. He hadn't known her that long but he couldn't imagine a life without Loren Tate in it.

"Oh, Eddie," Katy said, he has probably found a rebound girl she thought, but as he looked in his eyes she recognized the expression. He had the same look in his eyes Max have had whenever he looked at her. The thought of Max' eyes made her smile. "how did you meet her?" She asked, wanting to know more about this girl.

Eddie told Katy the story about him needing time to think, when he was up the hill he heard this girl singing his song. Katy looked at her son, the way he spoke about this Loren Tate, he had never heard him speak like that about anyone, not even Chloe.

* * *

Loren walked inside with Mel. They had talked a little outside and hugged because they had made up, Loren hated to fight with Mel, Mel hated to fight with Loren. Loren wanted to tell Mel all about her meeting Eddie Duran, but part of her wanted to keep it a secret, just for a little while. Mel would of course jump to conclusions and tell Loren Eddie was in love with her. Truth be told, she would not know how to react to that. The butterflies she had felt when Eddie touched her were different from the 'I Love Eddie Duran The Rockstar' butterflies. She did not really know this feeling, it was a nice feeling. Though she had no idea how to react to anything Eddie said to her. She found herself being embarrassed when he told her she gave off a 'good vibe' but part of her wanted to do a little happy dance when he said it. Eddie had lived up to every expectation she had of him, hell, he was even better that she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. He was funny, sweet and she got the idea that he cared for her. Loren was drawn away from her thoughts when she opened the door and saw her mom having a make out session with Adriana's father, Dr. Don.

Mel cleared her throat "Hey Nora, Dr. Masters" she said "Nora, will it be okay if I stayed here for the night?" she asked, Loren didn't know Mel was going to sleep over. But why not.

"Yeah sure..." Nora said, she had turned bright red, she felt like a teenager who just got caught making out with her boyfriend by her dad. "Loren, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nora asked as she stood up and motioned for Loren to follow her to the kitchen.

"Ehh, okay," Loren replied, she gave Mel a look, not knowing what to think. Mel felt guilty, she was probably the reason Nora wanted to talk to Loren. She didn't want to cause any trouble for her best friend, she had done enough.

"Loren, is everything okay?" Nora asked as she touched her daughter's arm. Loren looked at her weirdly.

"Of course it is mom, why wouldn't it be?" she said, she was not sure if she was lying but she didn't know what was wrong.

"It's just, you were gone the whole afternoon and-" Nora began as Loren cut her off.

"Mom, I'm fine, really, I just needed some time to think." Loren said. Nora gave her a suspicious look

"Fine, but if anything is wrong, you can talk to me, Loren" She said as she looked into her daughters eyes. Loren simply nodded, her mother's eyes were filled with genuine concern. Loren waked to her room and Mel followed her.

"So, I didn't know you were going to sleep over..." Loren said

"Yeah well, I didn't know you were having a secret boyfriend." Mel said as she crossed her arms over her chest "What's up with that?"

"You saw..." Loren said as she sat down on her bed, she looked down at her lap. Was she going to tell Mel about Eddie? Mel needed to know but she did not want met to freak out and be all 'Mel' about it. They were barely friends. Were they?

* * *

"So, what is a pretty girl like yourself doing here, at this hour?" Tyler asked an amused Adriana who loved the attention. She straightened her back putting her chest forward a little bit, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I just had to get away from everything." Adriana said. She could not stand that her dad was dating Nora, Loren's mother. She had to admit that she liked Nora. It was Loren she was having trouble with, she was not sure why she hated Loren as much as she did. Guys liked Loren and she was not even trying, if a guy approached Loren, Loren acted like a typical good girl. Acting like she didn't know the guy was into her, ugh, stupid Loren Tate. Even her dad thought that Adriana should be more like that Plain Jane. Adriana had laughed in her dad's face and called Kim about it, they laughed together. Deep down Adriana was hurt by the remark Don had made about her. In his eyes she only had flaws, in her mother's eyes too only, she had seen it earlier and left. Adriana was hurt about what her mom had done. Was she really that horrible?

"I get it" Tyler said as he took his eyes off her chest and looked into her eyes "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, God, he hoped she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nah I'll be good without the help of a good looking random stranger" Adriana said and smiled a little bit.

"So what can I do for you?" Tyler asked as he moved just a little bit closer to Adriana. Adriana opened her mouth and was just about to say something as someone angrily walked in.

"What the hell, Aid?!" Phil said, motioning to Adriana and Tyler. His showed hurt and anger as he looked at his girlfriend, wanting her to explain.

Adriana had jumped up but couldn't say anything, she felt lost. Not guilty, she hadn't crossed the line with Tyler, had she? She was sure that if Phil hadn't shown up right now she would have crossed the line. She was weirdly into Tyler who was still calmly sitting in his chair. "Phil, baby, I.." She began saying, she was actually glad when Phil cut her off. She had no idea what to say to her boyfriend. Was he still going to be her boyfriend by the end of the night?

"Don't talk to me like that, Aid." Phil said, sounding annoyed "What are you doing here with an other guy?" he asked calmly

"Look, man, we weren't doing anything..." Tyler said as he stood up. Adriana smiled at him. "Yet," Tyler continued, glanced over at Adriana who's smile had faded. He wanted this girl, so this guy had to dump her. Tyler could comfort her, take advantage of her weakness.

Phil could not take this anymore, had he not been good to Aid? He had tried everything to make her happy, he had took a no-good job to pay for expensive gifts. She was even wearing the diamond earrings he had given her. Before he knew what he was doing, her threw a punch at Tyler, who appeared to have some experience with fighting. Tyler saw the punch coming and dodged it. He punched Phil in the gut, Phil turned white and fell on the floor. "Get out of here, kid" Tyler said kneeling down next to Phil. Phil had trouble getting on his feet, he looked at Adriana who was standing there in complete shock. Phil shook his head.

"We're done, Aid" Phil said with a crack in his voice. After that he limped out of the cafe.

* * *

Chloe was looking at her laptop, she had lost a lot of Twitter followers and had red some of the articles about her and Eddie's break up online. One was even more full of lies than the other. She had red an article which said that Eddie had walked in on her and Tyler Rorke having sex. Lies, all lies. They would feel so stupid when Eddie'd come to his senses and came back to her. Chloe chuckled, she refreshed the gossip site and gasped. There was a picture of Eddie, in his car, hugging some brunette girl. Then another picture of Eddie kissing this girl on her cheek. The title red;

EDDIE MOVES ON QUICKLY WITH MYSTERY BRUNETTE

Chloe could not believe this, he was already with another girl? They hadn't even broken up officially! Who was this tramp? She decided to read the article.

_After Eddie Duran broke up with his cheating model girlfriend Chloe Carter, he appears to move on quickly with this brunette girl. Who is this girl? She was dropped off earlier this evening by rockstar Eddie Duran himself. Was she one of the reasons Eddie broke up with Cheater Carter? Eddie was spotted shortly after he dropped his mystery girl heading into the MK club to see his mother, Katy Duran. Mister Duran appeared to have come to his senses by dumping Cheater Carter_-

Chloe stopped reading, she could not take any more of this. How long has Eddie been seeing this girl? She hated the name the public had gave her 'Cheater Carter'. If Tyler had only been more careful.

* * *

Loren looked at her best friend, she hesitated to tell her about her evening with Eddie. Why? She always told Mel everything, Mel had the right to know.

"You are not going to believe this..." Loren said as she motioned Mel to sit down on the bed next to her. Mel sat down and looked at Loren.

"Are you in trouble, Lo?" Mel asked her as she grabbed Loren's arm and looked into her eyes, she was relieved when Loren started laughing.

"Not even close!" Loren laughed "although I might be, after you realize I didn't tell you sooner."

Mel glanced over at her best friend, the curiousness was killing her. "Just spill it already!" She said

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Loren asked as she turned her body towards Mel, who nodded enthusiastic "You are not going to believe this... You know, Eddie Duran..."

"Of course I know Eddie Duran!" Mel said pressing her eyebrows together and looking weirdly at Loren. Loren didn't know how to tell her best friend what had happened tonight. Mel's phone beeped.

"Oh My God, Lo?" She said giving Loren a look and showing her phone, her phone showed the same picture with the same title as Chloe had seen. Loren looked shocked, Eddie was never going to want to see her again! She felt as if someone had just slapped her in the face. Loren wanted to scream, and call Eddie. She did have his number but if he would want to talk to her he would have called her by now, right?

"Lo? Care to explain" Mel said, raising her eyebrows

"I was going to tell you..." Loren began telling Mel about how she had met Eddie at her secret spot, how he had caught her singing his song. How they had clicked and talked for hours. Mel gasped and looked at her with disbelieve. Loren told about him wanting to give her a ride home, how she had refused at first but how he had insisted. And that they had exchanged phone numbers.

"... But I'm not sure if it's smart to call him," Loren said "He probably doesn't want to see me."

"Lo, stop right there, don't bring yourself down." Mel said, she didn't want her best friend to bring herself down any further "You are going to call him. Right now." Mel grabbed Loren's phone, she didn't protest. Mel looked for the contact name Eddie Duran. Loren could just call this rockstar whenever she wanted. Mel called Eddie and handed her the phone. Loren gave Mel a look but couldn't say anything. Eddie answered her call very fast.

"Hey, Eddie" Loren said and pressed her eyebrows together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the love :) I really enjoy writing this story, I just can't stop. I'm going to try to update every day. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Did this just really happen? Was it over between her and Phil? Was she really sobbing in Tyler's arms? She was, she felt horrible about it. Tyler had just punched Phil and scared him out of the cafe. Still she wanted him to comfort her, she felt silly, crying in the middle of a cafe.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Tyler asked, Adriana just nodded. "Come on..." Tyler said as he put his hand on her back, just above her but, and led her out of the cafe.

When they were in the car Adriana finally spoke up "Did that just really happen?" she asked as she looked straight out of the window.

"It did," Tyler said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, she curled up against his chest as he continued driving with one hand. "But I think he's an idiot for letting someone like you slip away that easily, I barely know you and I am already willing to fight for you." Tyler lied, he glanced over at her to see if she truly was this naive.

"Do you mean that?" Adriana asked looking up at Tyler. She got the idea that he cared for her, but did he really?

"I do" Tyler lied as he kissed the top of her head and felt her relax, she really was this easy.

* * *

"Hi... Loren" Eddie said not knowing what to think, he glanced over at his mom who was smiling ear to ear. He was happy that Loren called him, but he found himself being a bit suspicious.

"Have you... Looked online yet?" Loren asked, he heard something in her voice he couldn't quite give a place.

"No, why?" Eddie got his mom's laptop and opened it, "I'm looking right..." he saw the pictures of him and Loren. He had no idea paparazzi would follow him to the valley. He sighed.

Loren was freaking out at the other end of the line, she had thought he had been online by now, maybe he was with his mom? "Eddie?" She said after he hadn't answered because he was figuring out what to say.

"Loren, don't worry about that" he assured her "I'm sorry, that is one of the things you'll get if you hang out with me." he smiled as his mother. Katy was getting more and more excited about this girl, she really wanted to meet her.

"Really?" Loren said relieved "You really aren't upset?" she asked

"No, why would I be, it's not your fault" Eddie said "And I am planning to hang out with you a lot more, so you are going to have to get used to it" Eddie smiled, when Loren didn't answer he thought it must have been too much.

"When are we going to hang out than, mister Duran?" Loren replied teasingly, Mel had jumped up and Loren gave her a look that told her to shut up. Mel put her hands over her mouth.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Eddie said, hoping she would want to hang out with him. He felt so amazing when he was with her, or just talking to her, like he was now.

"Well I have school tomorrow... Auww MEL!" when Loren was about to turn down, hanging out with Eddie Duran, Mel couldn't take it anymore. She had slapped her best friend back to reality. "I'm sorry Eddie, my best friend, Mel, decided to slap me" Loren told Eddie in embarrassment.

Eddie laughed, Loren was so cute when she was embarrassed and apologizing, even without seeing her. He could see her face, buried in her hands as she blushed deep red. "It's okay Loren, do you want me to pick you up? Let's say... 1.45 pm, I need to swing by my mom's tomorrow and afterwards we can just hang out at my place?" Eddie asked Loren. He had completely forgot about his mom being in the room too. Loren had that effect on him. He wanted to believe that they were the only two people on the planet.

"I would be delighted" Loren said, she felt the butterflies, that never left her stomach go crazy

"See you tomorrow, Loren" Eddie said "I'm already looking forward to it!"

"Me too. Bye Eddie" She said as she hung up and Mel tackled her onto her bed.

"Loren! You were just on the phone, with Eddie Duran" Mel screamed, at the top of her already loud voice

"Yeah, now the neighbors know too" Loren said as she pushed Mel off her.

"Is everything okay?!" Nora came barging through the door, she had heard Mel scream. She relaxed after she saw everything was fine.

"Yes mom, we're fine Mel was just obsessing over something" Loren said "we were just about to go to sleep"

Mel glanced over at Loren "Yes, you'll need your sleep, busy day tomorrow." Loren pushed Mel who acted like she was hurt. Nora laughed and shook her head, she was going to leave those crazy girls to it.

* * *

Tyler walked into his apartment wit Adriana by his side, the moment he closed the door behind her he knew he could not control himself any more. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Adriana was surprised by his sudden action, she knew what this was going to lead to from the moment she agreed to come to his apartment. She returned the kiss and ran her hands trough his dark hair. Tyler picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He got on top of her and started kissing her again when her phone started ringing. Tyler took the phone out of her hands and looked at the caller ID, Phil.

"Deny call" Tyler said as he pressed the deny button. "Now back to you, did he give you those earrings?" Tyler asked while looking at the shiny diamond earrings.

"Ya" she simply said

"You are not his property anymore," Tyler said while removing the earrings from Adriana's ears. When he had laid them down on the nightstand he went back to kissing her. He pulled off his shirt in one motion, only breaking the kiss for a split second. Adriana knew what was going to come, she did not know if she was ready, but it was going to happen anyway.

* * *

Chloe saw a chance to turn things around for her. Those pictures were her way out of the bad light. She could make it look like Eddie cheated on her, she could save her career. Chloe grabbed her phone and instantly called Lily.

Lily answered right away, she did not give Chloe time to say anything. "Hey, Chloe. Have you changed your mind already?" Lily said, before Chloe could reply she continued "So, it's too late to set up a meeting now, but how about tomorrow? What time are you available?"

"Lily," Chloe said, because she finally had time to answer. Why was she suddenly insecure about her plan? It was flawless, her way back into the spotlight, the good kind. Not the kind she was in right now. Chloe knew damn well that Eddie had not cheated on her, still she was pissed off by how quick he had seemed to move on. "I am not calling about that, do you know anything about the pictures of Eddie with that 'mystery brunette'?" She asked, she last part she had said spit out hatefully.

"Of course I know Chloe" Lily said as if Chloe was stupid. "But what could you possibly want with that?" Lily asked, she was truly curious about the way her 'friend' 's twisted mind worked.

"I want to do an interview," Chloe began "About how Eddie cheated on me with her." she said very quickly. Chloe was surprised when she heard Lily laughing on the other end.

"You can't be serious about that Chloe?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh at Chloe again. She was being silly, nobody was going to believe that 'Cheater Carter' was telling the truth about the beloved rockstar Eddie Duran. "Nobody is going to believe that Eddie cheated on you. I think the best thing you can do is come clean and tell everybody you cheated on Eddie. Let them know how sorry you are, and try to convince them that you love him"

Chloe was offended, why wouldn't people believe her? "I do love him!" She said as she raised her voice

"No, Chloe, you don't" Lily said "you love money and fame. He could have given you that. If you don't want to do an interview, or have anything useful to tell me. I've got better things to do." With that, Lily hung up her phone.

Chloe was offended, deeply. She was also a bit hurt. She had thought Lily was her friend. Apparently, she had no friends. People had only put up with her to be closer to Eddie. Another reason why they should get back together. Why did he break up with her? She had been good to him right? She found herself answering her own question with 'no'. How could Tyler have been that stupid? This was all his fault, if he had just left her alone when she went to Hollywood, not following her. Oh, who was she kidding, she liked having Tyler around. Just another man that thought she was amazing. Well... now he was the only one. He had been the only one who'd hang out with her during high school. Just as the revealing picture of her was texed to everyone. He had been the only one to tell her she was beautiful back then, she always believed him. Of course she was beautiful, she won beauty pageant after beauty pageant. That was the only thing she had gotten something out of back then, people telling her she was beautiful.

* * *

Eddie looked at his mom, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eddie said as he chuckled, his mom had a greedy look in her eyes, what did she want from him?

"Oh nothing," Katy said as she casually leaned back and glanced over at Eddie. "When am I going to meet this girl you seem so fond of?" She asked, she really wanted to meet the mysterious Loren Tate who appeared to make her son forget all about his breakup with Satan's daughter, Chloe Carter.

"Didn't you hear what I said to her?" Eddie asked, looking at his mom who had an amused expression on her face. "I'm going to bring her to the MK tomorrow. I really want you to meet her!" Eddie found himself getting excited, he wanted to know what 'vibe' Katy got from the amazing Loren Tate.

"I know that look," Katy said, pointing to Eddie's eyes "it is the same look Max had, when we first met." Katy didn't know if Eddie could handle this, he seemed to be cool about it so she continued "Plus, it took some time until you had me meet Chloe." She said, this wasn't a lie. Eddie had waited with introducing Chloe to his mom until he was already deeply in love with her. Katy was not able to do anything about their relationship at that moment, now, she thought it was Chloe's plan all along. Eddie had told her Chloe didn't want to meet her yet, which she had found weird. It accrued to her that Chloe wanted to hold on to meet her until Eddie was that in love with her that he was deaf to other people's opinions. Katy had felt a bit helpless, her son was falling for a girl that was totally and completely wrong for him. But this girl had not protested against meeting her, Katy couldn't help but feel like she knew her already.

Eddie sighed "Could we just not talk about her?" he found himself being irritated, he had smiled when she said he looked like Max, he wanted what they had. His mom had always told him not to look for true love, she said, true love will find you one day. He hadn't been looking for Loren and she had turned his already pretty shacked up world upside down. But it might be a little early to make up fairy tails about true love. Was it?

"I'm sorry honey," Katy said "So tell me more about Loren..." she felt the tension in the room disappear as soon as the words left her lips.

Eddie was excited, he wanted to tell his mom all about Loren Tate. "She truly is amazing, mom I have the idea that we have known each other our entire lives, and, she is easy to talk to. Unlike most people she doesn't want anything from me." Eddie continued to talk about Loren, how beautiful she was, how he wish he had never let her go when they hugged. Katy listened, this girl had her son wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. This was not the same way Eddie had talked about Chloe, at all. He talked about Loren as if she was perfect in every way, he did not mention one flaw. Eddie surprised himself as he talked on and on about Loren, he just couldn't shut up about her. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't, not until everything was said. Every moment with her was perfectly described. He was talking his mother's ear off, but she didn't seem to mind, she seemed to hang on every word her said. Whenever Eddie had talked about how amazing Chloe was, she had instantly warn him to not obsess over this girl. But now she was just listening to his every word.

Katy decided to interrupt when Eddie had been talking about Loren for almost five minutes "You really like her, don't you?" Katy asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her son.

"To be honest..." Eddie was a bit disappointed that he had to stop talking about Loren he didn't tell his mom about what an amazing singer she was. He didn't have to think about the question his mom asked him, he acted like he had to think about it so he did not have to stop looking at the image of Loren in his head. "I think I do. But I am afraid to scare her away by telling her. She is so sweet and caring,"

"You, rockstar Eddie Duran are scared of scaring a girl away by showing too much affection?" Katy asked, interrupting him once again. He chuckled about the way she had said it. He, Eddie Duran, international rock icon, was afraid to scare a huge fan away by showing affection.


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guys, I love hearing what you think about my story! So please review, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them too. Enjoy!**

___Chapter 7_

Loren was ripped away from her amazing dream, when she heard Mel yelling at her to get up. That they had to get ready for school. Loren was heaving the most amazing dream about Eddie. He had come to her house at night and they started talking, it had really clicked, then, out of nowhere, Eddie had kissed her. He had told her that he was deeply in love with her, she kissed him. He started kissing down her neck and pulled his shirt off, he lifted her up and they walked to her room. She got goosebumps whenever he touched her, even in her dream. Just as Eddie had laid her down on the bed, Mel had brutally woken her up.

"Mel, calm down" Loren groaned

"No! I'm not gonna 'calm down'!" Mel answered as she walked over to Loren's closet. "You have a date with Eddie Duran today, wow, I never thought I was gonna say that!" Mel chuckled at the sight of Loren who did not know what to saw she looked a bit flushed. "Dreaming about Eddie, are you?" Mel asked jokingly.

"No, of course not, we're just friends..." Loren lied. She had been dreaming about Eddie and she was not sure if they were just friends, she was sure that she wanted to be more.

"Of course you weren't," Mel glanced over at her best friend suspiciously and decided to drop the subject "anyways, I need to decide what you are going to wear!" she continued as she pulled multiple outfits out of the closet.

"You are going to decide what I am going to wear on my date?" Loren said "That does make a lot of sense, Mel." she continued sarcastically.

"I know." Mel said ignoring her sarcasm, why was Mel so excited about her best friend going on this date? Maybe because it was with Eddie Duran, who they had been fantasizing about since forever, or maybe it was because of the happiness in Loren's eyes and the way she smiled when she talked about him. It was a real smile, she had never seen Loren smile that genuinely. Mel had to admit it looked good on her. Happiness looked good on her best friend, she wondered what kind of rockstar superpowers he had used on her. She chuckled as she pulled out a red dress, tight at the top and it fell beautifully at the bottom.

"Mel, I have to go to school before I meet with Eddie" Loren said, she did like the dress Mel picked out but Loren had been saving it, she was not sure for what. But for something special. "I can't show up wearing that... Just go eat and I'll pick out my own clothes." Loren tried to convince Mel to leave her alone by offering her food, Mel never turned down food.

"Fine, but only if it's special food," Mel said as she walked out of Loren's room, heading to the kitchen. When Mel reached the kitchen she had expected to see Nora there but instead she saw Don, he was on the phone with someone and sounded irritated. Mel quickly took a step back, eavesdropping on the conversation Dr. Don was heaving.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" She heard Don say, blackmail? Who was blackmailing the devil's father?

"I don't care, Ellie, I'm not going to give you ten grand!" Don sounded angry, who was Ellie and why was she blackmailing Don?

* * *

Adriana woke up in Tyler's bed, he had offered her to stay over and spend the night at his house. Adriana gladly excepted, she did not want to face her dad right now. She had sex with a guy who was practically a stranger and to make it even better, she had just broke up with her boyfriend, thanks to him. Other than that she had an amazing night with Tyler, he had been gently but not too gentle. He seemed to know what he was doing, other than Phil who was, compared to Tyler, extremely inexperienced. Tyler had rocked her world, and her. Adriana smelled something delicious and sat up in bed, the covers fell of her as she realized she was completely naked. She pulled up the covers and looked at Tyler, he hadn't noticed she was awake yet, he was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tyler was only wearing jeans, Adriana thought his tattoos made him look hot and badboyish. Adriana wrapped herself in the covers and walked towards the kitchen. He heard her and turned around.

"Morning beautiful" he said and before she could answer he pulled her into a kiss. Tyler have had a lot of 'fun' with Adriana last night. He could not believe a girl could be that naive. Yeah, sure, she had just broke up with her boyfriend but that wasn't a reason to have sex with the guy who broke you up in the first place, was it? Well, Tyler had no reason to complain, Adriana was smoking hot and appeared to be willing to do a lot for him.

"Morning" Adriana said, she didn't really know what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? Adriana smiled but her smile quickly faded as she realized something. "Crap, Tyler!" Tyler groaned and looked down at her "I have to go to school today!"

"That's fine, I'll drive you." Tyler said, it was the least he could do after last night.

"But I can't show up like this." Adriana said, she gave Tyler a sassy look, which he loved, and motioned to the sheet she was wearing.

"You could..." Tyler said, when he saw her face he quickly continued "But I've got some clothes you can wear." Tyler walked over to his closet and took out a little basket with Chloe's clothes. He picked out a pink top and some black shorts. Adriana would look hot wearing that. He gave her the clothes, she had an approving look on her face.

"Where can I go change?" she asked Tyler stepped closer to her and pulled the sheet down teasingly a little bit.

"Right here babe, of course." he said and he kissed her passionately again, this one even more passionate than the last one.

* * *

Eddie had been at his piano the whole morning, writing songs. So far he had already written two new songs for his album. More than he had written in the last two weeks. He was just bursting with inspiration, all thanks to Loren Tate. She truly was amazing. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her, before he could get lost thinking about Loren, there was a knock on the door. Eddie got up and opened it, he saw his manager Jake stand in the hallway.

"Hey Jake!" Eddie said as Jake pulled him into a hug.

"Eduardo, my man!" Jake replied "I decided to swing by, see how the new material is coming" he said as he stepped into Eddie's penthouse

"Pretty good to be honest, I have been inspired." Eddie said, Jake looked surprised.

"Are you going to make a breakup album?" Jake asked, jokingly although it was a real question. "What, are you Adele now?" he added, he did wonder why Eddie was in such a good mood. Hadn't he just broken up with his horrible girlfriend who cheated on him? It confused Jake that Eddie was as happy as he was, he did not complain about it, the record label wanted songs. If Eddie's songs were good, who cares about his breakup right?

"Nah, somebody else inspired me," Eddie said with a smile on his face "it's this girl I met yesterday, her name is Loren. I met her at my 'thinking spot' which was her thinking spot too and-" Eddie wanted to tell Jake all about Loren but he cut him off.

"Eddie, you should not trust your heart right now." Jake said with concern growing inside of him "Look, you have just had your heart broken... That's not nothing."

Eddie sighed, Jake did not understand, Loren wasn't a rebound. Eddie did not do rebounds, he believed in true love. "Jake, look, this girl is not just a rebound. She is special and I am hanging out with her today." Jake was surprised about Eddie's sharpness and his irritated tone. Maybe this girl was special, but it would take some convincing to get him to believe that.

"I'm sorry Ed," Jake said "I shouldn't jump to conclusions, and if she inspires you to write new songs, who am I to judge that. Right?"

"Right." Eddie replied, he was satisfied that he convinced Jake that Loren was special. Maybe Jake just wanted new material, but he wasn't judging him. At least not out loud.

"So can I hear some of those songs now?" Jake asked, this better be good, he thought.

"Of course." Eddie said as he sat down at his piano and started playing.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Tyler's, she needed to see him. He hadn't been answering her calls and she needed to see him. She didn't really know why so she figured she'd tell Tyler about her plan. Making it look like Eddie cheated on her. To be honest she was kind of hurt by the way Lily had reacted, well she knew it was not an amazing plan. But why wouldn't the public believe her? She was a good actress, that's one thing she had learned about herself. But she found out that her 'on screen' acting was way worse than her off screen acting. Still it was not awful, she could be an actress, but not without Eddie by her side. She reached Tyler's apartment and knocked on his door.

"Who could that be?" Tyler said as Adriana had just finished getting dressed. Adriana shrugged her shoulders.

"Tyler, open the door!" Chloe jelled from the hallway. She had heard him talking, why would he talk to himself? Was there somebody with him? Why didn't he open the door?

"Go away Chloe!" Tyler said he chuckled as he looked at Adriana, it was clear she didn't know what to think. He just had to put her at ease. "I know what you're thinking, babe, she is just an ex-girlfriend who is obsessing over me." Tyler was surprised at how convincing he sounded, he could have fooled himself.

"Really?" Adriana looked up at Tyler, why was he so hot? She did like him a lot.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you." Tyler lied as he gave her a quick kiss and continued "We are gonna have to wait until she's gone, to get you to school"

"Yeah sure, whatevs" Adriana said, she wanted Tyler to kiss her again. "So what do you want to do in the mean time?" she moved closer to Tyler.

"Do you really have to ask?" Tyler said as he kissed the hot girl in his arms, he hoped Chloe would leave. She always complicated things.

Chloe was still outside but after Tyler didn't answer she decided to leave him alone. But she wondered why he didn't want to talk to her, he loved her right? Why wasn't he there when she needed him? He had just ruined her chance of fame and success and now he was ignoring her. What was wrong with her? Why was she almost crying? So many questions and no one could answer them for her. She was all alone. She needed Eddie, she needed to hear he didn't love her and he needed to tell her. She was sure he wouldn't tell her, she still had him wrapped around her finger, had she? But she had to look amazing for Eddie. Blow his mind. She needed to go home and get ready first.

* * *

"Mel what are you doing?" Nora asked, Mel jumped, she had been sucked up in Don's conversation with this Ellie women.

"Oh, nothing, just waiting for Lo." She replied quickly "I didn't know doctor Don spent the night here" she continued before Nora could ask anymore questions. Mel gave Nora dirty minded look, Nora laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mel" Nora said, she liked Mel but Mel has gotten a little too comfortable. Still she was a good friend to Loren so Nora loved her too. "But he did spend the night here. He was here last night and it was late, so we decided he'd just sleep here."

"Okay, Nora, I'll leave giving me details up to you." Mel glanced over at Nora with a naughty expression on her face. Nora was a bit embarrassed, not like she had anything to be embarrassed about. Don and her were together. There was nothing wrong with him spending the night at her house.

"None of your business, Mel" Nora smiled at Mel's fake hurt expression. Mel did not know if she should tell Nora what she had heard. She'll discuss it with Loren first.

Don had quickly hang up on Ellie when he had heard Nora's voice. He overheard the conversation between Nora and Melissa. Why was Melissa standing around the corner? Could she have heard? No, that would be ridiculous, he convinced himself he was being paranoid. Nora and Mel walked into the kitchen. "Hey there, good morning." Don said

"Good morning Don" Nora replied and she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Mel didn't reply. She just needed to keep her big mouth shut, yes that's what she had to do. She was thankful that Loren walked in at that moment. Loren did do a good job at picking out her clothes, it wasn't as flashy as Mel had hoped. But she could see Loren put some effort into it.

"Hey mom" Loren said, when she saw Don "Don..." she gave him a quick nod to which he replied with the same kind of nod.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?" Nora said brightly smiling at her daughter,

"Well, when I calmed this one down" she poked Mel in her side, Mel giggled "I slept great." Loren had really slept great. She wanted to go back to bed, dream about Eddie some more. Oh, Eddie, she smiled at the thought of seeing him today. She was really looking forward to it.

"Good." Nora said, what was up with her daughter? Loren had been distant and cold for the last couple of days. But when she had walked into the room just now, Nora felt a vibe of warmth and happiness. And the way she smiled ever since she walked in, Nora hadn't seen that kind of genuine smile on her daughter since she was four and her dad, Trent, had left them. Nora was happy that Loren smiled but she couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

"So, can we have an amazing Nora Tate breakfast?" Mel asked, Mel was hungry. She loved Nora's cooking, but she also wanted to fill the silence. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her mouth shut about everything, Dr. Don's phone call, Loren going on a date with Eddie Duran, which she hadn't told her mom yet, so Mel wasn't going to tell it either. Filling her mouth with amazing food would get her to shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I love reading your reviews! It's amazing to know people read and like my story! Thank you all! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8_

Loren was in Mel's car, they were driving to school. Mel had been even more cheerful than usual, Loren pretended not to notice. Mel seemed to be even more excited about Eddie than she was. Seemed was the right word, Loren was very excited, the butterflies still hadn't left her stomach. She liked the butterflies, she didn't want them to go away, although they did make it hard to concentrate on anything else than Eddie. Loren could just not wait until Eddie was going to pick her up. She was lost in her thoughts. Mel had been talking her ear off as usual, but Loren didn't really listen. She knew Mel didn't care if she listened or not, Mel just wanted to talk. She was parted from her thoughts when Mel asked something weird.

"Lo, who's Ellie?" Mel asked, asking for Loren's attention. Why would Mel care who Ellie was, or even know she existed?

"Some women my mom works with at doctor Don's clinic, why?" Loren replied, she saw confusion on Mel's face as if she was arguing with herself whether she would tell Loren something or not.

"No, no, reason" Mel lied, she hoped Loren would believe her but part of her wanted to tell somebody what she heard so badly.

"Mel, you are forgetting I can piratically hear your thoughts." Loren began, what wasn't Mel telling her? "But not well enough to know what you are thinking, I know you aren't telling me something. You can tell me anything, Mel." Loren said, she gave Mel a look which said she could trust her.

"I know Lo... It's just... I overheard Don talking on the phone." Mel said, Loren gave her a non believing look. "fine, I was eavesdropping." she and Loren smiled at her confession she quickly continued. "Anyway, I heard him say something like 'are you blackmailing me'?" she imitated Don's voice, she was satisfied with her imitation. Loren just looked confused so she continued. "He said something about not giving her ten grand, and he called her Ellie... So I figured her name was Ellie." Mel said, she glanced over at her best friend and gave her time to reply.

Loren was confused, why would Ellie blackmail anyone? She had always seemed nice, and why Don? What had Don done? "Wow..." she said, she did not know how to reply to what Mel had just told her.

"I don't know if I should have told you... I-" Mel stated saying

"No, it's okay, I'm glad you told me" Loren interrupted, she was truly happy that Mel had told her this, she had known something was up with Don. "I'm just not sure how to tell my mom, or if I should tell her. She's so happy." Loren continued, she wasn't really asking Mel, Mel knew that. She didn't have an answer either, Mel always had an answer, but this was no joking matter.

"We'll worry about that later" Mel assured Loren, "let's focus on what to tell Cam, he was really upset." Mel knew this wasn't the best way to change the subject, nor was it the best subject. But she didn't want to put Loren in a corner about her mom. Mel knew Loren wouldn't want to tell her mom, her best friend was way to sweet to ruin somebody's happiness, especially her mom's.

"I don't think we have a lot of time to think about it..." Loren said, they had just drove up to the school parking lot and they saw Cam, standing there, as if he had been waiting for them.

* * *

"Man those songs are amazing!" Jake said as Eddie played the last note "I'd love to meet this Loren girl, I owe her." Jake was satisfied with the songs, they were great. Up tempo, but still refreshing, if Loren had inspired him to write this, he needed to keep her around.

Eddie relaxed and nodded, he was happy Jake liked the songs. "Thanks Jake, that means a lot." he said

"I'm happy she inspired you, I've been trying to get you to write forever" Jake said, as he pulled out his beeping phone "it's Kelly, she needs me to see something at the office." he told Eddie. Jake was surprised to see Eddie looking at him suspiciously, "What?" he asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Kelly?" Eddie asked before he knew what he was saying. He had the feeling there was something going on between the two of them, he wished there wasn't. He liked Tracy, he had to admit her liked her better than Kelly.

"Why would you think that?" Jake asked, he looked down at Eddie who was still sitting down on his piano bench. There was nothing going on between him and Kelly, Eddie was being paranoid and ridiculous.

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure..." Eddie answered "You and Tracy are okay, right?" he asked. Why was he asking all these questions? They escaped his mouth before he could think it over. To Eddie's relief Jake had a confused expression on his face, that meant he didn't see it coming, which was good, right?

"Of course we're good," Jake assured Eddie, who instantly relaxed, he had no reason not to believe Jake. Truth be told, Jake wasn't sure if him and Tracy were good. He had assumed they were but now that he thought about it, he wasn't confident anymore.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Eddie said as he threw his hands up in the air, like he was surrendering.

"Good, now, I have to go" Jake said as he walked towards the door "and you, my friend, have to write." he walked out into the hallway.

"Bye Jake!" Eddie said, Jake waved at him and walked off, thinking about the questions Eddie had asked him.

Eddie's thoughts instantly went back to Loren when Jake closed the door. He decided to text her, just let her know he looked forward to hanging out with her. He wished he could say date.

* * *

"Hello, Loren, Mel." Cam said as he walked up to them, the way he walked was intimidating Loren. She instantly felt guilty about standing him up, she felt the butterflies in her stomach slowly fade. No! She liked the butterflies! Where were they going?

"Hey Cam" Mel said cheerfully, clearly not intimidated by Cameron.

"Oh, we're just going to act like nothing happened?" Cam said, with building anger in his voice. Loren's phone beeped, she couldn't help herself and looked. Yes, it was what she had been hoping, Eddie texed her, but he picked a crappy time to do it... She still couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Cam asked irritated by Loren's happiness. He quickly grabbed her phone out of her hands. "Who's Eddie?" He asked, he raised his voice and some people looked back.

"Nobody, Cam, just give me back my phone!" Loren was surprised about the way she had snapped at Cameron, she didn't mean to snap at him.

"Wow, was he the reason you stood me up?" He asked as he opened the message and read it out loud "Looking forward to hanging out with you today, Eddie" he read as he shook his head and gave Loren her phone back. Loren smiled at the text and forgot about Cam for a moment. Until she felt him pull her close to him, he kissed her roughly on the lips trying to part her lips with his tongue. She pulled back quickly but he was still holding her tightly, it hurt, but he wouldn't let her go. She was happy when she felt Mel pull her out of Cameron's grip.

"Why would you do that?" Loren jelled, a small crowd had gathered around them and more people stopped to see what was going on.

"Can't you tell Loren's not interested?" Mel asked, Loren felt relieved when Mel spoke up, she was far better at this kind of thing.

"I'm sorry..." Cam said "I'm just... hurt."

"Sure you are!" Mel angrily said, she was almost jelling "But you know who's hurt? Loren!" Mel grabbed Loren's arm and showed Cam the bruises on her arm. Loren didn't know Cam had bruised her arm, she didn't feel guilty anymore. She didn't want to go to school either, maybe she could call Eddie and ask him to meet her earlier?

"Oh my god Loren..." Cam said as he took a step in her direction "I'm so sorry!" he tried to hug her

"Get away from me!" Loren jelled as she took a step back, she was suddenly aware of the big crowd of people who had gathered around her, Cam and Mel.

"I'm sorry, Loren..." Cam apologized, his voice dropped to a normal tone. Loren wanted to go away, she wanted to see Eddie.

"Come on Lo, let's just go." Mel said, Loren loved her best friend even more at a moment like this, Mel knew exactly what she was thinking.

* * *

Adriana was in Tyler's car, she was late for school but she didn't care. If it was up to her she wouldn't go to school today at all, she wasn't going to go to collage anyway. But she had skipped out on her classes way too much, the school might call her dad... She didn't know why she would care if her dad knew, he hated her, no matter what she did. He hadn't even called her last night when she didn't come home. It hurt her when she realized how much he really cared.

"You okay, babe?" Tyler asked, he saw Adriana had a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, it's just weird" Adriana said "I didn't come home last night and my dad hasn't even called me, do you think he really hates me that much?" she asked Tyler, she just needed Tyler to tell her how amazing she was. How wrong her dad was.

"Maybe he wasn't home last night?" Tyler thought out loud "I don't think anyone could hate you though." he continued, he glanced over at Adriana, it had worked, the usual sassy expression which he loved so much was back on her face.

"I know, why would he right?" Adriana replied sarcastically

"You're amazing," Tyler gave Adriana a quick kiss, he had driven onto the school parking lot and stopped his car. He wished he could take Adriana home with him again.

"Bye Tyler" Adriana said as she got out of his car

"See you later Aid" He replied, he liked calling her that, he heard her boyfriend call her that and he liked the nickname. Adriana smiled at him and walked towards the school, she noticed a crowed of people surrounding something. What was going on? She didn't have much time to wonder about it because she saw the crowd split and Melissa walked away from the crowd dragging Loren Tate by her arm. What was going on? Why were people suddenly paying attention to that nobody? She spotted Kim, and walked up to her.

"Hey Kim, what's going on?" Adriana asked Kim

"Loren Tate," Kim replied,

"I saw that," Adriana replied, rolling her eyes "but why is she suddenly that interesting?"

"I'm not sure" Kim said, she narrowed her eyes thinking it over "apparently Cam has some huge crush on her, and she stood him up for some date. And now he is angry." Kim said, she smiled satisfied with her explanation.

"What is he just too hot for her now?" Adriana said, Loren Tate just thought she was completely amazing. Ugh, why did people even like her? She was totally fake, well to be honest, she wasn't, that's one of the things that annoyed her. Loren didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't to please people. Unlike Adriana who cared a little too much about what people thought of her.

* * *

Katy had just woken up, she was hungry. Katy didn't like making breakfast, well, she had nothing against breakfast, but the thing was that Max was the one who had always made breakfast. Katy still loved cooking, boy did she love cooking. She loved stuffing Eddie and Max with food when Eddie was young. She missed those days, she and Max wrote songs everywhere, even while cooking. He would sing something and than she would and before they knew it, they created another hit. Katy fixed herself a sandwich and walked downstairs, she needed to get the club ready for the possible bartender and Loren Tate. Who were coming to visit. She was surprised to see Grace, her bartender, already cleaning the bar and organizing things for that night.

"Good morning Grace, what are you doing here?" Katy asked

"Oh, not much, I didn't have anything to do so I figured I'll just come here and help you get things ready" Grace began "And I want to see the guy who might be taking some of the burdens off me."

"Good, I wouldn't hire him without hearing your opinion first." Katy assured her "Plus I would like your opinion on something else..."

"And what might that be, Katy Duran?" Grace asked jokingly

"My son is bringing this girl to meet me" Katy started saying, she could tell by Grace's expression that she had no idea where Katy was going so she continued "He has only met her yesterday and she already has him wrapped around her finger. I think she doesn't even know it yet." Katy chuckled, she liked talking about Loren Tate, she liked the innocence Loren had already brought up in her son.

"Why would you want to know what I think?" Grace asked "You seem to be pretty fond of her already." she added, the way Katy had talked about this girl she hadn't met yet surprised Grace. She talked about her like she was an old friend. Grace looked forward to meeting this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey, yet another chapter. Reviews are always very nice :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

"Lo are you alright?" Mel asked, Loren and Mel were inside of Mel's parked car. Mel was worried about her best friend who hadn't said a word since she had pulled her away from Cam. Loren's bruises were getting darker by as it seemed the second. Why wouldn't Loren talk to her?

"No, I'm not..." Loren said, she looked at Mel with tears filling up her eyes. Why would Cam do that? Loren crashed into Mel's arms, sobbing. Mel held Loren tightly as she continued crying.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Mel asked. Loren parted from her and nodded. She sat back into her seat and fastened her seat belt. "Okay, let's go." Mel started driving. Poor Loren, Cameron had completely overreacted, Mel felt guilty because she had put them up to the date in the first place. If only she had kept her big mouth shut for once.

Loren felt helpless and small, she was thankful her best friend was there for her. "I love you, Mel" Loren said. She felt guilty for wishing Eddie was here instead of Mel. Should she call him? He had texed her, she still hadn't replied. Maybe he hated her now, she wouldn't blame her. She was a horrible person.

"I love you too, Lo." Mel said "Do you want me to stay with you, at your house?" Mel asked, Loren wasn't sure if her mom was home. She didn't want to face her mom. She simply nodded as Mel pulled into her driveway.

"I don't want to face my mom right now" Loren said, no noticing that her mom's car wasn't in the driveway.

Mel opened her car door "She's not home, her car's not here." Mel said as she got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Loren.

"Thanks Mel, I don't know what I would do without you" Loren got out of the car and hugged her best friend tightly. Mel gladly returned the hug and they just stood there for at least a minute. Mel had never seen Loren break down or even cry. Loren was always the strong one, Mel didn't know what her role was. But she was sure Loren was the strong one. Mel knew Loren needed her. But maybe she needed Eddie to be there too, no Mel, you're being silly, she thought to herself. Loren wouldn't want Eddie to see her like this, but something told her Eddie would be there for her.

"Come on, Lo, let's get you inside" Mel said as she guided a still rarely quiet Loren inside. The bruises on her arms seemed to have turned a few shades darker. Mel was sure Loren was going to want to cancel her plans with Eddie today because of this, but there was no way in hell that Mel was going to let that happen.

"Mel, I have to call Eddie... Tell him I'm not gonna be able to make it..." Loren said in a soft insecure voice. She felt like crying again, but she wasn't going to let her emotions take over. Her arms hurt and she tried not to look at the bruises on them, who were getting darker and darker. They were now a dark purple-ish shade. Lore was embarrassed by the bruises, it was all her fault, she had made Cameron mad. She deserved to be treated like he had treated her. Loren was automatically bringing herself down, she always did that when she was upset. She did not want Eddie to see her at another low, but she did want to see Eddie, more than anything.

"Don't be stupid," Mel said abruptly, Loren seemed a bit surprised by her reaction, but she wasn't going to make Loren miss out on a day with Eddie Duran. "I think you should call him, maybe you can move your 'hang out session' to now?" Mel continued, she knew Loren was going to have to give in eventually. Mel could see how much she was looking forward to seeing Eddie again, Loren sometimes seemed to forget how well Mel knew her.

* * *

Eddie was still sitting at his piano, Loren hadn't replied to his text. Why was he very disappointed by that? Eddie had some trouble admitting he had a thing for Loren. Maybe more than just a thing, he had thought Chloe was the one to knock him off his feet when she came along, but since he met Loren, he had known the true meaning of that phrase. He wished he could just go there and be with her, nothing more, just her presence around him made him feel real. When somebody knocked on the door he had hoped that it was Loren. Eddie opened the door, Chloe was standing on his doorstep. What did she want? Hadn't he been clear? He could tell she had been playing dress up before coming to pay him a very unwanted visit. Loren would never do that the way she did, he was on to Chloe, she wasn't that good of an actress if you weren't in love with her, he noticed.

"What do you want Chloe?" Eddie asked with an annoyed tone in his voice

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked and she smiled her most seductive smile, her lips shining from the lip gloss, come on Eddie, please buy it. She needed him to fall in love with her again, that was the only way to save her career.

"No, Chloe. I think I wasn't clear when I told you that we're trough." Eddie said "Do you need me to write it down for you because I will." Eddie said as he motioned to the pen and paper on his piano bench which he had just been using to write a new song. Also inspired by the amazing Loren Tate.

"Eddie, I made a mistake" Chloe began, when she got an idea, Eddie had to believe her. That was if Tyler had her back. "He blackmailed me. I was too scared to tell you, Eddie please believe me!" She said acting at her very best.

Eddie chucked humorlessly, Chloe wasn't fooling anyone. He hoped she and Tyler would be very happy together. "Come on Chloe, just get out of here." Eddie shook his head, Chloe had a fake hurt expression on her face. How could he not have seen this earlier? Chloe was fake, he now got what his mom had said about the wrong 'vibe'.

"I'm telling the truth, Eddie!" Chloe nearly jelled. If Eddie didn't believe her, she would get Tyler to back her story up. That is if he would talk to her, what was up with that anyway? Who had he been talking to and why didn't he open the door? She vaguely remembered hearing a girl's voice, no, he couldn't have been with another girl. He loved her, didn't he?

"Bye Chloe!" Eddie waved at her and quickly closed the door to his penthouse before she could reply. He checked his phone and ignored Chloe, who was furiously banging on his door. Still no message from Loren, Eddie was disappointed. Well, she was at school now, maybe she hadn't even got the chance to check her phone. He hoped so.

"Eddie! Eddie! Open the door!" Chloe jelled as she banged on the door. "We need to talk, Eddie! Please, you have to believe me!" she was offended when Eddie didn't open the door for her. Not hurt, just offended. Eddie just ignored her, like she was nothing. Maybe she was nothing to him now, no she couldn't be. He was still in love with her. He must be. She banged on Eddie's door again, when he kept ignoring her she decided to leave. No need to embarrass herself any further. Chloe angrily stormed off. Tyler, she needed Tyler, again.

* * *

Adriana was walking through the school with Kim, she looked great and felt amazing. Loren Tate appeared to be nowhere near her, she made a mental note to thank Cam for scaring her away. She had already heard some rumors about Cam being deeply in love with that stuck up twit, how could somebody that hot be in love with ordinary Loren Tate? No, he couldn't be. Adriana hated people thinking that, she had spread a rumor about Loren being obsessed with Cameron, she had kissed him and he pushed her off. Then she had made a big scene about it.

"Shouldn't you go to your boyfriend?" Kim suddenly said, Adriana was surprised, how did she know about Tyler. Well Tyler wasn't exactly her boyfriend. "Seems like he came to see you." Kim pointed at a spot behind Adriana, she turned around and saw Phil standing some meters behind her.

"Didn't you hear?" Adriana asked, she answered Kim as if she had just asked the stupidest question thinkable. "Me and Phil are over." Adriana was shocked by the reality, she and Phil were history. She had gave up Phil for a total stranger.

"Aid, can we talk?" Phil had walked over to her, his voice sounded rough as if he hadn't been sleeping, maybe drinking.

"Yeah, sure, whatevs." Adriana answered, she didn't want to talk, she wanted to stay up on her Tyler cloud, just for a moment. Of course she understood that they did need to talk. She had brutally dropped him, she had gave his diamond earrings to Tyler. But Phil was not aware of that. Adriana saw Kim quietly walk off, her friend had understood that she wasn't needed.

"Just explain something to me, Aid" Phil began, she could tell that he was truly hurt by what she had done. "Why would you do that? Why would you just ditch me like that" Phil stepped closer to Adriana and grabbed both her hand, Adriana felt uncomfortable "I gave you everything, Aid. You just dump me when somebody better comes along?" Phil raised his voice just a little bit. Adriana was surprised by all the questions Phil asked, he had every right to ask them. But she didn't have an answer.

"Phil, I'm... I'm so sorry..." Adriana didn't know what else to say, she wasn't even that sorry. She did feel guilty, just a little bit.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Phil answered he narrowed his eyes at her for just a moment. He threw his hands up in the air desperately "I have nothing to say to you anymore, have a good life, Aid." Phil turned around and started to walk off, part of him wanted Adriana to stop him, part of him wanted to just leave and go home. He was a bit disappointed when she hadn't said anything, she had just let him walk off.

* * *

Mel had gotten Loren to take a shower, she had stopped bugging Loren about calling Eddie. Still she got the idea her best friend needed him. Mel couldn't control herself, before she knew it she had looked up Eddie's contact and she was calling him. She couldn't help but smile, she was just casually calling Eddie Duran. It didn't take Eddie long to pick up his phone.

"Ehh... Hey... Eddie?" Mel began insecurely, she wasn't sure how to tell him what she wanted "It's Mel, Loren's friend..."

"Hey Mel, Loren had mentioned you, is she okay?" Eddie had been happy when he saw Loren was calling but when he heard Mel's voice, he was getting a little worried. Had something happened to Loren?

"Yes, she's fine" Mel lied, no she couldn't lie to him "Well, to be honest... She isn't" Mel said, she paused, giving Eddie time to react.

Eddie was getting really nervous, he needed to see Loren. "Mel, tell me what happened..." Eddie said carefully

"I can't tell you," Mel said, she heard Eddie sigh on the other end of the line. He really cared for Loren, she could hear in in his voice. "look, I don't know you but I know you already care for Loren. Maybe just as much as I do. Something happened today and she really needs someone like you. I know you have only just met, but you seem to genuinely care for her." Mel was satisfied with her little speech, she hoped Eddie would come over.

"Thank you for calling me Mel," Eddie said as he walked out of his penthouse "I'll be right over." Eddie didn't wait for Mel to reply and put his phone back in his pocket, he was almost running, Loren needed him.

Loren got out of the shower, Mel could instantly tell she had been crying. She hated to have to leave her best friend behind but she didn't want to be here when Eddie arrived. Loren needed Eddie more than her right now, Mel was perfectly aware of that and didn't mind it at all.

"Hey Lo, are you doing any better?" Mel asked, she hoped her best friend would talk to her.

"Yes Mel, I'm doing a lot better" Loren lied, she felt horrible and still kind of guilty. Cam had every reason to be angry at her, she deserved the way he treated her. "You can go home if you want to." she continued, Loren wanted to be alone right now. No she didn't, to be honest, she wanted to be with Eddie. She needed to feel his warm embrace, his arms wrapped around her. She just wanted to be in his arms.

"Okay Lo" Mel said, she knew Loren wasn't going to be on her own for long. She had taken care of it. "But don't get too comfortable, I'll be back to check on you later." Mel shook her finger at Loren with a half serious, half joking expression on her face. She got up from Loren's bed and walked towards the door with her best friend following her. When they were at the front door she hugged her best friend tightly one more time and without words she left Loren's house. Eddie had put her at ease, he seemed to really care about Loren. He was going to be there to comfort Loren any time now. Mel didn't have anything to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm really going to try to do a chapter every day, but don't hate me if I don't. How I wish I could just write all day. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 10_

Tyler had just gotten home after bringing Adriana to school. He sat down on his couch thinking about all that had happened yesterday. He had met this amazing, sassy, hot girl, gotten rid of her boyfriend, and had sex with her. All in one night. God, Adriana was really easy, and she had pleased him, she had given it her all to please him last night. He smiled as he thought of it, she wasn't that experienced, that Tyler had noticed. But he didn't mind, for the first time in a while he had been attracted to somebody other that Chloe and he had noticed that there were girls out there, not constantly telling him how they wish he was gone. His feelings for Chloe weren't gone though, he wanted to keep her around. She just had to back off a little bit. Tyler's eyes fell on the beautiful diamond earrings Adriana had left at his house. Maybe they would make a good gift for Chloe, he had been planning on ending things with her for a while now but first he had to make sure that she wouldn't get back with that stuck up rockstar Eddie Duran.

"Tyler? Are you in there?" Tyler heard Chloe's voice say from the hallway. Her voice sounded like she had been crying. Tyler got up and opened the door.

"Hey Chlo." he said and motioned for her to come in. Chloe was surprised, he hadn't even tried to kiss her. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed by his lack of affection, she needed someone to comfort her. She had hurt her foot while stepping on Eddie's heart, and the little kid in her wanted somebody to tell her it was going to be okay. Chloe needed her mother, no, why the hell would she think that? She didn't need Jackie Kowalski in her life. She had done everything to leave Cynthia behind, she was not going to ruin that by needing her mommy like a little kid.

"Hello, Tyler." Chloe answered with annoyance in her voice.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tyler replied as he casually sat down on the couch, he wished that he could control Chloe sometimes. She was so unpredictable, he never knew when she would show up, he never knew what she wanted. It wasn't always like that, back in Fresno, Tyler could always tell exactly what Chloe, still Cynthia back then, was thinking. She hadn't changed that much though, she was still able to manipulate any man with her body. She was still not able to accept she lost and move on, she was never able to do that. Truth be told he didn't care about her problems, they were always about Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, that was all Chloe could think of.

"Why didn't you answer the door this morning?" Chloe stood in front of Tyler and crossed her arms over her chest "I know you were in here. I heard you talking, who was in here?" Chloe continued and she looked down at Tyler, waiting for him to reply.

Tyler had been prepared for this, he wasn't going to tell Chloe the truth. He had mentally slapped himself at the thought of telling her the truth. "Well, Chloe, there's no reason to be worried. I didn't answer the door because, I got you a little something and didn't want you to see it." Tyler got up and grabbed Adriana's earrings. He held them behind his back.

Chloe was instantly excited, she hoped it was something expensive. No, Tyler couldn't afford something like that. Could he? "Really?" She said happily "What is it?" She tried to see what Tyler was holding but he wouldn't let her.

"Close your eyes, you'll love it." Tyler said, Chloe instantly closed her eyes. She was still smiling, Tyler knew how much she loved presents. Tyler put the earrings on Chloe, he was surprising himself when he had felt guilty. The earrings had looked a thousand times better on Adriana.

* * *

Loren had crawled up on the couch, she was trying not to cry but she couldn't help herself. Her arms hurt, her head hurt and she was shaking. She didn't want anybody to see her like this but she hadn't called Eddie to cancel. Loren wanted to see him so badly, she would probably scare him away if he saw her like this. Eddie could get every girl he wanted, super models, rockstars, every girl he wanted. But he wanted to hang out with her, Loren Tate from the valley. Loren wanted Mel here to slap her out of this downwards spiral. Loren hated bringing herself down too but she couldn't help herself. She heard somebody knock on the door, she assumed it was Mel, who was already checking up on her.

"It's open, Mel" Loren jelled. She jumped when Eddie walked in. What was he doing here? No, he couldn't see her like this.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" Eddie said, he smiled at the sight of Loren. Sitting on the couch still hugging a pillow. "Mel did tell me to check up on you, what happened?"

"I should have known" Loren said as she returned his smile. Her best friend always knew what she needed, Mel was Loren's bold side, the side who didn't over think things. Mel wasn't afraid to take chances, Loren loved her for it. She wanted to tell Eddie everything that had happened, but could she do that? "I... Something happened today... And I..." Loren was fighting the tears but lost the fight. She started sobbing, she heard Eddie walk up to her. Eddie pulled her on her feet and hugged her tightly, she was sobbing in his arms, he was amazing. How had she gotten so lucky to meet him up on that hill? That was just yesterday, Loren had the feeling as if she had known Eddie forever.

"Shh... Loren, it's okay, I'm here" Eddie whispered as he kissed the top of her head, comforting her. "I'm not going anywhere" He continued.

Loren slightly parted from him and looked up at him, searching for a sign that he was lying. No man had ever said that to her, after her dad. He had left her. But something told her Eddie was not like her dad. Still she had to be careful with trusting men. "Do you mean that?" Loren asked before she could think it over

"Why wouldn't I?" Eddie replied, he looked down at Loren and saw hurt in her eyes. "Loren, I am here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to." Eddie continued. He wasn't sure why Loren didn't believe him, somebody must have hurt her very badly in the past. Eddie sat Loren down on the couch, he grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes "Tell me what happened, Loren." he said, his voice was full of concern. Loren knew he hadn't seen the bruises on her arms, she kind of wanted him to see them. She wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay.

"Mel had arranged a date for me... The night I met you up on that hill..." Loren started, she looked into Eddie's eyes for a moment, then looked back down and continued "I wasn't planning on going... I thought Mel told him, but apparently I blew him off. I knew he was angry... And he had every right to be." Loren wasn't sure how to tell Eddie the rest of the story, she decided just to tell it as it was, she took a breath and continued "Today at school, Mel and I ran into him this morning. I he wanted to talk, but I didn't really feel like it, he was really rude to me on the phone that night. That's when you texted me, he grabbed my phone and red your text" Loren stopped talking for a moment, hesitating, she felt Eddie squeeze her hands, encouraging her to go on. She took another breath and started talking again "He got angry and weirdly jealous, he grabbed me and kissed me..." Loren looked up at Eddie.

"He kissed you?" Eddie was spitting out those words. He knew that guy that had called Loren up on the hill was trouble. He wanted to punch him in the face. No, he wanted to kill him. How could somebody do that to Loren? He looked at Loren up and down, the bruising on her arms drew his attention. "Did he do that to you?" Eddie asked softly stroking the bruises. Eddie didn't want to show Loren how angry he was, he hated this guy.

"Yes... When he grabbed me" Loren swallowed her tears and looked into Eddie's eyes. The only thing they showed was concern and something that looked like anger or desperation. Loren quickly stood up as somebody walked through the door, which Eddie hadn't closed since he instantly ran to Loren. Eddie turned around to see what Loren was looking at.

"What are you doing here, Cam." Loren said, Cam was the last person she wanted to see now.

* * *

Mel walked into her house, she was relieved to see Lisa and Gus weren't home. She wouldn't want to explain why she wasn't at school. She got her laptop from her room and since nobody was home, sat down on the couch. She opened up her laptop and did her regular gossip site check. She was just looking at another article about the 'ChloEd' breakup, she loved reading that, when her brother walked in.

"Hello brother" Mel greeted him happily, before she noticed how pissed off Phil looked. "What's up?"

"Not now Mel." Phil snapped, he hated the way Mel was always that cheerful. He quickly glanced over at the screen Mel was focused on. "Why are you looking at a picture of him? Mel that's not funny, how did you find out?" Mel looked up from her picture of Tyler Rourke to give her brother a confused look.

"What do you mean? This guy?" She looked up at Phil and pointed at her computer screen. Phil was leaning on the couch and looked at Mel's laptop in total disbelieve. He was silent for a moment, no it couldn't be.

"Yeah... He was flirting with Aid, I got in a fight with him..." Phil carefully said, his eyes never leaving the picture on the screen "Aid and I broke up, I think she went home with him."

"Good to know you have finally come to your senses." Mel said and quickly continued "But, why was Adriana with Tyler Rourke? Where?" Mel asked as she looked up at her brother who looked a bit lost.

"At the cafe" Phil replied "Who is he?" Phil asked and looked down at his little sister, who appeared to know this guy.

"Only a total jerk who appears to have a thing for ruining relationships." Mel said, she quietly chuckled. Tyler did have a thing for ruining relationships, that appeared to be only if the girl was a total bitch. Like Chloe and Adriana.

"Yeah... Wait, he broke up Eddie Duran and that blonde girl?" Phil asked as he read the title

"Yes, he did." Mel answered, she was kind of happy that Tyler had broke up two horrible couples in one day.

* * *

"Loren... I hoped we could talk." Cam said, he now noticed Eddie who had stood up and was standing in frond of Loren. Eddie didn't want Cameron to even have the privilege of looking at the beautiful Loren Tate. He also wanted to protect Loren, this guy had already hurt her enough.

"Don't even look at her." Eddie said as he took a step in Cameron's direction, their faces were close to each other, Eddie, who was just a bit taller than Cameron, looked down at him, straight into his eyes.

"Was this the reason you blew me off?" Cameron took a step aside to talk to Loren.

"Go away, Cameron." Loren said in a determent tone of voice. Cameron took a step in her direction, Loren instantly took a step back. She sighed in relieve when Eddie pushed Cam back, if Eddie wasn't there she was sure Cameron would have hurt her again.

"Don't touch me, Eddie Duran" Cameron said as he pushed Eddie, who didn't move. Cam had spit out his name like he was the most disgusting thing he could imagine.

"Go, I don't want to hurt you. Leave Loren alone. You don't deserve to be in the same room as her." Eddie said, before Cameron could reply he continued "You hurt her, very badly. Did you see her arms?" Eddie took a few steps back and put his arm around Loren's waist. With his other hand Eddie gently grabbed Loren's arm and showed the bruises to Cameron.

"Oh my god, Loren I'm so sorry..." Cam started walking towards Loren.

"I said; don't come near Loren." Eddie said, he let go of Loren's waist and threw a punch at Cameron, Eddie hit him right in the face. Loren was surprised by Eddie's protectiveness. Never had a guy stood up for her, or even showed her he cared about her. Maybe Cameron had, in his own sick way. But the way Eddie wasn't afraid to show her how much she cared put her at ease. She just hoped Cam would leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, I am still addicted to writing this story. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 11_

"Oh my god! Tyler I love them!" Chloe jelled in excitement as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe Tyler had gotten her diamonds. They were beautiful, she never knew Tyler had such good taste.

"I just wanted you to feel special" Tyler lied, he just didn't want Chloe to bother him "I can make you feel special too, you know." Tyler said referring to Eddie.

Chloe rolled her eyes "You know I don't love him for what he can get me." she lied "I came here to ask you to do something for me..." Chloe gave Tyler one of her seductive smiles and moved closer to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked, what did she want from him now.

"I have a plan, to get Eddie back." Chloe said, she heard Tyler sigh and she quickly continued "I just need you to promise me you'll back me up-"

"No." Tyler snapped at her, he saw Chloe's shocked expression, she thought he was still wrapped around her finger. She couldn't be more wrong, Tyler thought. "I'm not helping you ruin Eddie's life. I thought he was the reason my career wasn't taking off, but it's my own fault. I just need to work harder." Tyler was surprised by his own honesty.

"Tyler please, just this one favor." Chloe begged, she was surprised when Tyler guided her out of his apartment. Before she could do anything she was in the hallway.

"Bye Chloe." Tyler said in an irritated tone of voice. Why did this keep happening to her?

* * *

Eddie was surprised by his own anger. Cameron was on the floor, his lip was bleeding. He was looking up at Loren as if he wanted her to help him. Cameron quickly got up and it was silent for a moment. Cam tried to lock eyes with Loren but she didn't want to look at him.

"Please, get out of here Cam." Loren said, she wanted to be alone with Eddie. She wanted Cameron to stop causing damage.

"Loren... I just wanted to apologize-" Cam began speaking, Loren didn't want to hear him talk anymore.

"You are not forgiven, get out" Eddie said, Loren didn't know how to thank him for everything he had done for her in the last couple of moments.

"Please, Loren and I are having a conversation here." Cameron snapped at Eddie.

"No, Cameron, you really should get out." Loren said, she wished she could just delete Cam from her life.

"Fine, but you are going to have to talk to me eventually." Cameron said, the tone in which he had said the words made Loren nervous.

"Not if it's up to me." Eddie assured him. Cameron walked out with an angry pace, Eddie quickly shut the door behind him.

Eddie turned around he was surprised to see Loren staring at him with a smile on her face. "That was so amazing" Loren said as she hugged Eddie tightly. Eddie gladly returned the hug and he was happy that he could be the one to make Loren smile. If she wouldn't have been there he would have ripped Cameron's head off. He was sure of that.

"Do you still want to go to my mom's club? And my place?" Eddie asked her, he had to ask, he'd understand if she didn't want to go. But he would be disappointed that his mom wouldn't be able to meat Loren.

"Is that an invitation?" Loren asked jokingly, she was feeling a lot better, thanks to Eddie.

"Don't mind if it is." Eddie answered. He was happy to see Loren joking and smiling, she had an amazing smile.

"You know what," Loren said "I'd love to, just let me go change." she walked towards her room, with Eddie following her closely.

Eddie entered Loren's room, it was a typical teenage girls room. He looked around the room and was a bit surprised to see a poster of himself on the wall. Well, not that surprised, Loren had mentioned that she was a super fan. He still chuckled at the sight of himself, seductively. He still remembered the day of the video shoot for that poster. Chloe had been with him that day, she had talked to the photographer and gotten herself a gig. After that she had simply left, without saying goodbye. His smile faded as he thought about her, how could he not have seen the way Chloe had been using him? He felt so silly and a bit humiliated, because everybody who told him she was wrong for him was right. Loren was nothing like her, she was way too sweet to manipulate anyone. She was the kind of sweet people like Chloe would take advantage off. He was afraid that a person like Chloe might come along and take advantage of her sweetness, he would give it his all to prevent that from happening.

"Do I look okay?" Loren walked up to him and stood in front of him. Eddie thought she looked beautiful, she was simply wearing jeans with a purple sleeveless shirt with a low cut back. Eddie wanted to kiss her so badly, but he wanted her to meat his mom first. After Chloe, he had found himself caring a lot more about his mom's judgement or the 'vibe' she got.

"No," Eddie said, he saw a flash of disappointment on her face and quickly continued "You, don't look okay, you look amazing, and beautiful. You look amazingly beautiful." Eddie decided to say, he meant every word of it.

"I don't look that good..." Loren replied, slightly blushing.

"Yes, you do" Eddie smiled, he had to contain himself not to kiss her right now. "Let's get going." he said as he put his arm around Loren's waist and guided her out of her room.

* * *

Katy was a bit bored, it was 1.30 pm and she had to wait an other half an hour before her new possible bartender would be arriving. To be honest she was curious what kind of person he was, usually she could tell a lot by the way a person talked. Or just the sound of their voice. But with Trent it was different, she didn't know what to think of him. She was also looking forward to meeting the much talked about Loren Tate, of which she had pretty high expectations. She got up when she heard somebody walking up to her from the behind.

"Hey, Katy Duran?" A man with dark blonde hair and rough lines in his face said "I'm Trent McCall" he continued he held his hand out

"Oh, yeah, of course." Katy said shaking his hand. "You're a bit early, thankfully, I was getting bored" Katy admitted.

"Yeah, me too, so I decided to show some, how do you call it, spirit?" Trent said, he smiled and Katy returned his smile. "So I'm showing up early." he continued.

Katy had to admit she liked Trent, he would make a good bartender. He had a good way with words and there was a story he carried with him, Katy didn't know what it was, but he had a story. "That is showing good spirit." She said. Katy motioned for Trent to sit down on the opposite side of the table, which he did.

"So do I have a shot at the job?" Trent asked, already knowing the answer. Trent had a fantastic way with women which he had developed while being single for about fourteen years. He's had some on-and-off relationships, a lot of one night stands, but nothing quite like Nora Tate. He wanted to see his daughter, know what kind of person she had grown up to be.

"I think you do" Katy said she was about to say something else when she saw her son walk into the club, she had switched sides so she faced the entrance of the MK. Katy looked at the girl who was with her son, she was prettier than Katy had thought. She was surprised by the way Loren carried herself, she walked straight, with her head held high. But not in an arrogant way, like Chloe for instance, it wasn't really in a confident way either. No, Loren gave off a vibe of somebody who was strong for others, she carried herself that way to show people she was fine. At least that was what Katy thought.

"Hey ma!" Eddie said as Katy walked up to them, he was very excited about his mom meeting Loren. He knew Katy would wait for him to introduce them, so he instantly did "This is, Loren Tate, which I have told you so much about." Loren blushed slightly when Eddie said those words, she was playing with the sleeves of the jacket she had put on, to hide her bruises.

Katy smiled and just wanted to hug Loren, so, honest as she was about her feelings, she did. She could tell Loren was surprised by her sudden affection, but was glad when she felt Loren return her hug. They parted an Katy spoke up "Loren Tate, you are even more fabulous in person." she said.

Trent had overheard his daughter's name being mentioned multiple times. No, it couldn't be... He got up and walked towards the three people. It was his daughter, with Eddie Duran by her side. "Loren?" he said as he approached the group. Loren had a confused expression on her face, did she remember him?

* * *

Chloe stormed into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. Just yesterday she was on top of the world, she was Eddie Duran's girlfriend, she had Tyler to entertain her when being with Eddie wasn't as entertaining as she wished it to be. She had lost it all, in one day. She wished she had killed both Katy and Max when she was in that car. Then nothing would have stopped her from being with Eddie. Eddie cared too much about what his mom thought about them, if she was just out of the way, Eddie and her could be together, hell, they could have been married. Maybe already divorced, she would have been rich, with Eddie's money. If Katy wasn't around she could have been a famous actress, she could be bigger than Eddie. Because, face it she had more talent than Eddie. Plus she knew how to control men, Eddie couldn't use his body to get what he want. Eddie had to make it purely based on his talent. Chloe knew talent wasn't important if you looked like her, but she was sure she had talent. Chloe opened up her laptop and checked the gossip sites.

EDDIE DURAN SPOTTED AGAIN WITH MYSTERY BRUNETTE

The first title was, no that couldn't be. She scrolled down and saw a picture of Eddie walking out of some low-class house with his arm wrapped around the waist of some young girl, what was she his charity case now? There was another picture of the same girl and her Eddie walking into the MK, no, it couldn't be. Eddie might have denied it but she knew he still loved her. She just needed to show him what he had missed out on. How was she going to do that? Yes, she needed to show up at the same place as him, with a date. She grabbed her phone and called Lily. Lily picked up her phone as fast as usual.

"Hello Chloe, what do you need?" Lily said, she had taken control of the conversation before it had even started. Lily was a professional, she had to have the ability to do that.

"Hey Lily, I need a date." Chloe replied "I heard Dylan Boyd was currently single..." she continued, Dylan Boyd was a famous actor, going on a date with him would not only make Eddie jealous, it might also save her career.

"Yes, he is." Lily said, she took this opportunity to get some information. "Does this mean you are done with trying to get Eddie back?" she asked, Lily hadn't always liked Eddie but you shouldn't wish anybody an angry Chloe.

"No, absolutely not." Chloe said "I just want to make him see what he is missing out on." she said as she put her laptop away and crossed her legs.

"Okay, I see" Lily said, she was taking notes, which Chloe knew nothing about. "I'll call him for you, how's tonight at Rumor, let's say, eight-ish?"

"Perfect" Chloe said as she smiled, she had to admit that Lily moved a bit faster than her liking. "Thank you, Lily, you can tell him he can come to my house too, to pick me up? At seven thirty?" Chloe wanted to arrive at Rumor with Dylan. Give the paparazzi more chances to get pictures of them together.

"Will do Chloe." Lily said and hung up before Chloe could say an other word. Chloe smiled and leaned back into the couch. She was looking forward to getting publicity. She needed to be seen and get her name out there in order to get modeling gigs. Making an appearance as Dylan Boyd's arm candy would help getting her that. The first time pictures of her and Eddie got out she had gotten a lot of job offers. She was sure things with Dylan would effect her modeling and acting career in a positive way. It had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive reactions, please review, I love reviews! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 12_

"How do you know my name?" Loren asked, she recognized him. But she didn't know where from. She looked at him, she remembered something.

_"Please, Trent, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Loren heard her mom say, she sounded desperate. Loren, a four year old girl back then, was peaking around the corner. Her parents were fighting, they had been fighting a lot lately. Her father had always ended up storming off, leaving her mom behind. Sometimes he said goodbye to her, most of the time he didn't. _  
_"Nora, this is the last time I'm going to let you talk to me like that." Her dad had jelled, "I'm not going to let you lecture me about responsibility, you were the one that got pregnant!" Trent waved his finger in front of Nora's face, blaming. "I'm out of here, and not coming back, tell Loren I love her." With that her dad had stormed off.  
_

Loren now recognized the man in front of her. It was her father, her father who had left her at the age of four. The man who had broken her ability to trust men. No he wasn't her father. She didn't have a father. He hadn't been there for her, like a father should. So he wasn't her father, he was just Trent.

Trent nodded "Loren, this might be hard to hear-" Trent began speaking

"No I remember now." Loren interrupted "Why are you here?" she continued calmly, a part of her knew that this day would come. She was going to have to face Trent one day. She just didn't think it would be today. There had been so much going on throughout this day, she wasn't sure if this was too much for her to handle.

"I know this must be very hard" Trent began "But I wasn't planning on running into you here..."

Eddie was confused, who was this guy? "I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" Eddie asked, the words had again left his mouth before he could think them over.

Loren sighed and swallowed "This guy is..." she hesitated and then spit out the words "my father." Loren looked at the shocked faces of Katy and Eddie. Their eyes were full of questions. So she decided to explain it. "He calls himself my father. He doesn't have the right to call himself that, he left me and my mother when we were four." Loren was surprised by her own coldness towards Trent. She hated the way he had hurt her mom and therefor her.

"Loren... I'm so sorry," Trent began

"Sorry doesn't fix things, _Trent!"_ Loren jelled at Trent, the way she had spit out his name, full of hate and despise. She ran out of the club with Eddie following her.

"Loren, stop!" Eddie shouted, he didn't want her to go outside, knowing the paparazzi would eat her alive. Loren stopped and waited for him. He could tell she was angry, her body was extremely tensed up. Eddie felt sorry for Trent, he had no idea what an amazing girl he had walked out on. Eddie had ran to Loren and cupped her cheek, his other had was now on her back. He needed to kiss her. Before he could change his mind he kissed her passionately. There was a lot of emotion in that kiss, he wanted to tell her how amazing she was, what Trent had missed out on and he wasn't going to willingly miss out on a moment with her.

* * *

Adriana was walking home since Tyler had taken her to school, she had no money on her for the bus. Although it was a long walk and her feet already hurt from the heels she was wearing. Kim couldn't give her a ride because she still had some classes left. Adriana sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, she couldn't bare to walk any further. Maybe her dad would be willing to pick her up, if he wasn't too busy with Loren Tate's mother. No he wouldn't want to pick her up. He didn't care about her enough. She looked up when a car stopped in front of her.

"Adriana?" A women said as she rolled her window down

"Ya." She simply responded as she stood up

"I'm Ellie, I work for your dad" Ellie said "Do you need a ride?"

"Ya, I know you," Adriana said "I do need a ride." she admitted

"Come on, get in" Ellie said, she was going to get Don to pay her. One way or an other. She felt bad for taking advantage of Adriana like that, but she needed money.

* * *

"Care to explain what just happened." Katy turned to Trent with a questioning expression on her face.

"I think Loren explained it all perfectly." Trent replied, he was a bit shocked by everything that had happened. He had been happy to see his daughter again after all those years. She was beautiful and reminded him a lot of Nora, when she was nineteen.

"Is that true?" Katy asked, she was surprised by Loren's calmness and she admired it. She was so young, yet so strong. "Did you really leave her at age four?" She continued. Max had always said that guys like that gave good guys like him a bad name. It made her angry, Eddie hadn't had a choice, his father was taken from him. Trent had walked out on Loren, she was suck an amazing girl and he had simply decided to walk out on her.

"Yes it is..." Trent said "I wasn't fit to be a dad."

"Well, you had a kid didn't you?!" Katy jelled at him and was taken back by the sharpness of her own voice.

"I'm sorry?" Trent was taken back too, how dared Katy jell at him? "I did not choose to be a father, she had made that decision for me." he snapped

"I think it's time for you to leave." Katy insisted

"There's no chance I can still get the job?" Trent asked, he needed work. This was him giving it a last shot.

"Not even if you were the last person on earth." Katy assured him and then motioned with her head for him to get out. Trent stormed off, Loren had ruined this for him.

"Talking about coincidence." Katy relaxed when she heard Grace's sarcastic tone of voice. Katy could always count on Grace to cheer her up.

"Yeah, well, guys like him piss me off." Katy said and she sat down at the bar "I need a drink."

"That I can do." Grace replied and she poured Katy a drink, something strong was what Katy needed.

* * *

Loren looked up at Eddie who had just kissed her. She couldn't believe it, Eddie had just kissed her, and it wasn't just some kiss. No, it was filled with passion and emotion. She smiled at Eddie who had again, made her feel better after something terrible had happened.

"Can we go back to your place now" She asked softly. He smiled and chuckled at her reaction, she was so innocent.

"Of course miss Tate, whatever you want." he replies as he stroked her hair out of her face and grabbed her hand. They walked to his car, ignoring the paparazzi. He walked around his car and opened the door for Loren, she got in and he closed the door. He ran to the other other side and quickly got in.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked as he quickly grabbed Loren's hand

"Thanks to you I will be." Loren replied, she was telling the truth. She had no idea how she'd handle this if it wasn't for Eddie.

"Glad to hear that, Loren Tate" Eddie said he slightly squeezed her hand and smiled. He started driving. He couldn't wait for Loren to see his house. No, he couldn't wait to see Loren inside of his house. He was happy he had kissed her and that she reacted the way she did. He knew she wasn't sure how to react and he thought it was cute.

* * *

"You know where I live right?" Adriana asked after she noticed Ellie wasn't directly driving to her house.

"Of course I do, I've been there lots of times when you weren't there." Ellie replied calmly.

"Okay, gross" Adriana said, knowing what Ellie was talking about. Parents shouldn't be allowed to do those kinds of things, she thought. "But why aren't you driving in the right direction?" she asked, Adriana thought Ellie was acting strange.

"Because I'm not taking you home." Ellie said calmly, she had to stop herself from smiling when she saw the expression on the face of the stuck up, spoiled teenage girl who was sitting in the car next to her. Adriana looked confused her head had instantly snapped in her direction, she was looking at Adriana from the corner of her eyes. Yeah, that would shut the little bitch up. She was just like Don, she believed she was a gift to the opposite gender and that everybody should worship her. Well, Ellie had some news for this little brat. If her precious daddy wasn't going to give her her ten grand, now, with Adriana that number was probably going to increase, but if he wouldn't pay, she had some guys to take care of Adriana. It occurred to Ellie that she wouldn't be a victim anymore in court but she didn't mind. She was angry, Don needed to pay, and if she couldn't get him personally she would take what would affect him most. His daughter. Adriana had made it easy for her, Ellie wasn't planning on taking her yet but she had made it too easy. Naive little girl, you don't even know what kind of world is waiting for you out there, Ellie thought.

"Why would you say that?" Adriana asked as she turned to Ellie, who was still keeping her eyes strictly on the road. "That's not funny, Ellie. Now take me home." She demanded. Ellie sighed in annoyance, did this girl really think she was joking? Ellie was dead serious, she could get rid of Adriana just like that, and no one would ever find out. She had to admit the thought was tempting, but she could get everything she wanted, using Adriana. How she wished she could just tape her mouth shut. Soon, Ellie, soon, she was going to get everything she wanted, and as if that wasn't enough, Don was going to pay for the way he treated her.

"Because, Adriana" Ellie began "Your father owes me some money, and you're gonna help me get it." she said, she was now smiling, the little bitch better be careful with what she said, one phone call and those would be her last words.

"Am I... Are you kidnapping me?" Adriana jelled in frustration as Ellie pulled up on the highway.

"No, don't be stupid, I wouldn't choose to spent time with you." Ellie said as she chuckled, she had offended that spoiled brat and she was happy about it. "I'm holding you hostage. That is until your dad pays me." she added, Ellie now turned her head and smiled brightly at Adriana, who was confused and slightly scared but she wan't going to let Ellie see that.

"My dad would never pay anything for me." Adriana tried to convince Ellie, no, she was mostly saying it to herself. She for some reason wanted to believe that her dad didn't even care for her a little bit.

"Of course he would Adriana, you are still his daughter." Ellie assured her, for some strange reason Adriana felt comforted by those words, she never believed her dad had cared enough to spend more than a penny on her if she didn't get down on her knees and begged him. He hated him so much, she had almost gotten down on her bare knees and begged him to buy her a car, she bet he would love that.

"Whatevs." Adriana simply responded, she always said that if she had a lot of emotions running through her at that time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing please :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 13_

"Hey Jeffrey" Eddie said to what seemed to be the doorman. Loren was already feeling a bit starstruck by all of this and she hadn't even seen his house yet.

"Good afternoon, mister Duran, Miss...?" he gave Eddie a questioning look, as if he was asking Eddie to introduce Loren to him.

"Miss Loren Tate." Eddie said, he smiled. He loved calling Loren by her full name for some reason. It was nice to say, it was the kind of showbiz name everybody in Hollywood wanted to have. Eddie chuckled at the idea of a filled arena screaming her name. Loren did have an amazing voice, whenever Eddie now thought of his song; Something In The Air, he heard Loren's voice sing it in his head.

Loren smiled as Eddie put his arm around her waist, he wasn't afraid for people to see them together. She loved the way he smiled, she loved the touch of his hand. He was so gentle, so sweet. He made her forget all about Trent, crap, no he was thinking about him again. Why had he come back to LA? Why was he looking for a job? The had always thought a part of her would be put at ease when she saw her father, but the part she had been thinking of was just filled with more questions. Which she didn't want to ask him, nor did she want to ask her mom anything about this, Loren wasn't even sure if she was going to tell Nora about seeing Trent. She didn't want to bring up any old, put away pain about Trent. She felt Eddie move and walked with him, they went into the elevator, Jeffery pushed the button and nodded at them. As soon as the elevator doors closed Eddie turned to Loren, he had a worried look on his face.

"Loren are you sure you are okay?" Eddie put his hand on Loren's shoulders and slightly rubbed her upper arm with one hand.

"Yeah..." Loren lied then realized she could trust Eddie, and tell him the truth "Well, to be honest, I'm not, but it would be weird if I was okay. I just saw my father for the first time in fourteen years. I didn't want to see him, and I thought I would be put at ease, but I'm just filled with questions. He hurt me so badly. I have the feeling he broke my ability to ever trust a man." Loren hesitated for a moment and bit her lip then quickly continued, looking into Eddie's eyes "But I know I can trust you, you are the only man I have ever trusted." She looked down and heard a ping as the elevator doors opened Eddie took her hand and guided her out of the elevator.

"I'm happy to hear that" He said he stopped in front of the door of his penthouse and grabbed Loren's other hand, turning her towards him. "He shouldn't have hurt you the way he did, nobody should be able to hurt you. But if you ask me, he had no idea what he lost. You are amazing Loren, you bring out this innocence in me that nobody else can bring out in me." Eddie said, he kissed Loren lightly and opened his apartment door. He hoped his words calmed her down. Eddie was slowly breaking down Loren's put up walls, something in within him told that.

* * *

Adriana was scared, she was not happy to admit it, but she was terrified. What if her father wouldn't want to pay for her? Would Ellie kill her? Adriana had always thought things like this didn't happen to people like her. This should happen to trash, like Loren Tate or maybe Melissa Sanders. Anybody who was Loren's friend was automatically trash in Adriana's eyes. Adriana mentally slapped herself, how could she think about Loren at a time like this? She frankly was surprised by how calm she was. She knew she couldn't jump out of the car, her legs were bare and they had just pulled up to the highway.

"Now, aren't you quiet, little girl." Ellie said sarcastically, she really hated Adriana, maybe even more than she hated Don, if that was possible.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Adriana calmly responded, she was about ready to punch Ellie right in her stuck up face.

"You can talk to me Adriana" Ellie said, she was going to do everything to get under Adriana's skin "How's your boyfriend?" She asked.

"We broke up" Adriana said as she sighed in annoyance.

"What, is he already in jail?" Ellie asked, she raised her eyebrows and had to stop herself from smiling.

"No he is not!" Adriana jelled she turned her body towards Ellie aggressively "And FYI, we weren't working out anyways." she said, she had a weird feeling of guilt when she said that. Phil had given it his all to make it work between them and she was just cold.

Ellie laughed, it was really easy to get on Adriana's nerves.

* * *

"Eddie your place is amazing!" Loren gasped as she entered Eddie's apartment.

"I know" Eddie replied "It's one of the privileges of being a rockstar." Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around Loren from the back. Her body presses against his, that must be one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

"The view is amazing!" Loren said, she motioned towards the big windows and slightly leaned back onto Eddie's chest.

"It is." Eddie answered as he kissed her neck, Loren smelled amazing. Like flowers, it was a natural sent, Chloe had always smelled like expensive perfume, that sent made him sick after a while. He could never get sick of Loren's sent.

Loren felt the butterflies go crazy, she had gladly welcomed the butterflies back when Eddie kissed her for the first time at the MK. The butterflies didn't make her nervous anymore, it just made her feel excited. Eddie made her feel like she was needed, wanted. It was an amazing feeling she hadn't experienced anything like it before in her life.

"So, what would you like to do next, miss Tate?" Eddie asked as he turned Loren around and held her. Their faces were close together, Loren couldn't control herself anymore. She kissed him, she didn't pull back when Eddie deepened the kiss. Loren put one hand on Eddie's neck and ran the other one though his hair before resting it on his chest.

Loren pulled back to catch her breath, she wasn't used to this. Eddie was as calm as he had ever been, looking down at her. The relaxed expression on his face comforted her. "Thank you." Loren said, before she knew what she was saying.

"For what?" Eddie asked, pulling his head back a little with a surprised expression on his face.

"Just, being here, being you." Loren was instantly embarrassed, Eddie had said a lot of sweet things to her, but he seemed to always know the right thing to say. She wished she had the ability to do that.

"I love being with you." Eddie replied as he softly kissed her again

"Oh my God!" Loren suddenly said as if she had just seen the most amazing thing in her life.

"What's wrong, Loren?" Eddie asked, he was getting a bit worried.

"Your piano!" Loren said as she parted from Eddie and walked towards the beautiful piano she had just laid eyes on. "It's amazing!" Loren said down at the piano and started playing a song, Mars. She wasn't singing, she would never sing for anybody other then Mel or maybe her mom.

"Thank you, what song are you playing?" Eddie asked, Loren was playing an amazing song, put some words to it and Eddie would record it without hesitation.

"Oh, it's just something I wrote. You hate it don't you?" Loren said, she covered her face with her hand and peeked through her fingers to see Eddie's reaction. He smirked, was that a bad sign? Loren didn't know what to make of it. She knew her song wasn't perfect but that bad, really?

"No, it's amazing!" Eddie responded "Does it have any words to it?" He asked, Eddie wanted to hear Loren sing again.

"It does..." Loren admitted, she wanted Eddie to hear her song, "but my voice isn't that great, I'll give it a shot though." she continued.

"Loren, your voice is amazing." Eddie assured her "Now, I'd love to hear your song." he said as he nodded for Loren to begin.

Loren took a deep breath and started playing.

* * *

Mel was bored, really, really bored. She had read every gossip article and was now sitting on her bed, he hands supporting her head. She let out a sigh, Loren was off with Eddie Duran, probably having an amazing time. How could you not have a good time with Eddie Duran? He had been a lot more caring and real on the phone than she would've thought he'd be. She was happy to know that he cared about Loren. Yes, good, nice little rockstar taking care of her best friend. She sighed again this time she caught herself thinking about Adam. Oh, Adam, he could stop Mel's mouth from moving just by looking at her. Most people would't ever get her to stop talking. She was ripped away from the thought of Adam, by her phone ringing. Mel looked at the caller ID, of course, it was Adam. He have always had perfect timing.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Mel said, answering her phone.

"Hi Mel, I was just wondering, do you want to hang out?" Adam said, Mel was smiling she had to stop herself from squealing in happiness when Adam said those words.

"Yes, of course, I would love to" Mel said as casually as she could manege

"Okay, cool" Adam said "Meet me at the cafe in fifteen minutes?" he asked, Mel could tell he was smiling by the way he said it.

"Yeah, sure, see you!" Mel said, she didn't hang up the phone like she always did after she said goodbye to someone. She was waiting for him to reply.

"Bye Mel, see you soon." Adam said and he hang up the phone. Mel looked at herself in the mirror, some higher heels and this outfit 'll do, she thought. She got some bright purple heels which were something only Mel pull off and put them on. Now she looked date-ready.

"Melissa? Melissa are you home?" Mel jumped at the sound of her mother, Lisa, her voice. Great, just what she needed, Lisa telling her she couldn't go out wearing that. Or she couldn't go out at all. Lisa seemed to always have a way to bring Mel down.

"Yeah, in my room!" Mel jelled back, she quickly fixed her hair, grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. She almost literally bumped into her mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lisa said with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm going to meet Adam." Mel calmly replied

"You will do nothing of the sort." Lisa said "I need help with unpacking these groceries, and Phil is busy." Mel now noticed the bags her mother was holding and sighed.

"I'm not going to do that, I have plans." Mel said and she crossed her arms over her chest, willing to get in a fight with Lisa about this.

"As long as you live in my house, you will do whatever I'll tell you to do!" Lisa jelled.

"Maybe I won't live in your house anymore!" Mel snapped back, she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Lisa couldn't be serious, Phil could get in all sorts of trouble and she would happily welcome him back into her home. But Mel had one date and was practically kicked out. She could not believe her. How could a person hate their own daughter this much? Maybe she wasn't even her daughter, because people often make mistakes in hospitals. Maybe she was one of those 'switched at birth' cases. Gosh did she hope she was. Mel pushed Lisa out of her way and stormed out of the front door, she knew she had to come back eventually but she wanted to stretch it as long as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey, the new chapter here, review please! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 14_

Loren played the last chord on Eddie's piano, she couldn't believe she had just really sang for Eddie Duran at his penthouse, playing his piano. Eddie's piano was the most amazing instrument she had ever played, the way the keys had felt under her fingers, it was simply amazing. Loren glanced over at Eddie to see his reaction. Eddie was walking towards her and bend down, slowly kissing her.

"Loren, that was incredible." Eddie said softly

"You don't have to be nice to spare my feelings." Loren said before she could say anything else Eddie interrupted her.

"I am not being nice, people in Hollywood are not nice." Eddie sighed and continued "I am being honest with you, I would never lie to anyone about their music. Not even to spare your feelings" he said

"Really?" Loren looked up at him, he pulled her off the piano bench and kissed her sweetly

"Really." he assured her and kissed her again, this time the kiss was more rough and full of passion. Loren felt a shock go through her body when Eddie kissed her like that. The butterflies were even crazier then Mel was. Loren felt Eddie's hands trail down her back and rest on her butt. Another shock went through her body, she wanted this moment to last forever. If only Eddie could use his 'rockstar superpowers' to do that. Why must she breathe at a moment like this? Loren pulled back to breathe and looked into Eddie's eyes. Eddie took a moment to catch his breath and then got back to kissing Loren. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. One of Eddie's hands was on her back, the other was on her butt. Eddie squeezed Loren's butt softly as he continued kissing her. Eddie softly laid Loren down on the couch, he was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. His hands were on opposite sides of Loren's head, he was supporting himself so he wouldn't crash down on her. Loren felt his warmth, his sent was all around her, his lips on hers. The way he kissed her was passionate yet careful, as if he was afraid she'll break. Eddie started trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck.

"You taste nice." Eddie whispered in her ear, before she could reply Eddie went back to kissing her. He was placing tiny kisses all over her mouth now, causing her to giggle. "Are you laughing at me?" Eddie said, he had a fake hurt expression on his face.

"No, I swear, I wasn't" Loren laughed "It's just, you give me butterflies..." she said, she was embarrassed, again.

"Good butterflies?" Eddie asked suspiciously, he gave her a light kiss and gave her time to reply.

"Definitely." Loren said as she bit her lip and slightly nodded. Eddie smiled and flipped Loren around so now she was on top of him. Loren was surprised by his action but didn't mind. She kissed Eddie and he, again, deepened the kiss. One hand was on the back of her head, making sure she didn't pull back, the other hand was rubbing her lower back. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, acting on impulse, of course he had done this many times before. Loren hadn't, every move Eddie made was new to her, everything was a surprise and that made it even more exciting. Loren wasn't sure what to do with her hands, she rested one hand on Eddie's chest and cupped his cheek with the other. Eddie suddenly pulled back and looked into Loren's eyes with concern.

"Are you comfortable with all of this?" Eddie asked, he had felt some hesitation on Loren's behalf and wanted to make sure she was comfortable with what he was doing. He had no intention in harming Loren Tate.

"Yeah" Loren sighed and continued "I'm just not used to this kind of thing." she admitted

"So do you like 'this kind of thing'?" Eddie asked he lifted Loren up a little and sat up, Loren was on his lap now.

* * *

Ellie pulled over at a little house in the middle of nowhere, what the hell was she going to do? Adriana was nervous, she had no idea what was waiting for her inside of that little house. Well, Adriana saw it more like a shed, something a lost soul would live in.

"What are we doing here?" Adriana asked, part of her hoped Ellie would burst out in laughing and tell her it was some kind of sick joke.

"Look, little girl, I've had just about enough of your attitude." Ellie said while honking her car horn two times. Adriana saw two men, they couldn't be older than twenty, walk out of the shed-ish little house. "My friends here will take care of that for me. Be good." She said, the men pulled Adriana out of the car and nodded towards Ellie, who nodded back and drove away as soon as the door was closed. Adriana started jelling at the two guys, they smirked and carried her inside, kicking and screaming.

"Girl, will you just shut up for a second?" One of the guys said, his hair was messy and a dark shade of blonde. He was muscular and tall, she was a bit intimidated by his appearance. The other guy was a bit more shabby looking, he did have well styled black hair but he looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, he was also muscular built but he was a bit smaller than the other guy and his shoulders were wider. Adriana was disgusted by the way he looked at her, like he was a puppy and she was a bone. Adriana had stopped protesting and shook the two men's arms off her. She didn't want them to touch her anymore.

"I am Vince and that's Ted." The blonde haired tall guy, who's name appeared to be Vince, said.

"I... I'm Adriana." Adriana replied, she looked at her surroundings. It really was a tiny house, there appeared to be just one room, no, there was a door in the back of the room. Adriana assumed it led to a bathroom. She was disgusted by the filthy carpet on which she was standing. There were all different kinds of stains on the carpet, a brown red-ish stain caught her attention, it looked a lot like... no, it couldn't be... blood?

"Nice to meat you, sweetheart" Ted, she shabby looking guy, said. He grabbed a rope, what was he planning on doing with that? "now, I'm sorry I am going to have to tie you up. It's standard procedure." he walked towards Adriana who had a shocked expression on her face.

"No, you don't have to, I'll behave." Adriana said as she took a step back right into Vince's arms, he grabbed her tightly. A bit to tight, he hurt Adriana's arms and upper body.

"Now, this is my favorite part." Vince whispered in her ear, the way he said it made goose bumps break out all over her body. Ted had a wicked smile on his face as he started tying Adriana up.

* * *

"Hey Mel!" Adam had seen Mel walking into the cafe and quickly walked over to her with a million dollar smile on his face that made Mel's stomach weak.

"Good afternoon, yourself." Mel replied, smiling back at him.

"Do you want to sit down?" Adam asked motioning towards the closest booth.

"Absolutely." Mel said while enthusiastically nodding her head.

"Very well then" Adam chuckled at Mel's cuteness. He wasn't sure about the signs Mel gave him. Mel was always so unclear and always seemed to be drifting away in her own thoughts. He loved the way she was, she did not have one single flaw in his eyes.

"So what inspired you to call me, Adam?" Mel said jokingly as she sat down in the booth.

"Well, I was just watching some horror movies, and they made me think of you." Adam replied jokingly as well

"Was I one of those hot, manipulative serial killer woman?" Mel said, she was glad that Adam could offer her a break from it all. Lisa, Phil and even Loren, who she wasn't as jealous of anymore. Loren might have Eddie Duran, but she is going to get Adam. Amazing, sweet, caring Adam.

"I know you already are one of those three, but let's hope it stays that way." Adam joked. He loved hanging out with Mel, they got each other's humor, he got the idea that he couldn't say a wrong thing to her.

"We'll see about that." Mel said as she glanced over at Adam, she sat back in her seat "Can I stay at your place for a while?" The words had escaped her mouth before she could think it over, something that, oddly enough, happened to Mel a lot. She wanted to be with Adam and away from Lisa, this was a win win situation.

* * *

Loren turned around so that she was facing Eddie while sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his torso. He had his hands placed on her lower back and slightly stoked it with one of his thumbs. Loren cupped Eddie's cheeks with both her hands and kissed him softly.

"Yes, I love it." Loren said, she hesitated for a moment and continued "I'm just not sure if I'm doing it right... I mean, Chloe had a lot of experience, and I have-"

"Loren, don't talk about her, you are better in every way." Eddie interrupted her "And you are doing everything very right." he patted her lower back, assuring her he was being sincere. He kissed her, he felt her smiling. When there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Eddie sighed in annoyance, not moving Loren from his lap. Jake walked through the door, he instantly stopped when he saw Loren.

"Eddie." Jake nodded towards Eddie, who nodded back. "And you must be Loren Tate, you inspired Eddie to write some great songs. I owe you." he said. Loren got up from Eddie's lap, he groaned in protest and then got up too.

"I am, and Eddie never told me anything about amazing songs, inspired by me." Loren said, she glanced over at Eddie, who seemed a tat embarrassed by Jake, telling Loren the news in this way.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you, but then you sang your song and I completely forgot, I'm sorry." Eddie shrugged. Loren smiled as she noticed a women in a black leather skirt and heavy makeup on her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kelly." Kelly said as she held her hand out waiting for Loren to shake it.

"I'm Loren" Loren shook Kelly's hand, Kelly seemed friendly. Loren couldn't help but wonder if she was Jake's girlfriend, they looked at each other like they were a couple.

"Why did you come, Jake?" Eddie asked he continued before Jake could reply. "Me and Loren would like to get back to what we were doing." he took a step towards Loren and gave her butt a gentle squeeze without anybody noticing.

"I just wanted to know if there's any new material, the label is really breathing down my neck." Jake said, Eddie sighed in annoyance "I know, I know, but those songs were great, really, really good. But we need more than just two songs for your album."

"I know, but you know what?" Eddie started, he glanced over at Loren with an evil smile on his face. "Loren just played me an amazing song, maybe you want to hear that? Maybe the record label is interested in her, it is really good, Jake." Eddie patted Jake on his shoulder and turned to Loren "Could you play your song again, for Jake and Kelly?"

"I..." Loren said, she was a bit shocked by Eddie's sudden question. She knew Eddie had liked her song but was she ready to play for Jake, Kelly and Eddie all at once?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, thanks for the amazing reviews! Keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 15_

Loren took a deep breath and sat down at the piano bench. She was very nervous and felt a bit like throwing up. Loren felt Eddie standing behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder, assuring her it was okay. Loren was instantly put at ease by Eddie's body, so close behind her. She stated playing.

_"They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth..." _She started singing, once she was singing, she didn't want to stop. At first, she was shaking, her head was slightly spinning, but now, her hands run over the piano keys as if she had been playing this piano for her entire life. She was a bit blown away by her own singing, she had never sang before more than one person and had to admit, it felt great.

_"Might as well be... Mars." _Loren sang, she played the final chords, her eyes closed. She had almost forgotten about the other people in the room, Eddie was still standing behind her, both his hands on her shoulders. She was quickly reminded when Kelly and Jake started clapping their hands.

"Loren, that was amazing!" Kelly said excitedly, she was almost jelling in excitement. Loren saw Kelly as a person that was not afraid to show her emotions, good or bad. Jake stood just there and nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was truly amazing" Eddie whispered in her ear. Loren smiled and blushed.

"Real good, Loren, real good." Jake said while still nodding his head and took some steps forward "I thought inspiring Eddie was enough, but you're an amazing musician yourself too!"

Eddie pulled Loren off the bench and smiled broadly "Yes she is." Eddie said, he saw Loren blushing and just wished Jake and Kelly weren't here, he wanted to wrap Loren in his arms and kiss her. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed, like when they had first met. It was one of the things that assured Eddie that Loren was real, unlike Chloe, when she got embarrassed, Chloe just got mad at the person who caused it. Not Loren.

"You don't have to be nice guys..." Loren said, she leaden against Eddie who wrapped his arms around her from the behind.

"Loren, I just told you, I'm not that nice." Eddie said and he smiled as Loren's scent.

"And compared to me, Eddie is mother Theresa." Jake said, he smiled, if Eddie wasn't his client he would sing this girl immediately. He got an idea, Eddie was a hand full, and Kelly needed her own client. But he had to talk it over with her first.

"Okay, thank you guys." Loren said, she was embarrassing herself but she felt happy. These people seemed to truly like her song.

"You are very welcome, Loren" Kelly said, she saw some tension between Eddie and Loren. As if they were waiting for them to go so they could get back to whatever they were doing. Kelly had some ideas but it was really none of her busyness. "Jake, do you want to get some lunch?" Kelly said, this would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Jake.

"Yeah, sure Kel." Jake said, giving her a bit of a weird look. His wife had pointed out that Kelly might have a thing for him, but he didn't believe her.

"Bye, Eddie, Loren." Jake said he waved and left Eddie's penthouse.

"Bye guys." Kelly said, she also waved and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Adriana was tied up, her hands behind her back and her feet tightly tied together. If she moved, she would instantly fall down, on the dirty carpet. Vince and Ted were really creepy, they had taken every opportunity to grab her ass or any other part of her body. Adriana was uncomfortable and still scared. Ted walked in with an old chair, Adriana was a bit thankful that she might be able to sit down.

"Sit down, sweetheart." Ted said and he pushed her softly, enough to make Adriana fall down into the chair. It cracked and she was scared it might break. She hated how Ted called her 'sweetheart' he didn't have a right to call her that, nor did he have the right to tie her up and hold her in some messed up little house that looked like it stepped out of a bad movie.

"Don't call me that." Adriana said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Vince smirked, and walked closer to her. She instantly regretted ever saying anything. "We can call you whatever we want, _Adriana._" He said, his face was very close to hers, their noses were almost touching.

"I'm sorry..." Adriana replied, she was not sorry but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"No you're not." Vince said, taking a step back "But you're gonna be." he continued, Adriana was getting scared, really, really scared. Ted smirked and walked towards her. Ted slapped her, very hard, Adriana felt tears well up in her eyes. But she couldn't cry, no, Adriana could not give them the satisfaction.

* * *

"Now, back to you." Eddie said, turning to Loren.

"What were you thinking of, mister Duran?" Loren asked teasingly, she walked backwards towards the couch.

"Oh you want to play games, miss Tate?"Eddie replied he tilted his head and walked over to Loren, who was standing in front of the couch.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Loren said, with the same teasing smile, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm gonna have to show you." Eddie pulled Loren closer and put both his hands on her waist.

"I guess you do." Loren replied before Eddie kissed her, Eddie kept surprising her, this kiss was full of want, need. Another shock went through her body she knew she couldn't do anything wrong in Eddie's eyes. She rested both her arms on Eddie's shoulders. Eddie felt Loren's body pressed against his, it was an amazing feeling. He wanted her so badly ever since they had first met, to be honest. She didn't have to do anything for his attention, he was actually happy when the pictures of them were put online. He wanted people to see what an amazing girl Loren was, and that he had her, no one else. They parted to breathe.

"Are you hungry?" Eddie asked her, he hated to ruin the moment but he was very hungry.

"I'm so happy you ask" Loren sighed "I'm starving." she admitted

"Want to order some take out?" Eddie asked

"You don't make your own food?" Loren said and she chuckled

"Well, some of those Hollywood lifestyle cliches are true" Eddie admitted "including; not preparing your own food in your penthouse." he smiled

"In that case, I would love to order some take out." Loren said, she gave Eddie a quick kiss and fell backwards on the couch. Her stomach was rumbling, she cursed her hungriness. But she did love food.

Eddie laughed at the sight of hungry Loren, he could tell she was a bit bummed that she had to stop kissing him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Loren asked trying to sound insulted, she had seen Eddie looking at her and laughing.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Eddie said and he threw his hands up in the air, defending himself.

"Am I that scary?" Loren stood up, trying to intimidate Eddie. Eddie wasn't intimidated, Loren acting like this made him want to throw her down on the couch and climb on top of her. Make out with her, or more than that.

"Absolutely" Eddie smiled and kissed Loren again, he put both his hands on her butt and gave it a soft squeeze. He parted from her "I better order some food before we both starve." He said, now he was the one to tease Loren.

* * *

Katy was still sitting at the bar, she has had quite a few drinks and felt more than just a little bit tipsy. She had liked Loren, she was everything Katy had expected her to be and more. She was pretty and reminded Katy a bit of herself at that age. Eddie had mentioned that she was an amazing singer, but Katy had just assumed he was already head over heels and he thought everything Loren did was amazing. When he saw Loren she knew that Loren would never lie to her son. Loren had Eddie wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it yet.

"Katy, I think you've had enough..." Grace carefully said, Katy knew she was right.

"I know... Eddie is just so grown up, it seemed like yesterday that he gave me a World's Best Mom t-shirt." Katy said, she had trouble talking because of the alcohol.

"I know Katy." Grace said, she tilted her head and nodded understandingly. "But Eddie has grown up to be an amazing, sweet, caring man. All because of you." she said as she carefully rubbed Katy's shoulder.

"And Max." Katy said "He has had the most amazing male role model." Katy continued and she had to fight the tears that were coming up, she missed Max so much. Eddie had her determination and Max's compassion and care for others.

"I didn't know him, but I am sure he was amazing." Grace said, it was true what she said. Anyone who had married somebody like Katy and had a son like Eddie had to be an amazing person.

"He was, Grace, he truly was." Katy said, he supported her head with her fist and looked down at the bar. She just hoped Eddie was having a good time with Loren Tate. She loved the way they looked together. Loren seemed real and she felt sorry for the experience that had came along with meeting her. Really how could her dad have left her like that? She had liked Trent, before she knew what he had done. He just decided that he wasn't fit to be a father and walked out on Loren and her mom. Trent had been scared, Trent was a coward, Katy was sure of that.

* * *

"Ehh, I guess so, what's wrong, Mel?" Adam asked, he didn't know what to think. Was Mel having trouble at her house? He'd love it if Mel stayed with him, he loved being around her. But he cared more about Mel's well-being.

"Nothing, well, everything..." Mel began, she looked at Adam who wasn't sure what to make of it so she continued "My mom hates me, my brother broke up with the shedevil and can do everything he wants to but I have one date and- I just said date, didn't I?" she glanced over at Adam, her big mouth had betrayed her once again.

"You did, would you like this to be a date?" Adam asked teasingly.

"To be honest, I would." Mel smiled unsure of what she had just said.

"As you wish." Adam lifted his milkshake "Cheers to our first date."

"To our first date." Mel said as she touched glasses with him. "so I can stay with you?" she asked, she hated putting him in a corner but she needed a place to stay.

"Yes, I would love it if you stayed at my house." Adam assured her

"Would your dad be okay with that?" Mel asked, she glanced over at Adam.

"Are you kidding, he'd be overjoyed if I brought a girl home!" Adam said, Mel laughed.

"What, he thinks you're gay?" Mel smirked

"Maybe, I don't know, it's always: 'when are you gonna bring a girl home Adam?'" Adam said, imitating his dad. Mel had seen Adam's dad once and she liked him. Adam lived with his dad, his parents were divorced. His mom did live in Tarzana but Adam and his dad moved to a different house.

"Well, does he like me?" Mel said, fishing for compliments.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Adam replied and he pocked Mel's side softly

"Adriana." Mel quickly replied

"Okay, I'll give you that" Adam said, he nodded and continued "But you wouldn't want her to like you, would you now?"

"And I will give you that one, I mean, she is a horrible person." Mel answered

"Yeah she is worse than Catherine Tramell." Adam replied, referring to the female murderer in the movie Basic Instinct. He was exaggerating but Adriana was a horrible person.

"Who?" Mel asked, Adam was always making movie references so she knew what kind of thing he was talking about.

"Never mind." Adam laughed.

"It's hot when you talk like that." Mel said, she didn't know what came over her but she kissed Adam. She need to kiss him, she needed to get that over with if she'd stay with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, thanks for the love. Please review! I'd love to hear your ideas too. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 16_

Chloe couldn't stand waiting anymore, she had to see Eddie, again. She walked up to Jeffery.

"Hello, Jeffery." Chloe said, she already sounded annoyed though, nobody had said anything.

"Good afternoon miss Carter" Jeffrey replied politely, ignoring Chloe's tone.

"Can I go up?" Chloe asked impatiently, she rolled her eyes.

"You can, but I would not recommend it, he is up there with-" Jeffery began

"I don't care, just let me go up." Chloe rudely interrupted Jeffrey, he put his eyebrows up and pressed the elevator button.

"As you wish, miss Carter." He said and motioned for Chloe to step into the elevator.

Chloe stepped into the elevator and sighed, people were so rude to her. Eddie'd love to see her. The elevator doors opened and Chloe stepped out on Eddie's floor. She walked up to the door of Eddie's penthouse, she knocked on the door.

"That must be our food." Eddie said, wondering why Jeffery hadn't told him that it was coming up.

"Yes! I am starving!" Loren said dramatically as she laid back down on the couch, she hated parting from Eddie's warm body. Loren was instantly cold, she has had Eddie on top of her for quite some time now. So when he got up, he took his warmth with him.

"Me too." Eddie laughed, Loren was amazingly funny, she could make him smile no matter what. Eddie walked towards the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" He asked annoyed, why would she come now? He had been clear the last time.

"Eddie! Aren't you happy to see me?" Chloe replied as if she was very surprised

"No, I'm not, could you leave me alone?" Eddie raised his voice at her and threw his hands up in the air.

"That isn't the food, is it Eddie?" Loren asked, he heard him mention Chloe. She couldn't help but wonder why she was here, she and Eddie were history, at least that's what he told her.

"No, it's not..." Eddie replied, turning towards Loren, shaking his head slightly and giving her an apologizing look.

"What is 'that' doing here?" Chloe said with hatred in her voice. Chloe immediately recognized Loren as the 'Mystery Brunette' from the gossip sites.

"Don't talk to her like that Chloe" Eddie snapped at Chloe who had walked into his penthouse the second he had turned his back to the door.

"I can talk to her however I want, Eddie why are you snapping at me like that, I thought you loved me..." Chloe said as if she was hurt, she would knock that little girl right off her high horse.

"I _loved _you, but I've come to my senses." Eddie said he walked towards Loren and put his arm around her waist

"Okay, little girl, listen to me very carefully now." Chloe said waving her finger at Loren "You get away from Eddie, he is mine, I know you have already slept with him just to get his attention. You really are pathetic." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and was satisfied with herself.

"Chloe that's enough!" Eddie was almost jelling at Chloe, Loren had been through enough this day. He wouldn't let Chloe ruin their moment.

"Chloe, I think you have to think about that one. Eddie is no one's property." Loren said, willing to accept being in a fight with Chloe. "And I don't have to sleep with men for attention, I think you are confusing me with yourself." Loren glanced over at Eddie who was staring at her in total disbelieve, Loren had just totally put Chloe in her place. He again saw that side of her he had seen a glimpse of early, when she was trying to intimidate Eddie.

"What did you just say?" Chloe said, she was offended, how dare that little girl talk to her like that. And better yet, how could Eddie let her talk to her like that? As a response, Loren didn't say anything, she just stared at Chloe, challenging her.

"You heard Loren, Chloe." Eddie said, he couldn't stop the smile from taking his face. "Now leave."

"Fine, but Eddie, we need to talk without that little girl." Chloe said giving Loren a look which she replied with contemptuously raising her eyebrows "Call me." She said before walking out the door

"Don't count on it." Eddie jelled at her as she made her way back to the elevator. He slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Adriana was crying, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Vince and Ted just smiled when she started crying, what had she done to deserve this? Adriana had convinced herself she was a good person, but maybe she wasn't, could that be true? She saw Ted get a role of tape.

"No please, don't do that!" Adriana begged, she didn't want anybody to tape her mouth. She didn't want Vince and Ted to touch her anymore.

"Shh Shh... Quiet now." Vince said as he got out his phone and Ted taped her mouth shut. Vince started calling somebody.

"Don Masters?" Vince asked, Ellie had payed him for this, this was what he and Ted did for a living.

"Yes, this is him, who is this?" Don replied, he looked over at Nora who gave him a questioning look, which he replied with shrugging his shoulders.

"The man who has your daughter" Vince said, in the kind of voice you'd hear people in bad movies use "If you ever want to see her again, you'll do everything I tell you, you call the police, she dies, you tell anybody, she dies. Understood?"

"I understand." Don answered, she walked into his study without excusing himself to Nora, who was frankly just confused.

"Good." Vince replied "I need one million dollars, get it together. You have two hours." Vince said and he hang up.

Don was lost and confused, he had no idea what to think. One million dollars?! That guy couldn't be serious, could he? But he couldn't give up Adriana like that, he had to get the money.

"Let's see how much your daddy really cares." Vince said as he turned to Adriana, Adriana was scared that Don wouldn't get the money in time, or at all. Adriana tried to protest but her words were muffled by the tape covering her mouth.

"What are you trying to say?" Vince asked, as if she had just said something under her breath which he didn't hear right.

"Speak up honey" Ted said as he brutally ripped the tape from Adriana's mouth. It hurt like hell, Adriana thought.

"Were you serious...?" Adriana asked while looking up at Vince, the tears were still in her eyes "About killing me?" she added after none of the two men answered.

"I could never kill you." Vince said, he moved closer to Adriana and rubbed her upper thigh firmly he moved his head in a position that his mouth was at her ear "Myself." He added, whispering in her ear.

* * *

"You are so amazing, Loren Tate." Eddie said he lifted Loren up and kissed her.

"To what do I owe this?" Loren said, as she giggled. Eddie made her stomach feel like she was in a roller coaster, as if the butterflies weren't crazy enough, they were now butterflies in a roller coaster.

"To showing this new, totally hot side of yourself." Eddie replied as he kissed her again, Loren wrapped her legs around his torso. He placed both his hands on her butt supporting her. His one hand trailed down to her upper thigh, a shock went through Loren's body when he rubbed her inner thigh. Loren wanted to give him the same feeling he gave her. But she didn't know how to do that. She wished she knew. Eddie parted from her to breathe.

"Totally hot?" Loren took the opportunity to ask him what he had just said.

"The sassy Loren Tate is very, very hot." Eddie said as he continued to rub her thigh

"Every side of Eddie Duran is very, very hot." Loren replied as she kissed him again, not allowing him to deepen the kiss, she parted. "Do I give you the same feeling as you give me?" she asked, before she could think of it.

"I think you give me an even better feeling." Eddie replied he kissed Loren and sat down on the couch, never breaking the kiss, they were now in the same position Jake and Kelly had found them in. Eddie put one hand behind Loren head to secure that she wouldn't break the kiss again. His other hand was rubbing her butt. What did she mean by 'the same feeling'? All Eddie knew was that Loren made him feel weak inside. An amazing weak feeling though. Loren brought out an innocent feeling inside of him, which he loved. He thought about her, she was beautiful, sweet, amazing, she had no flaws in his eyes. He wanted to punch guys who hurt her, like Trent or Cameron. He was glad he dealt with one of them.

* * *

Chloe was angry, that girl thought she was everything, that little girl thought she was important enough to even talk to her. That girl thought she was everything just because she was nailing Eddie Duran, which she had assured Chloe she wasn't. Chloe didn't buy this sweet innocent act, she had put on the same act. Only Loren must be the best actress of all time, fooling everyone like that. Loren Tate, even her name disgusted Chloe. It was such a good two shoes all american girl name. Chloe had to get home though, get ready to be Dylan Boyd's new arm candy. She arrived at her apartment and pulled multiple sets of clothing out of her closet. She had to look perfect for Dylan, maybe he'd fall in love with her. No, she wasn't done with Eddie yet, Eddie still loved her. How could he not love her. He had looked at that little girl like he loved her, Eddie had never looked at her like that, and she was jealous, boy was she jealous. Eddie was just using her as a toy, she was sure of it. Although, off screen, Eddie wasn't that much of an actor. Nor was he one in interviews. Unlike Chloe who was always acting, still, not well enough. Was it the way she looked? Chloe looked in her mirror, no, she looked amazing. Didn't she? Although, Tyler had rejected her too. What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, she was amazing, yes, she truly was. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yeah?!" She angrily said when she didn't recognize the caller ID

"Cynthia? Hey, it's Jackie..." Chloe heard her mother say at the other end. No, this couldn't be happening, no, no, no. She stared walking though her apartment without a reason.

"Don't call me that." Chloe snapped "And how did you get this number?" she added

"Tyler gave it to me." Jackie said, Tyler had given her Chloe's number some time ago and begged her to come to LA, he had tried to convince her that it would make her break up with rockstar Eddie Duran who according to Tyler was an asshole with a bad temper. She had denied, thinking Chloe wouldn't want to see her. But now, she needed money, she was going to lose her house back in Fresno. She was now in LA but had no idea where her daughter lived.

"Remind me to kill him." Chloe said "What do you want?"

"I'm in LA, I need to see you." Jackie said, she hoped her daughter wanted to see her. But knew that she didn't want to see her, she wasn't the same girl as she was back in Fresno.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews and ideas, keep them coming :) Enjoy! **

_Chapter 17_

"Who was that?" Nora asked, she was confused. Don came in with a worried expression on his face.

"Somebody from the clinic." Don lied "I have to get over there, can you go home?" he added ignoring Nora's worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" Nora replied. Don had been acting weird since he left his study.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just this patient." Don lied again.

"Oh, okay, I have to get home to Loren anyway." Nora said, not knowing what Loren was up to.

"Okay, bye Nora." Don said and he rushed out. How was he going to get money?

* * *

Loren and Eddie were once again interrupted by a knock on the door, Eddie was sure this time it was the food. He opened the door and thanked the delivery guy. And walked in with bags of food.

"That's a lot of food." Loren said, Eddie almost wasn't able to carry all the food.

"Yeah well, that's one of my flaws." Eddie admitted "I always order lots of food, I don't want to be short on food and order again. I'd look stupid."

"Because you look a lot better taking all those bags of food." Loren laughed "Besides, you have no flaws." she added as Eddie put down the food on the coffee table.

"Oh I don't?" Eddie asked and he tilted his head back a little

"Well, not a lot of them..." Loren joked. Eddie couldn't control himself anymore before he knew it he was on top of her, kissing her again. He forgot all about the food which for some reason took more than an hour to get there. Loren was suddenly not sure about all of this, maybe she was just a rebound fling? No, she couldn't be, Eddie really cared about her, he had shown her. Maybe she could just ask him, he'd put her at ease, wouldn't he? She pulled back and sighed.

"What's wrong, Loren?" Eddie asked with a questioning expression on his face. Was he going too fast for Loren?

"I just..." Loren began as she pushed Eddie off her, ignoring his protesting groan. Loren sat up and looked at Eddie, who was kneeling to her level.

"Tell me, you can tell me everything. You know that." Eddie assured her as he looked into her eyes.

"Am I just a rebound fling?" Loren asked very quickly and she broke the eye contact, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Why would you think that?" Eddie replied, he was a bit shocked by what Loren had just said. Why would she think she was just a rebound? He could understand her believing Chloe, Loren has had a rough day and she just made it worse. He hated Chloe, no he did not love her anymore, he hated her.

"It's just what-" Loren began

"What Chloe told you." Eddie interrupted, he nodded his head understandingly

"Well, yes." Loren said. She was already freaking out on the inside, why wasn't Eddie assuring her it was okay?

"Loren," Eddie began as he pulled her up from the couch "You will never be a rebound." he continued and he felt Loren relax in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Loren asked, she actually wanted to hear Eddie say it again.

"Absolutely, Loren you are better than Chloe, in every single way." Eddie assured Loren. He was telling the truth though.

"Mmm, I love hearing that." Loren said, she did love hearing how amazing Eddie thought she was.

"I'll tell you again." Eddie said "You... Are... Amazing... And perfect... In... Every... Single... Way." he said, he kissed her between every word. Loren smiled and blushed, Eddie always knew how to calm her down.

* * *

Adriana's shoulders hurt from being in the awkward position for quite some time. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, she was sure that she wanted Tyler. Why did she have to accept Ellie's offer to ride with her? Her feet had hurt very badly but not as much as her mouth hurt from ripping off the tape and her shoulders hurt too. She was creeped out by the way Vince had touched her. She had felt a strange feeling in her stomach, not knowing what to come, not having the control. This was a new feeling for Adriana, she was always in control. Now she wasn't and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What would Colorado do if her dad doesn't come up with the money?" Adriana heard Ted say, Vince and Ted were at a distance of which they apparently thought Adriana couldn't hear them. Wait... Colorado, wasn't that Phil's boss? No, it couldn't be, well, she knew he was a criminal but it must be a different Colorado.

"Then he kills her." Vince replied. A shock went through Adriana's body as he said it.

"Wouldn't she be useful on an... other scene?" Ted asked carefully. What did he mean by that?

"That's up to Colorado." Vince said and a smile took over his face "I'd definitely think she would, it'd be a shame to let her go to waist." he glanced over at Adriana who couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"What are you talking about?" Adriana asked, she had to know.

"You of course, sweetheart." Ted replied "But be a good girl and shut up now." he continued waving his hand at her.

"No, what kind of scene do you mean?" Adriana asked raising her voice in protest

"He said; shut up." Vince said and he walked though the room, towards her. Adriana knew she had crossed the line and was sure she would get slapped again. She squirmed in her chair, causing it to fall backward, onto the carpet. Vince laughed and stood over her, one leg on each side of her. "Now that, wasn't that smart, was it?" Vince said.

"Please, help me up..." Adriana begged, the falling hurt her already sore arms even more. And she was scared of what Vince was going to do while she was in this helpless position.

"Of course, sweetie." Vince replied and he pulled her up in one motion. Adriana was scared by his sudden niceness. She froze as Vince started kissing down her neck and grabbed her butt. She couldn't protest nor could she move because she was still tied up. She felt helpless and small. Adriana thought she knew what was going to come and just wished she was wrong, very, very wrong.

* * *

Nora walked into an empty house, where was her daughter? The other day, when Loren was gone she had just assumed she had been with Mel. Now she wasn't going to do that. It occurred to her that she never really asked her daughter were she went that night, she had been to occupied with Don. That wouldn't happen to her again. She got out her phone and called Loren. It took her longer than usual to pick up her phone.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Loren said as she answered her phone. Eddie gave her a look that said 'I know that feeling' and walked up the stairs.

"Hi Loren, where are you?" Nora replied

"I'm just at..." Loren began, she couldn't tell her mom she was with Eddie, she didn't know him, she would freak out. "Mel's place." she said, she instantly felt guilty, she had never lied to her mom before.

"Oh, okay." Nora responded. She was a bit bummed that her daughter wasn't home, she wanted to talk to her, the way they always talked to each other.

"I probably won't be home for dinner." Loren said quickly, she wanted to stay with Eddie as long as possible.

"Okay, will you sleep here?" Nora asked

"I'm not sure yet..." Loren replied, maybe she could spent the night at Eddie's, only if he asked her to. She didn't want to seem pushy in any way.

"Okay... Text me, let me know." Nora said as she sat down on the couch "Bye honey, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Loren said and she hang up. She walked upstairs to look for Eddie, she walked into his bedroom and gasped at the beautiful sight of it. It truly was beautiful, the back wall was one big window and he had a beautiful king size bed against the other wall. The floor was black with a white carpet underneath Eddie's bed. There were three electric guitars hanging from the wall, they were black bright red and a dark shade of red with golden details. The walls were white and there were multiple framed pictures of Eddie with his dad and some with his mom. There was a door in the corner of the room which Loren assumed led to a bathroom. As stunned as she was by the room, she noticed Eddie wasn't in it.

"Eddie?" Loren jelled.

"Yes, Loren Tate?" Eddie replied as he walked out of the other room.

"I was just wondering where you went..." Loren said "your bedroom is beautiful by the way." she continued as she walked over to the black king sized bed and sat down on it with Eddie following her.

"Thank you, what did your mom want?" Eddie asked as he sat down next to Loren, he had to contain himself to not kiss Loren. Loren sitting in his bedroom, on his bed, made him go crazy. He wanted to throw her down on his bed and rip her clothes off, but he had too much respect for Loren to do that.

"Nothing" Loren lied, she didn't want to tell Eddie she lied.

"Okay then" Eddie replied, he knew Loren was lying, she wasn't the best liar. But he didn't want to pressure her to tell him things she didn't want him to know. "Do you want to... Spent the night here?" Eddie asked, again before he knew what he was saying. He just wanted Loren around him for as long as possible.

"I'd love to!" Loren jelled excitedly, she saw Eddie looking at her weirdly but she was just very happy. Eddie laughed at her excited reaction, he was happy she accepted. Very happy. Loren would be around him all night and in the morning. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Mel walked into Adam's house, it was everything she had expected it to be. Just a regular house, like hers. Adam took her hand and walked into the living room. Adam's dad was sitting on the couch watching TV with an amused look on his face, he heard Adam walk in and didn't look up.

"Hey Adam, isn't that your friend, Laura?" he said with his eyes on the screen. Adam was confused, he didn't know anyone called Laura. He looked at the TV and heard Mel squeal in excitement. There was a story about Eddie Duran and a 'mystery brunette' who he had been spotted with multiple times today. Adam looked closer and recognized the girl, it was Loren.

"That's Loren..." Adam said and he looked at Mel, waiting for her to explain. His dad had other plans, he had heard Mel squeal and was surprised that his son brought a girl home.

"And who is this?" Adam's dad asked as he turned towards Mel and held out his hand.

"I am Melissa and I am your son's amazing girlfriend." Mel replied as she excitedly shook his hand. Adam smiled when Mel called herself his girlfriend.

"I'm David." Adam's dad introduced himself while smiling. David liked this girl with the tremendous confidence, she was a fun person to be around, David had already noticed that.

"Anyways, Mel, care to explain this?" Adam asked as he motioned towards his TV which showed Lily Park talking about Eddie and the mystery brunette.

Mel sighed "Well, Loren met Eddie Duran by accident and now they're on a date and I'm not sure what they're doing right now..." Mel said as she gave Adam a dirty minded smile at which he and his dad laughed.

"So Laura met Eddie Duran?" David asked, saying Loren's name wrong on purpose.

"Loren did." Mel said, saying Loren's name very slowly as if David wouldn't understand what she was saying otherwise.

"So, Mel's gonna stay here for a little while..." Adam said, insecurely changing the subject.

"Oh, well, that's fast" David replied with a surprised expression on his face "It's okay though. I like you, Melissa." he added, answering Adam's questioning look.

"Yay, thanks!" Mel quickly responded, David smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey hey, thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing please ;3 Enjoy! **

_Chapter 18_

"... It's true fans are pretty crazy." Eddie said, finishing telling Loren a story about his crazy fan who once sneaked into his dressing room and was waiting for him after a concert.

"But how did she get in there?" Loren laughed

"I don't know..." Eddie shrugged "As I said, fans are crazy, and creative."

"Speaking as one of them," Loren replied "If I'd get the opportunity to get into your dressing room and wait for you, I would totally do it." She added and smiled at Eddie

"You can wait in my dressing room anytime." Eddie said, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Can't I just wait here?" Loren responded and she fell backwards onto the bed allowing Eddie to lay on top of her.

"You can stay here, I wouldn't want you to wait." Eddie replied and he kissed her passionately. He wanted her so badly.

* * *

Mel and Adam were sitting in Adam's room, getting ready to watch a movie, they hadn't decided what movie to watch yet.

"So, Adam, tell me, are you going to let me in your horror-ish world?" Mel asked Adam as she lied across his bed, looking what movie Adam was picking.

"Maybe, did you see Final Destination?" Adam asked

"What?" Mel asked with a not understanding smile on her face

"Yep, we're gonna watch that." Adam said as he got up with his laptop and placed it on his bed, Mel sat up.

"What's it about?" Mel asked, she'd rather just make out with Adam, was that so hard for him to understand?

"Well, this guy gets on a plane and-" Adam began

"Yeah, Yeah, I don't care, let's just make out." Mel said as she waved her hand at Adam, pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"If you insist." Adam mentioned to say before Mel started kissing him. How did he get so lucky to have such a beautiful girl on his bed, he asked himself.

"Oh, I definitely insist." Mel said between kisses and started making out with him again. Yep, she might be in love with Adam. She felt the weak feeling in her stomach that she had never experienced before, he made her feel amazing, just amazing.

* * *

Adriana was inside of the little bathroom, Vince and Ted had allowed her to take a quick shower. Adriana felt dirty, filthy to be exact. She couldn't understand why anyone would do that to her. The bathroom was dirty, showering there didn't make Adriana feel like she was getting any cleaner. Why would Ellie do this to her? She had never done anything to her, had she? What kind of horrible thing did her dad do to Ellie that Adriana had to pay for it? She might be a horrible person, there she admitted it, but nobody deserved this. She got out of the shower and turned it off, she looked into the dirty mirror. The person in the mirror looked nothing like her, her face was pale, her make up was smeared all over her face. She hadn't been able to get it off properly. Adriana crashed down onto the dirty floor, crying.

"Sweetheart, are you okay in there?" Ted said as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." Adriana lied, her voice sounded broken, she never heard herself like this, she stared sobbing louder at the sound of her broken voice.

"Let me know if you need anything." Ted said and he walked away, towards Vince.

"You're such a soft bitch." Vince snapped at Ted, who frankly felt guilty for what he had done to Adriana. He knew his friend wouldn't feel guilty, he never did. He enjoyed his work very much.

"I'm sorry but that girl needs to trust us, you know that." Ted responded.

"I don't care about what that little skank thinks of me." Vince assured his friend. Vince liked this part of his job, using innocent girls like Adriana for his own pleasure, he loved it.

"I know Vince, but we don't want her running away, do we now?" Ted asked, Vince didn't have time to respond because Adriana walked out of the bathroom, wearing her normal clothes, not her shoes, she held those in her hands.

"When can I go home?" Adriana asked, she was still sobbing a bit. She didn't care if Vince and Ted saw her crying anymore, she just wanted to go home.

"When your daddy pays us, dear." Vince responded "by the way, I know you like it here, I kind of hope your daddy doesn't pay." He added, he was just telling the truth, nothing was wrong with the truth.

"Don't do that Vince." Ted snapped at his friend.

"Do what? My dearest friend." Vince replied jokingly. Ted sighed he could protest against anything that Vince did.

* * *

Loren didn't allow Eddie to deepen their kiss, as much as she wanted it to, she remembered her mom. She needed to text her that she would spent the night with 'Mel'.

"I gotta text my mom real quick" Loren said, gently pushing Eddie off her.

"Real, real quick." Eddie said as he groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"The quickest." Loren replied in a way Mel would have said it, she smiled at her own Mel-ish ways. She figured if you spend as much time with a person as she spent with Mel, you'd automatically copy some of their things.

_Staying over at Mel's. Love you x _

She felt guilty again, Loren didn't want to lie to her mom, she didn't want to get caught in a lie either. She decided to text Mel.

_Good evening Mighty Mel. I told Nora I'm sleeping at your place tonight, I'm staying at Eddie's. Don't freak out. If she calls, can you cover for me? Pretty pretty please? _

_Oh my God, Lo! Spending the night AT Eddie's of WITH Eddie? Of course I'll cover for you, as long as I get details. I have some stories to tell you too! Call me. Only if your not busy with your rockstar though. Hahahahaha. _

_You are so dirty. Thanks for covering for me, I'll call you asap! Love ya! _

_I love me too, and you. Have a nice night Lo :) _

Loren laughed out loud. Mel always replied instantly to a text, Loren loved her for it. You always knew where you stood with Mel, she was straight forward, no secrets, no other crap. Mel made her worry though, what if Eddie expected 'more' from her this evening? She was not sure if she was ready yet. But she knew Eddie would not force her into anything, she loved him for it. Well... She loved him. There, she loved him, but did he love her? He made her feel special and amazing. He made her feel wanted and appreciated, she loved the feeling.

"Who are you texting?" Eddie asked, he had seen her smiling and laughing and got a bit jealous. He wanted to make her smile, but he mentally slapped himself at his jealous thought, she was not his property. Hell, Loren Tate was nobody's property, she was clear about that. Eddie wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend. The closest thing to 'his own' he'd get her.

"Just... Mel" Loren looked up from her phone and smiled at Eddie. She put her phone in her back pocket and looked at Eddie. "What are you thinking about?" She asked

"You, of course." Eddie simply replied

"What about me?" Loren asked teasingly as she sat on Eddie's lap.

"I want to be able to call you my girlfriend." Eddie said

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed about Eddie Duran saying that." Loren replied, she smiled, the genuine smile only Eddie made her smile like that.

"So that's a yes?" Eddie asked, knowing that it was. He got out his phone.

"What are you going to do with that?" Loren asked

"Come sit next to me, my fans need to know my girlfriend." Eddie said. Loren sat down next to him, he kissed he cheek and took a picture.

"Now, what are you gonna do with that?" Loren asked again

"You'll see." Eddie replied while typing on his phone. Loren's phone beeped.

"Meet my amazing girlfriend; Loren Tate. AT LoveToLoveYou." Loren red out loud, she got a warm feeling on the inside. She looked at the picture, was that her? She looked so happy, there was an unfamiliar twinkle in her eyes. She had to admit, she looked good, but who wouldn't look good in a picture with Eddie Duran kissing her?

"I wanted to do that from the minute I saw you, even your tweets." Eddie said

"You knew I was LoveToLoveYou?" Loren replied, how could Eddie know that? She wondered

"Well... I spent some time on your profile, I mean before we met." Eddie said as if he was making a confession "And I saw some pictures of you... I just hoped I'd be lucky enough to meet you, one day." he admitted

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky, rockstar." Loren replied and she kissed him, he lied down on the bed, Loren was on top of him. She could barely contain her happiness.

* * *

Mel had broken away from Adam for a moment to text Loren. She squealed in excitement, Adam looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Mel asked, she saw Adam looking.

"Why are you so happy?" Adam asked, playfully narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Loren is spending the night at Eddie Duran's house!" Mel jelled, she was proud of her best friend.

"That's pretty cool" Adam said, he didn't sound very amused

"It is!" Mel said "Why aren't you excited?" she asked

"Yeah, but you are spending the night here." Adam said "Isn't that worth some credit?" he added jokingly

"That's true, I don't need a rockstar. I have my amazing boyfriend." Mel responded, she crawled onto the bed and lied down with Adam.

"Mel, I think I love you." Adam whispered, he said it before he knew what he was saying.

"Are you serious?" Mel replied

"Totally. Do you feel the same?" Adam asked

"No." Mel said, she smiled and quickly continued "I know I love you, more."

"Prove it." Adam replied, he felt a deep sense of happiness inside of him. Mel made him happy, he loved her. Boy, did he love her.

"Oh I will." Mel said and she rolled on top of him. Mel couldn't help smiling while kissing Adam. One night, Adam was her boyfriend, she was in his room and they were in love. She was one lucky girl.

* * *

Nora sighed in disappointment, she had just read Loren's text. Why won't her daughter spent time with her? She couldn't help but wonder why Loren would be at Mel's house. Mel was always at the Tate residence and claimed she loved it more than her own house. Why would Loren be there? She decided to call Loren. Who didn't answer, that was unusual. Mel didn't answer either. She decided to call the Sanders household, Lisa answered the phone.

"This is Lisa." Lisa said

"Hey Lisa, it's Nora." Nora replied

"Good evening Nora, what's up?" Lisa said, she wondered why Nora would call, Loren wasn't here neither was Mel.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Loren real quick." Nora responded. Why didn't Lisa put Loren on the phone instantly, like she had always done?

"Ehh... She's not here..." Lisa replied insecurely

"She told me she'd be at your house tonight..." Nora said, more to herself than to Lisa. Why would Loren lie to her?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, loving the ideas and review! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 19_

Chloe was getting ready for her career-saving date. She had to look amazing, but Dylan was going to be here in 15 minutes. Plus she had her mother sitting on her couch, a sight she had wished never to see.

"You look gorgeous..." Jackie said and she smiled insecurely at her daughter.

"I know." Chloe responded

"Where are you going tonight?" Jackie asked, also insecurely

"I'm going on a date, and that will win me Eddie back." Chloe said "Afterwards we'll talk about you." Chloe gave her mom a look, telling her to shut her mouth. Chloe sat down and opened her laptop to check Eddie's twitter. She saw Eddie's latest tweet and gasped in disbelieve.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jackie asked

"No no no no!" Chloe jelled as she stood up from the couch, her laptop fell on the ground and she started walking through the room like a crazy person. "He can't be with that twit!" she jelled as she put her hands on her head. Was Eddie really just over her, just like that?

* * *

Loren heard her phone ring, she ignored it. Eddie and her were in the middle of a make out session and she didn't want to break away from Eddie. Every time Eddie touched her, a shock went though her body. Her knees felt weak, good thing she was lying down. When her phone rang again, Eddie grabbed it.

"It's your mom." Eddie said "You should take it. I can wait." he handed Loren her phone. Loren gave Eddie another quick kiss before she answered her phone.

"Hi mom, what's up?" she asked, not knowing what Nora had just found out. Loren quickly waved at Eddie who was walking out of the room.

"Loren where are you?" Nora replied. Nora never did that, answering a question with a question. But she needed to know where her daughter was.

"I told you I'm-" Loren began

"Not with Mel. Don't lie to me Loren." Nora interrupted. Loren felt herself get a bit dizzy, this couldn't be happening. No, it couldn't.

"I... I... It's a long story..." Loren responded, she might as well tell her mom the truth.

"Loren, where are you?" Nora asked her voice sounded strict and firm, Loren never heard her mom use this tone of voice.

"I'm with... Eddie Duran." Loren said, she then realized how stupid and unbelievable it sounded.

"Come on Loren, don't lie to me." Nora replied with a cold tone of voice.

"Mom, I'm telling the truth!" Loren assured Nora, who didn't know what to think.

"Okay, care to explain?" Nora said

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm an adult I can do what I want." Loren replied and with that she hang up her phone. Was that a fight with her mom? She never fought with Nora, she understood her mom not knowing what to think. But Loren could make her own decisions. Could she?

* * *

Adriana sat down, she was thankful to not be tied up anymore. She sensed some tension between Vince and Ted. She hated Vince, he had raped her. She felt horrible, she felt helpless and small. This was all her dad's fault.

"We have to move." Ted said, Vince just nodded.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get going." Vince said, he grabbed Adriana's arm, she freed herself from his grip. He just laughed. "You guys go, I'll call her daddy." Vince motioned towards the door and patted Adriana's cheek, she turned her head. He disgusted her.

"Let's go Adriana." Ted said and he motioned towards the door. She was thankful that he didn't touch her.

"Why do we have to move?" Adriana asked, Ted didn't make her feel as uncomfortable as Vince did, then again, she didn't feel comfortable either.

"So if your dad went to the police, they can't trace the call." Ted explained

"But can't they trace the cell?" Adriana asked, she felt like she could ask Ted things. He wasn't as aggressive as Vince was, at first she had thought that Vince was nicer. She had been very wrong about it, she realized that.

"We use different cellphones every time we call." Ted answered, he explained it as if it was the most normal thing.

"Is this a regular job for you?" Adriana asked as she calmly followed Ted towards a dark blue van.

"We do all different kinds of jobs." Ted replied "Look, I'm very sorry about what Vince did to you." he added. Adriana felt tears coming up.

"Why did you let him do it?" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her face now.

"I can't compete with Vince." Ted answered, he truly felt sorry about what happened to Adriana. "But if your dad pays or not, I'll get you out of this. I promise." Ted assured Adriana as he carefully touched her shoulder.

* * *

Don was at the cafe, he was going to meet a guy here who he had gotten money from earlier. When another women had blackmailed him. But he knew this couldn't be Ellie, she was too much of a coward to ever hurt Adriana. Plus a man had called him. He was ripped away from his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Don said as he answered his phone

"Do you have the money?" A cold male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Not yet, give me another two hours." Don responded, he didn't sound as calm as he had hoped.

"You have another two hours, consider yourself lucky." Vince replied with that he hang up. Don was frustrated, he wanted to save his daughter.

"Don Masters?" A man behind him said. Don turned around and smiled, this was the guy who would get him his money. Don was sure.

* * *

Loren felt about ready to cry. So much had happened today, and now she and her mom were fighting. Loren took off her jacket, which she had kept on all day. She looked at the bruises who were a deep shade of purple, she touched them carefully. They hurt, how could somebody cause bruises which hurt that bad by just grabbing her arm? What if her and Cam had been alone, just imagine how much he could have hurt her. She felt a weird feeling of anxiety in her stomach, what if Cam had come to her house and Eddie wasn't there? What if he would look for her again? What would she do at school on Monday? At least on Monday they wouldn't be alone, still the thought of Eddie not by her side, protecting her, made her freak out.

"Loren?" She heard Eddie say "Didn't you see me come in?"

"No, sorry, I was a bit lost in my thoughts..." Loren replied, her head was still at a totally different place.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked and he sat down next to her, he rubbed her knee with his hand.

"Just... Cam..." Loren said, she felt put at ease by Eddie's touch.

Eddie sighed, he really hated Cameron. "What about him?" He asked, his voice sounded a bit more harsh that usual.

"What if you weren't with me when he came to my house?" Loren started sobbing "What would he have done to me? I'm just-"

"Loren, stop." Eddie interrupted her. "I was there, and I will be there again." he assured her.

"I'm sorry, today has just been such a crazy day..." Loren began "And now me and my mom are fighting." the words had left her mouth before she could think them over.

"Wait, you and your mom are fighting?" Eddie asked, he was confused, he didn't want to cause any problems for Loren.

"Yes... I lied to her about where I was, because she doesn't know about you yet and then she caught me..." Loren explained, she looked at Eddie. Did she make him angry?

"Give me your phone." Eddie said

"Why?" Loren asked, she got out her phone and gave it to Eddie, the she realized what he was planning. "Are you going to use your 'rockstar superpowers' on her?" she joked.

"Why not, right?" Eddie said, he found Nora's number and was now calling her.

* * *

"Convinced yet?" Mel asked Adam, who she had been making out with for the last half an hour.

"I may need some more convincing." Adam said, after pretending to think for a moment.

"Hey guys I was wondering if... Eehh..." David said as he casually walked into his son's room. He was not used to this, finding Adam with a girl on top of her. He was happy for him though. Mel seemed like an amazing girl.

"Hey dad." Adam said before laughing at his father's facial expression. Mel rolled off him and got on her feet.

"Hello David." Mel said with a huge smile on her face. If she'd get caught making out with anyone, it might as well be Adam. The guy she loved. The guy who loved her.

"I was gonna ask you what you'd like for dinner... But I see you're very busy..." David smiled, a bit of a dirty minded smile. This was a side of David that Mel hadn't seen, she liked the side. Her parents didn't have a sense of humor, at all.

"We are, but I'd ditch your son for food." Mel replied before Adam could say anything.

"That's evil, Mel." Adam responded as he stood next to her "But I'm hungry too though."

"Ordering pizza okay?" David asked "And Mel, you might want to check Eddie Duran's twitter account. So I saw on the gossip channels, which, by the way, are very addictive." he added turning to Mel.

"Pizza's fine, but, why would I wanna check Eddie's twitter?" Mel said as she got her phone off Adam's bed. Five missed calls from Lisa, two from Nora, she wasn't going to react to them. She unlocked her phone and went to Eddie Duran's twitter.

"Just look." David simply said

"My amazing girlfriend Loren Tate!" Mel jelled in excitement. She couldn't believe this. Loren was so lucky, not as lucky as her though, she had Adam.

"Yes, I thought you'd be excited about that." David laughed.

* * *

Nora turned on the TV, nobody had been answering her calls. She desperately looked at her phone, it started ringing. She looked at the called ID; Loren.

"Loren thank god!" Nora said

"No, Mrs. Tate?" Nora heard a man say on the other end, his voice seemed strangely familiar "It's Eddie Duran... I'm with your daughter, Loren."

"Loren if this is some kind of sick joke, knock it off." Nora snapped, she wondered if Loren could have been telling the truth.

"I can assure you it's not." Eddie said in a serious voice "However, Loren and I met yesterday and this may come as a bit of a shock but... Loren is my girlfriend." Eddie continued, he had to contain himself not to laugh at Loren who was making all kind of weird faces.

"That is a shock, is she at your house now?" Nora responded, something about Eddie's voice stopped her worrying, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he cared about her daughter. Mothers just had that ability.

"Yes, she told me about lying to you" Eddie said he gave Loren a fake angry look at which she chuckled "But she wanted to stay over at my place, I can understand if you want her to come home, I'll take her home if you want me to." Eddie added, Loren shook his head at him, as a response, he waved his hand at her, assuring it was okay.

"And just by saying that, she can stay." Nora sighed, the fact that he was willing to take her home if Nora wanted to made her like him more. He respected Loren and her, yes she could just tell that by the few things he had said to her so far. "On one condition though..."

"And what might that be?" Eddie responded, Nora could tell by the way he talked that he was smiling.

"You bring her home tomorrow and we will all sit down and have a little talk." Nora said, as serious as she could manage.

"I'd be delighted." Eddie said, he smiled at Loren, who covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her own excited screams. Eddie thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"Bye Eddie, see you tomorrow, take care of Loren or-" Nora began

"I will take good care of her, don't worry." Eddie cut her off "See you tomorrow." with that he hang up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews! You guys know I want to hear your ideas too! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 20_

"How did you do that?" Loren gasped, she looked at Eddie as if he had just grew wings.

"I told you, rockstar magic." Eddie responded. He couldn't help but chuckle at Loren's expression.

"Does that work on my mom?" Loren joked, she had thought her mom would just jell at Eddie, scaring him away.

"Yes, apparently it does." Eddie laughed "And pretty soon, you will be able to use it too."

"What do you mean by that?" Loren asked

"Well, Jake really liked your song. I think he might sign you." Eddie said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you serious about that?" Loren asked in complete disbelieve. She hadn't even seriously considered a career in music, although she had fantasized about it. But could dreams really just come true like that?

"One hundred percent." Eddie assured her "He might be a bit busy with me though, and you're a handful too" he added jokingly

"I am not!" Loren jelled, acting as if she was hurt.

"Yes you are." Eddie teased, Loren walked over to him and sat on his lap, facing him. She wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Okay maybe I am." Loren whispered before she kissed him passionately. He had again made her feel better, he made her feel happy and warm on the inside. And therefore the butterflies, who increased in numbers a lot during the last few hours, were happy and warm too.

* * *

Adriana was in the back of the van, it was a typical criminal van, she thought. Why did people like that use those vans anyway? The first thing anyone thought when they saw that kind of van was that criminals were using it. She and Kim had always joked about that, they imagined people being kidnapped in it and creeped each other out. Every time the van ran over a bump in the road Adriana fell over, gladly they weren't driving on the dusty roads around the little house anymore. That had been hell. Adriana had been put at ease by Ted's words, she knew he was telling the truth. She had sensed something that seemed like fear for Vince, coming from Ted. Adriana heard Ted and Vince casually talking in the front of the van, she tried not to listen to it. Every time Adriana heard Vince's voice she got sick and wanted to throw up. She wanted to rip Vince's head off his stuck up shoulders. Adriana had always thought she hated her father and Loren Tate, but now she knew what real hate was. She knew how it felt.

"But why does Colorado want them taking over the job?" Adriana heard Ted ask Vince in frustration

"I don't know, probably because they are young, they need experience." Vince replied, his voice again, she had to contain her sickness. "Plus, they aren't 'taking over' the job." Vince imitated Ted's voice "They are observing us, they need to learn"

"But isn't Colorado the one who doesn't want people coming with us on jobs?" Ted asked, it was the kind of question Adriana knew he didn't want an answer to. Adriana was getting more and more sure that this was the same Colorado who was Phil's boss. He didn't want Adriana involved in Phil's robberies, as much as she had begged Phil to let her go. She had been looking for a adrenaline rush, the only thing she wanted now was calm and peace. She wanted to get to bed and just hide under the covers, waiting to fall asleep, and sleep, just sleep as long as possible.

"Yes but these are some of his guys" Vince sighed, Adriana could tell that he wasn't too pleased with people tangling along. "Some rookies who messed up some job or are doing good, I don't care."

"Where are we gonna meet her dad though?" Ted asked his friend, Adriana could imagine him pointing towards the back, where she was.

"Some quiet place in the woods" Vince said "So we can kill him if he doesn't give us enough money, or kill her in front of him." Adriana got sick, she could hear by the could of Vince's voice that he was smiling broadly. It disgusted her.

* * *

Mel, Adam and David were eating pizza and watching TV. Mel found herself getting a bit worried about the missed calls from Nora, not those who came from Lisa, Lisa could wait. She had promised Loren she'd cover for her if Nora called but she had simply ignored Nora's phone calls. Loren would text her if anything was wrong, would she?

"This is some amazing pizza" David said, brutally parting Mel from her thoughts. She was happy he did though, Mel was bringing herself down. She usually didn't do that and hated it when people, especially Loren, did that, but she couldn't help herself.

"How can pizza not be amazing?" Mel replied sarcastically, her mouth full of pizza.

"Well, if you eat it like that, you kind of make people lose their appetite." David replied, returning Mel's sarcasm.

"Impossible." Adam said between bites.

"Melissa would never make you lose your appetite?" David turned to his son, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's Mel, or mighty Mel." Mel quickly said as she sensed her boyfriend getting embarrassed.

"I'll go with Mel." David laughed, this girl just kept surprising him. She was cheerful and loud, but not in an annoying way, which David admired. He knew from experience it was a hard thing to do. Yes, Mel did remind him of himself, they had the same sense of humor.

"Your choice." Mel said, stuffing her mouth with another slice of amazing pizza.

"We need to find you a nickname, dad." Adam said completely unexpected. Mel nodded excitedly, she was making muffled little approving sounds because of her stuffed mouth.

"I don't think I can trust you guys with that." David responded with a fake scared look on his face.

"You know you can trust me, let me just come up with something." Mel said and then she filled her mouth with delicious pizza again.

* * *

Chloe was ready for her date. There was a knock on the door, of course, Dylan was fifteen minutes late. Off to a great start, she thought. She had told Jackie to go to her bedroom and not come out. She had thankfully for once in her life done as she was told.

"Hey Dylan!" Chloe said, she sounded as cheerful as she could manage.

"Chloe Carter, right?" Dylan said as he pulled her into a hug, he smelled weird. Like a mix of sweat and expensive perfume, she couldn't tell if it was a men's of women's. And there also was a weak scent of old liquor.

"That's me." Chloe replied with a bit of an apologizing smile as she gently pushed Dylan off her.

"You know who I am of course." Dylan said, his ego already annoyed Chloe in ways she couldn't imagine.

"I do, shall we get going?" Chloe asked. She wanted to leave, not give Jackie a chance to interfere with anything.

"You're fast" Dylan replied with a surprised expression on his face then quickly continued "I like that, let's go."

* * *

Eddie was kissing Loren again, he loved that feeling. But of course, his phone had to ring. At first he ignored until Loren broke the kiss and gave him a look, telling him he should answer his phone, without words.

"Okay, okay." Eddie sighed, he playfully lifted Loren up and threw her onto his bed before grabbing his phone. "It's Jake, that guy picks the best times to talk to me." Eddie said sarcastically before answering his phone. Loren laughed at his remark.

"Eduardo, hi" Jake said warmly when Eddie picked up

"What's up Jake?" Eddie asked as if he was in some kind of hurry.

"Is Loren there?" Jake asked, before Eddie could respond he continued "I want to set up a meeting with her tomorrow. I'd like Kelly to manage her career."

"Sure, but let's surprise her with it though." Eddie replied, he could barely contain his happiness, he wanted Loren to be a rockstar. She had everything she needed and she deserved the fame. Eddie ignored Loren's questioning look.

"Good, swing by tomorrow." Jake said and he hung up the phone.

"Surprise me with what?" Loren asked as she jumped up and down.

"Nothing." Eddie responded, a smile took over his face as he looked at the cuteness that was Loren Tate.

"Tell me!" Loren begged

"No, I politely left the room when you were on the phone so you're gonna have to pretend like you didn't hear it." Eddie said teasingly.

"You are mean, you're a mean rockstar." Loren said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on Eddie's bed like a little kid that wanted her mother to give her candy.

"Oh am I now?" Eddie said as he walked over to her. "You'll pay for saying that." Eddie started tickling Loren, who he noticed was extremely ticklish.

"No! Eddie! Stop!" Loren protested as she tried to kick Eddie. She was laughing so hard that she almost couldn't breathe anymore.

"Tell me you're sorry" Eddie laughed as he continued tickling her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Loren jelled and Eddie stopped tickling her "I'm not really sorry." Loren laughed as she got up and ran downstairs with Eddie chasing her.

* * *

"Why must pizza disappear when you eat it?" Mel groaned as she lied down on the floor throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You can't just eat forever can you Mel?" David replied

"Yeah what's with people hating on that anyway?" Adam said, he thought eating forever was a very good idea.

"You guys are crazy." David responded, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"What do you want to do, we're alone now." Mel gave Adam a seductive smile and sat up.

"That depends on what you want to do..." Adam answered, he stood up and sat on the couch. Mel instantly sat next to him she turned towards him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I love you, Adam." She said, straight up as always.

"I love you too, Mel." Adam responded Mel kissed him. They were rudely interrupted by Mel's phone, Nora was calling.

"I have to take this." Mel said with strong dislike in her voice. "Hi Nora."

"Don't hi Nora me." Nora said, Mel could tell she was joking but still somewhat angry.

"Why can't I hi Nora you?" Mel replied

"Loren told me she was with you, but she is really spending the night at Eddie Duran's house..." Nora said, Mel was not sure why Nora was telling her this.

"She is, but what does that have to do with anything?" Mel said, she sounded more harsh than she had meant to.

"I'm gonna sit down and have a talk with them tomorrow." Nora said, she sighed and continued "I need you to be there too."

"As you wish, Nora Tate." Mel replied with a fake sense of admiration in her voice. At which Nora, thankfully, chuckled.

"I am pretty pissed though, Mel." Nora said, with a serious voice

"I get that Nora, but Loren just didn't know how to tell you. You have to understand." Mel assured her best friends mom.

"That's true..." Nora said and she hesitated for a moment.

"Why hesitate, Tate?" Mel interrupted Nora before she could speak and she smiled at her own little joke.

"I just don't know what to do with Loren anymore." Nora sighed


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey, I'm over 50 reviews, I don't know if that's a lot, but I think it is! And thanks for the tip that I'm writing jelled instead of yelled, I'll get it right!:) Keep reviewing please! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 21_

Adriana fell over as the van came to a sudden stop. Adriana hated not knowing where people were taking her, and to make it even worse, these were Vince and Ted. People who's jobs were to kidnap people, and Vince took advantage of his position. Adriana had admitted that she was a horrible person, but nobody could be as bad as Vince. Well, maybe, but she didn't want to meet them, ever. The back doors of the van opened, revealing Vince.

"Come on girl, we need to go." Vince said with a huge smile on his face. Adriana wanted to slap that smile right off his face, but she wouldn't dare to touch him. She didn't want to touch him, she felt herself getting sick. Adriana quickly ran out of the van and vomited, she felt Vince gently pulling her hair back, that sickened her even more. Adriana felt tears running down her cheeks, she didn't even care to look around and see where she was.

"Shh... Shh... I know, I know..." Vince whispered he gently rubbed her lower back, trailing to her butt. Adriana stopped vomiting and fell down on the edge of the van, sobbing. She was just glad Vince wasn't laying his filthy hands on her anymore. Adriana heard Vince say something but she wasn't listening. Until she felt him firmly grab her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"When I ask you a question you answer, understood, skank?" Vince said. Adriana nodded she felt fresh tears streaming down her face. "Good, now I will repeat myself one more time... You have to call your daddy, tell him to hurry up with his payment." Vince said and his grip on Adriana's loosened.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Mel asked after a brief moment of science. Why would Nora worry about Loren? Maybe she had seen her bruises? No, that wasn't possible, Loren hadn't seen her mother all day.

"I'm sorry, Mel" Nora began, she sounded hopeless "I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No, no, no, Tate problems are my specialty" Mel replied jokingly "Tell me, Nora." she added in a more serious voice.

"She has just been so distant lately." Nora sighed "Don't tell her I said it but I'm worried about her."

"I can assure you, she's fine..." Mel said, she realized Nora needed to be put at ease. She couldn't help but wonder why Dr. Don wasn't there to calm her down. "There were a few speed bumps... But Eddie truly is amazing and... I think the boy loves her." Mel continued in her usual Mel-ish way.

"Good to hear." Nora said, Mel could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling "Maybe I have been overreacting a little." she admitted.

"Yes totally, but you are nothing compared to Lisa though." Mel responded. It was true, Nora wasn't even close to overreacting compared to Lisa.

"See you tomorrow Melissa, thank you." Nora said as she hung up the phone, Mel had a way of calming people down which Nora admired. If she was able to calm down Loren in the same way, she truly had a gift. Nora sighed, she hadn't heard from Don all night, what was he up to anyway? He had been acting weird on the phone and he wasn't himself the morning either. Nora knew she was an easy person to talk to, people had always told her that. Trent had always told her that. She hadn't thought about Trent for a while, it hurt, it still hurt. Nora mentally slapped herself when she thought about the good things Trent had brought her. She had felt happy when she was with him, her happiness grew when Loren was born. Although her family cut her off when she got pregnant at 19, she hadn't cared, she had beautiful little Loren, she had an amazing husband. Trent was the perfect dad for the first two years, then the fighting started. Trent started drinking, parting, some nights he didn't come home at all, leaving Nora and little Loren waiting for him to get back. Loren always wanted to wait for her daddy to give her a goodnight kiss, her little heart broke a little bit every night Trent stayed out. Nora knew Loren heart had been completely shattered to pieces when Trent left. Loren had never shown her pain, she had been strong for Nora.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Eddie yelled as he lifted Loren up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No! Eddie! Let me go!" Loren yelled breathless from running and laughing.

"Never." Eddie replied as he grabbed Loren's waist and lifted her off his shoulder.

"You just let me go." Loren said and she smiled teasingly at Eddie.

"I'm still holding you, aren't I?" Eddie responded and he returned her smile, he smiled in the same way. Loren was so much fun, she was unlike any girlfriend, he loved that word, he has ever had. She was his friend and girlfriend at the same time, you could just have fun hanging out with her. With Chloe it had always been about being 'the perfect couple' for the paparazzi.

"I guess you are, okay, you win." Loren said and she moved closer to Eddie "I don't want you to let me go." Loren stood on her tip toes and kisses Eddie lightly.

"I wouldn't dare." Eddie whispered, he smiled and let his hands trail to Loren's butt. He kissed her again and parted her lips with his tongue. Eddie wanted her so badly. Eddie rubbed Loren's butt with one hand, his other hand he gently trailed up her back and placed behind her head so she couldn't break their kiss. Her hair felt silky and soft, he loved the feeling of her hair. He loved her. He truly did, she loved him too, right? He felt Loren's hand resting on his shoulder and her other hand running through his hair. She was getting better at this, he thought. Eddie felt Loren smiling while kissing her.

"What are you smiling about, miss Tate?" he asked teasingly as he parted from Loren.

"You." Loren replied and she kissed him lightly again.

"What about me?" Eddie asked, he continued before she could answer "Do you love me as much as I love you?" he was shocked by his own confession, maybe it was too soon for Loren.

"Wait, you love me?" Loren nearly gasped in disbelieve, she was sure she was about to wake up in her bed. That she had fallen asleep at her house when Mel left. It had to be true.

"Yes, I do." Eddie assured Loren "Do you love me too?" he asked, he already knew the answer by Loren's reaction, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes, Eddie Duran, I love you too." Loren said, Eddie was still holding her. She wished he never had to let her go. Eddie kissed her, a passionate kiss that made Loren's butterflies want to escape from her stomach. They fell down onto the couch, not breaking the kiss, Eddie must have fallen down on the remote control because the TV turned on. Loren didn't care at first but parted from Eddie when she heard her name.

"Rock star Eddie Duran has moved on from Cheater Carter to a more down to earth girl. Loren Tate a regular girl from Tarzana appears to be, as Eddie Duran tweeted earlier, his amazing girlfriend. I have to admit, she truly is gorgeous." A blond reporter, which Loren had seen on TV before, said. Loren was flattered, she had called her gorgeous. Loren knew she had no reason to be nice, was she being sincere?

"You know, Emma is right, you truly are gorgeous." Eddie, who had been listening since Loren parted from him, said.

"You know this women?" Loren said, pretending to be jealous as she motioned towards the television where the blond women was still talking.

"I do" Eddie laughed "You have to know some people in this busyness."

"I guess so, she seems nice though." Loren replied and she shrugged

"Appears she has good taste, saying you're gorgeous." Eddie kissed Loren lightly and she turned her attention back towards the TV.

"As amazing and beautiful Loren Tate is, Chloe Carter. Or should I say; Cheater Carter, was spotted earlier tonight with actor Dylan Boyd. I think it is a rather irrational decision from the actor, unless he's just looking for some good... Night time fun..." Emma said

"She never did like Chloe." Eddie smirked, Loren was still on top of Eddie watching the TV and she chuckled at the remark.

"I bet Carter is good at that." Emma laughed, apparently somebody told her to cool it about Chloe. "Okay, okay, I won't hate on Cheater Carter anymore, oh I can't call her that? Sorry. But what about Eddie Duran and Loren, huh? I just saw that they have been tweeting before they even met. Lyrics from somebody called LoveToLoveYou turned into something real. I must say I like Loren Tate way more than that Cheater Cart-" somebody interrupted Emma by yelling something Loren couldn't understand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we're out of time anyways. Can we just look at the pic that Eddie Duran tweeted earlier?" she asked as the picture of Eddie kissing Loren's cheek appeared on a screen behind her "So cute isn't it? Okay guys, thanks for watching!" with that the program ended and quickly turned to commercials.

"She really doesn't like Chloe, does she?" Loren said, she was changing the subject from Emma calling her gorgeous.

"No she doesn't, can't blame her." Eddie replied "She does love you, but not as much as I do though." Eddie turned Loren around so he was on top of her, again, supporting himself with his arms so he wouldn't crash down on Loren. He loved her, this feeling was different from what he had felt for Chloe. It was a better feeling.

* * *

Adriana was holding a cell phone in her hand, she took a moment to look at where she was. She was back in LA, no, she couldn't be at this place, this was the place where Phil worked, no she must be wrong. It sure looked a lot like it. Vince pushed her back into the van, she was again disgusted by his touch. The neighborhood was bad, nobody would care if they heard her scream. So she didn't scream.

"Why are we here?" Adriana managed to ask

"We need to pick up some guys." Vince replied, as he sat down on one knee, since Adriana had fallen down he was now at her level looking into her eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked at her with a caring expression, she fought back the urge to spit in his face.

"When do I call my dad?" Adriana asked as she shook her head, shaking his hand off.

"That's enough questions for now, sweetheart." Vince said and he stood back up. He yelled something that Adriana didn't quite understand, some guys appeared, she didn't recognize them at first, then she saw him... Phil? No, it couldn't be, her mind must be playing tricks on her.

"Phil?" Adriana gasped in total disbelieve, she looked at her ex-boyfriend who hadn't entered the van yet. This could not be happening, Phil only did robberies sometimes, right?

"You know her?" Vince asked, he looked at Phil and motioned towards Adriana who had used her remaining strength to sit up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! You guys know I love reviews, they get me all excited! I'm introducing Ian in this chapter, I love Ian. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 22_

Chloe sat across from Dylan at a table inside of Rumor, she was annoyed by his ego. Extremely annoyed. Eddie was never like that, the whole night Chloe was nothing more to Dylan than arm candy, she wan't in charge of anything. She hated it. The way Chloe had acted when she was with Eddie, strictly focusing on the cameras, Dylan had acted the same way. Making sure the paparazzi got his good side, she didn't mind that much though, it was a good change to get pictures of her out there. Chloe found herself not wanting Dylan to look better in the pictures than she did. She glanced over at Dylan who was enjoying his food very much. Chloe had barely touched her salad.

"This food is so good." Dylan said, with his mouth full of God knows what kind of food.

"It is." Chloe replied emotionless as she raised her eyebrows at him for a brief moment.

"Something bothering you?" Dylan said very fast between bites. Chloe poked her salad with her fork and looked up at him.

"It's just, Eddie has already moved on." Chloe sighed, she knew she was good at playing the victim, so she'd give it her all. "It hasn't even been a day and he already has a new girlfriend." Chloe continued sounding as said as she could manage.

"You seem like you have moved on too." Dylan replied as he stopped chewing to look at her.

"That's the thing, I haven't." Chloe said again with fake sadness "I thought seeing me with somebody else would make him come back to me."

"Come on Chloe!" Dylan said and he slammed his fist onto the table "You know you wanted to go on a date with me." he continued as he took a sip of his drink, apparently something strong.

* * *

Eddie and Loren were losing track of time, they had been making out for quite a while now. Loren liked it when Eddie took control over their make out sessions she had the feeling like she never knew what she was doing. Maybe he sensed that, or maybe he just liked taking control. One way or the other, she didn't mind. This had truly been a crazy day but she hadn't let the craziness get to her, Eddie hadn't let the craziness get to her. Love, it was a crazy feeling, Loren had read books about it and thought she knew what it was. Reality was; she didn't, until now, until Eddie.

"Help has arrived mate!" A loud voice said as Loren heard the door open and close again. Eddie quickly got off Loren and stood up. The man had a huge smile on his face and didn't say anything.

"Ian, what a..." Eddie began, he thought for a moment and continued "Surprising visit." So Ian was his name, alright, but why was he here and why wasn't Eddie expecting him? Loren stood up as Eddie pulled Ian into a hug.

"Well, my dear mate, I came to provide you breakup help..." Ian's eyes went from Eddie to Loren "But I see you have all the help you need." he motioned towards Loren who was blushing slightly.

"I do have all the help I need, haven't you been online yet?" Eddie asked his best friend who still had a broad smile on his face.

"Well, I saw you and Chloe broke up... I got on a plane and got my butt over here." Ian said, Loren noticed his strong accent, Australian? "But, I could have stayed home, I see." he added before walking up to Loren, he held out his hand "Forgive my rude friend for not introducing me, I am Ian, Eddie's best mate."

"I'm Loren" Loren laughed as she shook Ian's hand "I am Eddie's... Girlfriend" she smiled at saying that word. She was Eddie Duran's girlfriend.

Ian was about to say something when Eddie interfered "If you had payed attention, you would have seen it." Eddie put his arm around Loren's waist and she slightly leaned against him.

"I love you, mate, but I'm not some kind of stalker." Ian laughed, he playfully narrowed his eyes at the sight of his best friend with Loren. She seemed nice, nothing like Ian had expected. Eddie wasn't the kind of guy to move on so quickly, was he?

Eddie chuckled, he was thankful for his best friend to show up this fast. If Loren hadn't been with him he would have gone crazy and it was good to know that Ian would have been there to, maybe literally, slap him out of the crazy state of mind. But Ian had rudely interrupted their make out session. Loren's phone beeped, Eddie tilted his head into a position so he could read her text.

_Lo, you are freaking trending on twitter... Well, Leddie is, and you're half of Leddie! Call me, call me, call me, call me. Get the message? You gotta call me. X_

Eddie smiled and he felt Loren chuckle, Eddie had seen who the text was from. Loren's apparently always cheerful best friend.

"I gotta call someone real quick." Loren said as she took a step back towards the stairs "You guys catch up, I'll be right back." with that Loren ran up the stairs, ready to see what her best friend had to say. Leddie, was that their 'couple name'?

* * *

"I... I..." Phil stammered, he did not know what to say. When Colorado told him about this job he had thought it would be easy... Really, Adriana?

"Well?" Vince said more forceful than his previous words "Are you gonna tell me anything, kid?" Vince walked over to Phil, who was staring at Adriana in disbelieve.

"She... She's my ex..." Phil almost whispered.

"Your ex?" Vince repeated and he laughed humorlessly "What are the odds." he added.

"Yeah... What are the odds..." Phil said softly and he narrowed his eyes at Adriana. She had been horrible to him, since she picked that Tyler guy over him, he resented her. Phil couldn't help but thinking she maybe deserved it.

"Are you still willing to do the job?" Ted interfered before Vince could say anything, this was a pretty delicate matter. Adriana thought it was a stupid question, Phil and her had broken up, but he still cared about her, didn't he? He would just go right to her dad and tell him where she was. Adriana was sure of it, was she? There was a moment of silence, why didn't he just tell her what she needed to hear?

"Totally." Phil said, it didn't sound insecure, it sounded determent. Adriana was shocked, how could he say that?

"Good!" Vince said warmly and he petted Phil on the back. "You remind me of myself." Vince said, Adriana couldn't bring the strength to sit up anymore and fell back down.

"Is that a good thing?" Phil asked he was surprisingly calm.

"Yes a very good thing, I'm good at what I do." Vince assured Phil. Adriana wanted to scream, Phil was nothing like Vince, was he?

"In that case; thank you." Phil said with a smile on his face.

"Ted, you take the other car" Vince said as he turned to Ted "I'll take the kid, I like him."

* * *

Mel was staring at Adam's laptop in a mixture of disbelieve and excitement. 'Leddie' was trending on twitter, Loren didn't know it yet but she had gained over a thousand followers on her twitter. Her phone rang, Loren was calling.

"Hey Lo, have you been on twitter?" Mel said when she picked up her phone.

"No not yet but why am I trending?" Loren asked, Mel chuckled at her weird tone. Loren must think that it was some kind of sick joke, Mel thought.

"The public has given you the honorable name; Leddie." Mel said in an official voice.

"That's cute, I had to call you so you could tell me that, is hard to believe." Loren joked, she knew Mel had an alternative motive for wanting to talk to Loren.

"You know me so well" Mel sighed in a floaty way "I'm living with Adam for a while, and... He's my very boyish boyfriend!" Mel yelled in excitement.

"What? That's fast!" Loren replied a bit confused by what Mel had just said.

"I know, but I really love him" Mel said and she smiled at Adam who was sitting on his bed "But I do need... Details about you and the amazing Eddie Duran."

"I'll give you them but the weirdest thing happened today..." Loren responded, she needed to tell Mel about Trent.

"Weirder than Cam?" Mel asked and instantly regretted saying that "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up..."

"No it's okay but it is even weirder..." Loren said, she was quiet for a moment and sighed. "I met my dad- I mean, Trent, today." Loren continued. She was a bit taken back when he friend didn't reply instantly but she understood it wasn't something you hear on a daily basis.

"I didn't expect that..." Mel managed to say "Are... Are you okay?" She added, it couldn't be easy for her best friend to see her father, who had left her a long time ago, again. Especially after this morning, stupid Cameron.

"I think I'll live, that is thanks to Eddie." Loren assured Mel who sighed in relief.

"Remind me to thank him for that." Mel said as if Eddie was something she needed to buy at the store.

"I will" Loren laughed "His best friend showed up today though, totally random, he just came walking in here announcing he was here to help." Loren said and she chuckled at the thought of Ian. He was like Mel, loud, probably dirty minded as hell and he didn't care about people's opinion.

"Ohh! Me likey!" Mel said "And... Describe this, best friend to me..."

"You have a boyfriend! Bad Mel!" Loren replied as if she was talking to a puppy that had just wrecked her shoes.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding." Mel laughed, she looked at Adam who was acting like he was offended.

"I bet you were, don't hurt Adam he's a nice guy." Loren said.

"Oh he is very nice alright" Mel replied as she walked over to Adam.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to go now." Loren smirked

"Yes, but I'll call back for details later." Mel said very fast

"Bye Mel." Loren laughed

"See you Lo" Mel said and she hung up.

* * *

"What happened to your model, mate?" Ian asked as he and Eddie sat down on the couch.

"Chloe is toxic." Eddie replied without any emotion in his voice. Ian always gave Eddie's girlfriends nicknames which Eddie usually hated.

"So... Loren huh?" Ian said in a bit of a dirty voice as he glanced over at his best friend.

"She truly is amazing, I met her last night at the spot where I come to think. We talked all night and I think I instantly fell in love with her, after-" Eddie began, when Loren wasn't here he just wanted to talk about her as much as she could.

"Woo woo woo, hold on, you fell in love with her?" Ian interrupted

"I do, it is a totally different feeling then Chloe." Eddie admitted, it felt weird saying that. Still, it felt right.

"Alright, and what did she do to make that happen?" Ian asked in a dirty minded way.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, just being her amazing self was enough." Eddie said in a dreamy way. Ian was not used to the expression on Eddie's face, it was something like you'd see in bad movies, people being deeply in love. They had been having a pretty convincing make out session earlier. Loren was a bit of an innocent girl, well a lot, Ian had seen that by the way she blushed when he walked in unannounced.

"That kind huh?" Ian responded, glancing over at his best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie said, he raised his voice and reminded himself not to do that anymore, but he wondered what Ian meant by 'that type'. He was, again, extremely protective over Loren and what people said about her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Please review, reviews still get me all excited! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 23_

"So, somebody's being protective." Ian said as he threw his hand up, defending himself.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want people talking bad about Loren." Eddie apologized to his best friend.

"I get that mate," Ian replied as he nodded his head "I didn't mean anything negative by that though." he added

"What did you mean, than?" Eddie said, he relaxed, Ian would never doubt his judgement.

"She is the kind of girl that guys fall in love with the instant they lay eyes on her." Ian responded, that was truly how he thought about Loren.

"I hope there are not a lot of 'guys' that fall in love with her though..." Eddie laughed. Ian was right, Eddie had loved Loren from the moment he laid eyes on her, he had just not known it at that moment.

"Sorry to break it to you mate," Ian began "but there are, I might be a little in love with her myself." He teased

"Oh you wouldn't dare." Eddie said, sounding as threatening as he could manage.

"Wouldn't dare what?" Eddie heard Loren's voice and he instantly stood up and turned around, Loren was just putting her phone back in her back pocket. Eddie smiled at Ian and walked up to Loren, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"PG 13, everyone" Ian yelled from the couch, Loren couldn't help but smile, Ian was like a male Mel. Loren couldn't help but picture Mel as a guy, an extremely bubbly, colorful guy.

"Oh spare it Ian, you just told me you might be in love with Loren." Eddie said sarcastically.

"I am." Ian joked.

"Ian, as cute as you are, I don't think we're gonna work." Loren replied sarcastically.

"Your loss, love." Ian shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Adriana was again sitting in the back of the driving van. So much for calling her dad, she thought. Phil had loved her so much and she had hurt him, she had hurt him very badly. She was aware of that now. But Vince and Phil were nothing alike, Phil had always been sweet, Vince was an ass, Vince was a horrible person. Adriana hated Vince. She started paying attention to Vince and Phil's conversation.

"So, what happened with you and the girl?" Vince asked. Adriana wanted to vomit again when he heard his voice. The same voice that had told her how hot she was, how much he wanted her. The words rang through her head, they made her sick, she started sobbing quietly.

"I caught her with another guy." Phil answered. It was a lie and he knew it, Adriana thought.

"Yeah, she's not as innocent as she seems..." Vince smirked, Adriana knew what he was talking about.

_"Now, don't be afraid, sweetie" Vince said as he rubbed Adriana's upper thigh, his hand kept trailing up towards her private parts. Adriana flinched at his touch, she knew what was coming, she closed her eyes and wished it was just a bad dream. She felt Vince's body move closer towards hers. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Adriana saw Ted leave the room from the corner of her eyes. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening to her.  
"It won't take long..." Vince whispered as he firmly rubbed her waist.  
"Please don't, Vince..." Adriana protested softly as Vince started to kiss her neck. Vince knelt before her and started untying her feet. _

Adriana flinched at the flashback. Vince was horrific, she felt goosebumps break out all over her body and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Yeah maybe." Phil sighed.

"She hurt you pretty bad, didn't she?" Vince asked, Adriana smirked humorlessly through her tears, he made it sound like he had feelings.

"She did." Phil said coldly.

"I'm sorry, kid." Vince replied, there was a sound and Adriana assumed Vince petted Phil on his shoulder. "You can hurt her back now though." Vince added, there was his evil side, the side Adriana had seen a though times. She hated this side even more than how he normally was.

Phil smirked "As tempting as that may sound, I think I'll pass." he said, Adriana was thankful that he didn't hate her that much.

* * *

"Wanna know what I think?" David said as he walked into the room. He had heard Mel's conversation with Loren and decided to tease her.

"And what is that, David?" Mel asked happily.

"I think you have a little crush on Eddie Duran yourself." David glanced over at his son who was staring at Melissa.

"Yes, totally." Mel replied, she sighed as if she was deeply in love, threw her head back and put both her hands on her heart. "But your son 'll do though." she added while laughing.

"Why am I jealous of Eddie Duran?" Adam said as he walked over to Mel, who also stood up.

"Because, you... looove me." Mel said and she kissed Adam lightly.

"I do." Adam replied and he returned her kiss.

"You guys know I'm still here, do you?" David smirked as he looked at his son. Melissa was fun, again, she was good for his son.

"Are you seeing anyone, Dave?" Mel asked as she parted from Adam. David couldn't help but smirk at her sudden question, this girl had no shame.

"Not like it's any of your busyness, Mel" David began "But I am not."

"You know, you should come with me tomorrow to Loren's house." Mel said "I could introduce you to Nora." she added, David was perfect for Nora and Mel felt like playing match-maker.

"I don't know if I should do that-" David began

"Of course you can" Mel interrupted, David chuckled.

"I'll think about it" David said as he started walking out of Adam's room "You guys have fun" with that David closed the door, leaving his son and Mel to do whatever teenagers did at night.

* * *

"Let's go up to my room, Ian you can take the guest room." Eddie said, as much as he loved having Ian around, he needed some alone time with Loren.

"Okay little lovebirds" Ian said, again with the dirty minded smile Loren had grown to love "I'll leave you guys to it." Ian said as he walked towards the guestroom. Ian wanted something like Loren and Eddie, the love. Ian had never experienced love, well what he had thought was love was nothing compared to Eddie and Loren or as the public called them; Leddie.

"Let's go to my room" Eddie whispered right into Loren's ear.

"Let's." Loren replied "I just don't really feel like... walking" Loren said, hinting for him to carry her.

"Good thing you don't have to" Eddie chuckled as he scooped Loren up, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs.

"I love you, Eddie" Loren said as Eddie laid her down on his bed, he didn't answer. He just kissed her, he wanted her. The kiss was getting more and more intense. Eddie felt a shock go through his body, he had Loren Tate and he wouldn't let her go. Did she want this?

"Loren, are you sure you wanna do this?" Eddie asked between kisses.

"Yeah." Loren said and she pulled back a little. Was she ready? The answer hit her hard, no. "I'm not sure." she said.

"It's okay, Loren." Eddie said as he completely pulled back.

"Now I feel guilty..." Loren replied, the butterflies were fading a little.

"Don't you could never do anything wrong." Eddie assured her as he sat up, next to her and rubbed her thigh gently.

"Really?" Loren asked, the butterflies quickly came back at Eddie's touch.

"Really." Eddie said "I want your first time to be special, you shouldn't feel forced in any way." Eddie added while still rubbing her thigh, he had wanted her so badly but part of him was happy she pulled back. Chloe had wanted to have sex with him the first night they were together, Eddie hadn't complained, she was beautiful and he liked her a lot at that time. He still didn't love her, the love came later. Eddie had been in a very vulnerable state back then with all that had happened with his dad. The thought went through his mind of Chloe having no respect for her body, Loren had respect for her body. Eddie respected Loren enough to not do this, he wasn't going anywhere. It would come.

"Am I that inexperienced?" Loren asked jokingly, Eddie gave her a questioning look "Okay, I am... I'm so new to this, I just don't think I should do this now." she continued

"Loren, it's okay" Eddie assured her "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Don was holding a suitcase with money, one million dollars. He had gotten the money and assured the man he got it from that he'll pay it back, Don knew he could never pay it back but that wasn't his main concern right now. He cared about his daughter despite everything she said. Don saw a dark blue van followed by a black car pull up to the edge of the woods, where he was.

"Ready for this, kid?" Vince asked Phil who was a bit nervous. Vince handed Phil a black hat, the kind of hat that covers everything but your eyes and mouth.

"Yeah." Phil simply replied

"I hate saying this" Vince began "but we might have to... Shoot pretty girl's daddy, you know, if he doesn't bring enough money..." Vince added as if he really hated that part, he didn't, this was the part Vince enjoyed most.

"I know" Phil said without any emotion "Do we take Aid out now, or after he gives us the money?" he asked

"You'll take her out, hold her nice and tight, so she can't escape." Vince replied. Phil nodded, he was nervous, very nervous. What if Don wouldn't come up with the money? He hated the guy but wouldn't wish him dead. "Let's go kid." Vince handed Phil a gun and they got out of the van.

Adriana was scared, she had heard Phil and Vince's conversation and understood this was the moment. It may sound cheesy but it really was a matter of life of death. As much as Adriana claimed to hate her dad, she didn't want him to die, nor did she want to die. The doors of the van opened, Adriana saw it was dark outside.

"Let's go Aid." She heard Phil say. She had never imagined to see Phil like this, she had joked about him looking like this, dressed in black wearing a hat as if he is about to rob a bank. Adriana crawled towards the back doors of the van, she couldn't bring up the strength to walk. Her last meal had been this morning with... Tyler. Tyler, where was Tyler? She wanted Tyler, she wanted to be held in Tyler's strong arms, she wanted him to tell her it would all be okay. But after Vince she thought she would never be able to look at a man in the same way. When Adriana was within reach, Phil pulled her out of the van.

"Time to roll, Aid." Phil whispered into her ear. Adriana closed her eyes for a moment and it felt like she was back in her room, just her and Phil. Until she opened her eyes. Phil was pushing her towards a place where three other man stood, a little further, Adriana saw her dad. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug him, but she couldn't.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm over 60 reviews! Thanks for reviewing, please review some more! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 24_

"Phil, I'm so sorry..." Adriana begged, her voice sounded broken "Please, you can let me go..." she added.

"You know I hate doing this Aid" Phil replied "But I have no choice... Now play along."

"Please Phil... I... I love you" Adriana said, it was her last try, maybe Phil would buy it.

"No, you don't." Phil said he was holding her from the behind, he said it right into her ear, his warm breath made her shiver.

"I'm so sorry." Adriana tried one more time. She knew Phil wouldn't believe her, and Adriana started thinking that maybe, just maybe, she deserved this.

"Just shut up Aid." Phil replied as they reached the men. Don came walking up to them, slowly and hesitating with every step. Adriana had never seen her father like this he was insecure and maybe a bit scared. Could that be?

"I got the money" Don said a bit too fast, he was trying to sound as confident as he could manage.

"No cops?" Ted asked. Adriana heard it was standard procedure by the way he said it.

"No cops." Don answered truthfully, he had been too busy with getting the money to call the police.

"Good" Vince said in an approving voice, as if he had just heard amazing news "Hand it over." he continued in a serious voice. Don handed over the suitcase without saying anything. He wanted this to be over, he needed this to be over.

* * *

Loren and Eddie had just been talking, Loren was thankful at how Eddie had acted. She knew he wanted her badly. Loren just wan't ready, yet. She knew she would be ready soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week, she didn't know. Just sitting her with Eddie made her realize how lucky she was.

"Did you really like my song that much?" Loren asked, she blushed and cuddled up to Eddie's chest some more. Eddie had been talking about his songs and somehow drifted off to her songs.

"I loved it, I think you truly have the potential to be a super star." Eddie replied, Loren didn't answer, she just giggled. Loren had the cutest giggle, Eddie thought. "I can see it now, sold out arenas, people screaming your name." Eddie put both his hands at his mouth and imitated people screaming. "Loren Tate, Loren Tate, waaaah!" Eddie laughed when he saw Loren's face.

"You truly are crazy, rockstar." Loren said while shaking her head. She didn't know Eddie was being totally sincere about this, he truly thought she could be the next big thing.

"I might be" Eddie replied while laughing.

"No but seriously" Loren started "You think I could... Have a future in music?" she asked.

"Yes. I know it for sure" Eddie replied as he sat up some more and pulled Loren onto his lap.

"Funny, I always wanted to go to Brown, be a lawyer." Loren said, she said it in a bit of a joking way. It was true though, she had always wanted to be a lawyer.

"Have you never thought of a career in music?" Eddie asked. He truly was surprised, Loren wasn't really a type to be a lawyer.

"I have fantasized about it..." Loren admitted, it had always been her dream to have a career in music. Could Eddie really use his rockstar-magic to make it happen? She didn't want to take advantage of him in any way though.

* * *

Chloe walked into her apartment with Dylan following her. Couldn't he take a hint? Chloe had been hinting for him to leave ever since they left Rumor and the paparazzi were out of sight.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Dylan asked seductively.

"I am gonna get some sleep." Chloe snapped, she took a few steps towards the kitchen, she needed a glass of water.

"Care if I... join you?" Dylan said in the same seductive way, he walked over to Chloe and hugged her from the behind he managed to kiss her neck before she pushed him off her. Chloe was extremely annoyed and disgusted, she smelled alcohol in Dylan's breath.

"No, Dylan, you're drunk" Chloe said with annoyance in her voice "Go home." she added before filling her glass with water. Dylan was quiet for a moment, Chloe had thought he left for a moment but she knew better.

"Come on, Chloe, live a little" Dylan replied as he, again, moved closer to her. She instantly took a step back.

"I am living, thank you." Chloe responded sarcastically.

"I can make you forget all about that Duran guy." Dylan said, he kissed Chloe forcefully. Dylan didn't let Chloe break the kiss, he lifted her up and put her on the dresser. Chloe put all her effort in pulling back from Dylan, after she managed to pull back she tried pushing him off, it didn't work.

"Dylan stop it!" Chloe yelled before he kissed her again, ignoring her shouting.

"What is going on in here?" Chloe was, for the first time in a while, happy to hear her mother's voice. She felt Dylan jump, he hadn't been expecting that. Jackie walked into the kitchen as Chloe managed to escape from Dylan's grip. She walked over and stood next to her mother.

"Who are-" Dylan began saying

"Out!" Jackie shouted, nobody was going to hurt her Cynthia, not while she was here.

"Geez lady, chill out" Dylan said in a defending tone of voice "We were just having some fun."

"Sure didn't sound like fun!" Jackie yelled "Now get out!" Jackie grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen dresser and pointed it at Dylan in a threatening way.

"Okay okay, call me Chloe, you're hot." Dylan said, frankly, he just said it to annoy this blonde women who looked like an old version of Chloe.

"Out!" Jackie yelled and she whacked Dylan on his head with the wooden spoon. Chloe chuckled, she was not used to her mother acting like this, hell, she was not used to her mother just being around.

"Yes yes, I'm out." Dylan yelled back as he almost ran out of the door, emerging anger inside him, how could a women reject him? He was a gift to the opposite gender, he was sure of it.

* * *

Mel woke up from a sudden sound, she wasn't sure what it was but she was sure it wasn't Adam. For he was sleeping soundly next to her, they had been sleeping back to back. Mel felt amazing, Adam hadn't expected anything from her tonight. Although Mel was a bit disappointed, she was ready, oh was she ready, she had been ready for a long time. Maybe Adam wasn't ready, could that be? Can a boy not be ready? Mel looked at the digital clock next to Adam's bed, dang, it was early only 23.09. Mel didn't even really remember how Adam and her had fallen asleep. She sighed, great, now she was up. Might as well see what David was up to. She liked David, he was nothing like she had expected. And he liked her which according to Mel meant that he had good taste. Mel got up and walked towards Adam's living room to find David sitting on the couch watching a rerun of the Lily Park show. David had mentioned being hooked on gossip, Mel could understand that, she had been addicted for a long time.

"Good evening Melissa, getting bored with my son are you?" David said, he knew Adam could be asleep earlier than most people. And once Adam was asleep, he was asleep, he had been that way ever since he was a little boy.

"Maybe a little, he is cute when he sleeps though." Mel replied as she casually sat down next to her boyfriend's father.

"The cutest." David answered with a sarcastic smile taking his face.

"What are we watching?" Mel asked after returning David's sarcastic smile with an evil little grin.

"I recorded the Lily Park show from an hour ago, and now I, and apparently you, are watching it." David replied as he offered her some of the nuts he had been eating. She gladly took a hand full of them, David could tell Mel loved food maybe even more than she loved his son.

"What's it about?" Mel asked in an unflattering way, her mouth stuffed with nuts.

"Your friend with the brown hair, Laura" David responded again saying Loren's name wrong on purpose.

"Oh yes, Loren my dear best friend with the famous rockstar boyfriend." Mel said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Is she the kind of person that enjoys all this publicity?" David asked, Mel seemed like a person who would enjoy people talking pictures of her 24/7. Maybe her friend would be like that too, she seemed down to earth though. Not aware of the paparazzi around her.

"No" Mel responded "Not at all, she would die if she saw those pictures" Mel chuckled at the truth in that statement.

"Poor Laura, not that much time to live then." David said jokingly "The pics are everywhere."

"Okay, I've let you call my best friend by the wrong name for long enough now." Mel said with fake anger in her voice.

"What Laura?" David asked as innocent as possible

"Loren, Loren, Loren, Loren!" Mel yelled, her phone beeped "Loren!" She yelled again, the text was from Loren.

_Mel, Eddie's best friend is like a male you, I swear. I'm actually just texting you because Eddie is in the bathroom and I'm bored. x _

_Oh, a male me? Gotta love him then. I am casually watching TV about my best friend with my boyfriend's dad, he's perfect for your mom. Don't stop me, I'm gonna play Match Maker. Har har har. _

_Please don't. She's with the amazing father of Satan; Dr. Don... Okay go ahead, play matchmaker. Eddie's back now, gtg xx_

_Oeeehhh! One tip: Do everything I would do, and more. I trust you. Love ya x _

* * *

"Who were you texting?" Eddie asked as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Mel." Loren responded as she put her phone away "I'm gonna need some pj's though..." she continued as she leaned back on Eddie's bed a bed.

"You guys really are inseparable, it's cute" Eddie said. He took her position as an invitation to kiss her which he gladly accepted. He leaned over her and placed his hand on her waist, he pulled back not allowing himself to deepen the kiss. "I'll get you some pajamas." Eddie said and he smiled, he let Loren go and walked towards the big closet inside of his bedroom, which Loren hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm not sure if I'll fit into your clothes..." Loren said insecurely, Eddie chuckled in response.

"You'll fit into my shirt though" Eddie said as he pulled out a grey shirt with 'New York' on it.

"Maybe" Loren said "Or maybe I will look like a dress..."

"You'll look super hot." Eddie assured Loren, he tossed the shirt in her direction. Loren grabbed the shirt and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll go change then." Loren replied while still walking.

"Nah, you stay here" Eddie caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from the behind "I need to check on Ian anyway." he kissed her neck and walked out of the room.

Loren took her clothes off and put on Eddie's shirt, she looked in the mirror next to the big closet. She chuckled, she did look hot. It felt weird admitting that, somehow if felt good though. Loren had felt her confidence grow throughout this day, it felt amazing to be with Eddie, he made her feel so special. Eddie Duran had lived up to every expectation Loren has had of him, so far it had even been better than she had expected.

Eddie walked into his nicely designed guestroom, it had a large window with white thin curtains on the back wall. The bed was big, not as big as Eddie's bed but still quite an impressive size, there was a table at the end of the bed with a bouquet of flowers on it in a beautiful vase. Eddie wasn't sure why he always kept his guest room so hotel-like-ready, it was just something that he needed to do. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall, facing the bed. Ian was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey mate, why aren't you with Loren?" Ian asked with a broad smile on his face.

"She's just changing, I figured I'd check on you." Eddie replied.

"I'm not important" Ian said and he laughed at Eddie's expression "You've got a hot girl waiting for you upstairs, so if you're not going, I am" Ian got up and walked towards the door with a fake determent pace in his walk.

"Oh don't even think about it, _mate_" Eddie laughed, imitating Ian's accent on the last word.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! You guys are amazing! Keep reviewing please! I love to hear your ideas too! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 25 _

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look any hotter..." Eddie said as he looked at Loren, who was still looking at herself in the mirror. His shirt reached to just below her butt, Eddie thought about how perfect her body was. Loren's body had curves on all the right places, Chloe's body hadn't had any curves. Eddie mentally slapped himself for comparing Loren to Chloe again, but it wasn't something bad, he always came to the conclusion that Loren was better than Chloe. Eddie looked at Loren as she turned around and turned red at his compliment.

"You think I look hot?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"I know you look hot." Eddie replied, he respected Loren but he still wanted her, he wanted her so badly. He had to contain himself not to run over to her, he kissed her passionately. Eddie hands trailed down Loren's back and to her butt, Eddie had never touched Loren without any clothes on. It made a shock go through is body, every time he touched Loren it felt like the first time he touched her. Eddie lifted Loren up and carried her towards the bed, as hot as she looked in his shirt he wanted nothing more than to rip it off her perfect body.

A million things were running through Loren's mind, a voice that sounded like Mel's told her she was ready. But she heard her mother tell her to respect her body and herself. But Eddie respected her, so if she gave herself to him she wouldn't disrespect her body, right? Loren wanted him so badly, especially after feeling his touch on her bare skin. He gently laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Loren made her decision, she went with the Mel-ish voice. She was ready. She wanted Eddie. She loved Eddie.

"Eddie..." Loren started as she pulled away slightly.

"I know, I know" Eddie said in an apologizing way "You're not ready, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Eddie, let me finish." Loren interrupted "I thought about it... I'm ready." she whispered excitedly.

"I love you, Loren Tate" Eddie said, he went back to kissing her. Loren's stomach was full of butterflies who just wanted to burst out of her. Eddie was amazing, Eddie was sweet, Eddie was everything she had dreamed of. All her doubts faded, she was ready.

* * *

Adriana was in a state of shock. Vince had counted the money, exactly one million dollars. Phil had whispered in her ear not to tell anyone about him and pushed her into her dad's arms. Don was holding Adriana in a tight embrace. Adriana couldn't cry, she couldn't talk, she just wanted her dad to hold her.

"Goodbye, sweetie" Vince yelled from the car "I hope we meet again some day." those were Vince's last words before he drove off.

"Adriana are you okay?" Don asked as he parted from his daughter.

"Ya" Adriana replied in her new found 'broke voice' which Vince had made her find "Can we go home?" she asked. Don nodded and put his arm around his daughter. Adriana looked different than usual, not in a good way, she didn't have her usual attitude. Normally Don would find that good but Adriana seemed lost. What had the men done to her?

* * *

Katy had been passed out on her couch all night. She woke up and grabbed her head, it hurt, it wasn't even the next morning and Katy already had a hangover. Katy sighed, she missed Eddie, she missed Max. She missed the chaos her boys used to bring. All this peace and quiet was messing with her head. Katy always wanted to do something, although sleeping seemed like that something right now. She rubbed her eyes and opened up her laptop, the last days she had only known what was going with her so through the internet. She went to one of her usual gossip sites.

EDDIE DURAN MOVING ON FAST

LEDDIE TAKES ON THE WORLD WITH THE SPEED OF LIGHT

A couple more of those titles appeared on her screen. Her son didn't tell her anything these days, she thought. There was a happiness inside of her, Katy had instantly liked Loren, a lot more than she had thought she would. Katy walked to her closet and opened the bottom drawer, she pulled out a white T-shirt. 'Worlds Best Mom' Katy smiled, Eddie had no idea she still had the shirt. She chuckled at the thought of little seven year old Eddie. What was it with Eddie at that age? It had been the highest point in the career of MK, well, the first highlight of their career had been back then. Her first tour, it had been amazing, Katy loved touring with Max and Eddie. Performing, she loved it, although she hadn't performed since Max died. Eddie had told her to go back to performing, Katy grabbed Max's old guitar. Before she knew what she was doing she was playing her guitar, an old song from her and Max. Her favorite song; Make It Rain.

* * *

Nora was doing the dishes, she had just finished another home cooked, lonely dinner. Nora had tried to call Don multiple times this evening but he hadn't been picking up. Nora missed her daughter, who was spending a night with a famous rockstar. Just be smart Loren, she thought. Nora couldn't take it anymore, she had to see Don. Nora grabbed her keys and got into her car, she headed towards Don's house. As she arrived at the Master's residence she saw Don's car pull up the driveway, what was he doing here at this time? Nora saw him get out and open the door for his daughter. Nora quickly got out of her car and walked up to them.

"Hey, Don, I'm sorry is this a bad time?" Nora asked as she hugged Don. She looked at Adriana, what was wrong? "Hi Adriana..." she added, Adriana flashed her something that was supposed to look like a smile.

"Nora... Hey." Don said in a fake exited voice and he gave his daughter a questioning look.

"It's okay, dad..." Adriana replied to his look.

"Come in, Nora." Don said and he smiled at Nora, they both walked into Don's house. Adriana went to her room without saying another word, she needed to be alone. As soon as she got in her room she crashed down on her bed and started to sob. Vince's words rang through her head. Adriana closed her eyes, thinking it would help calm her head.

_"Relax, sweetie..." Vince whispered. He forcefully parted her legs with his hands and rubbed her inner thigh.  
__"This won't hurt much.." he continued, Adriana shook her head as she started crying, she couldn't move, she was paralyzed from the fear.  
"Just relax... You'll make me very happy..." Vince kissed her neck. Vince lifted her up forcefully and carried her towards the dirty bed in the corner of the little house. It looked like it had fleas living in it, Adriana started kicking with her untied legs._

"No! Stop!" Adriana yelled as she opened her eyes, she sighed in relief, she was in her room. Her own room. There was a knock on the door, Nora had heard Adriana and asked if it was okay to go check on her. Don couldn't take it anymore, he had told Nora about everything that had happened. Nora needed to know if Adriana was okay, something had happened, Nora knew it.

"Adriana, it's me, Nora, is it okay if I come in?" Nora asked through the door.

"Ya, come in..." A broken voice replied from inside the room. Nora opened the door, she saw Adriana on her bed, sobbing, she looked miserable. Nora had never really talked to Adriana, Loren had always told her she was a horrible person.

"Adriana..." Nora said in a soft voice full of sympathy, she quietly closed the door and sat down next to Adriana who instantly fell into her arms. Adriana wasn't sure why she was crying in the arms of her sworn enemy, she needed to tell somebody what happened. She felt comfortable with Nora, like Nora wouldn't judge her in any way. Adriana still felt like it was somehow her fault, she didn't know why though.

"It was horrible... Nora..." Adriana sniffed.

"Shh... You can talk to me Adriana" Nora assured Adriana while softly stroking her messy hair.

"He- He raped me..." Adriana said, it felt horrible saying it, Vince was a horrible person, he had brutally raped her. Adriana felt Nora's grip tighten and she started sobbing louder.

"It's okay Adriana, you're safe now." Nora replied, she had no idea how to deal with a situation like this. This had seemed like the right thing to say.

* * *

"So, Melissa, tell me the truth" David started "Why are you staying here?"

Mel sighed "My mom hates me, my brother is some kind of criminal... I just don't feel at home there, I had one date with Adam and she practically kicked me out."

"Okay, that's quite something..." David thought for a moment and then looked straight into Mel's eyes "First things first; your mom doesn't hate you, as much as you think she does, she doesn't. I don't know about your brother and I don't think that's any of my busyness" David raised is eyebrows and continued "As much as I love having you here, Mel, I thought you should tell your parents how you feel."

"I know..." Mel said, she was blown away by David's truthfulness "I just don't feel like doing it alone though." Mel continued. David instantly took the hint.

"Yes Mel, I'll go with you" David laughed "You are having me meet a lot of parents tomorrow..."

"Woo woo woo, hold on, tomorrow?" Mel swallowed loudly, she didn't know if she could face Lisa tomorrow.

"Don't worry Mel, Adam and I will be there for you." David assured Mel, David was never a man that showed a lot of affection but her pulled Mel into a quick, yet meaningful hug.

"You know you love me..." Mel said after he had hugged her. She felt comfortable with David, she had thought she felt comfortable with Gus but now she had found out what comfortable really meant.

"No doubt about that." David laughed "Now, I'm going to bed, and I think you should get some sleep too." David continued as he stood up.

"You're probably right" Mel replied as she also stood up.

"Goodnight, Melissa." David said with the smile never leaving her face.

"Goodnight!" Mel said cheerfully as she walked back to Adam's room, she cuddled up to a sleeping Adam. He groaned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"I love you, Eddie" Loren said as she kissed Eddie lightly. Her first time had been amazing, perfect in every way. She had to admit, it hurt a bit at first but Eddie was so gentle. So loving. She felt amazing, she had no regrets. Even though she had done it the first night they were together, it had felt like they had been together for a long time.

"No regrets?" Eddie asked as rubbed Loren's lower back slowly. Eddie could barely contain his happiness, this experience was unlike anything he had ever experienced. This had not been sex, this had been making love. Eddie just learned the meaning of it. He just hoped Loren enjoyed it as much as he did.

"No regrets." Loren replied, she got out of bed and put Eddie's shirt back on. She had no idea how to act after her first time. Eddie was looking at her weirdly. "What?" She asked

"I might want my shirt back..." Eddie said as he crawled over to the edge of his bed. Loren laughed, she wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"It's me or the shirt" Loren responded, she wasn't even sure what she meant by that and hoped Eddie would find some kind of meaning in that statement.

"Can't I just have you without the shirt?" Eddie said while pulling her on the bed by the bottom of his shirt.

"You're quite something, mister Duran" Loren said before kissing Eddie passionately. She loved him with every singly part of her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hai everyone, I love your reviews! Keep reviewing and tell me your ideas! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 26_

"Good morning beautiful" Eddie said when Loren opened her eyes. Loren loved waking up to see Eddie's face.

"Morning, handsome" She replied with a slight crack in her voice, the kind of voice people use when they just wake up.

"You look cute when you sleep" Eddie said and he kissed her softly.

"I don't look cute when I'm up?" Loren asked teasingly as she slightly sat up.

"I like you better when you're up" Eddie replied as he moved closer to her.

"And why is that mister Duran?" Loren asked

"So I can do this" Eddie said and he kissed her passionately.

"You couldn't do that while he was sleeping?" Loren teased, she asked it like it was a pretty obvious question.

"I could..." Eddie said while giving her a soft kiss "But that would be weird" he added, before she could say anything he kissed her again.

"I'm hungry, you haven't fed me since yesterday afternoon." Loren joked as she got out of bed, she was still wearing Eddie's shirt and she pulled his hand, pulling him out of his bed.

"Alright, but I was just too busy with you" Eddie said, he was only wearing his boxers. Loren walked over to him and kissed him.

"Before you can get any more of this" Loren said as she gave Eddie another peck on the lips "You are gonna have to give me some food." She smiled at Eddie in a way she knew Mel would and quickly walked out of Eddie's room. Eddie put on a pair of jeans and followed her, he didn't want to be half naked in front of his best friend who, he knew, Loren forgot about.

"Morning Love" Loren jumped at the sound of Ian's voice, she had forgot about him being there. Ian was casually sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, if Loren hadn't known better she would have thought that this was Ian's house.

"Hi... Ian" Loren replied, she felt a bit uncomfortable since she was only wearing Eddie's shirt.

"You sure look beautiful on this fine morn-" Ian started Loren felt familiar arms wrap around her from the behind.

"Stop flirting with her Ian, she's all mine." Eddie cut him off as he kissed Loren's neck.

"Your loss, love" Ian replied as he leaned back and took a sip of his coffee.

"How long are you gonna be in town anyway?" Eddie asked his best friend while still holding Loren.

"I'm not sure..." Ian sighed, he took another sip and continued "I might look for some jobs here..."

"Really?" Eddie said with a surprised voice, Ian was never the type of person who wanted to be in the same place for a long time. "Are you going to get your own place then?" Eddie asked. Ian instantly got the hint that he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend.

"You want to be alone with your girl, mate?" Ian teased as he got up. Ian had an idea of what went on last night, he chuckled as he thought about his conversation with Eddie last night. Eddie loved Loren, any fool could see it.

"As am matter of fact I do." Eddie replied, he felt that Loren was a bit uncomfortable. He figured that it was because she was only wearing his shirt. "Loren are you going to come with me to the office today?" Eddie asked as he turned to Loren. Ian chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure, but will Jake be okay with it?" Loren answered, she didn't want to interfere with any busyness.

"Of course he will." Eddie assured Loren "He personally told me he wanted you to come."

"Are you sure he said that?" Loren replied as she looked at Eddie insecurely.

"Loren, Jake loves you. And he was very impressed by your song." Eddie said, he put both his hands on Loren's shoulders and looked into her eyes to make sure she had no doubts about his truthfulness.

"Okay, but we have to go to my mom too" Loren reminded Eddie.

"So we'll go to the office in... half an hour?" Eddie replied, he wasn't sure if Loren's mom would let him take her to the office after they went to her house, but Eddie needed to take her to Jake and Kelly.

"Yeah, but I didn't bring a change of clothes." Loren said, she didn't want to show up at Jake Madsen Management with the same clothes as yesterday.

"I think you look amazing no matter what you wear." Eddie replied and he chuckled "I might have some clothes though... My mom might have left some clothes here..." Eddie continued, his mom always had spare clothes at his house for some reason, Eddie really had no idea why.

* * *

Nora was in Don's kitchen, making breakfast. She had spent the night at Don's house, Nora hadn't told Don what Adriana had told her last night. Nora had trouble holding in her tears. According to Loren and Mel, Adriana was Satan, but Adriana had seemed so broken and lost last night. Nora didn't know why Adriana chose her to tell what had happened but she was glad she trusted her. Nobody deserved to be raped, especially an 18-year-old-girl. Nora thought of something similar that had almost happened to her when she was 18. Nora had been with Trent at that time, she had met a guy at a party; Joe. Joe and Nora became friends. One night when Joe was driving Nora home from a party, Joe started kissing her forcefully. Nora had screamed but his grip on her was just too tight. At that time things had been rocky with Trent, Joe had know that, Nora and him were very close and she told him everything. Joe had just out of the blue jumped her. When Nora screamed the car door opened at Joe's side. Somebody had pulled him out of the car, Nora quickly got out and walked around the car. She saw Trent, he had punched Joe, who's lip was bleeding. Trent had ran over to Nora and kissed her, he loved him so much at that moment. What would have happened if he hadn't been there? Nora shook her head, she didn't want to think about that now. She heard somebody walk in the kitchen, Nora turned away from her cooking to see who had walked in.

"Good morning, Adriana" Nora said. Nora could tell Adriana had been crying a lot last night.

"Hi... Nora" Adriana replied in a soft voice. Adriana felt comfortable with Nora, Nora was the only person she felt she could talk to.

"You need to eat." Nora said as she gently grabbed Adriana by her shoulders and softly sat her down on a chair. She grabbed a plate and put Adriana's breakfast on it.

* * *

Mel had just finished eating her cereal and put her bowl on the kitchen counter.

"So, Adam, what are we going to do next?" Mel asked as she jokingly seductive walked over to Adam.

"Whatever you want, Mel" Adam laughed, he also put his bowl down and got up. He softly kissed Mel.

"I like the sound of that..." Mel replied and she kissed Adam again. Mel didn't want to go to her parents today, Lisa hated her. She was sure of it. She was thankful that David was going to come with her though. Adam was so lucky to have David as a dad, he was the perfect dad. Plus he was just cool and laid back about everything. Mel wanted to do something fun today, well, she was going to meet Eddie Duran, but she wanted to do something with her boyfriend.

"So what do you want to do?" Adam asked when Mel parted from him.

"I'm not sure, I have to have a talk with mama Tate today" Mel sighed "And probably with my horrible parental types too." Mel felt herself getting nervous as she said that out loud. What was there to say to Lisa and Gus? Mel had no idea.

"Is there time left for us to spend together?" Adam asked he sounded a bit disappointed, he wanted to spent time with his girlfriend.

"There might be some..." Mel replied, she kissed Adam passionately. Adam gently placed his hands on her hips as Mel deepened the kiss. Mel thought about how much she loved Adam, after not even a day of being together. Adam was such a relaxed person, he balanced out Mel's craziness, she thought.

* * *

Loren had just changed into some of Katy's clothes, they fit her perfectly. It wasn't really Loren's style though. She was wearing black jeans with a tight purple top, Loren felt like it showed off every curve of her body, not in a bad way though. She might have to ask Katy if she could have this shirt... and maybe the jeans. Loren put her shoes on and was surprised how well they looked with the outfit. She was wearing boots that Mel had insisted on last morning, it were heels, of course, Mel wouldn't let her go out with Eddie Duran without the right shoes. Loren walked into the living room where Ian and Eddie were waiting for her to get ready.

"So... How do I look?" Loren asked insecurely, Eddie's mouth fell open, Loren looked hot. Eddie had never thought any girl could look hot wearing his mom's clothes, but as he said before; Loren kept surprising him.

"Loren, you look... Amazing." Eddie replied, he stood up and walked over to her, he couldn't contain himself, he kissed her passionately.

"You really do, love" Ian said, interrupting their kiss. Eddie unwillingly parted from Loren and gave his friend a dirty look. "I'm sorry but what is that on your arm?" Ian added, he had seen Loren's bruises and was really curious. Eddie felt Loren tense up when Ian said that.

"Ehh... I..." Loren began and she looked at Eddie, asking him to help her out.

"Ian, I don't think that's really your place..." Eddie said, giving his friend a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm just being curious." Ian responded, turning to Loren.

"It's okay, Ian, I just don't really want to talk about that now." Loren assured Ian, Eddie felt her relax in his arms.

"We have to get going though, Loren Tate." Eddie said, also turning to Loren.

"I know" Loren replied and she chuckled. She liked the way Eddie said her name, quite frankly loved it.

"Let's go." Eddie said, he put his arm around Loren's waist. He waved at Ian.

"Bye mate, mate's girl!" Ian responded, his voice was loud and cheerful.

"Bye Ian." Loren laughed as Eddie led her out of his penthouse.

"I think Ian has a bit of a crush on you." Eddie teased and he slightly squeezed Loren's waist.

"Yeah?" Loren replied, she glanced over at her boyfriend, bit her lip and continued "He is pretty cute, I might like him better than I like you." she teased.

"Right because you love me." Eddie replied, they got outside, Eddie completely ignored the swarming paparazzi.

"Is it that obvious?" Loren asked, acting like she was surprised.

"It's pretty obvious" Eddie stopped walking and turned to Loren "Good thing I love you too." Eddie kissed Loren, right in front of the paparazzi. He didn't care about anybody taking pictures of them, he wanted to show the world what an amazing girl he had. Loren Tate was his girlfriend, in his eyes she was perfect in every way, he wanted people to see her. To see that he had her, nobody else. He felt the paparazzi swarming around them like they were the cake on a kid's birthday party.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey hey hey, I'm over 70 reviews! Also thanks for pointing out my little mistakes... Haha, I sometimes write he instead of she, I'll try to fix it as much as I can... You guys are amazing! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 27_

"I got you your morning coffee." Kelly said as she handed Jake a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Kelly" Jake said as he gladly accepted the cup "You know I'm not worth anything without my morning coffee." he added and he took a sip.

"What time are Eddie and Loren coming over?" Kelly asked, she was really excited, Loren might just be her first client.

"I have no idea, you never know with Eddie." Jake answered and he chuckled.

"Never know what with Eddie?" Eddie said as he walked into Jake's office, holding Loren's hand.

"When you will show up, rockstar" Jake said and he gave Eddie a warm friendly hug.

"Here I am, bringing you the fabulous Loren Tate." Eddie replied a he motioned towards Loren who wasn't sure how to react to his action.

"I'm glad." Jake laughed and he turned to Loren "This meeting is actually about you." he continued in more serious tone of voice.

"About... me?" Loren replied insecurely, she looked at Eddie who was exchanging some looks with Kelly, what was going on?

"Loren, hi, great to see you again" Kelly said, this was the first time she spoke since Loren and Eddie had entered the room. Loren thought Kelly's style fit her voice perfectly, raw, like a rocker.

"Good to see you too, but can I get an answer?" Loren replied, she needed to know what was going on.

"I was really impressed by hearing you sing" Kelly said, she saw that Jake was also about to say something but she wanted to lead the conversation. "I just wanted to float some ideas by you about having a career in music." Kelly continued as she motioned for Eddie and Loren to sit down, they did, never letting go of each other's hand.

"Are you kidding?" Loren asked with excitement and disbelieve in her voice.

"Of course not, Loren" Kelly assured Loren "You are crazy talented, if I could hear some more songs, I would like to pass the idea by you of me being your manager." Kelly said, Jake was proud of the professional way Kelly handled her possible client.

"You are being serious, aren't you?" Loren asked still with disbelieve in her voice. Was this really happening? It had only bin a fantasy of Loren so far.

"One hundred percent." Kelly said in a serious voice.

"I- I'm gonna have to think it over..." Loren replied, it was true though, as much as she wanted to jump into this, she had to think it over.

"I completely understand." Kelly said and she sat up a bit more. "But you really have the potential to be a huge star" Loren gasped at the words, coming from Eddie they had been amazing but this women actually wanted to manage her. That meant that Kelly's success was based on Loren's success, would Kelly have that much faith in Loren becoming a rock star?

"Don't get me wrong it sounds amazing" Loren said, she knew Eddie was smiling, she softly squeezed his hand.

"I think you should do it." Eddie spoke up, he knew Loren would want his opinion on this and he truly thought she was an amazing artist.

"This is gonna sound really lame..." Loren began, she was getting a little red as she continued "But I think I'm gonna have to discuss it with my mom..." Loren giggled nervously.

* * *

Nora was in her car, heading home. She felt a bit of guilt leaving Adriana behind like that but she had no idea when Loren was going to show up and, horrible as it may sound, Loren was her main concern right now. Adriana had been through something horrible and she hated herself for not being there for her but she had Don, right? At least, that was what Nora kept telling herself. Nora pulled up at her driveway and saw a women standing in front of her house; Ellie.

"Hey! Nora, I have been waiting for you" Ellie said as Nora got out of her car, not giving Nora the change to say something. The real reason Ellie was here was to make sure Don knew nothing about her being involved in Adriana's kidnapping, well she had actually kidnapped Adriana but none of that mattered now.

"Hi... Ellie, what are you doing here?" Nora asked, while a suspicious look took her face.

"Do I need a reason to come see a friend?" Ellie responded to her question with another question. Ellis found herself getting a bit nervous, what if Adriana had told Nora something about her? It had just been an impulsive decision, no it hadn't she had been planning it for quite some time.

"No, I'm sorry of course not." Nora replied she felt relieved although, for some reason, she didn't trust Ellie.

"No, I am sorry" Ellie said she sighed and continued "I should have called first, it's not okay to barge in like this." Nora instantly felt guilty for making Ellie feel like she was unwanted even though she kind of was at this moment.

"It's okay Ellie, I'm just overreacting." Nora assured Ellie who was still playing the victim role. Ellie needed to leave, she felt it, it couldn't be long before the little girl would talk and she didn't want to be in town to see that happen.

"I actually need to go, I'm sorry." Ellie apologized again, before Nora could say anything Ellie had turned around got in her car and drove off.

"That was weird..." Nora said under breath as she opened her front door. Why had Ellie come to her house? They hadn't been close for quite some time now, it had to be something different.

* * *

_"You little bitch!" Vince shouted, Adriana had somehow managed to kick him with her untied feet and he was now pinning her down on the bed.  
__"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Adriana started saying before Vince slapped her, hard. Adriana started crying again, she was fighting to get out of Vince's grip but he was too strong. Vince softly stroke the hair out of her face, Adriana's arms were still tied behind her back, she couldn't move them.  
__"The less you fight, the faster this will go, sweetie." Vince said again, Adriana turned her face away from him. _

"Adriana!" her dad's voice pulled her away from her nightmare "Adriana wake up." She felt her dad's touch gently on her shoulder.

"I'm up..." Adriana said, her voice still surprised her, so small, helpless and broken. Maybe she needed to get used to it, she hoped not, where was her attitude? Where was her usual sass? Had Vince taken that from her?

"You were screaming in your sleep." Don said and he gently sat down next to her. He was concerned about his daughter, this was not just the impact of being kidnapped, this was something worse. Don felt it.

"Oh..." She simply responded, Adriana was tired but every time she closed her eyes she saw Vince.

"Who's Vince?" Don asked, his daughter had yelled 'No Vince don't!' in her sleep, was Vince one of the men that had took her?

"What do you mean, who's Vince?" Adriana asked, his voice rang through her head.

"You yelled in your sleep 'No Vince, stop!'" Don said, Adriana swallowed hard, Don could hear it.

"He was one of the man... I guess I'm just having nightmares..." Adriana said and she laid back down "If you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep I'm exhausted." she added, the last thing Adriana wanted Don to know is what Vince did to her.

* * *

"That's not lame, it's cute." Eddie said and he brought Loren's hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Loren giggled and felt the butterflies go crazy again as she looked at Kelly, waiting for a response.

"I think it would be good to make your mom part of this." Kelly said. She was a bit surprised by Loren's mature decision, any 18 year musician old she knew who would get this kind of opportunity would gladly accept it, go all in and maybe lose or destroy themselves along the way. Kelly was glad Loren wasn't like that.

"Oh she will be part of it one way or another" Loren laughed, she somehow wanted her mom to be part of this, she wasn't sure why.

"I can confirm that." Eddie added to her statement. Mama Tate was a determent person, Eddie knew that.

"Well, that's a good thing then." Jake interfered with the conversation, he also sat down in one of the chairs. He couldn't help but notice how amazing Eddie and Loren looked together.

"Speaking about mama Tate, I think we should get over there... now." Loren said as she looked at the clock and realized the morning was almost over.

"You are once again right miss Tate." Eddie replied as he got up and pulled Loren out of her chair. They said their goodbyes to Jake and Kelly and walked out of the building.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Loren asked as soon as they got into Eddie's car. Eddie didn't mind the paparazzi taking pictures of them this morning but they were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Maybe..." Eddie said, he glanced over at Loren, who was staring at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"Evil little rockstar." Loren replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, acting like she was insulted.

"Everything Kelly said was true though." Eddie said, ignoring her remark. He leaned in to kiss Loren, she leaned in too. Eddie kissed her slowly at first but couldn't help himself from deepening the kiss. He pulled Loren up on his lap so that she was facing him and put both his hands on her butt. Loren couldn't help but smile, she had wanted to kiss him every second they were in Jake's office. She didn't want to stop but she had to text Mel, they would arrive at the same time if they both left now.

"I really have to text Mel..." Loren said as she unwillingly parted from Eddie, who groaned. Loren didn't move from his lap as she got her phone out of her back pocket.

_Can you be at my house in 20 minutes for mama grizzly? _

_Ugh. Yes. You are killing my relationship though, Adam's dad is having me talk to Lisa and Gus afterwards. _

_I'm sorry Mel... Want me to come with you? _

_No he's actually gonna come, weird huh? Anyways, 20 minutes at the Tate's. Done x _

_That is weird... See you in a few x _

"You are really giving me a hard time texting with all your little kisses." Loren said as she put her phone away, Eddie had been kissing her neck the whole time she had been texing Mel. She loved it, feeling him so close to her.

Eddie laughed "You're the one that didn't get off me, I considered it an invitation." he teased, Loren quickly got off Eddie and sat in the passengers seat.

"You're right. And as much as I love it, we need to get going." Loren said and she fastened her seat belt.

* * *

"Adam, are you coming with us to Loren and Nora?" Mel asked, she had just put on her jacket and David was doing the same.

"Yeah, sure" Adam replied with a smile on his face, he wanted to spend every moment with Mel, he didn't care what they would do as long as he was with her.

"Good, boyfriend." Mel said in a way you would talk to a puppy. She gave Adam a quick peck on the lips and he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of his house. Mel didn't know why but she was nervous about what Nora had to say, she was excited to play matchmaker too. David was perfect for Nora and she knew it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual today... Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 28_

Loren arrived at her house before Mel, she was just glad she was with Eddie, she didn't want to face Nora alone. A part of her felt guilty, was it because she had slept with Eddie before Nora even got the chance to meet him? Loren wasn't sure, she knew she shouldn't feel this way but she did.

"Do you want to wait for Mel?" Eddie asked, parting Loren from her negative thoughts.

"I don't know, should I?" Loren replied a bit to quick.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked, they were still inside of his car and Loren had the feeling she was glued to her seat.

"I'm just a bit nervous I guess..." Loren answered truthfully, she was nervous, still without a reason.

"About your mom?" Eddie asked. What was it with the questions today, Loren thought.

"Yeah- no, I don't know" Loren said, she was frankly just confusing herself. Eddie wasn't confused, he knew this feeling, he had experienced it lots of times. Mostly as a teen though, the thought crossed his mind that Loren was still a teen. But she was very mature for her age.

"You are cute when you're embarrassed." Eddie laughed, he leaned in to kiss her when somebody tapped on the window.

"Lo!" A colorful dressed girl outside of Eddie's car yelled, Eddie immediately recognized the girl as Mel, Loren's loud best friend.

"Hello to you too Mel." Loren laughed, she didn't really mind Mel's rudeness, she was just being Mel. Mel opened her car door from Loren's side and smiled innocently.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mel asked innocently as she pulled Loren out of the car. Eddie also got out of the car, he chuckled, Loren had mentioned her best friend being crazy but she was actually was. She was kind of like Ian, they had to meet, Eddie thought.

"Well, you kind of did." Eddie laughed as he walked around his car.

"Oh my God! It's Eddie Duran!" Mel yelled in a fake fangirl voice as she hysterically waved her arms around. Eddie chuckled.

"Stop it Mel." Loren laughed as she slightly pushed Mel who laughed. Loren now noticed Adam and his dad standing a few meters away from them.

"Alright, alright..." Mel said, giving in to her best friend's wish.

"Good now, are we going in or make mama Tate wait some more?" Loren asked, as much fun as it was, she needed to get this over with.

* * *

Katy walked outside, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Where she was going to go. She knew she just needed to get out of her house. Max had been on her mind more than usual these last two days, she figured it must be seeing Eddie with Loren. Those two reminded her too much of her and Max. Katy chuckled, she shouldn't have given Eddie a name that started with an E, he could never make a name like MK. If he and Loren would make music together their name couldn't be as simple as MK, it would be stupid to call themselves LE or EL... Katy chuckled lightly again. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry..." Katy quickly apologized before she looked up at the person she just bumped into and smiled. Emma, the only reporter Katy truly liked. Emma hadn't been on the scene for a long time, just one or two years, she had known Max. When Max died she was the only reporter who had showed some compassion.

"Katy, hi!" Emma said cheerfully as she hugged Katy.

"Hey Emma," Katy replied as she smiled warmly at her friend, yes, she considered Emma a friend.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, returning Katy's smile.

"To be honest I'm not sure..." Katy replied, she chuckled at her own unclear answer, it was the truth though.

"Well, since you are not busy" Emma began "Do you want to grab an early lunch?" she continued.

"You know, that's just what I need right now." Katy said, Emma was one of the most down to earth people in all of the Hollywood business and Katy needed to talk to somebody like that right now.

"Rumor alright?" Emma asked, motioning towards Rumor that was just across the road. Katy had no idea how long she had been walking, or where she had been.

"Perfect." Katy answered as she smiled.

* * *

"Hey... Everyone..." Nora said as she opened the door and saw more people standing there than she had expected. After a brief moment of silence she continued "Come in, sit down..." she motioned for everybody to come in. Nora grabbed an extra chair for herself and sat down along with Loren and her guests.

"So... Mom... What did you want to talk about?" Loren asked hesitantly, she sat on the couch between Eddie and Mel, why was everybody there. She wanted to be alone with Eddie.

"I'll get to that" Nora replied, she had now noticed the stranger Mel and Adam had probably brought along. "First, I don't think we have met." she continued as she stood up and held out her hand, hinting for the stranger to introduce himself to her.

"I'm David, Adam's dad." David stood up politely and shook Nora's hand. She was a beautiful women, kind too, he knew that from the first moment he saw her.

"Nora." Nora said while giving David a warm smile, his hand was warm and soft, not like you would imagine it to feel when you saw David. "I wasn't counting on Loren bringing a whole team with her today..." Nora smiled she let go of David's hand and sat back down, as did David.

"I'm sorry." Mel said before Loren could say anything "I was the one that brought the team..."

"It's okay, Mel" Nora replied, she had hoped to have a conversation with her daughter but hand invited both Eddie and Mel to it.

"But what did you want to talk about... mom?" Loren asked, she still had this nervousness inside of her, she didn't know why.

"About you, lying to me, Loren." Nora said in a serious voice.

"I'm sorry but I was-" Loren started saying, tears in her eyes, she was thinking about all the bad things that had happened yesterday.

"She was with me" Eddie interrupted Loren, he grabbed her hand, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I take full responsibility." he added, softly squeezing Loren's hand. A tear escaped from her eye, for some reason her bruises started to hurt more at this moment.

"I get that, Eddie but-" Nora stared but her eye fell on her daughter's bruised arms for a moment "What is that on your arms?" she asked after a moment of silence, she looked at her daughters face and saw the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Can I..." Loren took a pause to breathe and continued "talk to you in private for a second?" Loren stood up without saying anything and walked towards her bedroom with Nora following her.

"What's wrong, Loren?" Nora asked, Loren had sat down on her bed and looked at her as if she was not sure how to tell Nora something. What was it?

"I- I was at the MK yesterday... And I..." Loren turned to her mother "I saw dad- I mean, Trent... There."

"What do you mean at the MK? Is he in town..?" Nora asked. Loren just nodded in response, she was surprised when her mother hugged her tightly.

* * *

Chloe had to see Eddie, she knew he wanted her back after those pictures of her and Dylan came out yesterday night. She was sure of it. Chloe had brutally pushed Jeffery out of her way and now stepped out of the elevator. She marched towards Eddie's door and knocked on it. It took some time before somebody opened it, it wasn't Eddie, she knew this man, it was Eddie's annoying best friend; Ian.

"Hello love, are you here to see me?" Ian asked cheerfully, he hated Chloe for cheating on Eddie and decided to tease her a little bit.

"No, I'm here to see Eddie." Chloe said ignoring his teasing tone of voice.

Ian chuckled "He's not in now, love." he said as he flashed Chloe a seductive smile. He could tell she had been playing dress up before her pathetic attempt.

"And where can I find him?" Chloe asked sounding annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I believe he went to Loren's place, nice girl Loren, pretty too. She and Eddie look cute together don't you think?" Ian replied completely ignoring her attitude, before Chloe could reply he continued. "Yeah I know you think they are good together, love. Loren is an amazing girlfriend, faithful too." Ian smiled when he saw Chloe's eyes, the only thing he saw was pure hate towards him.

"Whatever Ian." Chloe said, she was insulted. The way people had treated her since the news got out about her and Eddie's break up, they had been so rude.

"Are you insulted by that, love? My apologies, I didn't mean to insult you, I'm just looking out for my mate and his girl." Ian responded, he acted completely innocent, when Chloe sighed in annoyance threw her hands up in the air he acted surprised. "Bye love! Good talking to you!" Ian yelled as he waved at Chloe, he smiled, he just hoped she wouldn't bother Eddie anymore.

* * *

"I saw your story about my son and Loren" Katy said, she took a sip of her drink and gave Emma some time to respond.

"Yeah, did you like it?" Emma replied, not giving Katy time to answer she continued "The crew was kind of mad at me though, for hating on Carter that much..." Emma chuckled.

"You were just telling the truth." Katy laughed, she had loved the way Emma talked about Chloe. Anyone could tell that she hated her, she called her by her last name, if she wasn't calling her Cheater Carter.

"Yeah well, people from the network don't like the truth." Emma said with a bit of a bitter tone.

"Is something wrong?" Katy asked.

"Not really, well, the network wasn't very pleased with my previous shows." Emma sighed and continued "They told me that I have to bring some special guests or I'm out." Katy was shocked by her words, why would anyone fire Emma? Emma was one of the best reporters she knew. Katy got an idea.

"I could get Eddie to do an interview with you..." Katy replied "And maybe even Loren" she added, the network would think twice about firing Emma if she was the first reporter to have an interview with 'Leddie'.

"Are you serious?" Emma gasped, she was taken back by Katy's kindness, Katy had always been an amazing friend but somehow they lost touch.

"Totally, I'm gonna have to talk to him about it though, and Loren." Katy assured Emma who had a broad smile on her face.

"Katy, you are amazing." Emma said before hugging Katy tightly.

* * *

Eddie knew why Loren was back in her room with Nora. He assumed Mel knew too, but both Adam and David seemed clueless. Eddie's phone rang, his mom was calling. He excused himself from the group and answered his phone.

"Hi ma" Eddie said, he heard noises in the background an was glad him mother was somewhere among people.

"Hey Ed, I have a quick question for you" Katy replied she smiled at Emma who was smiling broadly.

"Okay, shoot." Eddie responded as he shrugged lightly.

"Would you and Loren be willing to do an interview with Emma?" Katy asked "It's nothing big but I think you'd rather be interviewed by her than Lily Park." she added, knowing that those words would have effect on her son.

"Believe me if I say; everything is better than Lily Park" Eddie laughed and continued "But an interview with Emma doesn't sound bad, I have to run it by Loren though but you can certainly count me in." Eddie liked the idea of doing an interview with Emma, but he wasn't sure if Loren would be up for something like that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone, I'm over 80 reviews! You guys are amazing! I did have some trouble writing this chapter, I need your ideas! Keep reviewing pretty pretty please! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 29_

Eddie sat back down on the couch. He sighed and looked at the door of Loren's room, he was wondering what took them so long.

"So what did you and Lo do?" Mel asked Eddie, parting him from his thoughts.

"We went to the MK and to my house..." Eddie replied smiling at the thought of his day with Loren Tate, and not to mention the night.

"Okay, Eddie this might be very inappropriate..." Mel started saying as she turned her body towards Eddie and looked into his eyes with all seriousness. Eddie looked at her weirdly and was not sure what to think. "But if you hurt my best friend I will come for you." She added, her finger pointing at him as if she was telling him off. Eddie laughed at her action, but he was also a bit moved by how much Mel and Loren cared for each other.

"Don't worry Mel." Eddie laughed but he continued with a straight face. "Really, I wouldn't want to hurt Loren and I won't let anyone hurt her ever again."

"Did she tell you about Cam?" Mel asked, she knew Loren must have told him.

"Yes... Just as she did he walked in." Eddie told Mel, her mouth fell open.

"What did you do?" Mel gasped and was pretty shocked by this news.

"He wanted to talk to Loren." Eddie began, he clenched his fists at the thought of Cameron, who had hurt Loren. "I told him to leave but he wouldn't, I kind of... Lost my cool." Eddie admitted.

"What, did you punch him?" Mel said not giving Eddie a chance to continue.

"I did... He left after that though." Eddie replied, he glanced over at Mel and smiled.

"He deserved it. I was about ready to punch him too" Mel said truthfully, she had been ready to punch him as Loren ran off but she needed to chase Loren. Eddie smiled, he figured that, when he wasn't around, Mel could be Loren's personal pitbull.

* * *

"Did Eddie do that to you?" Nora asked before she knew what she was asking, she motioned towards Loren's bruises and saw a look of disbelieve flash across her daughter's face.

"No!" Loren yelled in total disbelieve "How could you think that? Eddie would never hurt me!" she added as she stood up.

"Honey I'm sorry, but how did you get them?" She asked, who hurt her little girl hurt her and needed to pay.

"Cam." Loren replied as she relaxed a little bit, she saw that her mother was sorry about what she said.

"The blonde boy?" Nora asked. Loren just nodded in response and bowed her head a little.

"And afterwards he came to our house, and Eddie was here" Loren began she took a breath and continued "I was sure he would have hurt me more if Eddie wasn't there, but Eddie punched him and he left." Loren sat back down next to her mother.

"I'm sorry for thinking that... Eddie hurt you..." Nora said and she carefully stroked Loren's arm with her fingers.

"It's okay mom, you didn't know" Loren replied. "Shall we go back to the living room?" She added, wanting to get back to Eddie.

"Sure honey." Nora replied, she stood up and offered Loren her hand, she took it. Nora knew that Eddie could never hurt her daughter, she had seen it in the way he looked at her. Eddie loved her daughter and anyone could see it.

"I love you mom." Loren said, as a response Nora hugged her daughter tightly again before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Mel was a bit confused, David and Adam had been a bit quiet the whole time they had been here. Mel figured it wasn't their scene, but she wanted to be alone with Adam for a moment.

"Adam, we should go outside for a moment." Mel said, before she knew what she was saying of course, that's how Mel's big mouth worked.

"We should." Adam replied and they both walked out the door as if somebody was chasing them.

"I love you Adam." Mel said, Adam kissed her passionately. Mel was surprised by his affection but liked it. Boy did she love it.

"I love you too." Adam said he parted from Mel for a second and kissed her again. It turned into a make out session, right there, in front of Loren's house. They didn't care who would see.

* * *

"What was that about?" David laughed and he looked at Eddie, who also laughed and shrugged.

"That's her boyfriend right?" Eddie asked, he completely understood Mel's action.

"Yeah, they're together" David laughed who would have thought Eddie Duran was such a regular person?

"Hey guys." Eddie heard Nora say before he could continue his conversation with David. Eddie turned around when he remembered something, his video, he was supposed to be at MK now. He looked at Loren, he didn't want to leave her behind. He could tell Loren had been crying but was glad to see she was smiling now. Eddie stood up.

"You guys... Talk?" Eddie asked, he looked at Loren a questioning look, he wanted to know if Nora knew about them 'doing the deed', Loren shook her head slightly so nobody but them would see.

"We did, we had a good talk." Loren replied and she smiled at her mother, who warmly returned her smile. Nora wasn't going to let Loren see how much pain it caused her to know that Trent was back, she wasn't going to let her daughter be strong for her again.

"Good to hear." Eddie said, he looked at his phone and saw a message from Jake.

_Don't forget about the video today, feel free to bring Loren. Jake. _

Eddie sighed and looked at Loren, he wanted nothing more than to bring her along. "Loren, Nora, would you like to come to my video shoot?" Eddie asked, he needed to ask Nora to come. He didn't want to keep Loren away from her mom after all that had happened.

"I didn't know you had a video shoot..." Loren said genuinely surprised.

"I kind of forgot about it too, but Jake said I should bring you." Eddie began, David caught his eye, he turned to him. "You can come too, with Mel and her boyfriend."

"I bet Mel would love to shoot it, the behind the scenes I mean." Nora said, Mel had gotten a camera from Loren and her for her birthday and had been shooting pretty much anything since that day.

"Yeah, she would, where is she anyway?" Loren replied looking around the room.

"She went outside with Adam" David answered he stood up and turned to Eddie "We'd love to come." he added, for some reason he wanted to be with Nora very badly.

"Okay, let's go, or Jake might want to murder me for being late." Eddie laughed and they all walked outside, Loren stopped and laughed the moment they walked out. Adam and Mel were making out, they seemed to be really getting into it. They didn't notice the small crowd standing there until Loren loudly cleared her throat.

"Lo... Eddie... Everybody... Where are we going?" A flushed looking Mel asked as she smiled and fixed her hair.

"To Eddie's video shoot. Did you bring your camera?" Loren asked, she was having trouble not to laugh at her best friend. She pictured herself looking exactly the same way when Ian had walked in on her and Eddie.

"Of course I did, we are going to see the rockstar in his natural habitat?" Mel said she quietly chuckled at her own joke and turned to Adam. "Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yes I would love to." Adam replied, he blinked a few times but his face still looked flushed.

* * *

Chloe had gotten home and opened her laptop. At first she wanted to know where Eddie was but she had found something far more interesting, it looked like somebody had hurt the little girl. She had bruises on her arms, the press was debating whether Eddie had caused the bruising or not. Even they didn't know, Chloe knew Eddie would never do it. Maybe this was a way to make the girl look bad.

EDDIE DURAN, POSSIBLE TEMPER?

LOREN TATE ABUSED BY MYSTERY PERSON

THINGS ALREADY ROCKY FOR LEDDIE

A couple of more titles like this. There was even an article which suggested Chloe causing Loren's bruises, Chloe laughed at that, she could never do that. Not that she didn't want to, she wanted to punch that Loren Tate, but she wasn't strong enough to bruise anyone. That was with just grabbing. Chloe felt somebody watching over her shoulder.

"Isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" Jacky asked, Chloe sighed in annoyance, she wanted to correct her mother. Tell her Eddie wasn't her ex, but he was, and everybody knew it.

"Yes. With his apparently amazing new girlfriend." Chloe replied while rolling her eyes, she refreshed the gossip site, she had finally found a site that monitored Eddie's every move. She could know where he went at all times. The site posted every article about him and apparently also everything about Loren Tate. A picture of Eddie and some unimportant people appeared on her screen, they were walking into the MK. That's right, Eddie supposed to shoot his video today, there must be a way for her to talk to Eddie alone, win him back. She had to head over there.

* * *

Eddie was with Loren inside of his dressing room, he had no idea why he had a dressing room, he didn't even need to change. But he was glad he had one, he could be alone with Loren. Jake walked in.

"Eduardo, we have a problem." Jake said in a serious voice, they had already seen Jake while entering the club, there had been no problem at that moment.

"What's wrong Jake?" Eddie asked and he let go of Loren's waist.

"The lead dancer just fell, she's okay but sprained her ankle pretty badly." Jake replied, he sounded a bit disappointed.

"So, can't we do the video now?" Eddie asked as he got an idea "Can't you do it?" he asked while turning to Loren. It would be amazing to have her in the video.

"No, we can't do the video." Jake said answering Eddie's first question before Loren could reply "And I think it would be a great idea if Loren does it. It isn't a hard dance, can you dance, Loren?" Jake asked, also turning towards Loren.

"I- I don't know, I can try..." Loren replied, she felt a bit pressured but knew Eddie wouldn't want her to do anything she didn't want to. But being in a video with Eddie Duran, she'd be crazy to

"I'm sure you can do it." Eddie said and he moved closer to Loren, putting both his hands on her waist "You can do everything you put your mind to, beautiful." He gave her a soft kiss and felt her relax, she would do amazing in his video, he knew it.

"Okay I'll try, but don't hate me if I can't do it." Loren said and she slightly chuckled. Eddie rubbed her waist and then let go because Jake rudely cleared his throat.

"We have to get going guys, the crew will leave if we don't get down there fast." Jake said as he opened the door and motioned for them to follow him.

"Let's go, gorgeous." Eddie said with a smile Loren couldn't resist, she grabbed Eddie's hand and they walked back into the club. Loren was nervous but just being with Eddie put her at ease. A women Loren didn't know walked up to them.

"You must be Loren." The women said, she was carrying multiple outfits, they all looked very... revealing, Loren thought.

"Hi Cara." Eddie replied before Loren could say anything. Eddie appeared to know everyone. "I didn't know you were our stylist." he added, he liked Cara, just not as much as a stylist.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone, I'm still somewhat addicted to writing this story. Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 30_

"Yes I am the stylist." Cara replied as she held up the outfits. "Kelly send me over, we might need to get some extensions in your hair too." she added while turning to Loren again.

"Okay... Are you sure?" Loren asked, she felt a bit uncomfortable with this women, silently criticizing her look.

"Hey look is fine, Cara." Eddie said, he moved his hand to Loren's waist and pulled her a bit closer to him. Eddie didn't like Cara's work as a stylist at all, she always managed to make girls look, well, kind of slutty. Just as he was about to argue with her, Kelly came walking up to them.

"Eddie, is something wrong?" Kelly asked innocently, Kelly had just talked to Loren's mother and she had thankfully cleared everything, Kelly wanted to give Loren some more edge, Cara was the person to do that.

"Nah, not yet." Eddie replied

"Loren can I talk to you for a sec?" Kelly asked, she wanted to sign Loren before Eddie would convince her otherwise.

"Ya, sure." Loren replied, she gave Eddie a quick kiss and followed Kelly towards the bar.

"I talked to your mom, about managing your career." Kelly started, she rested her hands on the bar, they moved as she talked. "She thought it was a good idea, have you thought about it some more?"

"I think it's a good idea... But it is fast, isn't it?" Loren asked, she glanced over at Kelly who seemed relaxed. Nora had been encouraging Loren to try 'n make it as a singer-songwriter, no wonder she had agreed to Kelly managing her.

"It is but things move fast in this business." Kelly replied she ignored Loren's obvious doubts and continued. "Loren, you have great potential, you can really be a huge star." Loren thought about it for a moment, it was a good deal. Loren was parted from her thoughts when she saw Ian come in, he walked up to her in a straight line.

"Hello love, I thought you'd be with my mate." Ian said.

"Hi Ian." Loren laughed, seeing Ian made her wonder where Mel was, she figured she'd be with Adam. Doing God knows what, well, she had an idea of what she would be doing and she was sure that Mel would tell her every little detail as soon as she got the chance.

"So, where is my mate?" Ian asked he now noticed Kelly, Kelly didn't look amused at all.

"I'll come with you, he was just over there but I don't see him now." Loren replied as she looked around the club, not spotting her boyfriend anywhere. "We'll talk later, Kelly." Loren said as she flashed Kelly a quick smile and walked off with Ian following her. Kelly was a bit offended, but she understood it was a bit fast. Loren was after all, just a high school girl. Loren walked through the club with Ian, looking for Eddie. She heard a voice she hoped to never hear.

"But Eddie, how can you choose her over me?" Loren heard Chloe yell from the storage room.

"Chloe, just get out of here." Eddie replied, Loren needed to help him, she gave Ian a look and he opened the door of the storage room. Eddie instantly stormed out and stopped when he saw Loren.

"Eddie you have to listen to me-" Chloe followed him and stopped talking when she saw Loren, she looked at her like she was looking at gum underneath her shoe.

"Let's go Loren, Ian, she's not worth it." Eddie said and he slightly shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not worth it?" Chloe yelled in disbelieve. Eddie had always loved her, she couldn't really deal with him, now that she couldn't use that as a 'weapon' against him.

"No Chloe, you're not." Eddie replied turning back to her. Chloe put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"You don't belong with a little girl like that." Chloe said, she sounded annoyed.

"Does he belong with a cheating stick figure?" Loren was thankful when she heard Mel's voice, interfering with the conversation. She had answered before Eddie could reply to Chloe remark.

"What did you just say?" Chloe replied, she pushed Loren aside and walked up to Mel, who wasn't intimidated in any way by her action.

"You heard me." Mel said as she slightly smiled.

"And who are you?" Chloe asked "Oh, that's right, nobody." She answered her own question and crossed her arms over her chest, she felt like she had just won the argument.

"I'm more of a women than you will ever be." Mel said, she also crossed her arm over her chest. Mel knew she had put Chloe in her place.

"Eddie are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Chloe said, turning to Eddie she looked at him, searching for help. Eddie chuckled and shrugged he had liked Mel but now he was sure he loved her.

"Just get out of here Chloe, Eddie doesn't want to talk to you." Loren said as she stood next to Eddie.

"I didn't hear him say it." Chloe replied, she raised her eyebrows Eddie would never say that.

"Fine, Chloe, I don't want you here." Eddie sighed, how could he have been so stupid, he had loved this lying, cheating girl in front of him.

"You are just saying that because she's here." Chloe responded, she knew Eddie wanted her to go but she might as well try to get under Loren's skin before she left. "However did you get those bruises? Eddie couldn't stand you being around him either?" Chloe asked as she again, raised her eyebrows.

"I would never hurt Loren." Eddie replied as he wrapped his arm around Loren's waist. "And how it happened is none of your business, Chloe." Chloe felt insulted and stormed off. Loren Tate was going to pay, and her little friend too. How? She wasn't sure, she was going to have to figure it out.

* * *

Katy walked into her club, she had just had lunch with Emma. She stopped when she saw the set for Eddie's video, Katy had completely forgot about the video. She sighed and looked around, she didn't see Eddie anywhere. Katy sat down at the bar, Grace wasn't there of course but there was a women there. Katy thought she looked a bit like Loren.

"Katy Duran, it's so nice to finally meet you." The women said as she held out her hand. "I'm Nora, Loren's mom." Nora said as Katy shook her hand.

"Of course, you look like her." Katy replied, she smiled warmly at Nora.

"I get that a lot, I take it as a compliment though." Nora responded. Nora had been a huge MK fan back in the day and had been devastated when Max had died, she would never get a chance to hear any of his songs again. When Kelly had talked to her today she was surprised to find herself agreeing with Kelly. Nora had always thought Loren was crazy talented but Loren had always disagreed with her. Nora knew Loren could be very successful and wanted her to be. Part of her knew that she just didn't want Loren to leave for collage, but she wasn't going to show anyone that part.

"You should, I don't know where she is though." Katy said, she was wondering where her son was and he was probably with her daughter.

"Me neither" Nora answered truthfully, she sighed and continued, she had to get something off her chest. "I have to ask you something..."

"Sure, ask away" Katy said as she sat down next to Nora.

"Why was Trent here yesterday?" Nora asked very fast, she needed to know. Maybe Katy could tell her why he even was in town. Katy was a bit taken back by her question, but he had probably been Nora's husband and Katy did want to tell her.

"He was applying for a job." Katy said, she quickly continued when Nora gave her a questioning look. "I didn't give him the job, but Loren and Eddie walked in." Katy explained, a part of her felt guilty about Trent being there at that exact moment, then again, she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Then what happened?" Nora asked, it sounded a bit rude, the way she said it. Katy understood it, Trent had done something horrible.

* * *

Mel laughed as Chloe left, Ian looked at her in a bit of a weird way.

"What?" Mel asked, she assumed this was Eddie's best friend who was, according to Loren, a 'male her'.

"Nothing, love, you just have a beautiful smile." Ian replied, he was attracted to this girl who had just put Chloe Carter in her place.

"Well, thank you, Eddie's best friend with a sexy accent." Mel responded giving Ian a flirtatious smile. It was a harmless smile though, Mel just was a natural flirt.

"You are very welcome, love." Ian said he returned her smile, Ian knew Mel was just flirting with him, nothing more.

"I know I am." Mel replied.

"Mel, where is Adam?" Loren interfered before her best friend could flirt with Ian any further "You know your _boyfriend_" she added, making it clear to Ian that Mel was taken.

"He is with David, I don't really know where they are..." Mel answered, she flashed Loren an innocent smile and she started walking. "Come on, Eddie's best friend, let's leave these two lovebirds to it." she added, Ian chuckled and followed her.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave Mel alone with Ian... He's a real womanizer." Eddie laughed when Mel and Ian had left.

"I trust Mel, she loves Adam." Loren replied she moved closer to Eddie and continued "And I love you." she added and she kissed him.

"I love you too Loren Tate." Eddie said between kisses. Loren parted from Eddie, she didn't want to but they had to get back to the shoot.

"As much as I hate it, we need to get back, I need to learn the steps" Loren said before she kissed him one more time and she grabbed his hand and they walked back to the shoot. Eddie groaned and silently agreed with her.

* * *

Adriana was in her garden lying down on the bed, she was reading a magazine and wearing her pink sweatsuit. Adriana felt a bit better, far from good but still better. She had managed to not see Vince every time she blinked, she still saw him sometimes. She couldn't sleep though, no matter how tired she was, the nightmares kept her awake. Or even the thought of having a nightmare was enough to keep her awake. Don was at the clinic, she was kind of thankful that her dad left her alone. The negative part of being alone was that there was no distraction. She was alone with her thoughts. The doorbell rang, Adriana put her magazine down and got up to open the door. She saw Tyler, standing in her doorway.

"Tyler, hi" Adriana said, she was taken back by her voice, it didn't sound as broken as the last times she had spoke.

"Hey, you are probably wondering why I'm here." Tyler replied as he stepped inside without an invitation.

"Yeah, kind of." Adriana said, there was a bit of sass coming back in her voice, it was a weird feeling, getting close to her old self again.

"I kind of looked you up online..." Tyler admitted "I went all stalker, I'm sorry, I just really wanted to see you again." he added as he moved closer to her and slightly shrugged.

"I'm glad you did" Adriana replied. She was glad Tyler was here, truly. But she didn't want him to notice how broken she was, how tired she looked, and just how much she wasn't herself. Without any warning, Tyler kissed her, Adriana gave in. His hand quickly trailed down her back towards her but.

_"Just relax, sweetie." Vince said as his hand trailed to her butt. _

Vince's words rang through her head, she pushed Tyler off her. Something in his touch triggered the memory of Vince. Tyler looked confused, why had she suddenly pushed him off? He was sure he didn't do anything wrong.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, your reviews are amazing! Sorry for not updating as much as usual, I need your ideas! And... I'm over 90 reviews! Keep reviewing please! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 31_

Loren was learning the steps, she hadn't always been much of a dancer and she had no idea she could dance. Loren found herself being pleasantly surprised by her own dancing skills. Loren was excited to dance in the video, dance with Eddie, her amazing rockstar boyfriend.

"Lo, you look amazing up there." Mel said when Loren was allowed to take a five minute break.

"Thank you so much, I didn't know I could dance." Loren replied, she sat down on the edge of the stage, the rest of the crew was also on a break. Loren was happy to have a moment alone with her best friend.

"Oh you can move." Mel laughed "But tell me about you evening with Eddie, or better, your night." she continued in a more serious tone of voice.

"Well, what do you want to know." Loren said with a huge smile on her face, she wanted to tell Mel everything. She needed to tell someone.

"Everything, obviously, don't forget the details." Mel replied "Details help me visualize." she added as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Loren chuckled.

"Okay, well, let's cut to the case first." Loren said, Mel opened one eye and gasped, she knew exactly what Loren was talking about.

"Oh, Lo, did you?" Mel said and she turned to her best friend, her eyes wide open.

"I did..." Loren replied as she nodded and smiled broadly.

"How was it?" Mel said in a dirty minded tone.

"It was amazing, unlike anything I thought it would be." Loren began, she looked around her to make sure nobody was listening and continued. "He was so gentle and sweet, it was so romantic." her voice sounded dreamy, her thoughts went back to last night. It had truly been amazing, Eddie had done everything right and made her feel like she wasn't totally inexperienced. Which of course she had been, her thoughts went back to his soft touch, his whispering in her ear. She loved him so much.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, Adriana had just pushed him off her, why would she do that? She had seemed really into it at first. What changed in that split second? Tyler needed to know.

"Nothing, I just..." Adriana began saying as she realized she didn't want Tyler to know what happened to her. What if he would judge her? After all Adriana was convinced it was her fault, that she somehow gave Vince a sign or led him on in any way.

"Was it something that I did?" Tyler asked as he moved a bit closer to her. Tyler made it sound like he was genuinely concerned about her, which of course he wasn't.

"No- yeah, I'm not sure, yesterday was just a crazy day, I guess." Adriana replied, she was confusing herself and Tyler who was giving her a weird look. Tyler now noticed the redness around Adriana's eyes, it looked like she had been crying.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Tyler asked with, again, fake concern in his voice. Adriana wanted to break down and cry. Adriana wanted to scream. Adriana wanted to tell Tyler what happened and wanted him to hold her. But she didn't.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just... Tired." Adriana lied, well, she lied about being okay, not about being tired.

"So, I can't kiss you?" Tyler replied in a bit of an arrogant way. He had gone through the trouble of finding Adriana and it didn't look like she was going to make it worth his while.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I know you-" Adriana began, she was cut off by Tyler kissing her. Adriana resisted at first but after he didn't break the kiss she decided to give in.

* * *

"So, mate, your girl is going to dance in your video." Ian said, he and Eddie were on the other side of the MK.

"Yeah, she is, looks like she is an amazing dancer too." Eddie replied nodding his head. He knew Loren could do anything she put her mind to, and more.

"I'm sure she has some great moves." Ian said in a perverted tone of voice. Ian knew exactly what they had done, Eddie didn't have to tell him.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie replied as he turned to his best friend with a questioning expression on his face.

"Oh, it just seemed like you were having a good time, I mean last night." Ian shrugged, he was getting more and more sure that Loren was the perfect girl for his best friend.

"Who told you about that?" Eddie asked with a bit of a chuckle in his voice, he knew Loren wouldn't have told him.

"I just know mate, I know those kind of things." Ian answered as he shrugged and smiled, he pointed to the other side of the club where Loren and Mel sat one the edge of the stage and they were having something that seemed to be a serious talk. Except for Mel who sometimes squealed in excitement and Loren turned red every time she did that.

"What did you and Mel talk about, anyway?" Eddie continued, not wanting to talk about last night in a place where there might be somebody like Lily Park listening.

"Way to change the subject, mate." Ian laughed "But, Mel is really something different. I found out quite a lot about her, I can't remember it all because she talks a lot. It's too bad she has a boyfriend though." he continued, he had an amazing talk with Mel. She was a lot of fun, truly.

"Slow it down right there." Eddie laughed as he got up "I think we should tell Loren what an amazing job she did." he added, wanting to find an excuse to go to Loren.

"Yes, mate, we should go to your girl." Ian said, he also stood up and they walked trough the club, towards Mel and Loren. Ian knew Eddie just wanted to go to Loren, and he kind of wanted to go to Mel.

"Hello Loren." Eddie said as he pulled Loren up from the edge of the stage and spun her around. "You looked amazing up there, I can't wait to start shooting." he whispered in her ear before he put her down and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you!" Loren replied excitedly "I have to get to the stylists anytime now." She added in the same excited tone of voice.

"You are gonna be great." Eddie said, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm so nervous." Loren admitted and she giggled nervously.

"Why? You're a natural." Eddie replied.

"You have to say that, you love me." Loren said as she relaxed a bit. Eddie was so sweet, Loren loved him for always giving her confidence.

"Yeah, I do love you." Eddie replied as he sat her down on the edge of the stage. "But I wouldn't lie to you, and neither would the director." he added as he grabbed her and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I know, you're 'not that nice'" Loren said, imitating Eddie's voice. Eddie laughed, he was about to say something but was interrupted by his mother who came walking up.

"Hi guys" Katy said as she hugged her son and Loren.

"Hey ma." Eddie replied as he smiled warmly. Loren also greeted Katy. Eddie glanced over at Loren and spoke up "Loren is having a bit of a stage fright problem, you have a method for that, right?" he smiled, Katy had dressed Eddie up in weird clothes whenever he showed a sign of stage fright. She had told him it wasn't him up there, it was a persona.

"Do you want me to abuse your girlfriend?" Katy replied with a bit of a chuckle. Loren's curious look went from her to Eddie and back.

"What do you mean? Now I'm curious." Loren said, she was wondering what Eddie was planning, she'd do anything to get over her stage fright. Everything had been amazing but she was going to have to dance in front of a lot of people very soon.

"I used to dress Eddie up, whenever he whenever he showed signs of stage fright." Katy explained "Because it's not you up there, it's... It's a persona, somebody you create, for the people who are watching."

Loren laughed, she pictured Katy dressing Eddie up in all kinds of weird costumes.

* * *

Mel and Ian had quietly walked off when Eddie and Loren were having their 'moment'. Since Adam and David had apparently left, Mel and Ian had hit it off quite well, Mel had the feeling she could become friends with him.

"So, Loren told me you are a male me." Mel said as she and Ian sat down at the bar.

"I can see her point, we are both good looking incredibly funny people." Ian replied as he laid one arm down on the bar and looked at Mel, who laughed at his remark.

"We are." Mel agreed with him, she turned her body towards Ian, he was pretty cute, she thought.

"So, love, why are you here on this afternoon, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Ian asked in a bit of a flirty way, Ian was a natural flirt, just like he knew Mel was.

"He left, I guess this wasn't his scene." Mel replied, she was a bit hurt by Adam leaving like that. "But this is my scene, I want to be a filmmaker some day." she added as a dreamy expression took over her face.

"Really? So you must have a good eye." Ian said, sounding impressed. "I'm a photographer, so I have a good eye too." he added, wanting to impress Mel for some reason.

"Yes, my eye is quite amazing." Mel said, she brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Ian who nodded his head, he looked impressed.

"They are quite amazing too." Ian replied in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"I think I should call Adam." Mel said nervously as she stood up. She felt the urge to flirt back but then felt guilty for even thinking about it.

"Love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way." Ian replied as he grabbed her arm gently. Mel shook her head, a bit too fast.

"No, no I'm sorry, but I really have to call Adam, or his dad, actually." Mel said, she ignored Ian's weird look and walked a few meters away from him. Somehow Ian managed to make Mel nervous, maybe because every time he said something flirtatious she felt the urge to flirt back. But that wasn't her fault, she was just a natural flirt and Ian appeared to be one to. Mel was understanding Loren's point of Ian being a male her more and more. But Mel really had to call David, to see if he was going with her to Lisa today. Lisa hadn't even called her since last night, Mel was beginning to think she really didn't care. Mel sighed and looked up Adam's number.

* * *

Adriana wasn't comfortable, at all. Tyler was supposed to make her feel comfortable, but he somehow managed to do the exact opposite. He made Adriana feel like she needed to do something to keep him around. Maybe she was just imagining things but Tyler wasn't letting her break their kiss long enough to talk. Tyler's kisses were full of want. There was something rough in the way Tyler touched her, she had liked it when they spend the night together but now it made bad memories float to the surface. Vince. She tried to push Tyler off her again and succeeded this time.

"Tyler, I don't want to do this." Adriana said, Tyler let go of her. "I can't do this, not now." she added as she looked down at her feet.

"Babe, just relax." Tyler said, he put both his hands back on her waist.

_"Just relax, sweetie." _

Vince's voice was in Adriana's head, she could almost feel him whisper in her ear, his warm breath. She could almost feel his hands touching her body roughly, his touch full of want. Tyler telling her to relax reminded her of Vince in a horrible way.

"Tyler, you need to go." Adriana said as she released herself from Tyler's grip and opened the door. Anger was emerging inside of her, not towards Tyler, but towards Vince. And maybe Phil. Phil, he had been a part of this. Adriana knew Phil had no idea what Vince had done to her but he had been a part of this. Vince had told him that he was much like him.

"So I went though all this trouble for nothing?" Tyler asked, he had no idea what to think of this, he just knew he wanted Adriana, he wanted her very badly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone! You guys are amazing with your reviews and ideas! Keep reviewing please! And I still need ideas. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 32_

"I'm sorry Tyler I just... Need my space right now." Adriana said as she hesitantly took a step back.

"No, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you again so badly." Tyler replied, he found himself caring for Adriana. This was a weird feeling, nothing like he had ever felt before.

"We will see each other again, just not now, the timing is not right..." Adriana said, truthfully. She wanted to see Tyler, but she didn't want to think of Vince. "I can... give you my number, if you want to." she added, not wanting to break the contact with Tyler.

"That would be great, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. You can talk to me if you want to, I'm here." Tyler said, Adriana instantly felt guilty, he hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable. Adriana was just so confused by all that had happened, she needed to clear her head. But first she needed to find the guts to confront Phil. She thought about it, she wasn't ever going to be ready to do that. So she might as well do it while she wasn't ready, right?

* * *

Loren was looking in a mirror Cara was holding up. Cara looked pleased with her work on Loren's appearance, Loren wasn't sure about it. Eddie came walking up as soon as he saw Loren was done.

"Eddie, what do you think?" Loren asked, Eddie had walked up to Loren from he behind and put both his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"I think you look amazing." Eddie replied, he exchanged an approving look with Cara who looked please with the heavy make up on Loren's face. Eddie had to admit she had done a better job than he thought she would have. But, she still had to dress Loren, and that was always the tricky part with Cara.

"Thanks, I still have to get dressed though." Loren said as she turned her head to look up at Eddie.

"You know you look amazing no matter what you wear." Eddie replied, he bowed down and kissed her cheek "Or if you don't wear anything." he whispered in her ear, only they could hear it. Loren giggled and had the feeling she turned red, nobody could see it if she did though, because of the thick layer of make up on her face.

"There's no time for this Loren, we have already lost a lot of time because you had to learn the dance." Cara interrupted their moment. Loren hadn't really took time to look at Cara, she was slightly tan with black hair. The kind of hair that looked unrealistically silky. Cara had green eyes and she wasn't tall. She was a beautiful women, according to Loren.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, want to join us? We could use an extra set of eyes." Loren asked before following Cara to racks full of clothing. Loren thought all of the outfits looked tiny, not her size. She felt Eddie standing behind her as Cara held up two tiny dresses.

"Which one?" She asked in an unfriendly tone of voice. Loren didn't know, the dresses both seemed very revealing.

"Are those my only options?" Loren asked, she was surprised by the way her voice sounded it sounded unfriendly as if she was talking to Adriana. Eddie chuckled at the way Loren said those words, he could understand her point of view, but he would love to see her in one of those dresses.

"Well, these are the best options." Cara replied. Loren sighed and picked the left dress, it was black with lace at the bottom, Loren knew it was going to be extremely tight and uncomfortable but then she remembered what Katy had told her. It wasn't her up there, it was a persona. Plus she was going to dance with Eddie in this dress and she was sure she'd look hot.

"Can I use your dressing room, Eddie?" Loren asked as she turned to Eddie who nodded.

"Of course you can, beautiful, but I'm coming with you." Eddie replied and he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran to his dressing room. He was now glad he had the dressing room, he needed some quality time with Loren.

"Eddie! Put me down!" Loren laughed as they entered Eddie's dressing room. Eddie chuckled and put Loren down, before she could say anything he kissed her. Loren broke the kiss, as much as she hated to break the kiss, she needed to get dressed.

"Eddie..." She said, his face was still close to hers and she could almost feel his breathing.

"I know, I know, you need to get dressed." Eddie laughed as he grabbed a strand of her hair and played with it. Loren laughed and nodded, everything about Eddie made her want to smile. She gave him another quick kiss. She looked around her and didn't see a place she could change, but it didn't really matter, Eddie had seen every part of her. She could just be comfortable changing in front of him.

* * *

"Was it rude to just leave like that?" Nora asked, guilt had been emerging inside of her since she, Adam and David had left the MK to grab a drink. Nora thought Loren fitted in perfectly and didn't want to disturb her in any way.

"Nah, she's a smart girl, she'll get it." David replied as he took a sip of his drink. Adam had gone with them for some reason, David thought it was because Mel was too occupied with her camera. Adam claimed is was for no reason but David knew something was up.

"I hope she does. What do you think of the whole 'Eddie and Loren' situation?" Nora asked, David was somebody who was easy to talk to and he seemed not to judge her in any way.

"They seem happy isn't that all that matters?" David replied, Nora's face showed an unclear expression so David continued. "Plus; they look good together and that's all that matters in showbizz." Nora chuckled at that remark, she knew it was true.

"I guess, but don't you think Loren's too young for Eddie? I mean she's 18 and he's 21..." Nora said she needed to find something wrong about their relationship, she just couldn't really find anything. The grizzly mother in her wanted to not approve of 'Leddie' but the sweet Nora part loved them together. Grizzly mama just came through more.

"No, I don't think she's too young." David replied "I think he loves your daughter and any fool could see it." he added, he was taken back by how he almost snapped that. David hated parents who were all up in their kid's business.

"No, I guess she isn't I'm sorry, I'm just not used to Loren dating. Usually I'm the most supporting laid back mom in the world." Nora said as she looked at David who seemed to sigh in relief.

* * *

Loren had finished changing and spun around for Eddie. He smiled as he looked at Loren, the dress had come with 4 inch heels and leather necklaces, somehow Loren managed to make it seem classy, in a way.

"So?" Loren began as she walked towards Eddie who was sitting in a chair. "Do you like it?" she asked as she grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"I? I love it. But what do you think?" Eddie replied as he put his one hand on her waist.

"I think I like it, I mean it's nothing like I was used to, but it looks good right?" Loren asked as she put her hand on Eddie's hand.

"It looks amazing, Loren." Eddie assured her as he gave her a light kiss on the lips. Loren blushed slightly, she wasn't sure why but every time Eddie kissed her in that way it made her body tingle and her butterflies go wild. It was an amazing feeling though, unlike anything she had experienced ever before in her life.

"Everybody covered?" Jake said in a loud voice as he marched into Eddie's dressing room with his hand covering his eyes.

"Yes Jake, you may look." Loren replied, she chuckled as Jake removed his hand from his eyes and his mouth fell open.

"Loren you look stunning." Jake said as he closed his mouth.

"Thank you so much, I'm not as sure about it as you are." Loren replied, she was starting to get insecure about the way she looked now that Jake had seen her.

"You shouldn't, you look ready to step on the stage of your own concert." Jake assured Loren, seeing her like this wiped away any doubts he had about Loren's chances to be a rockstar.

"It's true you know." Eddie added to Jake's remark. Loren shook her head in disbelieve and chuckled slightly.

"But we really need to get to the shooting now." Jake said before Loren could reply.

"Yes, we are coming with you right now." Eddie said, he put his arm around Loren's waist, Eddie was excited to shoot the video. Loren looked amazing and Eddie couldn't wait to dance with her.

"I'm so excited." Loren said as they were slowly walking back into the club.

"Me too, I have to ask you something though." Eddie replied, he saw Loren's questioning look and quickly continued "Would you like to do an interview with me and Emma?" he asked. Loren was surprised, who would want to do an interview with her?

"Yeah sure I guess, but when? Tomorrow? Because I have to get back to school on Monday... and-" Loren began

"Loren, everybody wants an interview with you." Eddie interrupted "They will make it fit into your schedule."

* * *

Mel sat back next to Ian, she had just talked on the phone with both David and Adam. Adam had assured her everything was okay and apologized for leaving like that. David had told her to swing by his house to pick him and Adam up when she was ready to face her parents.

"Are you alright, love?" Ian asked, he had seen a bit of a worried expression on Mel's face and wondered what was wrong with her.

"I still am now." Mel sighed "I am about to have a horrible talk with my parents." she added, Mel didn't want to talk to her parents, she'd rather do anything else.

"Are your parents really that horrible?" Ian replied. Mel had spit the word 'parents' out with hatred in her voice.

"The horribleist." Mel said "I'd rather do anything but meeting with them" she added as she rolled her eyes. Ian chuckled, he liked how Mel was so open about things.

"Well, we could do something else." He replied, the words had left his mouth before he was aware of what he was saying.

"What are you thinking of?" Mel asked, not in a flirty way, but really in a questioning way. Mel was sure she could have fun with Ian, no matter what she did with him, after all, he was a male her.

"We could do anything, really, whatever you want to do love." Ian responded.

"I think it's a good idea, we could just hang out? Maybe at Eddie's place, you're staying there right?" Mel said, she wouldn't want to disappoint David but she really didn't want to go talk with Lisa and Gus. Maybe she'd just sleep at her own house tonight.

"Yes, love, do you want to go now? Eddie and Loren are about to start shooting anyway." Ian replied as he motioned towards the stage.

"You know, normally I would die to see that, but I would also love to spend time in the house of a rockstar." Mel said, she figured Loren might need some space to be alone with Eddie. She send Loren a text.

_Hey Lo, I'm leaving with Ian to Eddie's place. I hope you're not mad? I saw you dancing, you will be amazing. Love you x _


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi hi guys, I just hit 100 reviews! You guys are amazing. Keep reviewing, I love your ideas too! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 33_

"So, love tell me, why are your parent so horrible?" Ian asked as they walked into Eddie's penthouse. Mel stopped walking and gasped.

"In a minute, this house is stunning." Mel replied as she took some time to take in her environment.

"It is isn't it, my mate is living the good life." Ian laughed, he closed the door behind Mel, who wasn't making any effort to close it.

"Oh yeah." Mel replied, she sat down on the couch and Ian sat next to her. "Back to my horrible parents." Mel said, she crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap, she looked down at her hands.

"Love, are you alright?" Ian asked as he placed one of his hands gently on her shoulder. Mel shook her head.

"I just don't get it, my idiot brother can be a criminal but my mom practically kicks me out when I have one date." Mel replied as she looked at Ian, Ian looked back into her eyes with genuine concern in his face.

"What do you mean kicks you out?" Ian asked, his hand was still on her shoulder. Mel leaned back in the couch and shook her head slightly.

"I was going on a date with Adam, yesterday and she went crazy and practically kicked me out. I think she might have been serious, she is usually harassing me when I'm not at home but today has been weirdly quiet." Mel said, she took her phone out of her pocked and showed Ian she screen "See? Nothing."

"Yeah, I guess that is weird, love." Ian replied he softly pushed Mel's phone out of his face. Mel laughed, Ian was glad he could make her laugh.

"Isn't it?" Mel said as she put her phone away. She looked at Ian, Mel was not sure if she misread Ian's signs, was he even giving her signs? It was kind of making her nervous. On the other hand she was having a lot of fun with Ian, she wouldn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid.

* * *

Loren wasn't obsessing over the choreography of the dance anymore. It was all going naturally, she was dancing with Eddie, she had the feeling it was just her and Eddie. Loren was aware of their chemistry, and that it would be visible on screen. Loren and Eddie took their last pose as the music faded. Everybody clapped, Loren stared at the faces of the crew around her. Eddie smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You were amazing." Eddie said as he helped her off the stage "You stole the show, I guess it should be your video." he added, Loren laughed.

"You were not as bad yourself mister Duran." Loren replied, she had been nervous when they first got up on stage but her nerves had quickly faded.

"I was not half as sexy as you." Eddie whispered in her ear, teasing her a bit.

"Great job guys!" The director said as he clapped his hands a few times. Eddie saw Loren smiling broadly from the corner of his eyes, Cara had covered up her bruises for the video, you couldn't even see them anymore. Eddie was glad to see Loren this way, full of confidence. Eddie thanked the director for his compliment, so did Loren.

"You are so talented and you don't even know it." Eddie said when the director had walked off.

"I'm not that-" Loren began saying.

"Yes, you are," Eddie cut her off.

"Okay maybe I am." Loren said very fast, as soon as she said it she started laughing. Loren looked around the club and didn't see a familiar face. She wondered where everybody went. Her phone was still in Eddie's dressing room.

"Where's Ian?" Eddie asked, he had seemed to notice his friend's absence at the same time Loren did.

"I don't know, I don't see Mel either." Loren replied as she narrowed her eyes a bit, thinking. Mel could be with Adam, but wouldn't Ian still be here if that had been the case? Please, don't do anything stupid, Mel. Loren thought.

"Maybe we should call them?" Eddie asked, he was getting more and more excited about how the video would turn out. He knew Loren would look great and he could barely wait to see it.

"I guess we should." Loren said in a bit of a floaty voice. Eddie looked at Loren who was staring into space.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, Loren seemed a bit upset.

"It's just, why would everybody leave like that?" Loren said as she stared walking in the direction of Eddie's dressing room. Eddie had no idea why she did it but he followed her.

"Lore, I'm sure they didn't mean to..." Eddie began, he stopped talking when they reached his dressing room. Everything was taken apart, clothes were thrown everywhere and some broken items were shattered on the floor. Eddie gasped, Loren turned around to face him.

"What happened here?" Loren gasped, she asked Eddie, wanting him to explain but she knew he didn't know either.

"I... I have no idea." Eddie replied. Eddie was a bit shocked by the way his dressing room looked, who would do this? Loren looked through her clothes and was happy to find her phone. She saw Mel's message but that was not her main concern right now.

"What do we do?" Loren asked. Eddie shrugged. He had no idea what to make of this. Eddie knew there were people who don't like him but who would want to trash his dressing room? Had they been looking for something? As far as Eddie could see, this was an act of pure hate.

* * *

Nora walked back into the MK. She didn't see Loren, were they done with shooting the video? Nora saw Katy, they hadn't finished their conversation about Trent. Nora thought it was a weird situation. Why would Trent be in LA? She knew Loren wanted nothing to do with him. Nora was sure that if she wanted to get to know him, he would just hurt her again. Just like he had done fourteen years ago.

"Hey, Katy, did you see Loren?" Nora asked as she walked up to Katy.

"You mean your daughter the amazing dancer?" Katy replied as a smile took her face.

"Was she good?" Nora asked, her face showed pride, she was proud of her daughter overcoming her stage fright like that.

"Really, really good. Eddie told me she can sing too." Katy said while nodding her head.

"Yeah she can sing, she just doesn't want to sing in front of people. Although she might have overcome that, she sang in front of Kelly and Jake right?" Nora replied, she never thought her idol was such a relaxed person. So easy to talk to.

"So I've heard." Katy replied, she sat down in a booth and motioned for Nora to sit next to her.

"Kelly talked to me about wanting to manage Loren's career, I never thought she would have a career in music." Nora said, this was a good opportunity to get the opinion of a professional in this. Nora needed that.

"Wow, that's fast." Katy said with a surprised expression taking her face. "I guess things move faster than they used to, I think she should do it though." she added, she sensed that Nora wanted her opinion on this and so she gave it.

"You think so?" Nora replied "I don't know if I like it that much, I mean, she's still in school and-"

"Nora, listen to me, I don't know your daughter as well as you do." Katy interrupted "But I know she has got a good head on her shoulders, I know she got her priorities straight and I know she cares a lot about your opinion." she added, she was a bit taken back about her own opinion about Loren Tate. Katy was never the kind of person to trust people straight away, that was what Hollywood did to you, but any fool could see that Loren was being truthful.

"I raised a pretty great girl didn't I?" Nora sighed, she was again glowing with pride. Nora loved the way people talked about her daughter lately.

"You did, plus they grow up fast, don't they?" Katy replied, she thought about Eddie, where did the time go, she wondered.

"Unfortunately." Nora said as she nodded her head. "Seems like just yesterday Loren would come into my bedroom after a bad dream and craw under my covers with me." Nora added in a dreamy voice. Katy groaned in agreement and nodded. Nora had the feeling she and Katy were becoming friends.

"But they do grow up to be amazing independent human beings." Katy said. She looked at her new found friend who nodded. Both Katy and Nora looked up when they heard somebody walk up to them. Eddie and Loren were standing there with both a shocked look on their face. Nora ignored the fact that she didn't like the way her daughter was dressed at all because of the way they looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked as she stood up. Katy also stood up and gave Loren and Eddie a questioning look.

* * *

Mel and Ian had been talking about every little detail in their lives. Mel felt comfortable, Ian had still flirted with her a bit but she could handle it and did the same. The flirting was of course still harmless. Mel would never hurt Adam, even if she wasn't aware of it.

"I am excited though, I have never lived anywhere for the long run." Ian said, he had just told Mel about wanting to settle in LA and find a job.

"I totally get it, I want to travel around the world too one day, but when the time comes you have to make some place your home." Mel replied she was surprised by how similar she and Ian were to each other. Pleasantly surprised though. Ian shared her interests and seemed to see things from her point of view.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself, love." Ian said with and impressed expression taking his face. Ian looked at the girl he hadn't known for longer than a couple of hours, still it seemed like they grew up together. Mel was about to say something but she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"It's Satan." Mel sighed.

"I'm sorry, who?" Ian asked, as he chuckled slightly.

"My mother." Mel replied she was about to deny the incoming call but Ian stopped her.

"You should answer it, love see what she has to say." he said. Mel sighed, she knew Ian was right although she wasn't too glad to admit it. She answered.

"Hi mom." Mel said, she rolled her eyes at Ian who chuckled.

"Melissa thank God, you answered, are you alright?" Lisa said, Lisa sat down on the couch next to a women that once was her sister, but now not more than a stranger. Beth had come to see her and Melissa, Lisa had tried to kick her out but Gus assured her it was the right thing to let her stay. Mel needed to know.

"I'm fine." Mel snapped, she was still mad at her mother for treating her the way she had.

"Do you think you are ready to come home?" Lisa asked carefully.

"I'll be home tonight." Mel began "If I feel like it." she added. With that Mel hang up her phone and leaned back in the couch. She sighed dramatically. Why was her mother suddenly that sweet? Mel knew she had an alternative motive for this. She had a feeling it might be something big, she didn;t know why she knew it, she just did.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everyone, I'm addicted to writing my own story. Keep reviewing and send me your ideas too please! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 34_

"Who would do such a thing?" Nora gasped as she had just walked into the trashed dressing room. Katy's mouth fell open at the sight.

"I really have no idea." Eddie shrugged. He took another look at the trashed items on the floor and slightly shook his head. Chloe couldn't have done this, she was never much of the violent type. Nobody else came to mind who could have done this though.

"We just walked in here after we were done shooting the video, which was amazing by the way mom thanks for asking, and it was like this." Loren said, she sounded a bit hurt. Nora figured it was because she left the set, Nora wished she would have stayed, even if it was just to tell Loren she couldn't wear that.

"I'm sorry honey, Katy told me you were great." Nora replied, Loren gave Nora a look which said that she didn't forgive her. Nora didn't want to talk about it now. Loren had been a bit distant the last few days, Nora didn't know why. She and Loren had always been so close, she wasn't sure what came between them, or if something even came between them.

* * *

Adriana knocked on Phil's door. She waited for a moment, Lisa opened the door, this felt weird. Adriana had asked for Phil a lot of times when they were together but now it seemed... unnatural.

"Hi, I'm looking for Phil." Adriana said, Lisa didn't say anything to her but just called for Phil. He walked into the room, stood still for a second when he saw Adriana, but quickly shook it off and walked outside. Closing the door behind him in one motion.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked in an unfriendly tone of voice.

"I- I- We need to talk." Adriana replied, she was insecure about what she was doing. Then again, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Aid, I had to do it." Phil said, his unfriendly expression faded as he continued "You won't go to the cops right?"

"I don't know yet." Adriana answered as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him in a way that it seemed to be almost challenging him to fight with her.

"Please, Aid, you have to understand, I'm not like them." Phil said, he was practically begging Adriana not to go to the cops.

"Yeah, you aren't like him, you've never raped me." Adriana snapped. Her eyes widened in shock as soon as the words left her lips, so did Phil's.

"What are you talking about... Who raped you?" Phil asked, he couldn't believe what Adriana had just said. Who would do that? Vince? No, it couldn't have been Vince, he kind of liked Vince.

"I- I should go..." Adriana said, she quickly turned around when she felt Phil's hand on her shoulder. Tears were welling up in her eyes, she should have never gone to Phil. She was stupid.

"Adriana, tell me." Phil said, his voice was soft but still demanding. Adriana turned around as panic took over her head.

"Vince!" She yelled. Phil looked shocked, she took this opportunity to turn around and run off. She heard Phil yell her name a couple of times but she didn't listen. Adriana kept running. Running away from her problems and fears, hoping never to face them again. Even though she knew better.

* * *

Mel was debating with herself, part of her wanted to figure out why Lisa had been acting so strange. Part of her wanted to stay her and talk to Ian forever, well not forever, but for a long time.

"What do you think I should do?" Mel asked, it hadn't come to her mind that Ian couldn't hear what she was thinking. Ian looked confused.

"About what, love?" Ian asked, Mel had been staring at the wall for the last few minutes and Ian figured she was thinking so he let her be.

"Do you think I should go check out what my mom meant or should I stay here?" Mel asked as she chuckled.

"Well, love, that is totally up to you, as much as I love having you here." Ian answered, Ian always tried to be as truthful as possible and he truly loved Mel being here.

"I love being here too, but I'm just a curious person." Mel replied as she smiled as she made a weird bouncy movement at which Ian chuckled.

"I get that, I could come with you." Ian suggested, Mel thought it was a good idea. She was still a bit taken back by the similarities between her and Ian. She thought about how much Eddie and Loren were alike, they even had the same kind of best friends.

"You could... But I told her I'd be home at night..." Mel said as she started staring at the wall again, she was going to call that her thinking wall. There, now she owned a wall inside of a rockstar's penthouse.

"So you want to stay here for a little while?" Ian asked before Mel would be too lost in her thoughts to hear him.

"Yeah..." Mel replied in a absent voice. Ian leaned back in the couch and he glanced over at Mel who was staring at the wall with an empty expression in her eyes. Ian wished he had been there before Adam, he wasn't the kind of person to ruin a relationship so he kept it casual.

* * *

Loren was shutting her mom out without being completely aware of it. Loren felt like her mom didn't approve the new things in her life, Loren was perfectly able to make her own choices right? Loren was making sure that she wasn't alone with Nora, to avoid questions about last night.

"Do you want to get back to my place?" Eddie asked as he turned to Loren who had been pretty quiet since seeing her mom.

"Yeah I guess, if mama Tate lets me." Loren replied, she was speaking loudly so Nora could hear her loud and clear.

"Sure honey, go." Nora said in a sweet voice. Nora was talking to Katy who was incredibly easy to talk to and she was sure she was a good friend.

"Okay, thanks mom." Loren replied, she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Without any other words she grabbed Eddie's hand and almost ran out of the MK. Eddie laughed and waved at his mom and Nora, they waved back and laughed.

"Ian and Mel are at your house you know." Loren said as they reached Eddie's car and they got in.

"Yeah..." Eddie replied, he didn't make any effort to start his car.

"We won't have any privacy, would we now?" Loren said as she slightly leaned in for a kiss.

"We could kick them out, it's my house after all." Eddie said before kissing Loren, he could feel she was smiling and he also smiled. When they broke the kiss Eddie decided that it was time to drive off. He saw Lore looking at him and he glance over at her.

"What are you looking at?" Eddie asked, he saw Loren jump slightly, she hadn't been aware of him looking at her.

"Just... you." Loren replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"What about me?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just like looking at you... Is that weird?" Loren replied, she said the last words very fast.

"No, it isn't, I have been told I am fun to look at." Eddie laughed. Loren giggled and then buried her hands in her face, embarrassed by her own girlish giggle.

"I bet you have, rockstar." Loren said as she grabbed Eddie's free hand. Eddie squeezed her hand slightly.

"Are you and your mom okay?" Eddie suddenly asked. Loren was taken back by his question because she knew deep down they weren't, was it that obvious?

"I am not sure actually..." Loren began, she looked at her hand in Eddie's and sighed. "I get the feeling she's just judging my every decision..." she added and she looked at Eddie to see how he'd react.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to make you feel that way." Eddie replied as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Eddie parked his car but didn't make an effort to get out.

"Maybe she didn't." Loren sighed "At least it's clear how you make me feel." she added as she leaned in for another kiss. It was a light kiss which Loren didn't allow Eddie to deepen. Loren quickly got out of the car and Eddie followed her example.

* * *

"Do you ever have those moments when you think everybody around you knows something that you don't?" Mel asked, parting herself from her thoughts.

"All the time, but most of those times I don't remember anything that happened the previous night." Ian replied as he chuckled and nodded.

"You like to party don't you?" Mel asked.

"Yes, love, I do like to party. A bit too much sometimes if you ask me." Ian replied. Mel thought his accent was quite charming and it finished the whole 'womanizer' image.

"I'll take your word for it." Mel laughed, she turned her head when she heard the door open. Loren and Eddie walked in.

"Good late afternoon Mel and Ian." Loren said cheerfully as she fell down on the couch dramatically, she was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing in the video. Loren wasn't sure if she was supposed to keep the clothes then assumed she had accidentally stole them.

"Hello yourself." Mel said as she smiled "What are you wearing...?" Mel asked carefully. She liked the clothes her best friend was wearing a lot, but it didn't seem like something Loren would wear out of free will.

"Clothes." Loren replied as she closed her eyes, she just realized how tired she was. She heard Eddie and Ian laugh.

"She's still wearing the clothes she wore in my video." Eddie laughed "I think she stole them." Loren felt Eddie sit down on the couch, he put her head in his lap.

"I didn't steal them... I just didn't return them." Loren disagreed, her eyes were still closed as she shook her head in Eddie's lap. He laughed and stroked Loren's hair.

"Lo seems to be a bit tired." Mel stated the obvious.

"Shut up, Mel." Loren groaned she heard Eddie laugh but wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Tate." Mel said with fake hostility in her voice. Loren groaned, she felt tired, like she would pass out if she opened her eyes.

"So, mate, how did the shooting go?" Ian asked, turning to his best friend.

"It went amazingly well." Eddie replied as he was still stroking Loren's hair "Only because this girl is such an amazing artist." he added as he petted Loren's belly. Loren smiled and opened one eye, she lifted her head and Eddie leaned in to give her a soft kiss before Loren's head fell back into Eddie's lap.

"Glad to hear, mate." Ian said as he gave Mel a bit of a weird look, Mel had just sat down next to Eddie and stared to braid Loren's hair.

"Lift your head Lo." Mel said as she lifted Loren's head for her. Loren was used to Mel doing her hair whenever she pleased.

"Love, what are you doing?" Ian asked, he and Eddie were exchanging question looks and he was the first one to speak up.

"I'm doing Loren's hair." Mel replied, not turning her attention from Loren's head "Not shut your pretty mouth, this needs focus." she added as a focused expression took her face.

"I'm guessing it's a girl thing." Eddie said as he slightly chuckled.

"No, it's a Mel thing." Loren groaned, her voice was raspy as if she had just woken up.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi hi guys, thanks for all the love! Don't forget to review and let me know if you have any ideas. Enjoy! **

_Chapter 35_

Chloe's head hurt, she wasn't sure why. She was laying on her bed and wanted a delete button on life. She wasn't sure if a depression felt like this.

"No, Tyler, she doesn't want to see anybody now." Chloe heard her mother's voice say, she lifted her head off her pillow to see Tyler appear in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Are you here to hold me?" Chloe asked in a voice she was sure would call a sense of pity in Tyler. Chloe thought he was the only man she still had wrapped around her finger.

"No, I'm here to tell you that whatever we have, it's done." Tyler replied, Chloe sat up straight, her face didn't show a sign of sleepiness or so called depression.

"Tyler you don't mean that." Chloe said after she took a brief moment to take in what Tyler had just said.

"I am being serious Chlo." Tyler responded, his face didn't show any sign of kidding.

"How can you say that at a time like this?" Chloe yelled "Eddie just brutally rejected me and-"

"It's always about Eddie with you." Tyler smirked "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... He's not going to take you back Chloe."

"Don't say that!" Chloe shouted as she bowed her head and covered her ears with her hands.

"Fine I won't say it, but you know it." Tyler said as he threw his hands up in frustration. Chloe stood up, her self pity faded and she walked over to Tyler. She gently grabbed his shirt and stood on her tiptoes.

"I will ruin you, Eddie and I will crush you." Chloe whispered.

"Oh you and the man who's father you killed?" Tyler smirked and he pushed Chloe off him. He had loved this women but those feelings had faded, they were long gone. Chloe was toxic, she slowly killed everything that she got her hands on.

"You wouldn't dare to expose that." Chloe said on in a threatening tone of voice.

"I may, and then again I may not, but I'm sure Eddie would love to hear it." Tyler replied, he lifted his eyebrows and sighed.

"No, Tyler don't." Chloe said, Tyler had grabbed her phone and was calling Eddie.

* * *

Mel had just finished doing Loren's hair and Loren felt like she had enough rest to open her eyes again.

"Love, it's getting late, do you still want me to drive you to your parents?" Ian said, turning to Mel who nodded hesitantly.

"Wait, why are you going to your parents?" Loren said as she sat up.

"I'm not sure, Lisa was being super nice on the phone so now I'm curious." Mel replied as she got up and walked towards the door "Are you coming my foreign friend?" Mel asked, Ian got up and quickly followed her. They closed the door without saying goodbye. Loren laughed.

"Those two are so alike." Eddie said as he stood up, Loren gave him a questioning look so he continued "I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'm guessing you wouldn't care to join?" he gave her a hopeful look, Loren chuckled.

"No thank you, some other time maybe" she laughed "I'm just so tired!" Loren added as she groaned and fell back onto the couch. Eddie leaned over her, gave her a quick kiss and ran upstairs. Loren didn't move, she just sighed, she loved Eddie so much. Eddie proved to Loren that men could be trustworthy. Loren was heard a phone ring, Eddie's phone, she looked at the caller ID; Chloe. She sighed, but decided to answer.

"Hey, Chloe." Loren said, a smile took her face, she felt like a little girl stealing a cookie from the jar. It took some time for Chloe to answer.

"Eddie? Eddie is that you?" Chloe almost yelled though the phone.

"No, Chloe, it's Loren." Loren said, she had to contain herself not to laugh.

"Put Eddie on, the grownups want to have a conversation." Chloe replied in a snappy tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Eddie's in the shower right now... Can I take a message?" Loren responded, she sounded calm. Her heart was beating loudly and Loren had the feeling it would jump out of her chest any time now.

"You know he's just using you, kid, you know that right?" Chloe again almost snapped.

"Yeah, you'd know everything about using somebody, would you now?" Loren replied, her voice sounded light and innocent. Loren couldn't help but think Mel would be proud of her right now.

"Eddie will come to his senses, and then he will drop you and come back to me." Chloe assured Loren. But she was quite frankly trying to convince herself of it.

"Chloe, if you want him so badly, why did you cheat on him in the first place?" Loren asked, she had no idea Eddie was standing behind her, he could hear every word.

"That's none of your business, little girl." Chloe snapped.

"Whatever Chloe, you disgust me." Loren said and she hung up the phone. She turned around to see Eddie, he was just wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He was smiling broadly.

"Why did you answer my phone?" Eddie said with a not understanding smile on his face.

"I don't know, I saw Chloe was calling and I just did... Are you mad at me?" Loren replied very fast.

"Not at all, that side of you is very sexy." Eddie said as he moved closer to Loren, Loren softly threw his phone on the couch and kissed Eddie. Loren put her hands on Eddie's hips, just above the towel, his bare skin felt warm. Loren felt his hands on her hips and every time he touched her it felt like it was the first time.

* * *

"I was a huge MK fan back in the day." Nora told Katy who had invited her up into her apartment. Nora's eye fell on the guitar, laying on the couch.

"Really?" Katy replied, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, Loren would also rock out to your music as a kid." Nora laughed, she remembered dancing with Loren to the song ASAP, and they cried together to the song Make It Rain.

"Me and Max were quite something..." Katy said as her thoughts went back to Max.

"Oh, Katy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Nora started

"No, it's okay." Katy cut her off "I do still love him, and I miss him, I miss him every day. But he's gone and I have to deal with that." she added with a slight nod.

"I'm sure he was amazing, I don't want to know what that's like; losing your soul mate." Nora replied as she tilted her head a little bit as she looked at Katy. Katy sat down on the couch and grabbed her guitar.

"I actually started playing again, because of your daughter." Katy said "Do you want to hear it?" She asked Nora who nodded.

"The teenage girl inside of me is going wild, of course I would love to hear it." Nora responded, she had to contain her teenage side not to jump up and down and clap her hands.

* * *

Ian opened his car door for Mel, she got out and chuckled.

"You're such a gentleman." She smirked.

"Well, love, I try." Ian responded with a slight grin flashing across his face "Do you want me to come in with you, or would that freak your parents out?" Ian asked.

"I want you to come but they would probably try to murder you, would you risk getting killed?" Mel asked, she talked very fast and Ian really had to put effort into keeping up with her.

"I think I'll risk it." Ian replied, Mel smiled and clapped her hands.

"Let's go then." Mel stated as she marched towards her front door with Ian following her. Mel opened the door and walked in, with Ian still following her. Mel stood still when she saw a woman she didn't know sitting on the couch, next to her mother. The women kind of looked like Lisa, according to Mel.

"Hey, Melissa, and...?" Lisa said as she motioned towards Ian, wanting Mel to introduce her.

"Ian." Ian said in a polite tone of voice.

"Who is this?" Mel asked ignoring her mother's questioning look about Ian, she motioned towards the women on the couch.

"Maybe you should sit down, Ian I think you should-" Lisa began in a calm voice which Mel wasn't used to hearing.

"Ian is not going anywhere." Mel interrupted as she sat down on the couch across from her mother and the strange women, she pulled Ian down next to her.

"Okay, I'm not sure how to tell you this..." Lisa said, she sighed and continued "This is Beth, my sister." Lisa hesitated.

"Okay, I guess that's kind of shocking but is that all?" Mel asked, she looked at her mother and Beth who exchanged a meaningful look.

"No... Beth is... Your birth mother." Lisa said very quickly. Mel looked at Lisa and Beth.

"You're joking, right?" She smirked "This is some sick joke."

"No, Melissa, I'm dead serious." Lisa assured Mel. Lisa felt horrible about this, but she had always treated Mel as her own child and if it was up to her that wasn't going to change. Mel couldn't describe what she felt at this moment, her whole life had been a lie, could that be? This women who was Lisa's sister was her mother, so a women that should be her aunt was her mother and her mother was her aunt. Yeah, that made perfect sense, had Lisa and Gus just lied to her for eighteen years? If Lisa wasn't her mother, Gus wasn't her father... Who was her father?

"Why tell me this now?" Mel asked breathlessly.

"Melissa, when I was pregnant with you..." Beth spoke up, her voice sounded raw, it sounded like somebody who had seen a lot of things in their life and was hardened by her environment "I was in a very dark place, I wasn't ready to be a mother..."

"So you figured you'd just leave me with your sister and come see me after eighteen years?" Mel asked in disbelieve.

"No, it was not at all like that." Beth said, her body went in defense mode "I... I was addicted... I did drugs, I didn't live in a safe enough place to raise a daughter." Mel almost smirked, her new found mother was a junkie who probably had sex with a random guy and had her.

"I have no idea what to say right now." Mel responded, she was mad, confused, happy, she wasn't sure what she felt. This women was her mother. Beth. She hadn't even known Lisa had a sister, a sister that Mel never knew existed, was her mother. Mel had been right to feel out of place in her family. Gus, who had felt like a fatherly figure wasn't even her father.

* * *

"I need to get out of these clothes." Loren sighed as she broke away from Eddie for a moment.

"I thought you'd never say it." Eddie laughed, Loren could instantly tell he was kidding.

"Ha-ha very funny mister Duran." Loren smirked sarcastically. Eddie smiled as he pulled her up from the couch.

"Do you have to go home tonight?" Eddie asked, he was still holding Loren in his arms. Eddie was just wearing a towel wrapped around his lower body. Loren wanted nothing more than to just rip it off at this moment, but she was getting a bit uncomfortable in the tight fitting dress and she needed to change.

"Yeah, I have an early shift at the cafe tomorrow." Loren replied with a sigh.

"You work at a cafe?" Eddie replied with a surprised expression taking his face. Loren nodded and softly pushed his hands off her, Eddie groaned lightly in response.

"I'm going to take a shower too." Loren said as she turned around and walked up the stairs. Eddie watched her going up the stairs and chuckled, Loren hadn't realized she didn't bring a change of clothes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, I'm over 110 reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual... Keep reviewing, I love reading reviews! Ideas are very welcome too. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 36_

"I'm not sure how to handle this." Mel sighed, she got up and walked out of her house without another word. Ian quickly stood up and followed her, he nodded to the two women, who appeared to both be Mel's mother, on his way out.

"Love, wait up!" Ian yelled as he ran after Mel, Mel stopped walking and just crashed down on the sidewalk. No, she couldn't cry, why would she cry? Mel sat on her knees and buried her face, she wasn't crying, she was just confused. Ian knelt down next to her, Mel looked up at him, she didn't say anything, she just hugged him. Tightly. Ian gently pulled Mel up from the sidewalk, not parting from their hug. Ian wasn't sure what to think, Mel had mentioned her family not being the easiest people to live with, but this was far from not being easy to live with. Ian couldn't imagine having to go through this, he wanted to be there for Mel.

"Thank you." Mel said in a weak voice. Ian slightly parted from their hug, he looked at her with a questioning look.

"For what love?" Ian replied, it wasn't necessary to talk loud so Ian didn't.

"Just being here, it helps me a lot, having a friend here." Mel replied. For some reason the words stung Ian, friend. He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be more, he knew it. But he wanted Mel to be happy and Adam could do that. Ian knew he could do it too, but he was not the kind of person the ruin a relationship. He wasn't and he never wanted to be.

* * *

Loren came down the stairs wearing one of Eddie's boxers and his shirt, the boxers were too big and hang down her hips, exposing skin. Her hair was tied into a messy bun on her head. Eddie thought she looked stunning. He had put on jeans, the towel was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Eddie said as he walked over to Loren. She laughed.

"I am" Loren replied, in a teasing tone as she bit her lower lip "Do they look good on me?" she added in the same teasing tone of voice.

"Very very good, miss Tate." Eddie responded as he put his hands on her waist, they trailed down to her butt. Loren felt a shock go through her body as her kissed her. It felt so amazing, so right. She could feel that Eddie loved her through the way he touched her, he was so gentle, as if he was scared she was going to break. Loren was sure she wasn't going to break, not with Eddie by her side.

"I don't want to go home tonight." Loren groaned when Eddie had parted from her to breathe. Eddie chuckled lightly. He wanted Loren to stay with him, he wanted it to be just like last night.

"Then don't, you can stay here." Eddie replied as if it was the most obvious answer, which it was according to him.

"I could but my mom-" Loren began

"Will be totally fine with it." Eddie interrupted, Loren looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. Eddie could tell she wasn't sure about it so he continued "I'll drive you to work tomorrow." he suggested.

"Well, in that case..." Loren replied and she kissed Eddie. He quickly deepened the kiss and lifted Loren up, she wrapped her legs around his torso. Loren loved that this was getting familiar, the feeling of Eddie lifting her up and kissing her passionately. His hands supported her but at the same time they were exploring her body, although Eddie already knew every part. Loren felt Eddie walking up the stairs, he could easily carry her, kiss her and walk up the stairs at the same time. Loren ran her hand though Eddie's hair, with her other hand she was holding on behind Eddie's neck. Eddie walked through the open door of his bedroom and softly laid Loren down on the bed. Eddie parted from Loren for a moment to breathe, he quickly went back to kissing her, not giving her time to say anything. Loren felt a tingling go through her whole body, her body responded to Eddie's every move. Eddie felt like the luckiest man on earth, he was on top of Loren, supporting himself with his hands on opposite sides of Loren head. Eddie focused on her body, the taste of her lips, it was all amazing.

* * *

Katy played the last chords, finishing up the song. Nora's mouth fell open and she clapped. Tears were in her eyes and goosebumps broke out all over her body, Katy Duran had just played her her favorite song; Make It Rain.

"Katy, that was amazing!" Nora gasped as Katy put her guitar away. Katy smiled.

"Thank you so much, you are the first one to hear me sing in a long time." Katy replied, still with a broad smile on her face. Katy had almost forgotten how much she loved playing music for people, how much she got out of hearing the reactions. Katy felt just like Max was sitting next to her, like he had just sang the song with her.

"I am glad I can be the first to hear it." Nora said as she smiled "And you said Loren inspired you?" she added.

"Yes, I'm not sure why but she reminds me of myself, back in the day." Katy said with a dreamy expression taking her face. Loren truly reminded her of herself, she was not aware of her talent and cared too much about people's opinions. Katy knew Loren would land on her feet, she was ambitious, just like Katy. Loren was going to make it, Katy knew it.

"Is Loren going to be the next Katy Duran in that case?" Nora joked, Katy chuckled lightly. Nora had no idea how close she was to the truth, okay, Loren was not going to be the next 'Katy Duran' but Katy was sure she was going to be a star. She wasn't going to be the next Katy Duran, she was going to make her own name in the business; Loren Tate.

"I think your daughter might be on her way to become a rockstar." Katy replied. Nora's reaction wasn't at all what Katy had expected, Nora wasn't happy nor was she angry or surprised. Nora just sighed. Loren was growing up so fast, she was almost done with high school and now she appeared to be on her path of becoming a rockstar. One day, Loren was going to move out. One day, Loren was going to have children. One day, Loren will be all grown up, she wouldn't need Nora anymore. Nora was scared that Loren would just drop her when she didn't need her mother anymore, although she knew that Loren would never do that, the fear stayed.

* * *

Loren felt her insides tingle, she felt Eddie's warm body pressing against her's. Eddie groaned when his phone went off. Loren smiled as he parted from her, she loved how much he wanted to be with her. Eddie looked at his phone and sighed.

"Who is it?" Loren asked, getting curious by Eddie's annoyance.

"Jake, he'll call back later." Eddie said he was about to put his phone away but Loren stopped him.

"Take it, I'm not going anywhere. Plus he might just be crazy enough to come over here if you don't answer." Loren said. Eddie sighed and nodded as he answered his phone.

"Hi Jake, what's up." Eddie said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Eduardo, hey, I just wanted to float an idea by you." Jake replied, Eddie sighed and shrugged slightly.

"Okay, shoot." Eddie sighed.

"Kelly gave me the amazing idea to have a song writing contest, with you recording the winner's song." Jake said, Eddie had to admit that was a good idea. Maybe Loren could enter her song? No, Loren didn't need it, she was going to record the song herself, she was going to be a rockstar.

"You know, I actually love that idea." Eddie replied "When do you want to go over the details?" he added, he was getting really excited about this. But Loren was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Good, we will discuss the details asap." Jake responded, he didn't give Eddie a change to reply and continued "And Eddie, don't let Loren enter herself to the contest, it would be bad publicity. She is your girlfriend, the press might think she has some kind of special treatment."

"Don't worry about it, Jake." Eddie said with a slight chuckle. Loren didn't need Eddie to be famous, as much as he wanted her to need him.

"Good, have fun tonight Ed." Jake replied, he knew what happened between Eddie and Loren without anybody telling him. He hung up and smiled, Loren was perfect for Eddie, anyone could see it. Eddie put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and looked at Loren, who was still laying on his bed, nearly sleeping. Eddie knew Loren was tired, she had worked hard today.

"What did he want?" Loren asked as she covered herself with the blanked, Loren was tired. Even though she didn't want to waste her time with Eddie, she needed to sleep.

"To have a songwriting contest, I love the idea." Eddie replied as he laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Song... contest." Loren groaned as she cuddled up to Eddie's chest a bit more. She closed her eyes and felt his arms hold her tighter, Loren slightly groaned in comfort as she he held her.

"Look who's a bit tired." Eddie said softly with a slight chuckle. Loren smiled as she fell asleep, she was happy, in love and comfortable. Eddie did everything to make her notice his love for her. Eddie felt Loren relax as she fell asleep, he wanted to hold her like this forever. Eddie heard a noise from downstairs, he instantly recognized his best friend's voice. Eddie gently let Loren go to see who his friend was talking to, Ian had taken girls back to his place before, to impress them. But that had sounded different. Eddie heard Loren groan in her sleep and he covered her a bit more with the blanket before walking downstairs. Eddie saw Ian and Mel, Mel looked horrible, she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Ian looked a bit shocked too. Wasn't Ian taking Mel home? Why was she back here? Eddie noticed the way Ian looked at Mel, no, Ian, don't go there, Mel has a boyfriend, he thought.

"Hi mate, shouldn't you be up with your girl?" Ian asked, wanting to have some privacy with Mel, he didn't know why, he just wanted to be alone with her.

"I was, but she's asleep." Eddie replied "What's wrong... Guys?" Eddie asked before he could think it over. Eddie did that a lot the last few days, he just had a lot of questions that he needed to ask.

"Everything." Mel answered in a dramatic voice "I am going to wake Lo up. Don't ask me why, he'll tell you." she added as she walked upstairs. Eddie gave Ian a not understanding look. He just shook his head slightly as he sat down on the couch and motioned for Eddie to sit next to him.

"Do you really want to know?" Ian asked with a tired expression on his face.

"I don't know, do I?" Eddie replied as he chuckled, his face quickly turned serious when he saw Ian's expression.

* * *

Loren woke up by somebody gently touching her shoulder. Loren heard Mel's voice, saying something, she instantly opened her eyes and relaxed when she found herself still being in Eddie's bedroom. She had been scared that it was all a dream for a second.

"Mel?" Loren groaned as she turned around and opened one eye.

"Lo, I'm sorry but I have something big, like life changing big." Mel replied very fast, Loren was instantly awake although she was still feeling tired.

"What?" Loren asked as she sat up in Eddie's bed.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this..." Mel sighed, she looked at her best friend who was giving her a questioning look and she continued. "My mother's long lost sister is my aunt." Mel blurted out. Loren looked at her as she tilted her head a bit. What was Mel talking about? Loren wasn't sure how to answer. She just blinked a few times as she looked her best friend in the eyes. Mel's eyes showed shock and some hurt. Loren had never seen Mel like this.

"What do you mean?" Loren asked after a moment of silence. Mel shook her head, she wasn't even sure how to say this. She wasn't sure what she felt or what she was supposed to feel. Mel just felt like her whole life had been a lie, could you feel that? She wasn't sure. The only thing she was sure about is that she was feeling confused. Very confused and a bit hurt, Adam hadn't been there for her. Why did that bother her? Adam didn't even know about what was going on.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi hi guys, reviews get me so excited, keep reviewing please! Sorry for not posting as much as usual, I really do need your ideas. Enjoy! **

_Chapter 37_

Loren woke up in Eddie's arms. Ian had slept on the couch after offering Mel the guest room. Mel had told Loren everything and Ian told Eddie what he had seen and heard. Eddie and Loren were both shocked but after some time they all went to sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." Eddie said as soon as he noticed Loren was awake. Loren turned in his arms and smiled.

"Hey yourself." Loren replied and she gave him a soft kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" Eddie asked, he was actually just stalling, he didn't want to let Loren go.

"Yeah, after all, I slept great." Loren responded. Eddie's voice was sexy when he had just woken up, she thought.

"I'm glad, do you want to go downstairs?" Eddie asked. He knew Loren had to work today and just hope she didn't have to.

"What time is it?" Loren groaned. Eddie looked at his phone on his night stand.

"10 AM, how late does your shift start?" Eddie replied as he stood up from his bed and pulled Loren up.

"In an hour!" Loren nearly yelled as she looked at him as if she was about to start stressing. Eddie chucked and kissed her, he felt her relax and was glad he had that effect on her. He parted from her and looked into her eyes, Loren smiled. She was the luckiest girl on the world and she knew it.

"I'll get you there in time, only if you hurry and get dressed." Eddie whispered in a soothing voice as he slightly rubbed Loren's waist. Loren quickly nodded and ran into the bathroom. Eddie laughed as he walked downstairs, he saw Ian still asleep on the couch. Eddie laughed, Ian's mouth was open and there was a bit of dried drool on his chin. Eddie remembered last night, the way Ian had talked about Mel had been different than any other girl he had ever talked about. He seemed to truly care about Mel's feelings, Ian, the guy who hadn't even known what feeling were, apparently Mel changed guys just like Loren had already changed him in a short amount of time. Eddie decided to wake Ian up in a not so gentle way, he walked around the couch. Eddie pushed Ian off the couch, Ian screamed, not much of a manly scream.

"What did you do that for mate?!" Ian yelled as he rubbed his eyes and stretched out.

"Hey, it's my house, I can do whatever I please." Eddie replied as he shrugged and chuckled.

"Not funny, mate." Ian groaned, he acted as if he was in pain. Eddie just laughed as Ian got up.

"Is Mel up already?" Eddie asked, just as he said it Mel came in from the kitchen. She looked better than she had looked last night but Eddie could see she didn't get a lot of sleep.

"You don't have any food in your kitchen." Mel stated as she sighed and sat down on the couch.

"No, I'm not much of a cook, that's my mom." Eddie replied, he chuckled at the bummed expression on Mel's face.

"That's such a cliche." Mel replied

"I know, I know." Eddie answered as he threw his hands up in defense.

"Where's Lo?" Mel asked. She was in the need of her best friend right now.

"Changing, doing what not." Eddie said with a sigh "She has to work today right?" he added, not really asking it but he wanted to keep Mel talking.

"Yeah, our normal common folk life continues." Mel replied dramatically, she was trying to get as close to her old self as possible. Not like Mel had had changed or anything but she just felt a bit different. There was actually a part of her that felt complete, free of secrets. But still she was hurt by being kept in the dark for so long.

"Loren doesn't need to work, according to my mate, she's going to be a rockstar." Ian said, teasing Eddie.

"Glad to hear you believe in me, Ian." Loren laughed as she walked down the stairs, she had gotten ready as fast as she could and still had some time left.

"Anytime, love." Ian replied, he winked at Loren who giggled. Eddie hugged Loren from the behind and looked at Ian as he kissed her neck.

"Well, mister Duran, why so affectionate?" Loren asked teasingly as she turned in his arms and kissed him before he could reply. Mel and Ian exchanged a look and Mel rolled her eyes, making Ian laugh.

* * *

Nora sighed, she had known Loren was at Eddie's last night. She had texted her. Nora had still been at Katy's while receiving Loren's text and was sure she would have freaked out if she wasn't. Katy told her to give Loren some freedom, she was eighteen after all. Nora had thought Katy had a point but she wasn't completely okay with it. Nora didn't want Loren to grow up. The world outside was rough, Adriana was the proof of that. Oh, Adriana, it was horrible what happened to her. She hadn't heard from Don for a while either, she had called him but he hadn't picked up. Nora didn't blame him, he was probably dealing with a lot right now. Nora almost jumped when somebody knocked on the door, she glanced through the window in the door and saw Don standing there. She opened the door.

"Hi, Don, how are you?" Nora said as Done walked in without answering her question.

"I'm in trouble, Nora." Don replied speaking very quickly.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked as she closed the door and sat down on the couch and motioned for Don to sit next to her which he didn't. Don was just walking through the room like a crazy person. Nora felt herself getting nervous, what was so important?

"I'm having money issues, the guys who took Adriana wanted me to pay one million dollars." Don began, he held up his hand when Nora opened her mouth to speak and continued. "Which I did, but I can't pay the guy I borrowed it from back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nora responded in a confused voice as she stood up again.

"I need your help." Don said. Nora's mouth fell open, how could she help him with this? Nora didn't have that kind of money laying around.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Nora managed to say, still in shock. Don sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, Nora was surprised by his gesture.

"Loren, you saved money for her collage right?" Don finally said. Nora shook her head.

"Yes, but that's for her future!" Nora nearly yelled. Nora felt sorry for all that was happening with Don and his daughter but that didn't mean she would put Loren's future at stake for him. Don threw his hands up, he looked frustrated, just as he was about to say something he appeared to change his mind and stormed out. Nora was shocked, how could Don do something like this, he should be there for his daughter. Adriana needed him.

* * *

Loren was sitting on the couch next to Mel who appeared to be somewhat back to her old self. Loren thought about how good Mel was at fooling people but Loren saw right through it.

"Eddie, Ian, could you leave me and Mel alone for a second?" Loren asked, Eddie nodded and left to the kitchen with Ian following him.

"What's wrong, Lo?" Mel asked hoping that it was just a Loren-problem, something she needed advise on, but she knew better.

"Are you okay?" Loren asked, ignoring Mel's question. Mel gave her a not understanding look, which Loren didn't buy. Mel's fake expression finally faded as she sighed.

"I'm not sure." Mel sighed. Mel wanted to be her happy cheerful self but it wasn't working right now.

"Just know I'm here for you." Loren replied understandingly, Mel nodded and Loren continued. "Where are you staying today?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, I think I should go see Adam, I was supposed to go talk to my parents- I mean, Lisa and Gus with David yesterday but I ended up going with Ian." Mel said quickly, she looked at her best friend who wasn't really showing emotion on her face.

"First of all; Lisa and Gus are your parents, they raised you, real parents or not." Loren said, she didn't allow Mel to reply and continued "And I think you should go see Adam and David, you kind of stood them up. As for Ian, what is going on with you two?" Mel looked surprised by what Loren had just said, nevertheless she was kind of impressed, Loren had grown a lot in the two days she had been with Eddie.

"Nothing's going on between us!" Mel denied, she hadn't really thought of Ian in that way, well, of course she had, she would be lying if she said she hadn't. But she loved Adam.

"Okay, I believe you, but I trust you to not do anything stupid." Loren responded as she looked into her best friend's eyes.

"I won't, speaking about 'anything stupid' what did I interrupt last night?" Mel said in a dirty minded voice. Loren laughed and slightly blushed which Mel noticed immediately. She was about to say something when Eddie walked back into the room.

"We need to get going, beautiful." Eddie said as he got Loren's jacked. Loren stood up and gave Mel a look to make her shut up. Mel laughed loudly, Eddie wasn't sure what to make of it but it was good to see Mel laughing like that. Loren cared about Mel so Eddie did too.

* * *

Adriana wasn't sure what time it was, since she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Adriana had thankfully not dreamed of Vince, she had dreamed about Tyler. She had dreamed about being with Tyler, in his apartment and than Phil had shown up and asked her to marry him. Adriana had thought it was a pretty funny dream. Now she couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. She could go see him, get some distraction. Adriana felt better, tired but a bit better. At least, she thought she did. Adriana decided to just get in her car and drive to Tyler's apartment. Adriana didn't stop to wonder where her dad went, she just went back to thinking he didn't care about her. Adriana didn't think about anything as she was driving. She just looked at the road, before she knew it she had pulled up to Tyler's apartment complex and she had gotten out of her car. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Tyler's door.

"Tyler, open up it's me." Adriana said as she knocked on the door. She heard Tyler move and then he opened the door, he smiled at the sight of Adriana. Tyler thought she looked beautiful, he was glad she had come to his house.

"Adriana, I thought I wouldn't see you in a while." Tyler said happily as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her softly.

"Now what made you think that?" Adriana replied as she parted from him and sat on Tyler's couch. Tyler closed the door and leaned against it.

"Just, you were so distant... The last time I saw you." Tyler said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Ya, I guess I was, but I'm here now." Adriana responded "Not wanting to talk about that." she quickly added, before Tyler could ask her about it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tyler replied flirtatious tone of voice as he walked over to the couch and pulled Adriana up. Adriana didn't say anything, she just kissed Tyler, a kiss full of passion. Adriana needed to get it out, all the emotions from the last days, Tyler was her outlet right now. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tyler didn't part from her, but Adriana heard someone open the door. Tyler looked up before Adriana did.

"Hey man." Tyler said as he hugged the guy who had just walked in.

"Hi Ty, am I interrupting something?" The guy asked as he motioned towards Adriana who was sitting on the couch. Adriana turned around, the room started spinning. This could not be happening. Adriana nearly jumped up from the couch. Vince. Vince was standing there, smiling at her.

"Sweetheart!" Vince said warmly as he looked at Adriana. Adriana couldn't take it anymore but it was like her feet were glued to the carpet. Was Tyler friends with Vince? No, please let this be a nightmare.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, I'm really blown away by all your reviews! Please give me some ideas, it really helps. Oh, and by the way, Nora is not gay... Some of you thought that for some reason. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 38_

Eddie parked his car in front of the cafe, he wished there had been traffic or something to stall them. Loren turned and climbed on top of Eddie, to his pleasure. Loren kissed him softly before speaking up.

"You know, we have about two minutes until I go in." Loren said in the most seductive tone of voice she could manage. Eddie groaned approvingly as he placed his hands on her lower back. He kissed her and Loren felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild again. Loren wanted to stay in this slightly uncomfortable position forever, but she had to go to work.

"Should I escort you inside, miss Tate?" Eddie asked in an official voice when they had parted from each other.

"Maybe, but put on your sunglasses." Loren replied, not moving from Eddie's lap.

"Good thinking." Eddie laughed as he put on his sunglasses and opened his car door. Loren was still not moving, Eddie put his hands under her arms and picked her up, carrying her out of the car. He sat her sown just outside of his car and kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and walking her inside.

"You can come by later, if you want a free milkshake." Loren said, turning to Eddie. Loren smiled insecurely and Eddie gave her a quick kiss.

"I am going to do my best, I have to go see Jake about the songwriting contest thingy." Eddie replied.

"Well, I'm gonna get to work then." Loren sighed as she walked over to the counter and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." Eddie said, Loren leaned over the counter and kissed him. Loren waved at Eddie as he left. Eddie smiled as he walked out, he loved Loren, he loved it when she was happy.

* * *

Adriana felt herself getting dizzy, she couldn't take it anymore. Vince was Tyler's friend? No. It couldn't be, Tyler was nothing like Vince. Vince was still smiling at Adriana who felt herself getting sick. Tyler he a confused expression on his face.

"Do you guys... Know each other?" Tyler asked carefully, sensing tension from Adriana's side.

"We have... Met before..." Vince replied, still looking at Adriana with that same smile on his face. Adriana couldn't take it, she ran out of Tyler's apartment with tears welling up in her eyes. She nearly fell when Tyler, who had ran after her, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he tried to turn Adriana to face him, she shook in hand off and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. Tyler knew Vince wasn't always the nice or respectful towards women, but could he have hurt Adriana?

"I... Vince..." Adriana began, she stopped talking when she realized she couldn't tell Tyler what had happened. Adriana felt like it was still her fault and Tyler might judge her for it. Tyler saw the hurt in Adriana's face and didn't ask any more questions. He pulled Adriana into a tight hug. Adriana felt comforted by Tyler's arms, she felt safe and warm. But the feeling of safety quickly faded when she heard Vince's voice.

"Adriana, we need to talk." Vince said as he grabbed Adriana's waist and pulled her out of Tyler's arms, out of the warmth and safety of his arms. Adriana wanted to scream but instead she just shook her head lightly. Almost too light for anyone to notice, but Tyler noticed the look of panic in her eyes.

"Vince, man, I'm sorry, but I don't think Adriana wants to talk to you right now." Tyler said in a serious voice as he stood in front of Adriana.

"She doesn't know what she wants." Vince replied, he was insulted by the way Tyler stood up for this girl.

"I do, Vince. I know I don't want you anywhere near me." Adriana spoke up. She was surprised by how determent her voice sounded, the message was clear.

"You will see me again, even if you don't want to." Vince replied as he walked away, Vince knew he would never win a fight with Tyler and he wasn't stupid. "But I know you want to." he added. Adriana froze at those words. She didn't want to see Vince again. The only way she wanted to see Vince was dead, after what he had done to her.

* * *

Mel needed to go see Adam and David but mostly Adam. Ian had offered to drive her and she had gladly excepted, not knowing an other way to get there. Mel knew Ian and her were going to be very good friends. She knew Ian would probably want more than that, he was a guy after all. Mel glanced over at Ian whose eyes were still focused on the road, he stopped at Adam's house.

"Thank you so much for everything." Mel said, she truly was thankful for Ian being there for her. But now, she wanted to be with Adam.

"No problem love." Ian replied as he smiled, never taking his hands off the wheel "I guess I'll see you around." he added, he wanted to just drive off with Mel in his car, to a place where they could be alone, but he knew he couldn't do that. Adam appeared to make Mel happy, even though he clearly hadn't been there for her when he had.

"Oh you will." Mel replied in a bit of a flirtatious voice, Ian chucked, that was exactly what he would have said. And how he would say it.

"Good luck Mel, you'll be okay." Ian said in a more serious voice. Mel sighed and nodded, she got out of the car and waved at Ian, who waved back and drove off. Mel turned around and slowly walked towards Adam's front door, she wasn't sure about David, was he angry at her... He had every right to be. Mel had stood him and Adam up completely, but they hadn't called or contacted her in any way, so maybe they understood. Mel reached the door, she sighed and nervously knocked on the door, kind of hoping nobody would open it.

"Mel, hi." David said, surprised to see Mel standing there.

"Hey... David, I'm so sorry I didn't come yesterday-" Mel began, David didn't show any sign of being mad.

"It's okay, Melissa, Adam kind of missed you though, maybe you should go talk to him." David suggested, interrupting her.

"I will... Thank you, David." Mel replied, David just nodded and stepped aside to let Mel in. Mel walked into Adam's room to see him sitting on his bed with a laptop. He didn't seem aware of Mel's presence until she cleared her throat. Adam looked up, he looked a bit disappointed.

"Hi Mel, had a nice time at the set?" Adam asked in a bit of a cold tone.

"Well, yeah, but why did you leave?" Mel replied to his question with a question.

"It seemed like you were too busy talking to that friend of Eddie." Adam sighed, sounding annoyed. Mel lifted her eyebrows and a surprised expression took her face.

"Ian? I was just talking to him because Eddie was busy." Mel replied, knowing that she was not entirely the truth. She had liked talking to Ian.

"So why were you flirting with him?" Adam asked as he closed his laptop and stood up. Mel moved closer to him and grabbed his hands.

"Adam; you have to understand, I'm a natural flirt." Mel said as she looked into Adam's eyes.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Adam replied as he broke their eye contact. Mel kissed Adam, full of passion. Adam put his hands on Mel's waist, Mel broke the kiss for a moment and slightly pushed Adam, he fell down on his bed. Mel climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. Mel was happy Adam forgave her.

* * *

Loren was bored, today was a very quiet day. Nobody was in the cafe so she sat down on a chair. Loren sighed and got out her phone, she was going to text Eddie.

_It's so not busy, I'm bored when are you coming? I need my rockstar x _

_Haha, get through it, soon you will not have to work there again, you know when you're a rockstar. I need to stop by the office and will be right over afterwards. That is if I'll get a free milkshake. Love you beautiful x _

_I can't wait to see you. Love you too x _

Loren smiled and was almost giggling in happiness. She was so lucky to have Eddie. Loren heard somebody walk in, her smile faded as soon as she looked up. Cam was standing there, looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Loren asked in an unfriendly voice as she stood up. Cameron almost smirked, he was happy not to see Eddie here.

"Is that the way you treat costumers here?" Cam replied as he walked closer to Loren who took a step back.

"Well, you're not really a costumer, are you now?" Loren said in the same unfriendly tone of voice. Cam chuckled.

"That is true, I'm here to see you." He said with a smile on his face, the kind of smile you give someone after telling them good news. Loren walked over to behind the counter, hoping that Cam would not follow her. Cam did follow her.

"If you're not going to buy anything, please go." Loren said as she turned to face him.

"I think I can't do that." Cam replied as he again took a step closer to her, Loren tried to back up but bumped into the counter.

"You shouldn't be here." Loren said as she felt herself getting scared, she wanted Eddie to be here. Cameron took another step and his face was just a few inches from hers it made Loren very uncomfortable.

"It's time you know that I should be here." Cameron said in a serious voice as he brushed the hair out of Loren's face. Loren swallowed loudly and Cameron continued. "Loren, I like you a lot. I can give you more than Eddie can, he's just using you so other fans think they might have a chance." Loren shook her head and was about ready to punch Cam, instead she pushed him away.

"It is not at all like that, you don't know anything about us." Loren said, she wasn't really scared anymore, she was just annoyed now "I love Eddie and he loves me." she added, just to let Cam know Eddie already told her how he felt.

"No, Loren, he doesn't." Cam replied he crossed his arms over his chest, being pretty sure of himself.

"I think you really need to leave now." Loren said as she felt herself getting angry. Cameron didn't make any effort to leave.

"Mate, I think it's time for you to go." Loren turned at the sound of a familiar to see Ian, standing there. Loren almost sighed in relief. Cameron took a step back.

"Who is this, another boyfriend of yours?" Cameron asked with a look of disgust on his face, Ian laughed and walked over to Cam.

"I'm disappointed to say I'm not her boyfriend, can't say I didn't try though." Ian joked his face turned serious and he continued "But you really need to get out, before I'm going to escort you out."

"Fine, but think about what I said, Loren, you know it's true." Cameron said before he pushed Ian aside and stormed out of the cafe, mad.

"Bye Cameron!" Loren yelled as he Cam left. She was happy Ian had stepped in, she wasn't sure if Cam would ever leave otherwise.

"Who was that guy?" Ian asked when Cameron had left.

"Just some... Asshole." Loren replied as she walked around the counter and sat down on a chair, she rubbed her temples and sighed.

"I'm glad he left though, that was more than just an asshole, love." Ian said, he sat down on a chair next to her.

"Yeah he's horrible..." Loren began with a sigh. She looked at Ian and continued "Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"Eddie told me you were amazingly bored so he send me over to entertain you." Ian replied and he laughed at the broad smile that had appeared on Loren's face as soon as she had heard Eddie's name. Ian found himself wishing Mel would show the same emotion when she heard his name. No, he shouldn't think that. Mel was happy with Adam.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello guys! I'm over 130 reviews, that really is amazing, you guys are amazing! Please review, tell me your ideas! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 39_

Eddie walked into the office, he was going to meet with Jake. Eddie was really excited about having a songwriting contest, recording the song of an unheard talent and getting them started in the business, it seemed like an amazing thing to do for someone. Eddie saw Jake and his wife Traci, in the middle of an intense kiss.

"Hello, Jake, Traci." Eddie said in a loud voice, Jake laughed as he parted from Traci.

"Hi Eddie, are you here to steal my husband away from me again?" Traci joked as she walked over to Eddie, who just smiled in response, she hugged him and made her way out. She turned around and blew Jake a kiss before she closed the door behind her.

"No more trouble in paradise I see?" Eddie said as he lifted his eyebrows and turned to Jake. Jake shrugged and nodded.

"I told you, there was never any trouble." Jake replied, he quickly chanced the subject as he continued "Sit down, let's talk about this songwriting contest."

"Okay then, talk to me." Eddie said as he sat down.

* * *

Chloe was in the need of a plan. She needed to get Eddie back but that was not her main concern right now, Tyler had threatened to expose her secret and something told her he was being serious this time. If Tyler did that, she would never get back with Eddie and lose her final chance at fame and fortune. Chloe opened her laptop to see if there were any headlines, she sighed in relief, there was nothing about her and Eddie. There was a lot about 'Leddie' though. Ugh, how long would that buzz last? Loren wasn't even as pretty as she was. Why would Eddie go from somebody like her to somebody like Loren? She was definitely a rebound. A long rebound though... No, this was not serious.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" Jackie asked as she leaned on the back of the couch and glanced at the screen of her daughter's laptop. Chloe spent way too much time on those 'gossip sites', according to Jackie.

"No." Chloe replied as she logged on to twitter.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jackie asked, back in Fresno, Jackie had always cooked for Cynthia when she was upset.

"No, that would not help my modelling career, it might just do the exact opposite." Chloe responded as she felt herself getting annoyed by her mother. Jackie had no idea how things worked in LA. Models do not seek comfort in food, that's something simple people, like Jackie did.

"I was just trying to help honey." Jackie said in a bit of a helpless voice. Chloe was nothing like Cynthia, Cynthia could be a bit of a burden sometimes but that was because she was a young women, they all did that, right? But Chloe... Chloe was mean... That was what this town had done to her.

"Yeah? Well, if you really wanna help, get me Eddie back and make Tyler shut his mouth about-" Chloe stopped talking as soon as she realized she had been about to tell her mother about killing Max Duran.

"About what, Cynthia?" Jackie asked in a suspicious tone of voice. She walked around the couch and sat down next to her daughter who had a bit of a panicking look in her eyes.

"A- About me cheating on Eddie with him." Chloe lied, Chloe had always been a good liar, but this was very obvious. Even Jackie wasn't stupid enough to fall for such a bad lie. Well, it wasn't really the lie itself it was the way Chloe had said it, very fast and not convincing.

"He already knows about that... Tell me, what did you do." Jackie demanded as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Chloe shook her head and her eyes went back to the screen. She looked at her number of followers, she was losing followers every day, still. There were people sending her tweets about how horrible she was and how she didn't deserve Eddie. Some people even said Eddie was better of with Lore Tate, all lies of course.

"Don't be so paranoid... Nothing's going on..." Chloe lied again. She felt trapped, caught in a lie. She knew her mother wouldn't buy her lies, Jackie never did. It was scary to know she was seconds away of exposing her secret.

"Cynthia!" Jackie almost shouted "What did you do?" She added in a loud demanding voice.

"I- I didn't mean to... I was an accident..." Chloe said as she stopped herself from crying, she remembered the night of the accident. How she and Tyler just drove off like nothing happened.

* * *

Loren wasn't bored anymore, although it still wasn't busy. There was one other person in the cafe, a costumer that sat on the other side of the cafe. Loren had been quietly talking to Ian, since she didn't want this stranger to overhear their conversation.

"So love, tell me, who was that guy and why do I hate him very very much?" Ian asked in a bit of a joking tone of voice. Loren chuckled and sighed.

"You know when you asked me about my bruises?" Loren asked, she look at Ian who nodded. She continued, talking very fast, almost not wanting to say it "That guy was the one who... You know..."

"So that's why I hate him." Ian replied, Loren smiled insecurely. Ian looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile which said 'I'm here for you'. Loren was again surprised by the similarities between Ian and Mel, Mel always joked around but was there when you needed her. Apparently so was Ian. It mad Loren feel comfortable and put at ease.

"I guess it is." Loren said after a moment of silence, Loren sighed, this was not what she wanted to talk about. "You are a lot like Mel, huh?" Loren said, changing the subject. Ian smiled, he knew Mel and him were a lot alike, that's why he could talk to her so easily.

"Yes love, seems like you and Eddie have a good taste in best friends." Ian replied, he smiled at his own little joke.

"Seems like we both have best friends with huge egos." Loren smirked. Ian put his hand on his heart and acted like he was hurt. Loren laughed.

"Is she happy with Adam?" Ian asked before he knew what he was saying. Loren gave him a questioning look before she answered.

"Yeah... I guess she is... Why?" Loren said, Ian shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought because he wasn't there last night they-" Ian started saying.

"Wait, do you like Mel?" Loren interrupted, she had seen the look on Ian's face, he liked Mel. But of course Mel wouldn't see it, she loved Adam.

"No!" Ian nearly shouted, he was surprised by how he denied his feelings for Mel. Ian knew he had feelings for her but he thought he did a pretty good job hiding it.

"Oh My God! You totally do!" Loren yelled as she got up and pointed at Ian. Loren laughed when she saw the one costumer snap his head in her direction, annoyed by the sudden noise. Ian threw his hands up in defense.

"okay, maybe I have a little crush on her, you got it out of me." Ian replied and he laughed as Loren sat down. Loren looked at Ian with an understanding look.

"You are not going to try to break her and Adam up, are you?" Loren asked. Ian instantly shook his head Loren sighed in relief.

"Absolutely not." Ian assured Loren. Loren was about to say something when the costumer called for her. Loren excused herself and went to do her job. Ian seemed to really care about Mel, even though he shouldn't care for her in that way, it made Loren happy to know Mel had Ian in her corner whenever things got tough.

* * *

Adriana felt hands on her shoulders. Tyler's hands, she felt like the world was crashing down on her. Adriana still heard Vince's voice in her head. The voice that made her sick to her stomach. The voice that had whispered in her ear. The voice that she hated so much, but it made goosebumps break out all over her body and made her insides feel frozen.

"Babe, are you alright?" Tyler asked as he turned Adriana around. Adriana nodded, and than shook her head. She opened her mouth to talk, and closed it again, knowing that she couldn't say anything. "Come on, let's go in." Tyler said when Adriana didn't answer, she just nodded. Tyler put his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside.

"How do you know Vince?" Adriana asked in a her broken voice, no, the voice had just faded. Adriana thought she had went back to her normal self, she realized the thought wrong. She realized Vince had permanently damaged her, there was no way she could ever forget what he had done to her.

"I met him on a night out... How do you know him?" Tyler replied, he sat Adriana down on the couch. Tyler was surprised by the way Adriana's voice sounded, there was no sass in it at all. Adriana swallowed loudly, she swallowed the upcoming tears away. Tyler sat next to Adriana and cupped her cheek with his hand, he turned her face towards him. Adriana looked down at her lap, she didn't want to face Tyler, she thought he might see her story in her eyes. Although she knew he couldn't see that, he may see the fear and anxiety in her eyes and ask her what happened.

"I- I can't-" Adriana replied, she was stuttering and happy Tyler cut her off.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Tyler said, interrupting Adriana. Adriana nodded in response and looked at Tyler. Their eyes met, Tyler couldn't contain himself anymore, he was taken over by pure lust. He kissed Adriana passionately, he gently moved his hand to her waist and laid her down on the couch. Tyler wanted Adriana just like he had wanted her before, only now, Adriana was giving in to him.

* * *

David knocked on Nora's door. He just wanted to see her again after their lunch. Nora opened the door, her face didn't look as relaxed as usual. But the stressed expression quickly faded when Nora saw David.

"Dave, hey, come in!" Nora said before giving David a warm hug. Nora didn't bother asking why David was here because she was in fact happy that he had shown up. After Don being like that, she kind of needed the company of somebody as down to earth as David.

"Hi Nora" David said as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Nora asked as she tilted her head a bit. Nora quickly realized her question didn't sound as friendly as she had wanted it to sound.

"I'm not sure, isn't it a good time?" David replied as he felt himself getting a bit insecure about coming here, wasn't Nora happy to see him?

"No, it's a good time, I'm sorry, thank you for coming. Today had just been a bit weird that's all." Nora said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" David asked, he put his hand on Nora's shoulder, comforting her.

"Well, do you know Don?" Nora asked. Nora really wanted to share her experience with somebody.

"Don Masters, I know him." Don replied with a nod.

"We are kind of a thing, but I'm not so sure about that anymore..." Nora said, it felt weird saying that. She couldn't believe that she had actually admitted it. She didn't want things to end between her and Don, but this side of Don... She had never seen it before. Nora had to admit it scared her a bit.

* * *

Eddie was on his way over to the cafe Loren worked. Loren didn't know that he was on his way over and he was going to surprise her a bit. Eddie was still excited over the whole 'songwriting contest' idea. Jake and him had gone over the details and Jake would announce the contest online today. People could submit a video of themselves playing the song and they would narrow it down to a top ten, and then to a top three. Those three people would perform their songs live at the MK and there Eddie and a jury would pick a winner. Maybe Loren could be a judge, that was a good idea, Eddie thought to himself as he parked his car in front of the cafe and got out. Ian had texted him that he had left, Eddie hoped it wasn't too busy, he wanted some alone time with Loren. Eddie walked into the cafe, he saw some people inside and quickly put his hoodie on, not wanting people to recognize him. Loren had mentioned her shift being short, she should be off in about fifteen minutes. Eddie saw Loren, her back was turned towards him. Eddie walked up to her and hugged her from the behind.

"Hi beautiful..." He whispered. Loren smiled, she was happy Eddie was here.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews and ideas, keep 'm coming please! :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 40_

"Eddie, you're fast!" Loren said as she turned in Eddie's arms and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Is that a bad thing? I kind of rushed out of the office, I missed you beautiful." Eddie replied, he felt a warm feeling inside of him. That was what Loren did to him.

"I missed you too handsome." Loren said. She felt Eddie's hands on her waist, the butterflies went wild again. Loren took her phone out of her back pocket. "And just like that; I'm off." Loren continued, she took off her apron and sat down on a chair. Eddie sat next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"So... No free milkshake?" Eddie replied, he acted like he was hurt.

"I might have just said that to get you to come..." Loren admitted, she could give Eddie a free milkshake, but that meant she would have to get up and then Eddie had to take his hand of her knee. She didn't want to break contact with Eddie.

"You know I can't resist seeing my beautiful girlfriend." Eddie responded as he leaned in to kiss her. Loren leaned in too but they were interrupted by a blond girl.

"OMG! Eddie Duran! I love you!" The girl yelled. Other people looked their way when the girl said that. Some more girls gathered around, all trying to get Eddie's attention.

"I think I forgot to put my sunglasses on..." Eddie sighed, Loren nodded. A bit stunned by the way the girls acted, Loren was sure she would probably be one of them if she hadn't met Eddie that one day on the hill. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they almost ran out of the cafe. Loren started laughing at all the craziness. By the time they had reached Eddie's car she could barely talk because she was laughing so loudly.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked, Loren was in the seat next to him and was laughing like an idiot. Loren shook her head, she had no idea why, but she found Eddie practically attacked by a bunch of girls pretty funny. Plus it had been pretty exciting, escaping the cafe with Eddie like that.

"They were all over you." Loren replied when she had catched her breath.

"You well, girls tend to be like that." Eddie teased. Loren looked at him with tears of laughter still in her eyes.

"Oh is that right?" She replied, turning her body towards him and slightly lifting her eyebrows. Eddie nodded.

"Yes, but you are the only one I have eyes for." Eddie said in a seductive voice. Loren smiled and kissed him. She smiled as she kissed him, she was happy, lucky to have him and in love. She could never say that too many times, she felt like it every time Eddie kissed her.

* * *

Adriana was giving in to Tyler. She hadn't gotten any flashbacks about Vince. Tyler sensed that Adriana didn't want to talk about what happened between Vince and her, so he didn't ask about it. Normally Tyler would have want to know all about it, but now he just wanted to kiss her.

"Tyler..." Adriana said as she slightly parted from Tyler. She wanted to do this, she wanted to give herself to Tyler. But she couldn't, not after all that had happened.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, he was still on top of Adriana. Adriana didn't want him to move, she loved the warmth of his body on top of hers.

"Tyler, I really like you, but I can't do this... Not now..." Adriana responded. Her voice sounded more determent than she had meant it to sound. Tyler got off her and Adriana almost groaned in discomfort.

"Aid, I don't know what Vince did to you, but I will make sure he never comes near you ever again." Tyler said, again calling Adriana by the nickname he had heard her boyfriend call her a few days ago.

"Thank you." Adriana said as she kissed Tyler softly and cuddled up against his chest.

"Anything for my girl." Tyler replied as he kissed the top of her head. Adriana smiled, Tyler put her at ease. He had just called her his girl, she was his girl. And she loved it.

* * *

Jackie's shock still hadn't faded. Her daughter had killed Max Duran, the father of her ex-boyfriend which she claimed she was still in love with. Jackie again looked at her daughter in disbelief, Cynthia could never have done such a thing, apparently Chloe could.

"How could you do such a thing?" Jackie asked, Chloe opened her mouth to say something but before she could Jackie continued "More important; how could you do such a thing and still date Eddie? Does he know?"

"I don't know, stop interrogating me!" Chloe replied, she almost yelled it. Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at her daughter who massaged her temples with her fingers and sighed.

"But... How is Tyler involved in all of this?" Jackie asked, since Chloe had mentioned Tyler being there.

"He was in the car with me and he told me to drive... After we hit that car." Chloe explained almost breathlessly, she still couldn't believe that she had just told Jackie her secret "I met Eddie shortly after... I love him, mom." Chloe added, changing the subject.

"Honey, are you sure you don't just love what he could do for you?" Jackie replied. Chloe sighed in annoyance, why did everybody think that?

"No, I really love him. And I feel horrible about what I have done..." Chloe replied, putting up her best sad face. Jackie shook her head, she could tell Chloe was lying.

"Come back to Fresno with me, leave this all behind." Jackie offered her daughter, this came unexpected to Chloe. Why would she go back to Fresno? She hated it in Fresno. She never wanted to go back to that hellhole.

"You just want that so I can give you money." Chloe snapped. Jackie hated to admit that her daughter was telling the truth. Jackie had been sick, she couldn't afford her house anymore, she was going to lose it if she didn't come up with money.

"I just need a little... I'm sorry honey." Jackie replied in an insecure voice. Chloe again sighed in annoyance as she sat down on the couch. She was glad she had been able to change the subject though.

"How much do you need?" Chloe asked, she rolled her eyes and looked at her mother, waiting for her to reply.

* * *

"You are so charming, mister Duran." Loren said when Eddie parted from her. Eddie smiled.

"That's the rockstar charm." Eddie replied.

"You also have a rockstar ego." Loren laughed as Eddie leaned over to her and put his hand on her waist.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Eddie said before he kissed Loren softly. The way he kissed her made Loren want to do a little exited dance.

"I really can't go to your place... I'm never going home if I go there." Loren nearly groaned.

"I have an idea, I'll take you home..." Eddie began, he took a moment to laugh at Loren's disappointed expression and continued "After we go to _my_ spot, you know where we met." Loren smiled broadly. She thought it was an amazing idea, and it was really romantic too.

"Let's do it, you hopeless romantic." Loren replied, Eddie smiled and kissed her softly again before driving off. Loren felt herself getting excited as they narrowed her spot in the Hollywood hills. She had met Eddie there for the first time, it now seemed like a lifetime ago. Although the feeling was still there.

"And we are here." Eddie said as he stopped his car at their spot. Yes, that was what Loren was going to call it from now. Their spot, from her and Eddie. Loren had been lost in her thoughts the whole ride and Eddie didn't bother to part her from her thoughts. Eddie thought the expression Loren got when she was thinking was rather cute. Loren got out of the car and almost ran to the spot, she sat down on the ground and leaned back. Eddie shook his head lightly and walked over to her. He sat behind her, Loren between his legs. Loren laid back and rested her head on Eddie's chest. Eddie put his hands on Loren's waist and rubbed it.

"Thank you for this." Loren said, she put her hands on Eddie's arms and moved with him as he laid down in the dirt. Loren closed her eyes, she was comfortable with this. The sun on her face, laying on her spot... No... Their spot, in Eddie Duran's arms. Hadn't this been her dream for the last couple of years?

"Thank you for being you." Eddie replied Loren felt a warm tingly feeling inside of her. It went perfectly with the butterflies, according to Loren.

"So, tell me about the contest." Loren said, her eyes were still closed and she didn't want this moment to be over.

"It's really an amazing idea, Jake is getting it all started today." Eddie said, softly since Loren was close to him.

"Wow, that's so fast." Loren gasped.

"Yes, things move fast in this business." Eddie replied as he laughed a bit. Loren didn't say anything so Eddie continued "Things are going to move fast for you too. That is if you sign with Kelly."

"Do you really think I should get a manager?" Loren asked, she felt a mixed feeling of excitement and a bit of fear inside of her when somebody talked about her 'career'.

"I think you will be a star, no matter what you do or who your manager is." Eddie said as he slightly rubbed Loren's belly "But I think you should go with Kelly, she's with Jake's company after all, that would be good for you." he added.

"If you say so, I'll listen to my guy." Loren replied she turned around on top of Eddie and started kissing him. Eddie was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

Mel felt a fuzzy warm feeling inside of her, she was still on Adam's bed, kissing him. Time seemed to not exist. Mel wanted time to stop since she knew they were going to have to stop kissing soon. Mel was happy Adam forgave her. She had been a bit surprised when Adam had thought there was something going on between Ian and her.

"Did you get a chance to talk to your parents last night?" Adam asked when he and Mel parted for breath. Mel groaned and rolled off Adam.

"Must you bring that up now?" She groaned.

"Sorry..." Adam replied. Mel sighed.

"It's a pretty complicated story..." Mel said, she looked at Adam who was giving her a questioning look, wanting her to explain further "Okay you ready for this? Apparently, my mom is my aunt and my long lost aunt is my mom." Mel explained. She looked at her boyfriend who looked pretty puzzled.

"Wait- How...?" Adam began. Mel sighed and rolled back on top of Adam. She kissed him softly.

"Shush you, I don't want to talk." Mel said before kissing him again this time with more passion. Mel was a bit disappointed by his reaction. Ian had comforted her. But he had been there with her, it was a pretty weird story. She had to understand that Adam would not instantly get it. Mel loved Adam and she had ditched him last night, which he wasn't mad for at all. She loved him for it. Mel's hands were all over Adam, she was ready for the next step but somehow she didn't feel comfortable telling him she was.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about all your reviews! Please review some more! And of course tell me your ideas! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 41_

"... No but the thing with Loren is; she's a smart girl but she's just a girl." Nora said, she was trying to explain how she viewed her daughter to David.

"Yes, but she's very mature." David replied. He wanted to calm Nora down. David thought Loren was the model daughter and it was time Nora saw that too.

"I know, a little too mature if you ask me." Nora replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" David asked as a questioning look took over his face. Nora shrugged and leaned back in the couch.

"It's just, last night and the night before... She spent the night at Eddie's house." Nora responded. She wasn't sure why it bothered her, she just knew it did.

"I know, but let her have fun. If you don't she's gonna do things behind your back." David assured Nora.

"Just like she did Friday night." Nora sighed. David nodded, he was never the protective parent. But then again, he didn't have to be. Adam didn't go out much and when he did, he was always home on time. Adam's mother had been the paranoid overprotective parent, but they were divorced.

* * *

Loren was still on top of Eddie; kissing him. Loren loved the way he touched her, he was so gentle. She felt Eddie's hands trail from her back to her butt. Somehow it made her want to giggle like a little girl and dance around.

"Are you sure you can't come back to my place?" Eddie asked, he found out that if he asked Loren the same question two times she said yes the second time over and over again.

"No... My mom would go all grizzly on me." Loren replied. Before she could say another word Eddie kissed her again. Loren parted from Eddie, he groaned in response.

"Do you want me to take you home...?" Eddie whispered, both his hands were still on Loren's butt and he was not planing on removing them unless he had to.

"I don't want to, but-" Loren began saying as she made effort to stand up but Eddie stopped her.

"Yeah yeah I know. Your mom, wasn't she the super cool laid back mom?" Eddie interrupted. Loren sighed and nodded, she tried to get up again and succeeded.

"But for some reason she doesn't think I'm capable of making responsible decisions when I'm with you or something." Loren said as Eddie got up too.

"Well... I know I drive you crazy." Eddie replied with a chuckle. He moved closer to Loren, not wanting their moment to be over.

"Is it that obvious?" Loren asked. Eddie nodded as a broad smile took over his face, he put his hands on Loren's waist and kissed her one more time. The kiss was full of want and not as gentle as Loren was getting used too. Nevertheless she like it. She liked how Eddie always found new ways to make her feel wanted.

"I think I need to get you home, don't want to get on your mom's bad side..." Eddie said as he put his arm around Loren's waist and guided her to his car. Loren protested slightly, she didn't want to go home. No, she wanted to go home, she just didn't want to leave Eddie.

* * *

Chloe needed someone to talk to. She was getting extremely annoyed by her mother. Jackie once again just wanted money. And she had thought her mother was actually there to see her. Apparently not. Chloe felt a bit hurt, she hated to admit it, but she needed her mother. But the only person she could talk to about her mother was Tyler. Tyler had broken up with her but Chloe was sure he didn't mean it. Tyler loved her, he had told her over a thousand times. Chloe reached Tyler's apartment and knocked on the door. There was that voice again; the voice she had heard when she was at Tyler's apartment just before he gave her the diamond earrings.

"Tyler open up I need to talk to you!" Chloe yelled though the door. She heard Tyler say something, she knew he was in. Chloe turned the doorknob and was pleasantly surprised when the door wasn't locked.

"Tyler why don't you open the door for-" Chloe began saying as she felt anger building up inside her. Chloe instantly stopped talking when she saw Tyler sitting on the couch with another girl. Who was this girl? She couldn't be any older than nineteen. Maybe she was even younger. Was she losing this man to a little girl too?

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Tyler said, he had to keep himself from shouting it at her. Tyler had been clear to her, hadn't he? They were done.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." Chloe replied in an innocent voice. Chloe smiled when she saw the smile of the girl fade.

"Chloe, I was clear about us. Leave me and Adriana alone." Tyler said, he stood up and helped Adriana up. She stood next to him, Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist. Adriana felt her insecurity fade at that gesture. She knew who this women was, it was Eddie Duran's ex-girlfriend.

"Kid, could we talk in private?" Chloe nearly snapped at Adriana. Adriana opened her mouth to say something but Tyler spoke up before her.

"No can do, Chlo. I don't feel the need to talk to you." Tyler said as he secured his hand on Adriana's waist some more.

"No, it's okay, I'll let you guys talk." Adriana assured Tyler, the truth was that Adriana was not seeking for a fight and she knew she had found one with Chloe Carter. Tyler nodded and gave Adriana a quick kiss before letting her go. He knew it would make Chloe go insane. She deserved it.

"What do you need Chloe?" Tyler asked, he crossed his arms over his chest. Chloe moved closer to him.

"What are you doing with that girl? You can have me..." Chloe said seductively. Not knowing that Adriana could hear every word she said.

"I don't want you Chloe." Tyler replied, the words stung Chloe.

"You know you want me, Tyler, but that's not why I'm here." Chloe said as she moved a bit closer to Tyler.

"It's about Max Duran, I know." Tyler said. Adriana stood around the corner she was eavesdropping, what was this about Max Duran? What does Chloe Carter have to do with Max Duran? Adriana asked herself.

"You are not going to expose it are you?" Chloe asked as she let all her seductive tricks fade.

"Maybe I will." Tyler said, an idea occurred to him. An idea to get her out of his life. "Okay look I have a compromise for you." Tyler said, he looked at Chloe who looked puzzled.

"What?" Chloe snapped when Tyler didn't continue.

"You go back to Fresno, with your dearest mother Jackie." Tyler held his hand up when Chloe was about to protest and continued "Then I will not tell anyone about your little... Secret." Tyler saw Chloe's face turn white as soon as he said it. Tyler could tell she saw no way out.

"You can't do that to me, I hate that hellhole!" Chloe yelled. Adriana didn't know what to think, she had been a huge fan of Eddie Duran so she knew all about Chloe Carter too. But wasn't she from New York and weren't her parents dead?

"Cindy, listen to me!" Tyler said, raising his voice at her. Chloe's eyes went big in shock, she was surprised when Tyler called her Cindy, he always called her that back in Fresno "I want you to leave me alone and clearly, this town will not keep you away from me. Face it; this town is destroying you." He said. Adriana was getting more and more confused by the minute, who was Cindy?

* * *

"This is your stop." Eddie said when he had stopped his car.

"I don't want it to be." Loren sighed, she glanced over at Eddie who was smiling at her remark. Eddie wanted to kidnap Loren to his house, well he was sure it wouldn't be kidnapping since Loren wanted it too.

"I'm gonna walk you in, in that case." Eddie replied, he got out of his car and walked around it to open the door for Loren. He helped Loren out and she smiled. Eddie looked around and spotted a paparazzi, normally he hated being around paparazzi at an intimate moment. But this was different, it was with Loren, Eddie wanted people to see him with Loren.

"Don't you mind that guy over there?" Loren asked, she had seen Eddie looking at the guy carrying a huge camera. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist and started walking.

"Not if you don't." Eddie replied. He turned towards her at the door and kissed her softly.

"Bye Eddie, I'll see you soon." Loren said. Eddie still didn't let her go, he kissed her one more time.

"I love you, beautiful." Eddie whispered before he let her go. It took Loren a moment to respond because she had to keep herself from giggling.

"I love you too." Loren finally said, Eddie smiled and he walked back to his car. He looked back to see Loren still looking at him. He waved at her, she smiled and waved back with a dreamy expression on her face. Eddie chuckled and drove away. Loren sighed and opened the door.

"Hi mom-" Loren said, she stopped talking as soon as she saw her mother. Nora was on the couch and her lips appeared to be locked with David. Nora jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Honey, you're home already." Nora said, her face looked flushed.

"Hey Loren." David said with a big smile on his face. He leaned back in the couch.

"Hello, I'm just gonna go to my room and-" Loren began with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"No, it's okay, you stay right here, I was just leaving." David interrupted as he got up.

"Bye Dave." Nora said, she also got up and gave David a light kiss. David waved and left.

"Care to explain?" Loren laughed the moment her mother turned around to face her. Nora sighed and looked at her daughter, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Eddie walked into his penthouse. He saw Ian sitting on the couch, Ian didn't seem to notice him.

"Hello Ian!" Eddie said in a cheerful loud voice. Ian jumped and quickly closed Eddie's laptop.

"Oh, hi mate." Ian replied. He had a bit of a guilty expression on him face, which made Eddie suspicious. Eddie walked over to the couch and quickly grabbed his laptop. He opened it and laughed.

"Why are you on Melissa's twitter page?" Eddie laughed. He gave his best friend a questioning look.

"Oh... I was just... Browsing on the internet." Ian answered hastily.

"Just browsing?" Eddie asked, he lifted his eyebrows at Ian.

"Okay, maybe I was stalking her a bit, is that a bad thing?" Ian replied as he grabbed the laptop and put it on his lap again.

"I don't know man, do you like her?" Eddie asked as he shrugged.

"Your girlfriend asked me the same thing today." Ian said, he thought about Eddie and Loren saying that he and Mel were alike but Eddie and Loren were alike too. Well, they had to be, they had their own couple name. If he and Mel got together they would call themselves Ilissa or Mian. He quickly shook off those thoughts, it was not going to happen.

"And what did you tell her?" Eddie replied, he still smiled every time somebody referred to Loren as his girlfriend. He couldn't help himself.

"Why don't you ask her that?" Ian said as his voice went to 'defense mode'. Eddie smiled, there was no need to ask another question, the answer was clear. Ian liked Mel and he knew it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey hey everyone, okay wow; I'm almost at 150 reviews! I still get so excited every time I see a new review! They make me smile! Send me your ideas too! Enjoy!**

_Chapter_ 42

"It just happened I guess..." Nora said, Loren crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a suspecting look.

"Oh, yeah, those things just happen." Loren replied sarcastically. Nora buried her face in her hands and blushed slightly.

"No but-" Nora began.

"Wait aren't you still with doctor Don?" Loren interrupted her mother. She didn't meant to interrupt but the words had left her lips before she knew they had been in her mouth.

"Yes, technically we are still together." Nora replied with a nod, Loren's remark made her think though. She hadn't broken things off with Don... Yet. She now was sure that she was going to. As soon as possible. Loren gave her mother a disapproving look, she actually felt a bit mad that her mom could cheat on Don but Nora still doubted her decisions about Eddie.

"So... Are you going to break up with him?" Loren asked hopefully. Loren had the feeling Don was two faced and was glad she hadn't gotten a chance to see to other face. Although she knew it was there.

"Yes. But I am going to break up with him, now quit the interrogation if you will." Nora replied, she chucked when Loren made a fake insulted face.

"Okay I well, but if my opinion matters; I think you and David would make a cute couple." Loren assured her mother who smiled. Loren knew her mother cared a lot about her opinion.

* * *

Chloe was getting on Tyler's nerves more and more. Tyler wanted her to leave, he wanted to be alone with Adriana.

"Tyler please, you know you still love me. You can't send me away like that!" Chloe yelled. Adriana felt herself getting mad, Tyler didn't love Chloe, Adriana was his girl, so he was her man, right? You don't love somebody else if you're somebody's man.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chloe." Tyler smirked. Adriana put both her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Tyler's rudeness towards Chloe.

"There must be something else I can do to... Change your mind..." Chloe said seductively, Adriana knew she was going to step in if Chloe made a move on Tyler. Her Tyler.

"And just like that you ruined it for yourself." Tyler said, his voice sounded like he was enjoying himself "Get out." he added, Adriana heard the door open and Chloe protest. She was practically begging Tyler to 'not tell anyone'. Not tell anyone what? What was her secret? As soon as Tyler closed the door Adriana walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" Adriana asked, she put her hands on her hips and gave Tyler look which said she wouldn't drop this subject without getting an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Tyler sighed as he sat down and the couch and pulled Adriana down next to him. Adriana looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Tell me." Adriana replied in a determent voice, she decided to clear things up a little more and continued "I mean, why did you call Chloe Carter Cindy? And what does she have to do with Max Duran other that being Eddie Duran's ex?" Adriana asked, she was confused but happy to get her mind off things; like Vince.

"The truth is, Chloe is a liar." Tyler said, he casually put his arm around Adriana's shoulder and continued "She lied about everything, she's not from New York, her mother is alive and perfectly healthy and her name is not Chloe Carter." He said, Tyler was surprised by his words. Tyler had never thought he would tell anyone the truth about Chloe.

"Okay, that's quite a... story..." Adriana replied slowly as she narrowed her eyes, thinking. Tyler almost chuckled at her confused expression, he thought it was cute. Adriana pieced some of the puzzle together and still found that one piece was missing "But what does that have to do with Max Duran?" she asked. As soon as she asked it she saw Tyler's reassuring smile fade. Adriana got really curious.

* * *

Katy wanted to cook, Katy always cooked when she was bored. But the kitchen above the MK just wasn't the most... Fancy kitchen. Katy missed her old house but she couldn't stay there, too many memories. Katy leaned back in the couch, she closed her eyes and sighed, she had a million thoughts running through her head. She was parted from them when there was a knock on her door. Katy opened the door and saw Trent.

"What are you doing here?" Katy asked as she blocked the doorway so Trent couldn't walk in. Katy was pissed at Trent, guys like Trent were as Max would say it 'The reason men get a bad name'. Katy closed the door.

"Just take a second to hear me out." Trent replied he put his foot between the door so Katy couldn't close it.

"Fine." Katy sighed as she opened the door again "Talk." She added impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her arm with her forefinger.

"I know our first meeting was weird-" Trent began.

"Yeah it was, get to the point." Katy snapped. Trend smiled, he found Katy's anger quite amusing.

"Okay, if you insist." Trent replied, his smile faded as he continued "But I am here to ask for an other chance on getting that job."

"Really, Trent?" Katy said as she lifter her eyebrows, she despised Trent.

"Yes, I know it's strange, but I really do need that job." Trent said with a slight nod in Katy's direction.

"You are delusional." Katy smirked. She had no idea why she was being so mean to Trent. She was just angry at him, for no apparent reason.

* * *

Eddie sat at his piano. Ian was buzzing around him like a paparazzi with his camera. Eddie was getting annoyed by the sounds Ian's camera was making, he stopped playing his new song and snapped his head in Ian's direction.

"Could you stop doing that?" Eddie asked with chuckle.

"Doing what, mate?" Ian replied, he didn't stop taking pictures for a second.

"The whole buzzing around me like an idiot thing." Eddie laughed as he got up.

"I thought I was going to be your personal photographer." Ian answered, he put his camera down and laughed.

"When I'm on tour, yes." Eddie replied. Ian showed a fake hurt expression at which Eddie laughed.

"So... Now is not the time?" Ian said. Eddie shook his head and laughed.

"But now for the more serious part, as much as I love having you here..." Eddie began, his friend was giving him a suspicious look and he continued "You mentioned getting your own place and a job, here in LA."

"I did mention that. And I still think I should stay in LA for a while." Ian replied, taking the hint "But it's kind of a big step, I've never really been anywhere for the long term you know..." He added, expressing his insecurities.

"Well I could go with you looking at apartments." Eddie suggested.

"You just want more privacy with your girl!" Ian said, Eddie glanced over at his friend and a grin appeared on both their faces. Just then, Eddie's phone beeped and there was a message from Jake.

_Just put the word out about the contest. The press is already all over it... The video will be done tomorrow, I had a little word with the editor, sorry that it's not done already. Jake. _

Eddie instantly grabbed his laptop after reading the message, without informing Ian about what he was going to do. Ian knew this look on Eddie's face, he was doing business things. Ian sighed and grabbed Eddie's phone. He also read the message, he sat on the couch, it was business. Ian didn't like working, well he loved being a photographer, but he didn't like work like Eddie's. Not that being a photographer was easy, but Ian didn't like the idea of his every move being monitored. Eddie couldn't really party like they used to ever since he was 'Eddie Duran'. That disappointed Ian, he wanted to party. Oh well, Mel was to not 21 anyway, so he wasn't going to party- No, stop thinking about Mel. Ian thought while mentally slapping himself. Ian couldn't help himself, Mel was constantly on his mind.

* * *

Mel got out of her car at the house of the Tate ladies. She had a question for Loren, well, more like a proposition. Which Loren would probably say no to anyway, but she had to try. Mel knocked on the door, Loren instantly opened it.

"Hey Lo, I have to run an idea by you." Mel said as she walked in. Loren gave her a questioning look and closed the door behind her best friend.

"Okay... Shoot." Loren said, not knowing what her best friend was going to ask. You never knew with Mel.

"With everything that's going on in my life right now..." Mel replied, her eyes turned dreamy for a moment and she continued "I think I should move out." she said as she nodded, knowing that this was what she wanted.

"But- why- how?" Loren tried to ask, she couldn't really find the right words.

"You and I should get a place together." Mel answered in a determent voice. This was something Mel had been thinking of for quite a while now, she knew Loren wouldn't like the idea... At first. But Mel needed to get out on her own.

"Are... Are you sure you'd want to do that?" Loren asked as she narrowed her eyes a bit at her best friend.

"Yes!" Mel yelled out in excitement "We are two young independent women and we need to act as such!" she added. Truth be told, Mel didn't really care who she lived with, as long as she was out on her own. She knew it couldn't really be serious since she didn't have more than 37 dollars to her name.

"Yes, but why now? Why not wait until we're both done with school?" Loren asked, Mel sighed.

"I don't want to wait until we're done, Lo." Mel sighed "I need my freedom!" She added in a bit of an annoyed tone. Loren chuckled, she would love to get out on her own... One day. Just not now, not with so much going on.

"But I'm good, I get enough freedom here." Loren replied. Nora had just walked back into the room. She knew Loren and Mel had no idea that she was there.

"No, no, no Nora has you brainwashed into thinking- Hi Nora!" Mel said, she had turned around mid-sentence to see Nora standing behind her.

"Hello, Melissa." Nora replied as she put her hands on her sides. Mel smiled in embarrassment.

"Okay, what is your vision on this; I'm sure you'll back me up." Mel said. Nora nodded, motioning for Mel to continue "I want to get my own place, with Lo."

"Why would you move out now?" Nora replied, she let her hands hang by her sides again.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea about the... Sanders family drama..." Mel answered. She sighed and looked at Nora, who she had always felt perfectly comfortable talking to. If only Nora was her mother... Mel was glad she now knew the 'big secret' but was kind of disappointed. Mel didn't like Lisa, God, she hated her, but she had always thought it was normal envy from a daughter toward her mother. That was if your mother wasn't Nora Tate. Mel didn't want to live in that house anymore. Not with her fake parents and especially not with her criminal brother. She needed to move out, with or without Loren.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi guys! I'm so excited about your reviews, some amazing people gave me a few tips too. I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'm going to be able to update tomorrow, so I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Tips and ideas are always welcome! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 43_

Tyler was not sure how to answer Adriana's question. He wanted to tell Adriana the truth, but the truth was that he was involved and he wasn't sure if Adriana would judge him for it. But Adriana hadn't told him her 'secret' about Vince. Tyler wondered what that was all about, maybe he should ask Vince? No, if it really was as horrible as Adriana said, he wouldn't tell Tyler, would he?

"Well?" Adriana insisted, rudely parting Tyler from his thoughts, Tyler looked at Adriana. He was still debating whether to tell her or not "Are you going to talk to me?" Adriana asked, parting Tyler from his thoughts once again.

"No." Tyler replied. It sounded a lot ruder than he had meant for it to sound but he realized that too late.

"I'm sorry?!" Adriana yelled as she got up. She was instantly hurt by the way Tyler had snapped at her.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, babe..." Tyler replied with guilt in his voice. He also got up and put his hands on Adriana's waist. Tyler felt that Adriana was still angry and tensed up. He rubbed her waist and kissed her softly, she relaxed a little bit.

"Why can't you tell me?" Adriana whispered.

"I just can't." Tyler sighed, after saying those words he kissed Adriana. Not allowing her to reply. Adriana gave in to the kiss but didn't give in to not getting an answer to her question.

* * *

Loren and Mel were sitting on the floor in the living room. Nora was in her room, Loren never knew what her mother did in there all day but she was glad Nora gave her privacy.

"So... I have something you want to hear." Loren said. Mel glanced over at her.

"Continue..." She replied as she moved her hands in little circles, motioning for Loren to continue. Loren chuckled lightly, she was glad she could take Mel's mind off things.

"Okay, so I walked in after my super romantic little moment with Eddie, I'll tell you all about that later," Loren began, she saw a broad smile appear on her best friend's face "Anyway, I saw Nora and David... kissing." Loren continued.

"So my little plan worked..." Mel said in a dirty minded voice, she narrowed her eyes and laughed. "What kind of kiss was it?" She asked. Loren laughed, she didn't really have an answer for Mel. At least not an answer that would satisfy mighty Mel. But Loren didn't have to answer, her phone rang. A smile appeared on her face when she saw it was Eddie.

"Well hello handsome." Loren said, Mel rolled her eyes and imitated Loren. Loren threw a pillow at Mel, who fell down and hugged the pillow. Mel wanted the same thing Loren had. She loved Adam, but he was just not as... Committed as Eddie was.

"Hi beautiful. Have you looked online yet? Jake announced the contest just a few hours ago." Eddie replied.

"Is that why you're calling?" Loren asked with disappointment in her voice. She heard Eddie laugh on the other end of the line.

"No, it's not." Eddie answered after he laughed "I actually wanted to know how things went with your mother." he continued.

"It went great, better than expected." Loren said with a bit of a sigh. She wanted Eddie to be with her.

"Glad to hear that." Eddie responded "Do you want me to come by later?" he added.

"Oh I would love that, but Mel's here." Loren sighed, Mel threw the pillow back at Loren who dodged it. Instead it hit a framed photo of Nora and her, Mel fell back down and burst out in laughter.

"Great so somebody will be there to entertain me, love." Loren suddenly heard Ian say.

"Ian?" Loren asked with a chuckle. She saw Mel sit up and tilt her head listening as soon as Loren mentioned Ian's name.

"Yeah... We're kind of in the car and on our way..." Eddie laughed, Loren heard Ian laugh too.

"Oh... Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few?" Loren asked, she didn't answer Mel's questioning look.

"No... Open your door..." Eddie replied, Loren heard a knock on the door. Mel jumped up to answer it, desperately in the need to do something. She opened the door and saw Ian and Eddie. Mel was sure she'd never get used to Eddie Duran just appearing on Loren's doorstep.

"Well hello there my two favorite artists." Mel said as she made an extravagant gesture, motioning for Eddie and Ian to come in.

"I'm not really an artist, love." Ian replied, he gave Mel a quick hug.

"Yes you are! Don't you dare tell me that photography is not an art!" Mel said. She pointed her finger at Ian as if she was telling him off, he threw his hands up in defense. He liked every single thing about Mel, but he was sure she hadn't noticed. Ian thought Mel was the type of girl to tell her crush about her feelings right away. Ian was that type of guy too, but not if the girl was in a relationship. And he didn't want to loose Mel as a friend. She was an amazing friend.

"So, you couldn't bare missing me for another moment?" Loren asked jokingly as she stood up. Eddie put his hand on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I couldn't, you have that effect on me." Eddie replied before giving Loren a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Katy sat down on the couch and massaged her temples. Trent gave her a headache. Katy never allowed people to have that effect on her but Trent had that effect on her. Maybe it was because of her own father. Katy's father had left her when she was a little girl, a year before Max died Katy had lost her mother. It had been really hard on her, but thankfully Max and Eddie had both been there for her. Now Max wasn't there for her anymore. Sometimes she could still feel his presence, especially when she was playing their music. She wanted Max to be with her so badly, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to get over Max's death. Katy opened her laptop again, no big headlines other than a few stories about Eddie's songwriting contest at her club. Until she saw a picture of Chloe Carter.

CHEATER CARTER'S MOTHER

_Eddie Duran's ex-girlfriend Chloe Carter, or recently more known as Cheater Carter, has been spotted around a blond woman a lot the last few days. The women looks like an older version of her. Here's the shocker; according to some 'sources' this women is Chloe Carter's mother. For those of you who don't know why that is shocking; Chloe Carter has always claimed her parents had past. Apparently that's another thing she had lied about. As soon as we know more you will be the first to know. _

Katy couldn't help but laugh, this didn't surprise her at all. She had known Chloe had a secret, she had just thought it was cheating on Eddie with his sworn enemy was bad enough. Apparently not. Katy scrolled down and saw a picture of Eddie kissing Loren, the picture seemed to be taken yesterday, she couldn't help but smile at the picture. Until her eye fell on the headline.

ABUSIVE EDDIE DURAN COMES OUT

_Rockstar Eddie Duran has been in the news a lot lately. But now he seems to be abusive too. Maybe that's why Carter left him? Some of us reporters are expecting Eddie Duran has a temper. As you can see in there photographs; he clearly caused these bruises on his new girlfriend; Loren Tate's arms. Nobody has talked to Duran about this and I am sure any reporter would give what not for an interview with him. He appears to not be ready to talk about these facts. _

Katy felt herself getting mad after reading that. Eddie told her lots of times not to read things online but she couldn't help herself. Katy was not mad at Eddie, she knew he would never hurt Loren. But this person had not only written that her son had a temper, but also that Chloe had left him. All lies, how could anyone know the truth anymore in Hollywood? All people did there was lie, lie and lie. Katy closed her laptop and leaned back with an amused expression on her face. She glanced over at Max's old guitar which she had been using a lot lately. Suddenly an idea for a song popped into her head. Katy had almost forgotten about this feeling; a new song. The feeling of playing and singing. It felt amazing, she could forget about everything.

* * *

Chloe slammed the door of her apartment shut. She shouted in frustration. How could all of this happen to her? Just when things were looking up for her, they collapsed.

"What's wrong honey?" Jackie asked in a sweet voice. Chloe looked at her mother who was taken back by the flames in her eyes. Chloe's eyes were full of hate. Jackie wondered what somebody could have done to make her daughter look like this.

"Tyler is dating some teen, just like Eddie, what's with these guys?!" Chloe shouted. She had spit out the words, she fell down on the couch and opened her laptop, opened her usual gossip site and looked at the first headline.

CHEATER CARTER'S MOTHER

"What?!" Chloe yelled in disbelieve, she had wanted the attention of the press but not in this way. No, absolutely not in this way. Jackie had quickly learned when to back off and this clearly was one of those moments. Jackie quietly walked to the bedroom, the last thing she saw was Chloe angrily grabbing her phone. Chloe was calling Lily, Lily would know a way to set this all straight.

"Well if it isn't Chloe Carter, how are you doing?" Lily picked up the phone with those words, she didn't allow Chloe to reply to her sarcastically spit out remark and continued in a more serious voice "Better yet; how is your mom doing?" Chloe's heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard those words.

"What are you talking about my mom is-" Chloe tried to say. Of course Lily would interrupt her since she always was the one to dominate the conversation.

"Jackie Kowalski, I know." Lily interrupted. Chloe shook her head and refreshed the page, for no reason. Nothing came up, she almost sighed in relief.

"Lily, I'm sorry I can explain-" Chloe again tried to say something. She was getting a little sick of Lily who kept interrupting her every time she spoke up.

"Care to do a story about it, since you want to explain things so badly." Lily suggested, her voice sounded greedy, Lily's voice always sounded greedy when she knew she was going to get a story out of something. Then again, this was one of those positions Lily loved most. She could make or break Chloe Carter's career with this. She heard Chloe sigh on the other end of the line, Lily couldn't tell if it was an 'okay I give in' sigh or if she was sighing in annoyance, she just hoped it was the first.

* * *

"So where do I look?" Loren asked as she walked back from her room carrying her laptop in her hands. Eddie was going to show her the announcement of his contest.

"Here, give it to me." Eddie replied. Loren gave him the laptop and he opened it, Loren took this as an opportunity to glance back at Mel and Ian, who were really into their conversation about who knows what. It looked pretty serious but as far a Loren knew her best friend it might be a story about her shoes. Loren chuckled lightly before turning back to Eddie. Loren's eyes went wide when she saw the screen. There was an announcement of Eddie's songwriting contest, but the part where it described the night at the MK with the three finalists there was something else.

_A special performance by Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. _

"Why does it say my name on there?" Loren finally managed to ask. She pointed at the screen over Eddie's shoulder, Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He chuckled at Loren's tone, she was scared out of her mind.

"Because; Loren Tate, you and me are going to perform together. It was Jake's idea." Eddie replied, Loren's eyes went wide in shock again. Eddie pulled her onto his waist.

"But how am I going to be able to do that?" Loren asked breathlessly. She had to admit the idea was exciting, performing with Eddie. But just the idea of performing made her nervous. Loren had convinced herself that she had stage fright, although she had never really been on stage singing, dancing had been pretty easy. Easier than expected.

"I know you, you can do anything you put your mind to." Eddie responded before kissing her neck softly.

"I love the way you believe in me." Loren said, Eddie took a second to look into her eyes and spoke up.

"And I love you." He said making Loren smile broadly and the butterflies in her stomach, which were now her friends, went wild. Loren turned to her laptop and went to one of Mel's usual gossip pages. She gasped at the headline about 'abusive Eddie Duran'.

"What's this about?" She gasped. Eddie looked up from kissing Loren's neck and narrowed his eyes a bit while reading the article.

"I appear to be an abusive maniac." Eddie chuckled, he put one hand on Loren's thigh and gently rubbed it before continuing "Don't worry I'll set it straight, we are going to do that interview with Emma right?"

"Yes but when?" Loren replied with a nod.

"I think we are going to have to move that to tonight, if that's okay with you?" Eddie asked in a questioning tone, never taking his hand off Loren thigh.

"Oh- That's so fast. Yeah sure." Loren quickly replied, she was a bit embarrassed by still not knowing how things worked in this business. Eddie gave her a soft kiss, according to him, Loren was very cute when she was embarrassed.

"I'll call her right now." Eddie said, not giving Loren a chance to change her mind.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey hey everyone, I'm over 150 reviews! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday... Please review, I love reading reviews. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 44_

Mel and Ian were sitting on the couch and letting Loren and Eddie do their 'thing'. Business things, Mel knew Loren was going to be some huge rockstar. You can't be that talented and not be a rockstar.

"Did everything turn out okay with you boyfriend, love?" Ian suddenly asked. Mel had been a bit lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped at the sound of Ian's voice.

"Yes, totally." Mel finally replied. Ian had found himself hoping that Mel was at Loren's to seek comfort because she might have broken up with Adam.

"Good to hear, and your parents?" Ian asked, Mel let out a dramatic sigh.

"I haven't talked to them yet... I think I don't want to talk to them... For a long time." She answered again with a sigh. Ian gave Mel a compassionate look, he knew exactly what this was like. Ian had a hard time dealing with his parents as a kid too, but because of totally different reasons. Ian had been a pretty rebellious teen, he partied a lot. But after all he turned out fine.

"So how are you going to do that? Are you going to live with Loren?" Ian asked, he was asking a lot of questions. Mel just did that to him, he wanted to know every little thing about her.

"No. She doesn't want to. I have to get my own place, but I only have 37 dollars to my name so that's not going to happen." Mel replied. She just realized how pathetic it sounded. Mel sounded lost. In the need of help, Mel never meant to sound like that.

"Why don't you move in with me until you find a job?" Ian suggested, Mel's mouth fell open and he continued "I mean, Eddie wants me to get my own place, and I'm really thinking of staying in LA for a while." Mel couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was an amazing idea, she and Ian had become really good friends in such a short time. She felt herself already getting excited.

"Yes! We could totally be roommates!" Mel yelled, she saw Loren's head snap in her direction as soon as the words had left her lips.

"Roommates? Who's gonna be roommates?" Loren asked as she got up and walked over to the couch where Mel and Ian had been talking. Eddie was still on the phone and seemed to be completely inside of his own world.

"Don't freak out," Mel said quickly "Ian and I are going to be roommates for a while... Just until I get everything figured out." she added. Mel saw Loren's smile fade.

"That's... Great..." Loren replied with a forced smile taking her face. She didn't think it was a good idea, at all. But she also knew Mel needed some space from her parents. Loren couldn't imagine what her best friend was going through, it was a weird situation. But Loren didn't think it was such a good idea to move in as 'just friends' with a guy that has a huge crush on you.

* * *

"Okay, I'll do it." Chloe replied, giving in to Lily doing a story on her and her mother. When the words had left Chloe's lips she instantly wished she would have kept her mouth shut. Why would she want to do an interview on her mother, who was supposed to be dead? Chloe noticed she was the one destroying her own career. She noticed it, that didn't mean she couldn't blame anyone else. Because after all; this was Tyler's fault.

"Great, I knew you'd be smart this time." Lily replied "I'll call you back later with the details." she added before hanging up her phone, not allowing Chloe to respond, nor to change her mind.

"How could this happen?" Chloe asked herself in frustration. She didn't know her mother had walked back into the room.

"Maybe it's... Bad karma." Jackie replied, her voice sounded like she was snapping at her daughter. Jackie never wanted to snap, she never did that.

"I didn't ask you anything." Chloe snapped before her mother's words sank in, as soon as they sank in Chloe continued "What do you mean by bad karma?"

"Well, honey, you see, karma is when the universe punishes you for something-" Jackie began, explaining what karma was to her daughter.

"I know what karma is. But why would I have bad karma?" Chloe cut Jackie off.

"You did do a lot of... rotten things. I think the universe might be punishing you." Jackie stated, she saw her daughter's face change from a questioning expression to an angry one. Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own mother wasn't on her side? Was she on the teens side? The teens that were stealing her men.

* * *

"Okay, thank you Emma, we'll be there." Eddie said before hanging up his phone. He looked up and noticed that Loren was standing at the couch, talking to Ian and Mel. Her face looked pretty serious, yet she was smiling.

"You really think so, Lo?" Mel asked, she didn't give Loren time to reply before she continued "I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Approve of what?" Eddie asked as he stood next to Loren. He saw Mel and Ian exchange a look before Ian spoke up.

"Mel and I are going to be... roommates... Until she get's things sorted at home." Ian replied.

"Ian... Can I talk to you for a second?" Eddie asked, he didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed Ian's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong mate?" Ian asked with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Eddie repeated "You have a huge crush on this girl, how do you think this is smart in any way?"

"I didn't say it was smart..." Ian admitted, he sighed and continued "But she is having a rough time at home and I just want to be there for her... Help her out."

"No weird business, she has a boyfriend, as you know." Eddie replied.

"You know me, I never do any weird business." Ian joked as he slightly threw his hands up in defense.

"If only that was true." Eddie laughed. He started walking back to Loren and Mel who were talking on the couch. Ian took a moment to laugh a little before he also started walking towards the couch.

"Did you guys have a nice 'man to man' talk?" Mel asked, she turned her head. Eddie and Ian both gave her the same reassuring smile.

"We did, all though you can't really talk to my mate." Ian responded, Eddie slightly punched his shoulder.

"So, when am I going to do my first interview?" Loren said, changing the subject. It wasn't really necessary to change the subject, but she did need to know all about her first interview. If Eddie was telling the truth there would be a lot more to come.

* * *

Tyler laid Adriana on the bed and continued kissing her. He knew it would come to the point where Adriana was going to stop him soon, but he didn't want her to stop him. Tyler wanted Adriana. But he had enough experience to know that any girl would stop him after what had happened today.

"Tyler..." Adriana groaned as she parted from him. Tyler had to stop himself from sighing.

"Yes babe?" Tyler replied as he kissed her neck, allowing Adriana to talk.

"I really can't do this now..." Adriana continued. Tyler parted from her and looked at Adriana for a moment.

"Does that mean I have to stop kissing you?" He asked.

"No it doesn't," Adriana replied with a bit of a smile on her face, Tyler started kissing her neck again at the first word "But if you really want me to be... all in, you tell me your big secret." she added, Adriana couldn't help herself, she was take over by curiosity.

"Really?" Tyler answered, lifting is eyebrows at Adriana. She imitated his expression a little bit without even being aware of it. Tyler parted from Adriana, stood up from the bed and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying..." Adriana quickly apologized, she also stood up and followed Tyler.

"Yes you did, Aid, you have to understand; I want to tell you... I just can't" Tyler replied with a sigh. He was surprised to find himself completely telling Adriana the truth.

"I'm really sorry..." Adriana assured Tyler, she gently grabbed his arm.

"I know, you don't have to be. You just have to understand I can't tell you." Tyler responded, Adriana felt him relax a little bit.

"You can tell me anything." Adriana said.

"Not this, believe me." Tyler answered, Adriana just nodded. She knew Tyler was going to tell her his big secret... One day.

* * *

Katy's attention was parted from her guitar playing when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw Emma was calling, Katy put her guitar away and answered her phone.

"Emma, hi." Katy said, she tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could manage. Katy wasn't really happy to be pulled away from her guitar playing. Especially since she was getting really into it.

"Hey Katy," Emma replied "I just wanted to thank you, your son and his girlfriend, Loren Tate agreed to do the interview with me."

"Oh, that's great, I'm glad to hear that." Katy replied as a smile took over her face "I'm also glad Loren's first interview is with you, just imagine your first interview being with Lily Park or something." she continued.

"Yeah that wouldn't be pretty." Emma smirked, she hated Lily just as much as any reporter. But every reported did hate Lily a lot, still they were all a bit jealous at Lily's success too.

"So you aren't going to grill her badly, are you?" Katy asked, she had no idea why she was asking it. She was just being protective over Loren, just like Eddie, she thought.

"No, of course not, I'm just going to ask some questions." Emma replied.

"Good." Katy responded with a bit of a sigh.

"Well, thanks again I guess." Emma said "And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she added. Katy nodded even though she knew Emma wouldn't be able to see her.

"I won't." Katy replied, she wasn't really into the conversation, she quite frankly just wanted to get back to playing her guitar.

"Okay, thanks again, bye." Emma said before hanging up without waiting for a reply from Katy. She smiled, she looked around, she was at the cafe. Emma wasn't sure why she was here, she had gotten bored and went for a drive, she just ended up here. She was excited for her upcoming interview, being the first reporter to interview 'Leddie' was going to open a lot of doors for her, she knew it.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you, were you just talking about Loren Tate?" A man asked, Emma looked up, he had sandy blond hair and a edgy jawline.

"Who's asking...?" Emma asked, not wanting to give out information about Loren or Eddie to a stranger.

"I'm Trent McCall, a close family friend." Trent lied. He had a plan and his timing couldn't have been better.

"Oh okay, in that case it was about Loren Tate." Emma replied as she relaxed again.

"I picked up something about you interviewing her..." Trent said as he sat down on the chair next to the blond girl.

"Yes I am, her and her boyfriend Eddie Duran." Emma answered. She glanced over at the stranger who was this interested in Loren Tate. He was way too old to be a fan. Did Loren even have fans yet? It wouldn't surprise Emma if Loren had a whole crowd of fans already. But the man wasn't a fan, he was a family friend. But something told Emma he wasn't entirely telling the truth. Although she couldn't lay her finger on the 'why'.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everybody, thanks for all the love :) Please review. And of course send me your ideas. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 45_

Mel couldn't shake this guilty feeling off. Why would she feel guilty? Maybe because Adam hadn't really liked her spending time with Ian, and now they were going to be roommates. Mel had to admit she was grateful though. Thanks to Ian she didn't have to go home. She wondered how fast they would be able to get an apartment though. If they were lucky they might have their own place by tomorrow. Mel sighed when her phone rang, Adam was calling.

"Hey there you." Mel said as she picked up her phone. Loren instantly knew who Mel was talking to but Ian looked at Mel with a bit of a questioning look.

"Hi Mel, I missed you." Adam replied in a dreamy voice, it got Mel thinking about what a perfect boyfriend she had. He was sweet and he cared about her a lot. Mel got up from the couch and walked into Loren's room, allowing herself some privacy.

"Ah, you are so cute, I missed you too." Mel replied, she sat down on the edge of Loren's bed and smiled.

"Good, do you want to do something tonight?" Adam asked. Mel almost started giggling before she changed her mind and spoke up.

"And what makes you think I would want to spend time with my amazing, sweet, thoughtful boyfriend?" Mel replied teasingly.

"Didn't you just name every single reason?" Adam laughed. Mel fell backwards on Loren's bed and laughed. Adam gave her butterflies, but she had noticed they were disappearing, no not really disappearing, just decreasing in numbers, but that wasn't a bad thing right? We can't all be Loren. Mel quickly shook it off, this was just what happened if your crush became your boyfriend, right? But why was she feeling guilty about it? She wasn't going to tell Adam about Ian on the phone. That was something she was sure of. It wouldn't be a very smart move.

* * *

"Why do we need to be there an hour before the interview?" Loren groaned, Eddie had took Mel's spot next to her on the couch and Loren leaned against him.

"Because, Loren Tate, Kelly wants to get you into hair and make-up first." Eddie replied with a chuckle, he put his hand on Loren's upper thigh and rubbed it a little.

"I get that, I'm really really nervous though." Loren stated, she put her hand on Eddie's stopping him from rubbing her thigh more. She was a bit scared that she would give in to his touch, and she didn't want to do that with Ian in the room. Loren wondered why Kelly wanted her to do anything, she wasn't officially her manager yet. But she didn't mind, she was excited and nervous.

"Don't be, you're a natural, I've already seen that." Eddie assured Loren "Plus... You still have about an hour to get ready." he added jokingly, Loren turned her body towards him and pulled her eyebrows up.

"That is not funny, Duran." She replied, Eddie laughed.

"You're cute when you don't agree with me." Eddie said as he gave her a quick, teasing peck on the lips.

"Whatever." Loren said. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the couch, acting as if she was mad.

"I know you can't be mad at me." Eddie replied, he wasn't buying her little act.

"Oh I can't be mad at you?" Loren repeated, she turned her body back to Eddie and lifter her eyebrows again.

"Nope." Eddie said as he shook his head. Loren smiled, Eddie knew everything about her. Although it wouldn't be hard to see she wasn't mad at Eddie.

"You guys are unbelievable." Ian interrupted. Ian was getting a little sick of their 'perfect couple' act. He thought it was cute and all, but it kind of reminded him of not being able to be with Mel. Ian was excited to move in with Mel, he wasn't sure if Mel's boyfriend would be okay with it. Then again he didn't really care about Adam, but he did make Mel happy and the only thing Ian wanted was for Mel to be happy.

"Now what makes you say that?" Loren asked, she acted insulted. She felt a little bit of tension building as soon as she said it. Loren knew it had something to do with Mel.

"Hello puppets." Mel walked into the room, she took all of the tension out of the room. Loren instantly smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice, not because she wanted to hear Mel's voice so badly, but because she sounded so happy. Loren just hoped Ian wouldn't do anything to break Mel and Adam up, but something in her knew he wouldn't. Loren hadn't been paying attention to the conversation Eddie Mel and Ian were having, she was lost in her thoughts.

"...So what if she totally grills you, Lo?" Mel suddenly asked, parting Loren from her thoughts.

"Emma's not like that." Eddie replied before Loren could say anything. Loren gave Eddie a look to thank him, he just grabbed her hand and slightly squeezed it.

"By the way, what would she grill me about?" Loren said "It's not like I have some big secret." she added with a chuckle.

"Not that anyone knows about." Ian replied, he gave Loren a joking suspicious look. Loren laughed.

"Oh you guys don't even know half of Lo's secrets." Mel stated.

"What kind of secrets would that be?" Loren replied, a questioning expression took over her face.

"You wouldn't want me to tell them." Mel said with a chuckle.

* * *

Nora was reading a book when her phone rang. She smiled, David was calling. Why did she kiss David? She really liked him but technically she was cheating on Don. Nora found herself getting worried about Don, and Adriana.

"Hey David." Nora said, picking up the phone, still with a smile on her face.

"Hello Nora Tate, I just wanted to know how your little conversation with Loren went." David replied. Her voice made Nora smile even broader.

"It went good, she approves of us, whatever us is." Nora said, she felt like a fifteen year old girl talking to her crush. She felt like she could scare David off with a wrong word.

"Good, and... Don?" David asked hesitantly.

"And I are going to break up very soon." Nora replied, finishing his sentence.

"I'm glad to hear that." David said with a chuckle "So, do you want to get dinner later?" he added, Nora's smile went even broader at those words.

"I would love to," Nora answered in a dreamy voice. She wanted to go an a date with David but she wasn't going to do that if she was still in a relationship with Don. Nora was going to break up with Don, and she was going to do it now.

"Great, I'll come pick you up around... seven thirty?" David suggested as he got more and more excited about spending time with Nora.

"Amazing." Nora replied, she started walking back into the living room "Bye Dave, see you tonight." she added. Nora stopped walking for a moment when she saw the small crowd in her living room. She heard David say goodbye and hang up the phone.

"Hi mom." Loren greeted her mother. Nora smiled at the sight of her daughter and Eddie. Nora liked Eddie, he liked the way he treated her daughter.

"Hey Loren and friends." Nora replied with a chuckle.

"So... David, huh?" Mel said in a dirty minded voice, she stood up from the floor and gave Nora an evil little smile.

"Not your business, Mel, once again." Nora laughed as she quickly made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Loren asked before her mother could walk out the door.

"Nowhere." Nora replied quickly, she walked out the door as fast as she could. Loren and Mel exchanged a look.

"She is totally going to see David." Mel said. Loren nodded and laughed, she knew Mel was probably right. Although Nora always told Loren everything... Maybe she just wasn't comfortable to tell her with Eddie and Ian in the room. Loren had seen something in her mother's eyes, it seemed like she was debating with herself. Loren wondered what would be bothering her mother, maybe it was about Don... Maybe Nora was on her way to break up with him. That would make Loren so happy.

* * *

Nora walked into the clinic, she had driven by Don's house and she hadn't seen his car on the driveway. She figured he was at the clinic. But why would he be there on a Sunday? Nora didn't know, she just knew Don was at the clinic more than he should be. Nora walked in, the door was open and the alarm was off. Nora walked straight to Don's office and knocked on the door. She heard Don's voice, he told her to come in.

"Hi Don... I came to talk to you." Nora said, she walked into the office and hesitated for a moment before she closed the door behind her.

"Nora, I'm so glad you're here!" Don replied warmly. He put down his phone and approached Nora with his arms a little bit open.

"No, Don, don't." Nora said when Don attempted to kiss her "I came her to talk to you." she added, Nora saw Don's face change, his expression went from warm to serious.

"Have you changed your mind about Loren's collage money?" Don asked as he sat down at his desk and motioned for Nora to sit down across from him.

"Of course I haven't." Nora almost snapped, she was instantly annoyed by Don's remark and had the urge to slap him.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Don asked, his face tensed up. He knew exactly why Nora was here.

"I... Don't think we can be 'together' anymore." Nora replied, she said the words very quickly, she was scared she might not be able to say it otherwise.

"What? Why?" Don said, genuinely surprised.

"Don, I'm sorry I just-" Nora began.

"Is there another guy?" Don interrupted her. Nora sighed and looked around. She saw anger building in Don's face when she didn't answer, Nora had wished to never see this side of Don again after he had shown up and asked for Loren's money.

* * *

Katy grabbed her phone and was calling Eddie. He never told her anything, Katy was a bit pissed. Not much but she wanted Eddie to talk to her like he used to. Why hadn't he been talking to her? Katy mentally slapped herself when the thought crossed her mind. Eddie had just been a little occupied with Loren, that's all. Eddie and she were and had always been very close, Katy knew Loren wouldn't try to pull him away from her like Chloe tried to do.

"Hi ma, what's up?" Eddie said, picking up his phone.

"I heard you agreed to do the interview with Emma, huh?" Katy replied in a judging tone of voice.

"I did, me and Loren are on tonight." Eddie answered with a chuckle. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Loren with Mel and Ian.

"Loren's dad came by my apartment today." Katy said before she was aware of what she was saying.

"What?" Eddie almost shouted, he continued in a lower voice when he saw Ian give him a questioning look "Why was he there?"

"He said he needed the job." Katy replied, she rolled her eyes and had to keep herself from sighing in annoyance at the thought of Trent.

"You didn't give it to him did you?" Eddie asked with a bit of disbelieve in his voice.

"No of course not!" Katy denied, she sounded insulted "I can't believe you think I would." she added in the same tone of voice.

"Sorry ma, do you think I need to tell Loren?" Eddie replied.

"No- well, it really is up to you, but I don't want her to get hurt." Katy said, she was surprised when she heard her son laugh a little bit.

"Look who already cares for my girlfriend." Eddie laughed, he was happy that his mother genuinely approved of Loren. Katy was just happy that Eddie had Loren.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews! I also really appreciate constructive criticism. Ideas are always great. By the way, is Ian British or Australian? I'm kind of debating with myself over that... Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 46_

"Don, that is none of your business." Nora replied as she got up from her chair.

"Don't lie to me, Nora." Don said, he raised his voice and he was tensed up. Nora backed up a little.

"We are over." Nora stated before she turned around.

"If you walk out that door you are fired!" Don nearly shouted. Nora snapped her head in his direction.

"I was scared from the beginning it would end this way." Nora said she turned around, facing Don again.

"Nora, it doesn't have to be this way." Don replied, he relaxed a little bit, got up and walked over to Nora.

"I don't know what to think anymore..." Nora said, shaking her head slightly.

"Then don't think." Don answered, he grabbed Nora and kissed her forcefully. Nora pushed him off at the first chance she got.

"You don't have to fire me, I quit." Nora said with emerging anger inside of her. She quickly turned around and nearly ran out of the office. Leaving Don behind.

Don was angry, he was frustrated and angry. He couldn't be around his daughter, somehow he felt guilty for her being kidnapped. He knew he couldn't go to the police, he wasn't even sure why he was just sure he couldn't. Maybe the men would go after Adriana again, he wouldn't let his daughter go through that. Frustration and anger took over. Don suddenly turned around and punched the wall. His fist left a hole in the wall.

* * *

Eddie and Loren were again both sitting on the couch Eddie had Loren's laptop on his lap.

"So Jake set up this website, for contest submissions." Eddie said as he opened a website.

"Are there submissions already?" Loren asked kind of hopeful. She couldn't wait to see video's of Eddie's fans.

"Wow, yes." Eddie said as he clicked on a link. A lot of videos instantly appeared.

"Do you need to look at all of those?" Loren asked with disbelieve in her voice.

"No of course not." Eddie laughed, he slightly petted Loren on her upper leg. Loren instantly felt like she said something really stupid and blushed a little.

"So who's gonna watch them?" Loren asked, she leaned back in the couch in an attempt to hide her red face. Eddie noticed her embarrassment but ignored it, since he thought it was cute.

"Mostly Jake, at least he will sort them out, I will watch the best videos and choose the finalists." Eddie answered. Loren felt herself getting excited about this contest.

"I kind of want to watch one now..." Loren said as she started scrolling through the submissions.

"Okay pick one, Loren Tate." Eddie replied with a chuckle, Loren scrolled through the submissions some more.

"Here this looks good; Leah and Jeremy." Loren said before clicking on one of the links. A boy and a girl appeared on the screen, the boy was playing guitar and singing a little bit while the girl was the lead singer. Loren thought it was a good song.

* * *

Mel and Ian were outside, they were getting a little bored by the things Loren and Eddie were discussing. Mel was still surprised by how comfortable she was with Ian.

"So did you tell your boyfriend about your plan to share a home with a rockstar's best friend?" Ian asked, he kind of knew Mel hadn't told Adam anything yet, she would have told him.

"Not yet... I don't know how he'll take it." Mel sighed "We kind of agreed that I'd stay with him for a while, but I really want to get out on my own." she added. Ian was surprised, he didn't think Mel would blow off an offer to say with her boyfriend to live with him. Mel wasn't even sure why she was doing it. Was it because she didn't want to be a burden to Adam? No of course not, Mel never worried about being a burden to people.

"I really feel like just hitting the town tonight." Ian suddenly said, changing the subject.

"Hitting the town, like a 21 plus thing?" Mel asked curiously.

"You know what, love, you should invite your boyfriend." Ian said, ignoring her question at the thought of just going out, partying and totally lose it.

"Totally, if we weren't both eighteen." Mel replied sarcastically as she leaned back a bit and sighed.

"I could get you some fake ID's." Ian suggested, Mel chuckled but actually thought it was a good idea. Just go out and forget everything.

"I'd have to check with him." Mel answered before thinking it over again.

"Have you ever even out on the town?" Ian smirked. Mel gave him an insulted look.

"Oh course I have..." Mel replied hesitantly she saw Ian raise his eyebrows "Not." she added.

"There's a first time for everything, love." Ian said flirtatiously, Mel smiled a bit uncomfortably. She had the strong urge to flirt back and knew it was wrong.

"I guess there is." Mel replied, it ended up sounding flirtatious anyway. Mel instantly felt guilty, she shouldn't feel guilty, this was just harmless flirting, was it?

* * *

Adriana was getting dropped off at her house by Tyler. She wanted to stay with him some more but she was tired. Tyler was walking Adriana all the way to the door.

"Do you want to come in for a sec?" Adriana asked after Tyler had kissed her.

"Isn't you dad home yet?" Tyler replied, he knew Adriana's father couldn't be home, that or he didn't have a car.

"No, and I really don't want to be alone right now." Adriana said in an insecure voice.

"Of course I want to come in." Tyler answered with a smile, Adriana opened the door and walked in with Tyler following her. As soon as Tyler closed the door he started kissing Adriana. Adriana gave in, again wanting to forget everything. She led Tyler outside, never breaking the kiss and they laid down on the bench, Adriana on top of Tyler.

"Adriana!" Don suddenly said in a loud, angry voice. Adriana nearly jumped at the sound of her father's voice, she had experienced situations like this many times with Phil. But she wasn't sure how Tyler would react to her dad, maybe he would think it was all too much madness and leave her? No, he wouldn't leave her, would he? This went through Adriana's head when she felt her father's hands roughly pull her off Tyler. Tyler sat up and gave Adriana a questioning look, she shook her head slightly in response. Adriana had thought Don would be busy at the clinic, if he wasn't at the clinic he would be busy with Nora, like he always was, right?

"Who is this clown?" Don asked, he was still holding Adriana's arm in a tight grip. Adriana ignored the pain her father's grip was causing and looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"Dad... This is Tyler..." Adriana replied insecurely, yet her voice was full of hate. Don always ruined everything for her, she had thought that after getting kidnapped and raped he might be nice to her.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Tyler said, he walked over to Don and held out his hand. Don didn't shake it.

"So, you choose this lowlife over another lowlife?" Don asked, turning to Adriana after giving Tyler a dirty look. Don was of course referring to Phil as 'the other lowlife.' Don felt Adriana tense up more when he brought up Phil, maybe they had a difficult breakup? Don didn't really care, he hated Phil with all his being and was just glad he was out of his daughter's life. But this guy didn't seem any better.

"I'm sorry?" Tyler replied, before Adriana could say anything. Adriana just stood there, if her father hadn't been holding her arm she was sure that she would run away. There was a lot of tension between Tyler and Don before Don spoke up.

"Get out of here, son." Don said with a slight motion with his head towards the door. Tyler felt himself getting angry, but he needed to control his anger, for Adriana.

* * *

"So, are your ready to get going?" Eddie asked after he and Loren had watched some more videos. Some were good, some were so bad Eddie had to contain his laughter.

"Yes, let me just kick Ian and Mel out." Loren replied with a nervous nod. Loren was getting more and more nervous about the interview, who would watch? Maybe Adriana would watch as Emma totally grilled her. Or maybe she's pass out from nerves. It was live television, everything could happen.

"You're gonna be fine, beautiful." Eddie said, he had seen the expression on her face and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I really hope so... I'm so nervous." Loren replied. Eddie gave her a reassuring kiss on her lips and got up, he held out his hand and pulled Loren up too.

"You go wait in my car I'll kick our friends out." Eddie said knowing that Loren needed a little time to think. Loren just nodded and walked out the door, still shacking a little from all the nerves. Loren had seen tons of interviews online, but now she was going to get it. The only thing Loren was happy about was that somebody who seemed to already like her was going to interview her. Not pro-Chloe Lily Park. Loren heard her phone beep in her back pocket, she got it out. There was a text from Socalblue89, who was that?

_Good luck at your interview tonight. I hope there aren't any nasty surprises._

Lore sighed in confusion, but let her curiosity take over shortly after. She texted back.

_Who are you? _

_Just a secret admirer. _

Loren was a bit taken aback by the instant reply. Why would she have a secret admirer? She wasn't even famous yet. She was surprised by her own thoughts. Apparently she believed everyone who was telling her that she would be. Loren could feel her confidence growing every second she spend with Eddie and it was an amazing feeling.

"Ian, Mel and Adam are going clubbing tonight." Eddie laughed as he got in the car. Loren jumped at the sound of Eddie's voice, she had been really lost in her thoughts.

"Clubbing? Aren't Mel and Adam a little young for that?" Loren replied after a moment of silence in which Loren stared at the text of Socalblue89.

"Apparently not, there's no stopping Ian when he wants something." Eddie smirked, his eye fell on Loren's phone "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I have a secret admirer..." Loren responded softly, she gave her phone to Eddie.

"Socalblue89" Eddie read "Seems like you have a fan on your hands, but what does he mean by 'nasty surprises'?" he continued as he pressed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I have no idea, but do you think it's someone I know?" Loren asked, Eddie shrugged in response.

"It could be someone from school, I'm sure it's not me though, I don't have to be secret." Eddie responded he saw Loren relax a bit when he said it. He kissed her before starting his car.

"I'm so happy I have you." Loren said, she glanced over at Eddie who was smiling broadly.

"Not as happy as I am." He replied as he put his hand on Loren knee. Loren felt all her insecurities fade at his touch, Eddie loved her and he wasn't afraid to show it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone! So apparently they said on the show that Ian was British. Thank you guys for being smarter than me :) And I'm almost at 170 review, I love you guys! Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 47_

Eddie and Loren were about to walk into the studio when Loren stopped walking. She was nervous again. Eddie held out his hand, Loren sighed and took it. They walked in together, Loren instantly saw Kelly walking up to her.

"Hi Kelly." Loren said with a smile. Kelly hugged Loren.

"Okay, Loren we have a lot to do and very little time." Kelly replied hastily, before walking away with Loren and Eddie following her.

"She's not really doing anything to make me less nervous." Loren said with a chuckle.

"That's why I'm here." Eddie answered as he wrapped his arm around Loren's waist. Loren was tensed up but seemed to relax a little bit but was still tense.

"No you are here because you are a huge rockstar." Loren said with a sigh. Eddie rubbed her waist before they stopped, nearly bumping into Kelly. Eddie turned to Loren, he looked into her eyes and instantly got lost in her eyes.

"You already are a star, you don't even know how big you're gonna be." Eddie replied after her took a moment to look into Loren's eyes. Loren smiled, she was almost glowing but Kelly didn't allow her to reply. She grabbed Loren arm and pulled her aside.

"So, Cara and I laid out some wardrobe options, just go with your first impulse." Kelly said, Loren now saw Cara. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Loren was a little intimidated by Cara's appearance, not only by that but just over all Cara's whole appearance. Just the way she looked at Loren made her feel insecure. Loren looked at some of the outfits, she almost sighed in relief when she saw that they were pretty casual.

"So I was thinking, the black dress, right?" Kelly said, she held up the least casual outfit, a short tight black dress. In her other hand she was holding a pair of incredibly high heeled boots. Loren shook her head in response to the outfit, it seemed a bit harsh, but it was just her first reaction.

"Can't I go with something more... casual?" Loren suggested. Loren heard Eddie chuckle next to her, she also saw Kelly's excited expression fade.

"Of course you could but-" Kelly began.

"Kelly, the most important thing is that Loren feels comfortable." Eddie interrupted her, Loren instantly smiled. She knew she had Eddie in her corner.

"Yes but she's going to be on TV, she has to at least look good." Kelly sighed.

"So what about this?" Cara spoke up, she had felt some tension between Kelly and Eddie and decided to step in. She knew Kelly couldn't stand up to Eddie Duran, he was Jake's biggest client. Cara was holding up black jeans and a red top which, if Loren put it on would reach to just above her bellybutton. Loren had to admit she liked the outfit.

"I can try it on." Loren replied with an almost forced smile on her face. Cara nodded and pushed the outfit into Loren's arms.

"Kelly and I will pick out shoes to go with that, hurry though, we have to get you into hair an make-up." Cara said as she motioned with her hand for Loren to go and change into the outfit she had picked out. Loren almost ran to away to change.

* * *

Mel knocked on Adam's door. She was excited to 'hit the town' with Ian and Adam, her two hot male companions. Although Adam didn't know what they were going to do tonight. He should be okay with it because he would be able to be with her.

"Hello my dearest boyfriend." Mel said when she saw the door moving.

"I fear I am not him." David replied with a huge smile on his face. Mel laughed.

"Well might you be able to get him for me?" Mel asked in a polite way which caused David to chuckle.

"Of course Melissa." David replied before walking inside, Mel waited at the door, not wanting Ian to think she had left him out in the cold.

"Well hello Mel." Adam said before he kissed Mel.

"We are going out." Mel replied after parting from Adam who gave her a bit of a weird look.

"Where to?" Adam finally asked, he had quickly put on his jacket and closed the door behind himself.

"Out." Mel answered as she started walking towards the car in which Ian was waiting. She got in and Adam did too, into the back seat with her. Adam tensed up when he saw Ian.

"Why is _he _here?" Adam asked with something that seemed like hate in his voice.

"Well mate, no need to be rude." Ian replied with a chuckle as he started the car.

"Are you okay with him tagging along?" Mel asked, breaking the eye contact between Ian and her boyfriend and with that she took away the tension.

"Yes sure, if that's the only thing he'll do." Adam said, again with something that seemed like hatred in his voice. Ian took that as his cue to start the car and drive off. He thought Mel would want to see her best friend's interview so he was going to leave Mel with Ian as he went to get them some ID's.

* * *

Loren walked back up to the place where Kelly, Cara and Eddie were. Eddie was the first who laid eyes on her, his mouth fell open and he looked like he had to stop himself from drooling. Loren chuckled at his expression. He couldn't say anything because Kelly and Cara had also seen her. Kelly walked up to Loren, nodding her head.

"Yes yes yes, Loren you look amazing!" Kelly said as she put her hand around Loren's shoulder and led her back to Eddie and Cara.

"Thank you." Loren said, she started blushing a little bit under Eddie's gaze. Eddie walked over to her and kissed her without saying another word, he couldn't control himself.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Cara interrupted them. Eddie parted from Loren and laughed. Cara quickly put some make-up on Loren's face and she curled her hair. Loren looked into the mirror, she nearly gasped at her own appearance, she looked like a rockstar. Or at least somebody who is worthy of being Eddie Duran's girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked, she looked great, like a successful reporter who had her own show.

"Yes we are." Eddie replied with a broad smile on his face.

"Okay, follow me please." Emma said, she returned Eddie's smile and started walking with Eddie and a nervous Loren following her. Cara and Kelly had talked Loren into wearing the heels Kelly had suggested for her to wear with the black dress. Loren had been against it at first but she had to admit, she looked good wearing them. Loren sighed as she and Eddie sat down on a black couch. Emma sat down on a chair across from the couch.

"Are you ready?" Eddie whispered, he had seen Loren's gaze, fixated on the cameras pointed in her direction. Loren sighed lightly and nodded, the nervous feeling in her stomach quickly made way for the butterflies when Eddie rubbed her knee. Loren heard Emma say something and it was clear the interview had started. Loren was now on live television, everyone could see her.

"Hello everyone, I am here with the hottest Hollywood couple; Eddie Duran and Loren Tate, or 'Leddie', for the fans." Emma said, she opened the interview with those words. She turned to Eddie and Loren who were sitting on the couch, Eddie's hand was still on Loren's knee.

"We are happy to be here, Emma." Eddie said, he had seen Emma was a bit lost and wanted to help her.

"Good to hear, so, Loren, how has it been? Being the girlfriend of a famous rockstar?" Emma asked as she sat back down after her introduction.

"It has been amazing, Eddie really is a model boyfriend, if you ask me, every girl has the right to her own Eddie Duran." Loren replied, she was smiling, Eddie had a broad smile on his face too.

"You might want to rethink that." Emma said with a chuckle, she decided to clear things up a little and continued "I mean, Chloe Carter might take that remark a little literal."

"Yeah well, she might be out to get me in order to get Eddie back." Loren replied.

"Too bad she won't be able to get me back." Eddie said, not wanting Loren to say anything she would regret later on.

"I have to admit I'm happy about that, I'm not the biggest fan of Chloe Carter, as you may know." Emma replied. Eddie chuckled and nodded. "But Loren, as beautiful as you look tonight, I do have a question for you." Emma said.

"Ask away." Loren answered, she was surprised at how relaxed she was. Loren had never thought she could relax with a camera pointed in her face, but she could.

"There have been a lot of rumors about your bruised arm, do you want to tell us what happened, or at lease verify that it wasn't Eddie who caused them." Emma asked, Loren immediately tensed up at the thought of that moment with Cam.

"It's okay, I can tell you the truth about that, it wasn't Eddie who caused them." Loren began, she swallowed and continued "It was a guy from my school... But Eddie has been nothing but amazing."

"I would never hurt Loren, and anyone out there who thinks I would haven't been paying attention." Eddie added to Loren's statement.

"That's great to hear, honestly. And Eddie, can you tell us something about your songwriting contest?" Emma asked, Loren nearly sighed, the fire was taken off her.

"Finally, I've been waiting to tell people about that." Eddie replied, just at that moment Jake appeared, he was rushing inside, Jake was never late and it got Eddie a little worried but this was not the time to think about that "I'm holding a songwriting contest for 'unheard talent', people submit a video of themselves singing a song they have written. My manager will select the top 25 and I will personally pick the top five. I will record the song that won myself for my next album." Eddie continued.

"Any spoilers about when the new album is going to be out?" Emma asked, she seemed to be completely ignoring Eddie's explanation.

"All I can say is this summer." Eddie replied with a mysterious smile on his face. He glanced over at Loren before continuing "This girl is going to come to a record store near you very shortly too."

"So what does the girlfriend do?" Emma asked with a smile as she turned towards Loren.

"I sing and I play guitar and piano, but I'm not that good." Loren replied as she started getting nervous again.

"Don't say that, you're great, you know what; if somebody can get me a guitar, we'll play you a song of hers." Eddie said, he petted Loren's knee before taking his hand off her knee. A man handed Eddie a guitar, Loren shook her head nervously.

"No, Eddie I-" Loren protested a little.

"You'll be great." Eddie cut her off before he started to play. Loren shook her head before she started singing, she closed her eyes and got caught up in the song. Eddie smiled while playing the guitar and looking at his girlfriend, he loved the way she looked while singing. Loren had no idea who was watching from the other side of the room. Trent. He had followed Emma to the interview, he needed to talk to his daughter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey hey everyone, I'm really really sorry for not updating yesterday! Please forgive me :) Anyway, thanks for all the love, keep reviewing please, I really love reviews and ideas! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 48 _

Mel clapped when the interview was over, she and Adam were sitting on the couch at Eddie's house. Ian was out to get them fake ID's, Mel had to admit she was pretty nervous about this. It was somewhat a crime, right? Mel shook the nervous feeling off, she was proud of Loren. She had seen Loren's nerves fade during the interview. She also saw that Loren was about ready to pass out when Eddie had told her to sing. Mel knew it was really good publicity for Loren, if she was going be a rockstar like Mel knew she was going to be.

"Seems like Loren is in a different world now." Adam said, Mel looked at him weirdly. Adam had said it with a bit of a sigh, like it was something really bad.

"What do you mean by that?" Mel replied, she was ready to go in the defense mode and wasn't even sure why.

"Well, do you remember when Loren could only dream about meeting Eddie, because he lived in a totally different world?" Adam asked, it wasn't the kind of question he wanted an answer to he knew Mel would probably answer his question so he continued "Loren lives there too now, I hope she doesn't forget about us."

Mel almost gasped at that statement, she couldn't believe Adam would saw something like that. Loren would never forget about her, would she? Mel found herself again staring at the wall in Eddie's house that had grew to be her thinking-wall. See, Loren had let her stay at Eddie's house, that meant she wouldn't forget about her, right? But wasn't it Ian who had let her stay there? Loren hadn't even asked her to come to the interview, she would have loved to film it, Loren's first interview. Mel knew Adam was somewhat right but she wasn't going to admit it. She went into defense mode.

"Why would you say that? Loren won't forget about me, and she is not living in a different world." Mel said with anger and a bit of desperation in her voice.

Adam sighed "I'm just looking out for you... I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out." he said. Mel sighed lightly, Adam had never meant to upset her, though she still felt upset.

"It's okay, little boyfriend." Mel replied as cheerful as she could manage. She was glad that Adam didn't notice the insecurity peaking through in her voice. Even if he did, he couldn't respond. Ian walked back into the room.

* * *

Loren and Eddie stood up from the couch, Jake instantly walked up to them and pulled Loren into a warm hug. Loren couldn't help but smile, she knew she had done good. Well, at least good for her first interview.

"Loren, Eddie, you were both great." Jake said, he parted from Loren and fist bumped with Eddie. Eddie had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes my girl is a natural." Eddie said as he wrapped his arm around Loren's waist. Loren smiled, she blushed a little, she simply loved it when Eddie called her his 'girl'.

"She really is." A voice said, Loren tensed up when she recognized the voice. Jake took a step back to let the man through, it was Trent.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, he stood in front of Loren, shielding her from Trent a bit. Eddie was about ready to punch Trent, he never wanted anyone to hurt Loren. But he knew he couldn't fight Trent, not with all these people. All these reporters who were hungry for a big story. He could almost see the headlines.

Loren felt all the happy and proud feeling that the interview had brought along fade. Why would Trent be here? She had stormed out of the MK as fast as she could, it hurt her too much. This man hadn't cared for her, he had left her and took her ability to trust. Which Eddie had returned to her.

"I am here to talk to my daughter." Trent replied in a calm voice. As if he had no idea the Loren wasn't happy to see him and Eddie's resentment towards him came as a surprise. It wasn't a surprise of course, Trent just wanted an other chance to win Loren back. Well, not really win her back, just get her not to hate him.

"You don't have the right to call me your daughter." Loren said as she took a step towards Trent, Eddie's body was no longer protecting her. Loren instantly felt herself getting insecure without Eddie in front of her, but she wasn't going to let it looked at his girlfriend with a bit of an amused expression on his face. Loren was standing up for herself and he had to admit, it was pretty hot.

"Loren, I'm really sorry for showing up like this but I have to-" Trent began

"You don't have to do anything, except for walking out of that door." Loren cut him off "You see what I just did there?" she motioned towards the couch where the cameras were still set up "That is the person I have become without your help." she added as she saw her _father's _face tense up.

"I think it's time for you to go." Jake stepped in, he slightly pushed Trent back signaling that he was serious about his statement.

Trent threw his hands up "I'm just here to talk to my daughter!" He almost shouted with anger emerging in his voice. Trent was realizing this wasn't the smartest move, showing up here. But he couldn't have waited outside of her house all day and risk running into Nora.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you." Eddie said, he took Jake's words as his cue to step in. Loren smiled when she heard Eddie's voice and felt him behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders.

Trent sighed, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then reconsidered it and closed his mouth again. His eyes met Loren's for a split second, he only saw hate in his daughter's eyes. He was a bit taken aback by her expression, he had really thought Loren would be open to build a 'father daughter' relationship. Turned out she wasn't as naive as Nora had been back in the day. Trent took one last look at his daughter, backed up by Eddie Duran and had to keep his rage from taking over. He angrily turned around and nearly stormed out, he would figure out a way to talk to his daughter alone.

* * *

Nora and David stood up from David's couch at which they had watched the interview. She had only known about the interview because Loren had texted her last minute. Nora had been a bit disappointed that Loren hadn't told her in person, but it didn't really matter. David had driven her to his house instantly when she had got the text. He really wanted Nora to see Loren's TV debut, but he also really wanted to see it himself.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant?" David asked after he had discussed Loren's interview with Nora who was still glowing with pride.

"We could just stay here, and maybe order some take out?" Nora suggested. David was glad to hear those words, he really didn't feel like going out tonight. Plus he really appreciated the 'alone time' with Nora. David really liked Nora.

"That sounds great." David replied as he took his phone out to order. Nora felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket, she got it out and saw a text. It was from Don.

_Nora, I'm really sorry about the way things ended between us. Do you think you can come over tomorrow, just to talk. I hate it that you lost your job over this. _

Nora shook her head and deleted the text, before she had any clue of what she was doing. It had grown to be a response to every text she didn't like. Nora instantly deleted those texts without even looking at them twice. David sat back down on the couch next to Nora and looked at the puzzled expression on her face.

"I something wrong?" he asked.

Nora shook her head, realized that would be a lie and nodded carefully "I just got a text from Don, he wants to talk." Nora said, she had told David about what happened between Don and her. David had seemed happy about the breakup, still he had tried to comfort her a bit, because of the way it had ended.

"You are not going to talk to him, are you?" David asked with a mixture of hate and something that seemed like worry in his voice.

"To be honest... I'm not sure..." Nora responded. She was surprised by her own words, was she going to talk to Don? And if she was, what was she going to say?

* * *

Mel looked at her ringing phone; Lisa. She chuckled humorlessly and put her phone away. When she looked up she saw Ian and Adam both staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a bit of a shrug.

"Aren't you going to tell us who that was, love?" Ian asked before Adam could reply.

Adam instantly looked annoyed by Ian's presence. Mel looked at her boyfriend, she saw his not amused expression and almost laughed. He kind of looked like a toddler who was asked to share his candy with somebody he didn't like.

"Well, it was my dearest... mother." Mel said with hateful sarcasm in her voice. She was going to use the word aunt, but realized she hadn't told Adam about the 'Sander's Family Drama' yet.

Ian noticed the confusion in Mel's face when she had spit the word 'mother' out. He understood it, he was aware that he would never fully understand because he hadn't gone through the same thing. But he was doing his best to understand.

"I have to call Lo real quick." Mel said hastily before standing up and almost running out of the room. She got out her phone and found herself being on the verge of tears, why would she cry? Mel hated crying. She sat down on the ground and supported her head with her hands, she quickly got herself together and looked Loren up in her phone. She was relieved when her best friend picked up instantly.

"Hello there Mel." A voice that wasn't Loren's said. Mel recognized the voice as Eddie's.

"Hey Eddie," Mel began, she didn't want Eddie to notice her sadness. She swallowed her upcoming tears away. "So, rockstar, I saw your interview on TV. You were great as always." she said.

"Thank you, Loren is just changing an she left her phone with me for some reason." Eddie replied with a chuckle. "By the way, how great was Loren?" he asked with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"Amazing, just as I knew she would be." Mel said. She almost wanted to slap herself when she realized she wasn't making a conversation with Eddie Duran, but she just really wanted to talk to Loren.

"Good to hear you also have confidence in her," Eddie answered, Mel could tell by the way his voice sounded he was smiling. "Here she comes now, I'll put her on, bye Mel." Eddie added after a little pause.

"Bye Eddie." Mel replied before she heard some noises and finally her best friend's voice.

"Hi Mel, did you see the interview?" Loren asked.

Eddie watched from a few meters distance, he was angry at Trent. Loren had told him she really didn't want to talk about her father, but Eddie had seen the pain in her eyes. Pain that Trent had caused and he hated him for it. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Loren Tate the second they got up on that hill. And he wasn't planning on breaking his promise, Trent appearing like this gave Eddie a helpless feeling. He couldn't do anything to protect Loren because she didn't want him too, she wanted to do it all by herself. That was something about Loren that he admired but didn't like. He wasn't saying that is was something bad, he just didn't want Loren to hurt herself. He couldn't protect her from herself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello guys! I'm already at chapter 49... Wow, that's pretty fast... Isn't it? I'm also over 170 reviews! I love you guys and your reviews! Please review, favorite and follow! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 49_

Adriana had gotten into another screaming contest with her dad. She was now sure that he hated her. Maybe her mother would have cared about her, apparently nobody did. Tyler had politely left when her dad had asked him to. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble for her. Part of Adriana had wanted him to stay, part of her was glad he had left, avoiding the fight with her dad. Adriana decided that she needed something to get her mind off things. She gasped when she opened her usual gossip site.

AMAZING PERFORMANCE FROM LOREN TATE

PUBLIC LOVES LEDDIE

A couple of titles like these appeared, all with pictures of Loren Tate and Eddie Duran. Why would Eddie Duran want to be seen with somebody like Loren Tate? Adriana opened another tab and went to google, she typed in 'Eddie Duran and Loren Tate'. A lot of links appeared instantly.

EDDIE DURAN AND LOREN TATE ( LEDDIE ) - INTERVIEW

Adriana clicked on the link, her mouth still open and her eyebrows pushed together. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Why in the world would Eddie Duran go for a no life like Loren? Her mouth opened wider as the interview continued, what was wrong with the world? Adriana had to admit they looked good together. She mentally slapped herself when the thought crossed her mind. The interview reached the part where Eddie convinced Loren to sing. Adriana chuckled, Loren looked like she was about ready to pass out, gosh she hoped that Loren would pass out. Loren started singing, Adriana rolled her eyes. Loren was such a show off. Although she knew that was far from the truth. Adriana swallowed when she saw the way Eddie looked at Loren as she was singing. Eddie couldn't love someone like Loren... Right?

* * *

Loren and Eddie walked out of the building, they were holding hands. Loren was smiling although it wasn't really a genuine smile, she found herself getting a little worried about her best friend. But she was kind of learning how the media worked, she didn't smile, rumors would get out instantly and that was something that she wanted to avoid. Loren had talked to Kelly and had agreed to Kelly being her manager, Kelly had been really excited and so had Loren. Although there was something about the way Kelly acted around Jake that Loren couldn't quite lay her finger on. Eddie pulled her a little closer.

"Are you okay?" Eddie whispered.

"I already told you, I'm fine." Loren assured Eddie, she gently squeezed his hand. They reached Eddie's car and he opened the door for her, Loren looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile before she got in. Eddie walked around his car and also got in, ignoring the paparazzi.

"Are you really sure you don't-" Eddie began.

"Yes." Loren cut him off. Eddie glanced over at her and smiled.

"I think our friends might still be at my place, do you want to get some dinner?" Eddie asked dropping the subject Loren clearly wasn't ready to talk about; Trent.

"I would love to." Loren replied as a genuine smile took her face. Eddie kissed her softly before starting his car.

"I will always be there for you, beautiful." Eddie said.

Loren smiled broader, Eddie always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Loren grabbed Eddie's hand, to her surprise he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Loren felt the butterflies again. Loren's phone beeped, Eddie's eyes went to the road as Loren's went back to her phone. Mel name appeared on her screen.

_Lo, I forgot to tell you; you looked fantabulous. We're about to head out to 'hit the town' as Ian calls it. My point is; you and Eddie are going to have his house to yourselves all night... ;) x_

_Thank you, Mel. That's enough dirtiness... I'll tell you about it later :) Have fun tonight! x_

_Oh I will. And you will to! Hehehe x _

Loren smiled. For once she knew Mel was right, Eddie and her were in the need of some alone time. Loren wanted to give herself to Eddie... Again. She wanted to feel that close to him again. She wanted to feel his gentle touch, his hands all over her. Loren felt her heart beating faster when she thought about it. Her cheeks went red when Eddie looked at her, Eddie smiled as his car stopped.

"We're here, rockstar." Eddie said with an amused expression taking his face when he saw Loren almost jump at the sound of his voice.

"I'm not a rockstar..." Loren replied, she was clearly still caught up in her thoughts.

"Yet. You are not a rockstar yet, believe me, after the way you sang at that interview it's going to move very fast." Eddie assured Loren, he made no effort to get out of his car.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Loren answered with a bit of an embarrassed smile on her face.

"You were amazing." Eddie replied with a nod "Things are going to move just as fast for you as they did for me." he added, he didn't allow Loren to reply, he got out of his car and walked around it to open the door for Loren. Loren saw cameras flashing as Eddie offered her his hand. He pulled her up and closed the car door behind her. Loren was a bit overwhelmed by all the paparazzi closing in on them, but felt Eddie's strong arm around her waist, it comforted her.

* * *

"Would you consider this... Illegal?" Mel asked, inspecting the fake ID's Ian had got them. She held her fake ID up into the light thinking that it might be transparent or something else.

"Maybe a little, love." Ian laughed.

"So where are we going to go?" Adam asked, turning Ian's attention away from Mel.

"I don't know yet, we could go to The Whiskey, I went there last time I was visiting my mate, it was good." Ian replied.

"Okay so let's go there." Mel said with a lot of excitement in her voice, she was really looking forward to her first time of 'hitting the town'. Mel had to admit she was getting annoyed by Adam's attitude towards Ian. Ian was just trying to have a good time. Mel and Ian had grown to be great friends throughout a short period of time and Adam was acting like Ian was attempting to steal her away from him.

"Yes, let's." Adam said, he lifted his eyebrows and looked like he was about to roll his eyes.

"Okay, Adam, can I talk to you for a second?" Mel replied, she didn't wait for Adam to answer and dragged him out of the room by his arm, to the same spot she had just called Loren.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked innocently.

Mel sighed "Why are you acting like this?" She asked, Adam frowned lightly and didn't make any effort to reply so Mel continued. "Ian is just trying to have a good time."

"A really good time if you ask me." Adam smirked. Mel lifted her eyebrows.

"Really? Adam you know you are the only guy for me." She assured Adam before giving him a passionate kiss. Adam's put his hands on Mel's waist, all Mel's worries faded for a moment. They just stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes before returning to Ian, who was ready to go.

* * *

Loren sat down at the table next to Eddie. They had ordered and were now waiting for their food. Loren could still see the flashing cameras every time she blinked. But it didn't matter.

"Everybody's looking at you." Eddie said as he looked around Rumor.

"I think they're looking at you." Loren replied, she nervously looked around and saw people staring at her and Eddie. Was being famous like this; paparazzi, people staring at you while you were waiting for your food and rumors about you being spread? If that was the case, Loren didn't like it.

"No... I'm not the hottest person in the room." Eddie said flirtatiously. Loren almost giggled but stopped herself from doing so, instead, she kissed Eddie. They were interrupted by the waitress, bringing them their food. Loren's eye fell on a dark haired waiter who was on the phone. Loren saw him looking at her, not in the same way the other people looked at her, but he was trying not to be seen. Until he looked right into her eyes. Loren quickly broke eye contact with him. His eyes had pierced right through her. She had no idea who he was but there was a darkness to him, Loren didn't know what it was... She just knew she didn't like it. She found herself hoping that the waiter wouldn't talk to her.

* * *

Chloe got out of her cab at Rumor, she was drunk. Chloe usually wasn't the type of person that got drunk but tonight she didn't care. She didn't have any type of reputation left. After seeing Eddie's interview on TV she had just reached for her bottle of wine. Chloe made her way to Rumor as fast as she could and in as much of a straight line as she could manage. She didn't want to be spotted in public like this. But she knew Eddie was going to be here. Her Eddie, still her Eddie. No teen was going to take him away from her. No, especially not a Loren Tate. Chloe even hated her name. Everything from her name to her 'natural' looks to her innocence. Really who was she fooling? Not Chloe, that was for sure. And clearly Eddie was just with her to get her into bed, right? Chloe walked inside and the room started spinning slightly, Chloe ignored it. She scanned the crowd for Eddie and finally spotted him. He was with Loren, they were sitting at a table and seemed to be having a good time.

"Not for long, little girl." Chloe whispered between her teeth before walking over to the table. Loren was the first to spot Chloe, she stopped talking mid-sentence and sighed in annoyance. Eddie looked up to see what Loren was looking at and also saw Chloe standing there, she had a wicked smile on her face and was looking straight at him.

"Hello Eddie," Chloe said cheerfully, she leaned in to kiss Eddie. He jumped up, causing his chair to fall over. It made a loud noise, Loren, Eddie and Chloe now had the attention of every single soul inside of Rumor.

"Chloe... Are you drunk?" Eddie asked, he was still standing.

Loren had also stood up. She was full of rage, why didn't people take the hint when you said 'I never want to see you again'? Okay, maybe it hadn't been those words literally, but the message was clear. Loren had also thought the message had been pretty clear with Trent. But apparently that also hadn't been clear enough.

"Of course not, silly" Chloe said a bit too fast, her normally tensed up face was relaxed and she was smiling calmly. Before she burst out laughing and she pointed at Loren.

"What?" Loren asked as she looked down at her shirt, looking for something funny, like a spilled drink or something of that sort.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that Eddie went from me to you!" Chloe yelled, she started laughing again shortly after the insult.

"Yeah, well he did, get over it. Eddie chose me over you." Loren said, Eddie walked around the table and stood behind Loren, he wrapped his strong arm around her waist.

"It was never a choice." Eddie stated. Loren couldn't help but smile, she put her hand on Eddie's and slightly leaned against him. She was again comforted by the warmth of his body. The body that would always protect her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! I'm over 170 reviews and already at chapter 50! I love you guys. Please review and favorite. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 50_

Loren felt the need to punch Chloe, but knew she had to contain herself. Partly because she wanted to avoid a public scandal, partly because she wasn't sure if she would be physically able to win an fight with Chloe.

"So what was it that made you _cheat _on me with this twit?" Chloe asked with despise in her voice.

"I never cheated on you." Eddie nearly laughed. He couldn't help himself, Chloe was being ridiculous and she knew it.

"I recall you being the one cheating on Eddie." Loren stepped in, willing to take the burden named Chloe away from Eddie. She felt Eddie gently rub her waist as a 'thank you'.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I recall you being the one cheating on Eddie." Chloe imitated Loren in a whiny, childish voice. Loren's eyes widened and she felt the childish desire to imitate Chloe. But found the common sense to stop herself from doing so.

"Chloe, you are drunk, I won't talk to you if you're drunk." Eddie stated before calmly sitting down at his table again.

The gesture pissed Chloe off, Eddie was supposed to be with her. That was what was right. This just wasn't right in any way. Rockstars weren't supposed to be with little teeny boppers like Loren. Rockstars were supposed to be with girls like her, models. Models who cared as much about fame and money as they did. Not high school girls like Loren.

"I am not drunk!" Chloe yelled, making people turn their heads again. The waiter with the dark hair and the eyes that pierced through her walked up to them.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave or be quiet." He said in an unfriendly voice, not at all the voice you would expect from a waiter.

* * *

Ian walked into The Whiskey with Mel and Adam following her. They were clearly new to this and also nervous. There hadn't been any trouble with getting them in, although the doorman hadn't really seemed convinced about Adam being older than 21. But luckily he wasn't really trying to do his job right, so he let them go through.

"This is so cool!" Mel yelled over the loud music.

Mel looked around and smiled. This was amazing, just as she expected it would be. Adam looked a bit taken aback by all the people and the loud music. Mel knew this probably wasn't his scene, but she didn't really care, she was going to make sure he was going to have a good time. And if she wouldn't succeed in showing someone a good time, no one could make Adam happy.

"Do you want something to drink, love?" Ian asked, he moved closer to Mel because he didn't want to yell.

"Yes. I would." Mel replied, she was yelling despite the fact that there were only a few centimeters between her and Ian's face.

"Okay, I'll get you and Adam some drinks." Ian said.

"Oh, no it's okay, I don't need anything." Adam yelled. He was actually very thirsty but didn't want Ian to do anything for him.

"Alright mate, I'll be right back." Ian replied calmly before walking away with a smile on his face.

"I told you, don't be rude to Ian." Mel said as soon as Ian was out of sight. Mel didn't say it in an upset way, she was just reminding Adam about their agreement.

"I'm sorry." Adam replied as he started rolling his eyes, realized it wasn't a smart thing to do and stopped.

"I know you aren't." Mel laughed, she moved closer to Adam and kissed him. She didn't break the kiss until Ian returned, it wasn't Mel who broke the kiss though. It was Adam, he had heard Ian approach and appeared to be uncomfortable around him. Mel didn't understand it, how could someone be uncomfortable around Ian? Ian was so cool about everything. Ian was like her, how could anyone feel uncomfortable around her. She almost chuckled at her own silliness. Ian was a lot like her, he always said what her was thinking and yes, that could make people uncomfortable.

* * *

Chloe left Rumor with an angry yet still somehow wobbly pace. She was drunk and her head hurt. Chloe saw the paparazzi and was for once shielding herself from them, she held out her hands, blocking the bright flashes from getting to her eyes. Those flashes caused her head to start pounding. Chloe looked around and didn't spot a cab anywhere. It caused her to panic, the paparazzi kept taking pictures. Chloe walked away from them, she heard someone yell something and heard a car horn honk loudly. She felt a sharp pain traveling trough her whole body before everything went black.

Chloe was laying on the road, she didn't move. A crowd gathered around her.

"Call 911." A man said, a man with a camera hanging down his neck nodded and got out his phone. Before he dialed 911 he quickly took a picture. A picture that would be worth quite something.

* * *

Tyler walked into one of his favorite clubs; The Whiskey. He was still annoyed by what had happened earlier today. Adriana father brutally kicking him out. But he was worried about Adriana, her dad had seemed pretty upset, about ready to punch someone. But he wouldn't hurt Adriana right? Tyler decided to send her a quick text, just to make sure.

_Hey babe, how did everything work out with your dad? I hope he wasn't too mad. Sorry for not being there for you now. X_

He put his phone away and walked straight to the bar, in the need of a drink. He wasn't sure what to do since he always came here to pick up girls. He didn't want to bring any girl home tonight, he had Adriana. But what was he supposed to do? He decided that being with Adriana didn't mean he couldn't have a little innocent fun, like dancing, right? Tyler got his drink, careless of what it was he drank it. Good. It tasted like something strong, Tyler needed something strong, he wasn't even sure why.

"Hey handsome, having a lonely night?" A girl asked, Tyler turned around to see a redheaded girl standing behind him. She was pretty and was smiling seductively at him.

"Kind of." Tyler sighed. The girl walked closer to him and gave him something that seemed like a compassionate look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she took another step closer.

Tyler looked at the girl, for head to toe and had to admit, she was hot. He quickly shook off the thought of bringing her home tonight, but he could dance with her, right? He knew any one of his friends would slap him if he didn't at least dance with this girl.

"Not really." Tyler finally replied. The girl smiled, she had a pretty smile.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, her eyes lit up a bit after saying that.

"I would love to... Ehh..?" Tyler said, sighing for the girl to say her name.

"I'm Gina. A I believe you are Tyler Rorke, I keep up with all the gossip, but I don't believe it." Gina replied, taking the hint.

As they walked out on the dance floor, Tyler couldn't help but smile. Gina had recognized him, it was a great feeling. Although Tyler knew it wasn't for the right reasons.

* * *

Loren and Eddie finished they deserts and Eddie was waiting for the check. Loren was happy that Chloe had left, mainly because she had the urge to punch her in her face. She knew she wasn't going to tell anyone that, except for Mel maybe. Poor Mel, all confused, Loren wasn't there for her now and felt guilty about it. But at least she had Adam and Ian. Mel had no idea of how much Ian really liked her, as long as Adam wouldn't notice anything, it would be alright.

The waiter who had been glancing over at Loren with a dark gaze appeared with the check. Loren was thankful that he had sent Chloe away but there was still something about his that just didn't seem... right. Loren assured herself that she was probably just making things up, her mind must be playing tricks on her after this crazy day. Eddie had brought a lot of craziness into her life, she second he walked in it, but Loren didn't regret letting him in. Loren had built up walls for pretty much everyone in her past, not for Eddie, there had never been any walls for Eddie.

"Yes, thank you." Eddie said as he payed. He handed the money over to the waiter who was still standing there for no apparent reason. He gave Eddie a slight nod in response and walked away.

"Don't you think that guy's a bit... weird?" Loren asked, partly to herself. She and Eddie both stood up and Eddie took another look at the waiter.

"No, I think he was just a little starstruck, that's all." Eddie replied.

"Yeah probably..." Loren replied before they walked out of Rumor. Loren felt the eyes of the dark haired waiter pierce through her until she was out of sight. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Eddie stopped when he reached the street, Loren bumped into him and nearly fell. Luckily Eddie caught her on time, his eyes appeared to be glued to a certain point on the road where a crowd had gathered around an ambulance.

"What's happening?" Eddie asked one of the paparazzi's who were still swarming around. This was a sign for Eddie that something important had happened. He had thought he caught a glimpse of Chloe, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"Here look." The paparazzi answered, he pressed a few buttons on his camera and turned it in Eddie and Loren's direction, showing the photograph on the screen. It was Chloe, she laid in a puddle of her own blood and had several cuts on her exposed arms and legs.

"How- Why-" Loren managed to said before shaking her head and excepting that the words weren't going to come out.

"She just walked right out onto the street, did you guys talk to her inside?" The paparazzi asked.

"Well she-" Loren began.

"No way, you are not getting a story out of this." Eddie interrupted her, knowing how those guys worked. He was about to take advantage of Loren's sweetness for his own good, Eddie wasn't going to let that happen. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked back to his car, he walked very fast and Loren almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Are... Are you okay?" Loren asked carefully once they were inside of Eddie's car.

Eddie nodded "It was just a bit of shock, do you think she's... You know... Dead?" Eddie asked, he swallowed loudly after the last word. Dead, he hated that word. He hated the idea of somebody being gone, out of your life forever. Like his father.

Loren had no idea how to respond so she just shook her head. Images of Chloe flashed through her head, Chloe calling her names and laughing at her. Loren hated herself for wishing she had been dead, she had to be more careful what she wished for. Because Loren realized that most of her wishes actually came true. But she couldn't feel guilty about Chloe's accident, that wasn't her fault. She found herself thinking that somehow it was her fault, if she and Eddie hadn't gone there- No, don't think that, she stopped herself from bringing herself down more.

"Loren, this isn't your fault." Eddie assured Loren, reading her mind once again. Loren smiled a little.

"I know... The picture just... Scared me I guess." Loren replied with the image of Chloe lying in her own blood flashing through her mind again.

"He just showed you that so he could get a story. You shouldn't take it personally." Eddie said, he grabbed Loren's hand and started his car, not letting go of Loren's hand. Eddie headed for his penthouse, Loren had to go home later tonight, he knew it, but he just needed a little alone time with her. And he needed to make sure she wasn't going to blame herself for Chloe's accident.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi everyone, I love your reviews and I'm almost at 180 reviews :) Keep reviewing pretty pretty please?! Every review brings a smile to my face. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 51_

Eddie bit his lip. He found himself being weirdly worried about Chloe, the image of her laying on the road, cuts on her arms and legs, she looked so helpless.

"Something wrong?" Loren asked, she was sitting next to Eddie on his couch. Eddie looked at Loren and took another moment to take in her beauty, he realized nothing was wrong. He was worrying about nothing.

"Not as long as you are here." Eddie replied seductively.

Eddie moved closer to Loren and kissed her, he immediately deepened the kiss and leaned in more, so Loren would lie down. Eddie was laying on top of her, one hand on the back of the couch and the other next to Loren's head. Loren appeared to be just as into it as he was, her hands trailed from his arms to his waist. She slight pulled the bottom of his shirt, before she took Eddie's shirt off. Eddie parted from Loren for a moment to let her take off the shirt. Afterwards he went straight back to kissing her.

Loren felt the want in every kiss Eddie gave her. She felt a shock go through her body at every touch. Eddie's bare upper body was pressed against Loren's, he felt warm. Loren put her hands on Eddie's hips just above his jeans.

"Do you want to do this?" Eddie asked breathlessly, he gave her another passionate kiss before parting from her slightly to let her reply.

"Yes." Loren responded with a smile. Eddie smiled, his eyes were full of lust and want.

"I love you." He said before he picked Loren up, supporting her with both his hands on her butt, he carried her to the bedroom. Eddie laid her down on the bed and she took off her shirt before she sat up and pulled Eddie on top of her. She wanted him, perhaps even as badly as he wanted her.

* * *

Mel grabbed her drink from the bar and drank it all in one sip. She had no idea what Ian had gotten her, but she didn't care, it tasted great and kind of made her feel good. Mel ran out onto the dance floor, she didn't spot Ian or Adam anywhere. She found herself pumped up with energy, she just wanted to dance, she didn't care who it was with.

Mel danced carelessly, after what seemed like one second she felt somebody rubbing up against her. Mel felt a stranger's hands on her hips, they softly moved up and down. Mel didn't stop to see who she was dancing with, she just gave in. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the stranger's. She leaned against his warm body and felt his hot breathing in her neck. It seemed like it was only her and the stranger on the dance floor.

The stranger turned Mel around, suddenly Mel felt a pair of lips press against hers. Mel tried to push him off but she didn't succeed, Mel wasn't the person to give in to someone that quickly so she kept trying to push him off. The guy secured his hands on her hips, Mel forcefully pulled back. She looked at the man in front of her but couldn't make out his face with the flashing lights around her.

"Love, what are you doing?" Ian suddenly said as he pulled Mel away from the guy by her waist. Mel sighed in relief and looked into Ian's eyes, she found a spark of anger and perhaps even a little hurt inside of them.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear." Mel replied quickly.

"I know, I know how rude some guys can be." Ian assured Mel, not breaking their eye contact "Especially when they see a beautiful girl like you, love." he added flirtatiously. Mel just smiled, she broke eye contact with Ian to look around, searching for Adam. She spotted him, leaning against a wall, he didn't look like he was having any kind of fun.

* * *

Gina's hands were all over Tyler, who wasn't really feeling it. Tyler excused himself and made his way out of the club. He needed some fresh air, Tyler felt his phone vibrate, he got it out and saw Jackie was calling. He hesitated for a moment but picked up.

"What do you want Jackie?" Tyler asked with a sigh.

"Tyler... I'm sorry, I just had to tell you, Chloe's in the hospital." Jackie replied.

Tyler's mouth opened slightly, he had been over Chloe, right? So why was he that worried then? Tyler had no idea why, but he needed to see Chloe.

"I'll be right there." Tyler said, he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Tyler closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Are you alright?" Gina asked, apparently she had followed him out. Tyler gave her an irritated look.

"Of course I am." Tyler lied.

"Are you coming back in, or do you want to... Go to your place?" Gina responded seductively. She moved closer to Tyler who was still in a slight state of shock.

"I have to go." Tyler answered hastily, he didn't say another word, he walked away. Tyler needed to make sure Chloe was okay. Gina frowned and looked at Tyler as he walked off, she had really hoped she could seduce Tyler. But she didn't have any luck. Gina got out her phone.

"Hey babe, I didn't have any luck." She said with a bummed voice.

"Really? How could he turn you down?" A male voice replied. The voice of Gina's boyfriend replied; Phil. No, he wasn't her boyfriend, they had hooked up once, but Gina was crazy about him.

"I don't know, he rushed out after some weird phone call. He looked pretty upset." Gina said as she started walking in the direction of her car. Her feet hurt from the incredibly high heels and she was starting to get uncomfortable in her tight dress.

"Good." Phil stated, he hated Tyler. Not only for stealing Adriana from him, but also for humiliating him at the cafe, the night Adriana had cheated on him. Phil knew that Adriana didn't cheat on him, but it put him at ease to think she did. Phil wanted to kill Vince for what he had did to Adriana but that didn't make up for the way Tyler had treated him.

* * *

Nora woke up from somebody gently shaking her arm. Nora groaned, her eyes fluttered open and she realized she had been asleep with her head on David's chest. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping and was kind of embarrassed.

"Hi..." Nora groaned, looking up at David, while still resting his head on his chest.

"Hello Nora, did you have a good sleep?" David asked with a chuckle.

Nora yawned and stretched her arms out "Amazing, you are a good pillow." she said as she rubbed out her eyes.

"So I've been told." David laughed.

"Oh really?" Nora replied, lifting her eyebrows at David as she smiled.

"No." David said, he gave Nora a soft kiss.

"What time is it?" Nora asked.

"Late." David answered before he kissed Nora again. Nora tasted nice, according to David. Nora cupped David's cheek with one hand, she felt like this was the first time she kissed David. David put his hand on her upper leg.

_"Chloe Carter was rushed into the hospital earlier this evening, witnesses say she had drunkenly walked out onto the buys street and was hit by a car, there is no recent update on Carter's condition." _Nora stopped kissing David when she heard those words. David had still been watching the channel where Loren and Eddie's interview had been on earlier, the channel that was the first to bring any news about what was going on in Hollywood. Well, that was after the internet.

* * *

Eddie laid down next to Loren. They were both somewhat out of breath but felt great. Eddie smiled as he looked at Loren, who had a pink blush on her cheeks. Loren pulled up the covers some more and turned her head to face Eddie, her pink cheeks quickly turned red when she saw Eddie's smile. But she also smiled, being with Eddie, being able to be that close to him, it was an amazing feeling. Loren felt Eddie's hand under the covers, he was looking for her hand. He finally found her hand, that was resting on her stomach, he gently rubbed her stomach before grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"This has been the best weekend of my life." Loren said in a dreamy voice as she moved a little closer to Eddie in order to rest her head on his chest.

"Mine too, but that's just because it was my first weekend with you." Eddie replied, he put his arm around Loren and stroked her soft silky hair.

"Hmm... I love you." Loren said, she closed her eyes and took in Eddie's scent, the scent that she loved so much, the scent that went perfectly with the warmness of his body.

"I love you too, beautiful, but you shouldn't fall asleep now, I'm not going to drive you back home if you are asleep." Eddie responded.

Loren groaned and opened her eyes again. "It was worth a try, right?" She joked in a flirtatious voice. Eddie chuckled lightly and nodded, he got out of bed and put on his jeans with were laying down next to the bed.

"I should get you home, miss Tate." Eddie said.

"You should." Loren replied, she sat up on the bed and held the covers up, covering her chest. Eddie laughed and tossed Loren her shirt, she quickly pulled it over her head. She reached over the edge of the bed to get her jeans and put them on while still under the covers. It didn't occur to her that she wasn't wearing any underwear and she didn't really care. Loren almost jumped up from the bed, she landed in the wrong way and fell.

"Wow, be careful." Eddie said as he caught her and spun her around, he pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy." Loren replied, Eddie had his hands in a loose grip around her waist.

Eddie just laughed, before he grabbed Loren's hand and guided her out his room and down the stairs. Loren's hand was soft and fit inside of Eddie's perfectly. Before walking out of Eddie's penthouse, he stopped walking.

"Whatever the gossip sites might say, don't believe anything, okay?" Eddie said, he didn't really know why he said it but he just had a gut feeling that there were rumors about Loren making Chloe throw herself in front of a car, or something crazy like that.

"I won't." Loren assured Eddie, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before opening the door and walking out of Eddie's penthouse. Eddie followed her, they reached the elevator and Loren pushed the button. Eddie slightly pushed Loren inside of the elevator the second the doors opened.

"Don't push me, Duran." Loren said in a challenging yet somehow still seductive voice.

"Or what, Tate?" Eddie replied in the same tone of voice. Loren smiled broadly at those words.

"Or this." Loren said, she kissed Eddie. When she pulled back, Eddie had an amused smile on his face.

"I think I want to push you some more." Eddie joked flirtatiously, he pushed Loren and she kissed him again. This time Eddie pinned Loren up against the wall until the elevator reached the ground floor. Eddie unwillingly parted from Loren and laughed when he saw Jeffrey, with a smile on his face.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello amazing people, thanks for reviewing, don't forget to send me your ideas! Ideas really help. My story is getting really long by the way... I'm not going to stop writing any time soon! That is if you guys keep reading :) Please review and favorite. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 52_

"I really don't want you to leave." Loren said as she wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck. Eddie had walked her to the door, Loren wasn't sure why. She figured it was because he wanted her to get home safely, whatever it was, Loren liked it. Loren walked backwards the last part to her door, she opened the door and saw that her mother wasn't home. Her car also hadn't been in the driveway, Loren now noticed.

"Do you want me to come in for a little while?" Eddie asked, he followed a nodding Loren inside and to her bedroom.

"I kind of need a shower..." Loren said as she fell down on her bed, ignoring her own remard. Eddie laid down next to her, he now felt how tired he really was. Loren instantly scooted over to Eddie and he wrapped his arms around her. Loren felt tired, but the butterflies were trying to keep her awake. Loren fell asleep.

_Loren walked into Eddie's penthouse. The door was open. She called out for Eddie, he didn't answer. Loren walked up the stairs into Eddie's bedroom, hoping to find him, but didn't have any success. _

_"Eddie! Eddie, were are you?" Loren yelled through the penthouse, there was an ego that sounded like Loren was in a cave. _

_Eddie walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his body was wet from the shower. Loren walked up to Eddie and was about to kiss him when he took a step back._

_"Woo, what are you doing?" Eddie asked as he threw his hands up. _

_"What's going on here?" A sharp female voice asked, Chloe came walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing the same clothes as she had been wearing when she got hit by the car. Chloe didn't look like herself, she had cuts and bruises on her face, arm and legs and her dress was partly ripped. _

_"Chloe?" Loren managed to say with her mouth hanging open and her eyes somewhat popping out of her head. _

_"Yes, she is Chloe and who are you?" Eddie asked in an unfriendly tone of voice she had only heard Eddie use towards Chloe. _

_"Don't you... Remember me?" Loren asked in disbelieve as she looked at Eddie with tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, remember you from what?" Eddie smirked "And what are you doing in my house, you are disturbing my wife and me." he added. Loren looked at Chloe's left hand and saw a huge diamond ring on her finger. Eddie was wearing a golden ring himself. _

"Loren! Loren wake up!" Eddie suddenly said. Loren opened her eyes and saw Eddie. She let out a sigh in relief. Eddie was here, in her room, on her bed, and not married to a zombie-ish Chloe Carter.

"What's wrong?" Loren asked innocently, as if she had no clue what she had just dreamed about.

"You just started kicking and yelling in your sleep." Eddie replied with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to embarrassing, I hope?" Loren answered hopefully. Eddie shook his head and got up.

"Nothing to embarrassing." He assured her "But I have to get going, I'll call you tomorrow as soon as the video is up." he added.

"I am going to see you tomorrow right?" Loren asked with an insecure smile.

"Of course beautiful." Eddie replied, he bent over and gave Loren a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye Eddie." Loren said as Eddie made his way out of her room. He took a split second to look at the poster and framed picture of him before waving at Loren from the doorway, she tiredly waved back and closed her eyes, exhausted from her nightmare and the whole day. Loren didn't bother to change into her pajamas, she kept on her clothes. She'd take a shower in the morning. She just wanted to close her eyes and have amazing dreams about Eddie...

* * *

Eddie walked out of Loren's house and smiled. He didn't remember being as happy with Chloe... Chloe... What exactly happened to Chloe? Eddie had just assumed she had drunkenly walked out onto the road being as drunk as she was. But maybe she had done it on purpose? Chloe trying to kill herself? No, that didn't sound like her at all.

Eddie thought about how dangerous cars were for a minute before getting in his. A car had run his parents off the road and now hit Chloe. But Chloe was going to be fine... Unlike Max. Eddie started his car and couldn't help but think about the driver again. The driver that had just driven off after running his parents off the road and murdering his father. Max, Eddie would give anything for him to be here, for him to meet Loren. For him to laugh at him for being a hopeless romantic. For him to... Be his dad again. Eddie was taken over by the feeling of helplessness and blind rage. The only one that could put him at ease now was Loren... Or his mother. Eddie didn't drive back to his penthouse, he went straight to the MK. Eddie had no idea why his father's death was haunting him as much as it did at the moment.

Eddie parked his car and got out, he was instantly harassed by a ton of paparazzi. Eddie ignored them. He walked into the club without any more trouble and greeted Grace. The MK was filled up with people nicely, Eddie reminded himself to compliment his mother on her ability to run a night club.

"Ma?" Eddie called out, he knocked on the door but then realized he had a key to his mother's apartment and opened the door himself.

"Hey Ed." Katy said in a bit of a surprised voice, she walked up to her son and hugged him. "What brings you here at this hour?" Katy asked after parting from their hug.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Eddie replied, he sat down on the couch and supported his head with is hands. Katy sat next to him, she felt his pain.

"You know you can come here anytime." Katy assured Eddie, letting him know that her house was his house too. Katy bit her lip before continuing "Everything is alright with Loren, right?" She asked. She was kind of relieved when Eddie snapped his head in her direction with a not understanding expression on his face.

"Nothing's wrong with Loren." Eddie assured his mother "Chloe has been in an accident, she walked out on the road after she showed up at Rumor when Loren and I were having dinner." He explained.

"Why did she do that?" Katy asked a bit taken aback by her son's words.

Eddie sighed and shrugged slightly "I have no idea, she was drunk and- I really don't know, do you think she did it on purpose?" Eddie said, he looked at his mother with a questioning expression. Actually he wasn't really asking his mother anything, he was just thinking out loud.

"I don't know... It pretty peculiar." Katy answered nodding her head "I don't think she would try to kill herself though." She stated, Eddie shrugged again, shaking off the topic.

"Well, anyway, did Jake tell you about the songwriting contest?" Eddie said, changing the subject.

"I recall him asking to use my club Tuesday." Katy replied as a smile took over her face.

"Ha, well you said yes right?" Eddie asked, not really in the need of a reply "Because, Loren and I are going to be performing that night." he added proudly. Eddie was really excited to be performing with Loren, her first live on stage performance. Loren had mentioned stage fright, but Eddie hadn't really noticed any of that.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it." Katy said. She gave her son a weird look when he got her laptop and opened it.

"Here look." Eddie handed her the laptop, the video of Loren singing at the interview earlier tonight. Katy watched the video with a smile on her face. Loren really was like a younger her, and she was going to be big. The video already had over five thousand hits.

"She's amazing." Katy whispered. Eddie just smiled proudly again. Loren was amazing. His Loren was perfect in every single way, she was the only one that didn't see it yet.

* * *

"Mel, I think we should get you home." Adam suggested, he gently grabbed Mel's hands and removed them from his waist.

"I think not." Mel laughed, she has had a couple of more drinks and started to feel care free and lightheaded. Adam had been signing that he wanted to go the whole night but Mel didn't notice.

"I'm being serious, I love you, but you are drunk, we should go home." Adam said in a loud voice, partly because he needed to yell over the loud music and partly because he wanted to get through to his girlfriend.

"It's sexy when your serious." Mel replied flirtatiously, she placed her hands on Adam's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again.

Adam sighed and pulled back "Mel, I'm gonna go." Adam said.

"What, why? We just got here." Mel answered she had some trouble talking since she was talking with a bit of a double tongue.

"Bye Mel." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Okay, bye _whatevs_." Mel yelled as Adam made his way out. Adam was being silly, she wasn't going home any time soon. Yes, she needed to go to school tomorrow, but she could go to school tired. It was not like she had anything important tomorrow. Mel walked back onto the dance floor. She forgot about everything and just moved, careless from how it would look.

* * *

Adriana was in her room and felt herself getting sick again. What was with that, she had gotten sick a lot over the past day. And there was a strong pain in her lower back which she now noticed. Adriana quickly convinced herself that it was nothing, she didn't have much time to think about it because she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

"What are you doing?" Don asked the second Adriana walked out of the bathroom. Don had heard his daughter throw up and decided to make sure she was okay. His gut told him she wasn't, who would be okay throwing up?

"Nothing, just... Sick I guess..." Adriana replied with a weak voice. Her throat hurt from the vomiting, she was actually just convincing herself. Adriana grabbed her head which suddenly hurt very badly. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes tightly.

"Adriana... Are you pregnant?" Don asked, he recognized the signs, it worried him.

"No, of course not." Adriana snapped. Her father's remark got her thinking.

"Well, you have been sexually active, right?" Her father responded. Adriana quickly shook up and flinched when another shock of pain went through her head.

"Ew, dad that's none of your business, okay?" Adriana said lifting her eyebrows. She made an attempt to walk away but her father stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Adriana." Don demanded "It is my business. You are going to take a test to make sure." he added. The words made Adriana's head hurt more. No, she couldn't be pregnant. What if... What if Vince had gotten her pregnant. If she was pregnant, Adriana wouldn't even be sure who the father was, it made her feel cheap. Adriana felt like her whole words crashing down, no, she couldn't be pregnant. No.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey you guys! Thank you for reviewing, I'm almost at 190 reviews! I swear if I hit 200 I'm going to do a little dance. :) Anyways, keep reviewing please! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 53_

Mel spotted Ian and almost ran over to him. She had no idea why but she wrapped her arms around his neck, she hugged him before she started dancing with him. Mel felt Ian's hands on her hips, she didn't realize how close their faces were.

"Were's Adam?" Ian asked, leaning towards her a bit so he didn't have to yell.

"He went home and he wanted me to go too but I didn't want to." Mel replied, she still had some trouble talking and had no idea had no idea how loud she was actually talking.

Ian slightly shook his head and chuckled. Anyone could see that it was one of the first times Mel was drunk. Ian had craved to to be as close to Mel as he was now. Mel's already short dress was pulled up a little by her moving as much as she did and not pulling it down again. Ian allowed his hands to trail to her butt. Ian had danced like this with a lot of girls before but this was different. If he made one wrong move, it might be the last move he will ever make on Mel. But Mel didn't respond negatively to his touch, the only thing she did was move closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together and moved with the music.

* * *

"Loren? Loren are you home?" Nora yelled as she closed the door behind her. She didn't see her daughter and decided to check Loren's room.

Loren woke up from the sound of her mother's voice followed by the door of her room opening. Loren's eyes fluttered open and she saw Nora standing in the doorway. Nora had turned on the light and Loren's eyes needed some time to adjust to the light. Nora walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi mom." Loren groaned as she still shielded her eyes from the light a bit from the light with her hand.

"Hey sweetie, I saw your interview." Nora replied with a smile.

"You did?" Loren replied still sleepy "Did you like it?" She added as she removed her hand from her eyes and rested it on her belly.

"I loved it, you're a natural." Her mother answered, the smile on her face went broader when she had said it which caused Loren to smile.

"Thank you, you couldn't see my heart beating outside of my chest?" Loren joked, Nora shook her head.

"No it didn't. I did notice the way Eddie looked at you." Nora said, she smiled at first but her face quickly turned serious.

"And what is wrong with that?" Loren answered feeling like she had to defend herself.

"Nothing I guess..." Nora sighed "I was just wondering if you have already had- you know..." She added, it felt weird trying to discuss something like this with her daughter.

"Mom!" Loren nearly gasped.

There was the guilty feeling again. The guilty feeling that she had because she hadn't told her mother about having sex with Eddie... Twice. But why should her mother know? It wasn't like she had anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Nora replied hastily as she held one hand up, defending herself.

"No. It isn't." Loren answered, she raised one eyebrow at her mother who still looked curious.

"Well... Have you?" Nora asked, she had to ask. Loren smiled a little, she couldn't help herself, thinking about Eddie.

"You have, haven't you." Nora stated when she saw Loren smile in that way. Nora wasn't sure what to feel, was she supposed to be mad? She was surprised that she wasn't mad at all. Maybe there was even a feeling of happiness that her daughter's first time had been with Eddie, Eddie clearly loved Loren. Nora didn't have any doubts about that.

* * *

Adriana sat curled up on her bed, she had never thought her father would go out to get her a pregnancy test. Adriana thought it was the most embarrassing thing ever. Her phone laid next to her, unlocked it and opened a message of Tyler.

_Hey babe, how did everything work out with your dad? I hope he wasn't too mad. Sorry for not being there for you now. X _

Adriana smiled at the text.

_Well, to be honest... I'm not sure yet. Call me ASAP kay? It's really important... X _

She hesitated for a moment before sending the text, was she ready to tell Tyler what had happened? Or that she was- no, might be- no, there was a slight chance she was... Pregnant. She didn't care, she sent the text, in the need to hear Tyler's comforting voice. In the need to hear him say that he would do anything for 'his girl'.

Adriana heard the door open and the heavy footsteps of her father walking towards her room. Adriana could tell by his pace that he was angry. But he didn't know what had happened to her in the last days. Don walked through the door of Adriana's room, holding a small plastic bag. She knew what was in there, she wished this wasn't happening. No, she wasn't sure of anything yet. Something inside of her was sure of it. It felt that she was pregnant, but Adriana was fighting to ignore it. She wasn't pregnant, she was just sick.

"Here." Don said awkwardly, handing his daughter the bag.

"Dad... There's something you should know..." Adriana began.

"That Phil is a scumbag who got my daughter pregnant." Don replied. Adriana found herself partly agreeing with her father. Phil was a scumbag, and maybe he had gotten her pregnant... But hadn't she deserved to be treated by Phil the way she had been? She assumed she deserved it. All of this.

"No. What happened to me... On Friday." Adriana cleared up.

_"Get your hands off me!" Adriana yelled, she had just about enough of Vince, who laughed and took her shirt off in one motion.  
__"You don't talk to me like that." Vince hissed, his face was less than an inch away from hers. He smelled like cigarettes and old sweat, like he hadn't showered for days. Vince still had Adriana pinned down on the dirty bed._

"So what happened to you?" Don asked softly, a little taken aback by the sudden look of horror on his daughter's face.

"I- It's possible that-" Adriana tried to tell her father, she shook her head "I really don't know how to tell you this." She finally continued with a humorless chuckle. Don tilted his head a little and finally sat down on Adriana's bed and motioned for his daughter to sit next to him. He could barely remember the last time they sat next to each other like this. But he still remembered. It was when Don told Adriana her mother had left, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"You can tell me, I'm here for you, although it doesn't always seems like it." Don assured his daughter.

"Vince- Vince-" Adriana began she swallowed loudly and felt a tear roll down her cheek. To her surprise Don grabbed her hand gently. "He... Raped me." Adriana managed to say softly. She felt her father's soft grip on her hand tighten as another tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Tyler stood in front of the hospital when he heard his phone beep. Adriana. She wanted him to call her.

Was it wrong what he was doing? Was it wrong to go and see Chloe without telling Adriana? Yes. Yes it was, but it was not like he was cheating on Adriana with Chloe. Tyler didn't walk in just yet. He was looking at Adriana's text and debating with himself whether to call her or not. He stood there for a moment and then put his phone away; Adriana could wait.

"Tyler! I'm so glad you came, I didn't know who else to call." Jackie said, she came walking up to Tyler the second he came in. As if she had been waiting around the corner until Tyler walked in.

"It's okay, do they know anything about her condition yet?" Tyler asked. Tyler had told himself that Chloe was the person he was supposed to be with, but something about 'meeting' Adriana changed that.

"No, they won't let me see her, Tyler. They won't let me see my Cynthia." Jackie cried.

"Are you Chloe Carter's relatives?" A doctor asked before Tyler had time to reply to Jackie's remark.

"Yes." Tyler replied, knowing that if he would tell the truth about him not being a relative of Chloe, the doctor wouldn't tell him anything about Chloe's condition.

"She's awake, but very weak, she can barely talk." The doctor explained.

"Can I- Sorry, can we see her?" Tyler asked, he needed to see if Chloe was okay before he could call Adriana. That was all he needed.

"You can, but try not to upset her." The doctor responded. "Follow me." He added as he started walking down the hall. Tyler and Jackie followed him.

Tyler walked into the room and saw Chloe laying on the bed. She looked horrible. If Chloe would see herself now she would probably kick everybody out of the room and apply too many layers of make-up before letting them into her room again. But she couldn't see herself now, nor could she throw a fit about the way she looked.

"Tyler?" Chloe said in a questioning voice. She had thought Tyler never wanted to see her again, she was relieved that he was here.

"Yes, I'm here, you scared us Chlo." Tyler said, Chloe was just a few meters away from him so he reached her bed with a few steps.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, she reached out with her hand and Tyler grabbed in and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

* * *

Eddie was driving back to his penthouse with a smile on his face. He turned on the radio, the sound of his hit song Something In The Air filled Eddie's car. Eddie chuckled, normally he would have changed the channel but he felt like singing along. He sang along with his own song, something that he usually hated. Eddie wasn't tired anymore he had the feeling that he could run all night.

"Good evening mister Duran." Jeffrey greeted Eddie.

"Hello Jeffrey." Eddie replied happily. Eddie got into the elevator and was singing his own song as it moved up. Eddie got out his phone and decided to send Loren one last text, so she would have something to wake up to.

_Hello beautiful I hope you had sweet dreams. I love you and today -maybe yesterday by the time your read this- was amazing, just like every single day I get to spend with you. I love you... Again... xxx_

Eddie smiled at his own text. He was going to let Loren know how he felt as much as he could. Whether it was by telling her or by showing it. She would know, as would everybody around them. The first thing Eddie did when he walked into his penthouse was sitting at his piano, he felt inspired. Inspired by Loren... Again.

The song seemed to write itself.

__Eddie's fingers played the keys, his eyes were closed an his lips moved. He sang the words that had been building inside of his head for the whole day and craved to get out. Eddie wanted to have Loren here next to him, singing the song she had inspired. Yes, she needed to sing this song. Not him. Eddie had never seen himself writing a song for somebody else, but this was made for Loren.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello dear everyone. :) I'm having a tiny little case of writer's block... So, ideas would come in very very handy. Anyway, tell me your amazing ideas in an amazing review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 54_

Mel grabbed her pounding head. She looked around and found herself being in the guestroom of Eddie's house. The last thing she remembered was Adam leaving the club. Mel looked at the time, she had less than an hour to get ready for school. Getting up was heard and as soon as she stood she had to sit on the bed again. This was what they call a hangover. Now she understood the people in the movies. Mel attempted to get up again and succeeded. She walked, well stumbled, towards the living room.

"Good morning, love." A familiar voice said. The light from outside hurt Mel's eyes and she closed them tightly.

"How can you be so... Awake?" Mel groaned. Ian let out a chuckle.

"Coffee, dear, coffee and experience." He replied. Mel walked over to the couch and sat next to Ian, suddenly she felt cold. She looked down at her body and saw that she was only wearing her bra and panties. She turned red but couldn't bring herself to get up again.

"Ian can you-" Mel began.

"Here." Ian interrupted her with a dirty minded smile as he handed her a blanket.

Mel had practically threw herself at Ian last night, but Ian didn't want to be a drunken mistake. Better said; Eddie didn't want Ian to be a drunken mistake. He had guided Mel to the guest room while he told Ian that he needed to sleep on the couch. Now, Ian was kind of thankful for her best friend's gesture. Last night, not so much. But he realized that if anything had happened last night it would ruin their chances of anything happening in the future.

"Thank you, now, I'm going to need some of that wonder coffee." Mel responded with another groan.

"Of course, love." Ian said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

The first thing Loren did after waking up was checking her phone. Eddie's message made her smile and the butterflies had woken up too. Now Loren was sitting at the table enjoying her breakfast.

"So honey, any plans for today?" Nora asked as she also sat down at the table with a plate of food.

"Not really, I think I might spend the afternoon with Eddie, the video is coming out today." Loren replied with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh that's great." Nora said with a tad of disappointment shining through in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" Loren asked.

"I broke up with Don last night." Nora replied with a sigh.

"I figured... But you shouldn't be upset about it, it was the right thing to do." Loren said. Her mother looked into Loren's eyes and then broke the eye contact.

"Yes but I quit my job over it." Nora replied after a brief moment of silence.

"Oh..." Loren managed to say. The awkwardness was taken away by Loren's ringing phone. Mel.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Loren said, she had finished her breakfast and walked into the kitchen.

"Lo, do you still need me to pick you up for school?" Mel asked, her voice sounded raspy.

"Well kinda, you sound like crap though." Loren answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah I feel like crap too, hangover much." Mel said and she laughed "No, I shouldn't laugh, it hurts my head." She added, making Loren laugh.

"Please don't tell me you're at Eddie's." Loren laughed.

"Okay I won't tell you." Mel replied. Loren laughed again, but was a little worried about her best friend. She wasn't going home, Loren knew that much, she wasn't even sure if Ian and Mel were going to go through with their plan to move in together. Loren shook it off, she and Mel would talk about it later. Now, she was going to go back to the boring, normal life of Loren Tate, the high school senior.

* * *

Adriana applied another layer of make-up on her face, she was pregnant. The strange thing was that Don hadn't been mad about the positive pregnancy test. But he assumed it would be Vince's. Don had no idea that the baby growing inside of his daughter might be Tyler's or even Phil's. Adriana had decided to go to school today, even if it was just a pathetic attempt to get her mind off things. Don had already taken off to work and Adriana was home alone.

She opened her laptop, there was a little time left before she had to leave for school. Adriana checked her phone again while the page was loading. She had checked her phone probably more than a hundred times between last night and now. She still hadn't heard anything from Tyler yet and started to get a little worried. A picture of Tyler appeared on Adriana's screen. A picture of Tyler a a hospital. Adriana didn't bother to read the article, she needed to call Tyler. Now.

"Hello?" Tyler said, instantly answering his phone. Tyler was still at the hospital, he had fallen asleep in the big chair inside of Chloe's room.

"Why haven't you called me, and why are you at a hospital?" Adriana cut straight to business, Tyler sighed on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Aid, I had to see if she was alright." Tyler replied.

"Wait, who was alright?" Adriana said in confusion, she scrolled down the page on her laptop.

CHLOE CARTER RUSHED INTO THE HOSPITAL

"Are you with Chloe?" Adriana yelled as she got up. She felt rage building up inside of her.

"Aid I-" Tyler began.

"Don't start with me, you didn't even call me last night." Adriana interrupted. She hung up her phone and threw it across the room in blind rage. Tyler had betrayed her.

* * *

"So rockstar, did you and my best friend have some fun last night?" Mel asked in a dirty minded voice. Eddie had insisted to drive Mel by Loren's house and to school. They were inside of Eddie's car now.

"Ha, I believe that's something you'd have to discuss with Loren." Eddie replied, his thoughts went back to last night. With Loren.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mel laughed, her voice was still raspy from last night. "Speaking about maybe's, what happened last night?" Mel asked. She glanced over at Eddie who was driving. An amused smile appeared on Eddie's face after Mel had said those words.

"Well, you were pretty drunk. I'm not sure if you want to hear it." Eddie laughed.

"Humor me, superstar." Mel replied jokingly as a worried feeling was building inside of her.

"Okay, you threw yourself at Ian in a drunken mood of-" Eddie started in a serious tone of voice but still with a smile on his face.

"No no no!" Mel yelled "Don't tell me I-"

"No, you didn't, if you would let me finish." Eddie interrupted. Mel nodded as an apology, and Eddie continued "I had to split you guys up, and nothing happened, in the end." Eddie said. Mel let out a sigh in relief. She was sure she would see Adam today and get a chance to apologize to him.

"Can you do me a tiny little favor and not tell Lo about that?" Mel said, Eddie had parked his car in front of Loren's house.

"I'll try." Eddie replied with a smile before he got out of his car. Mel had somehow already managed to get out and run to Loren's door, on which she was now pounding.

"Open up you lazy you!" Mel yelled trough the door aggressively but still with a smile on her face. According to Eddie, you could count the times that Mel didn't smile on one hand. Or sometimes maybe two because Mel was unpredictable.

"Just hold on a second, jeez." Eddie smiled when he heard Loren's irritated voice through the door. There were some sounds inside and then Loren opened the door. She was wearing a green to with an open back and heels. Eddie thought she looked beautiful and sexy. It took Loren a moment to notice Eddie because she was too busy with giving Mel irritated looks.

"Eddie! I didn't think you'd be here." Loren said excitedly as she walked up to Eddie and kissed him. The few butterflies that had been still been asleep were now definitely awake.

"Why hello miss Tate." Eddie laughed when she had parted from him. He had been pleasantly surprised by her sudden affection but decided to make a little fun of her for it, well he would but Mel came walking up to them.

"Okay little lovebirds," She said, teasing her best friend a little "We, people of the common folk, need to get to school. Like Loren needs an education, she's gonna be a rockstar." Mel added, saying the last part more to herself than Eddie and Loren.

"Yes she is." Eddie said before Loren could protest.

"Well, until I get my masters in _rockstarologie _I'm really in the need on that high school diploma." Loren answered with a chuckle.

"No you don't, you have Eddie Duran to fund you." Mel stated, Eddie put his arm around Loren's waist as they started walking towards Eddie's car.

"Eddie wouldn't fund me." Loren replied and she laughed nervously.

"Oh yes I would" Eddie said, Loren looked up at him and Eddie gave her a smile that made her insides melt.

"You see." Mel interrupted their moment on purpose. Loren just shook her head and sighed lightly. She knew Eddie was doing the same.

* * *

Adriana felt like everyone was staring at her. She felt like everybody knew about her... Condition. Snap out of it, they couldn't possibly know. Adriana spotted Kim, she turned around and hoped Kim wouldn't notice her. Adriana got her phone out of the back pocket of her white jeans. Adriana almost never wore jeans, accept when she felt like crap. Or apparently when she was pregnant. The screen was cracked from when Adriana had threw her phone across the room. The cause of her rage's name appeared on her screen. Tyler.

_Adriana, I'm really sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you. I wish we could just talk this trough... Call me._

Adriana shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk to him about it. It being everything. Adriana's attention was pulled away from her problems for a moment when she saw a crowd forming in front of the school. Last time she had seen people doing that had been last week, when little Loren Tate was being abused. But now the people appeared to be looking at something, or someone, different. Adriana made her way through the crowd of guys and screaming girls and saw Eddie Duran, with Loren Tate. Not only with her, but he was kissing her. Although they were still inside of his car, Adriana was sure Loren was only bragging. Such a showoff.

* * *

"I think you shouldn't get out of the car... Unless you enjoy being ripped apart by a crowd of high schoolers." Loren said with a slight chuckle.

"I wouldn't enjoy that, although it is something I have never tried before. Might bring some weird adrenaline rush." Eddie joked. His face was still close to Loren's and his hands were still on her waist. She wanted them to freeze in this position, well, maybe a little closer together.

"If you need an adrenaline rush just ask Lo." Mel interrupted before she almost ran out of the car, giving them some privacy. The screaming people outside made her already pounding head hurt even more. Loren giggled.

"Don't even think about it." Loren warned Eddie after he had opened his mouth to say something Loren assumed would be a perverted response to Mel's remark.

"About what?" Eddie asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean." Loren replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eddie gave Loren another kiss. Loren didn't want to go to school, back to her regular life. She wanted to be in this dream with Eddie a little longer.

"I will see you very soon, Loren Tate." Eddie said.

"You better." Loren replied, she gave Eddie another quick peck on the lips before opening the car door and getting out of Eddie's car. Loren turned around, facing the crowd. Everybody seemed to want to talk to her. Loren felt a bit uncomfortable with all these people looking at her. Yet, she ignored it and pushed through the crowd. Well, Mel was in front of her and did most of the pushing. Although she felt uncomfortable, it also was slightly flattering when she heard somebody mention how amazing she had sang last night during her interview with Eddie. Eddie was right, things were going to move fast for Loren. And she now realized it. Was she ready for it? Was she ready to jump into this? The answer surprised her a bit; yes. She was ready because Eddie would be there with her every step of the way.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello puppets :) I'm almost at 200 reviews and still kind of blown away by every single one of them! I'm also busy fixing the mistakes in my previous chapters hehe, I'm going to do my best to not make mistakes because fixing them is annoying. So please keep reviewing! Enjoy! **

_Chapter 55_

Loren was sure that no one could destroy her happiness, her mom could call her now and announce that she was going to marry Dr. Don and Loren would congratulate her. Okay, maybe she was getting ahead of herself...

"Lo, you are like a celebrity..." Mel gasped, everybody, literally everybody was looking at Loren. Loren chuckled but didn't protest. A handful of girls had already asked Loren all kinds of questions. One asked if she could be Loren's best friend, Mel had assured the girl that the position of best friend was already taken. Another girl had asked if Eddie would be willing to her graduation speech, Loren had no idea how to answer that one.

"This is so crazy." Loren laughed. Everywhere she looked, people were looking at her.

* * *

Tyler had thought he was over Chloe. But he got this angry lost feeling inside when he looked at Chloe. In the hospital bed, cuts on her usually perfect face. Last night Tyler and Chloe had talked for a minute or two until Chloe needed to sleep again. He felt something that seemed like guilt when he thought about Adriana, she must feel really betrayed at this moment. But Chloe needed him. Didn't Adriana saw she needed him too. She had some kind of urgent matter she needed to discuss. Last night Tyler had convinced himself that Chloe was more important. Jackie was also still in the room, she was talking to a sleeping Chloe. Tyler decided to listen.

"... But Cynthia, it was this town that pushed you out on the road..." Jackie said with tears in her eyes. "This town it's- it's toxic. I'm going to get you out of here, after you make your recovery. Back to Fresno. Back home."

"Jackie she's not in a coma, she can hear everything you say, remember?" Tyler said sarcastically, before getting up and walking out of the room. Jackie asked where he was going, but he ignored her. He was going to see what urgent news Adriana had for him, he figured she'd be at school right now. Tyler was going to wait, it didn't matter how long he had to wait, he was going to talk to Adriana.

* * *

Eddie's phone went rang. Jake's name appeared on the screen. Eddie stood up from his piano bench and took the call.

"Jake, hey." Eddie said, his voice sounded more excited than he had meant it to.

"Somebody's happy, are you with Loren or something?" Jake replied with a chuckle.

"No, just writing songs..." Eddie said, knowing that that was something Jake wanted to hear.

"See, that, I like." Jake answered "I called because we just finished the video, do you want to see it before we put it online?" He added. Eddie nodded excitedly, then realized Jake couldn't see him.

"Yes, yes I would. Do you need me to come over there? If you come here I could give you a sneak peak of the new songs." Eddie replied.

"I thought you didn't do sneak peaks?" Jake asked. Eddie had always refused to play Jake anything that wasn't finished. He couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

"Yeah well, I can't wait to let somebody hear this." Eddie answered with a chuckle.

"Well, who am I to turn that offer down, right?" Jake said "I'll be over in a few." He added, Jake didn't give Eddie time to reply, he hung up.

Eddie smiled and turned his attention back to his piano. He was going to play Jake a new song, and the song he had written for Loren. A part of him knew that Jake wouldn't like the idea of Eddie writing songs for anybody other than himself.

"Hey Ed." Katy said, Eddie turned around and was surprised by his mother suddenly showing up. But Katy didn't like arranged plans.

"Hello ma." Eddie replied, he stood up and hugged his mother.

"I heard you playing, that's a great song." Katy said when Eddie parted from her. Eddie had been playing his own new song.

"Thanks. But it's not done yet." Eddie answered with a proud smile taking his face.

"Does it have any words?" Katy asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, but it's not done yet." Eddie replied "Want to hear it?" He asked. Again wanting to let people hear his new songs.

"I would love to." Katy replied. She leaned on the piano as her son sat down and started playing.

_"Taken by surprise, I was overjoyed _

_The look in your eyes, makes you seem annoyed _

_I can talk all I want and be who you want me to be" _Eddie sang.

_"But won't you just tell me..." _Katy suddenly sang, caught up in the song. Eddie smiled, he hadn't heard his mother sing for a long time.

_"What are you waiting for? _

_What do you want me to say?" _Eddie sang.

_"Never thought about the past before_

_Fine you can have it your way." _Katy sang, Eddie realized this song was meant to be a duet.

_"But won't you say no?"_ He sang.

_"Or do you need me to go?" _Katy sang.

_"Oh I don't know..." _They ended in perfect harmony. Eddie had never thought about doing a duet with his mother, but was surprised by how well their voices went together. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Eddie said, still smiling about what he had accomplished in the last few moments.

"Hello Eduardo, Katy." Jake said, he gave Eddie a brotherly hug and Katy a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Jake, I think I have something you'd be pretty excited about." Eddie said with a slight nod in his mother's direction. She returned his nod and Eddie started playing.

* * *

Loren opened her locker and got out her books. She put them in her bag and closed it again. Back to reality. It was a hard thing to do with everybody staring at her like she had just grew two more heads... And maybe an extra arm.

"Here comes the boyfriend." Loren said as she motioned towards an approaching Adam. Mel was about to say something but realized Adam was too close.

"Hey Loren." Adam said before turning to Mel "Could we talk in private for a moment?" He asked. As soon as he said the words Mel froze. No, Adam couldn't break up with her.

"Yeah, sure, see you guys..." Loren said, not knowing what to think, she walked off.

"Adam I'm so sorry-" Mel began.

"Just explain to my why you stayed there with... _him_?" Adam cut her off. The last word he had spit out.

"I don't know-" Mel began.

"And where did you sleep?" Adam interrupted her again. Mel turned white, she knew it would look bad if she told him the truth.

"A- At Eddie's." Mel managed to say. Adam shook his head.

"Did you cheat on me?" He asked, a little too calm, holding in his anger.

"No! Of course not!" Mel denied. Thanks to Eddie she was telling the truth.

"Okay, fine I believe you." Adam replied "But I really don't like you being around Ian..." He admitted. Mel frowned, she knew Adam didn't like Ian, but why shouldn't she be around him, they were just friends after all.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be around?" Mel asked, pressing her eyebrows together. It had sounded a bit more harsh than she had meant for it to sound.

Adam sighed "I'm sorry Mel, but I just can't bear seeing you flirt like that with another man." He said.

"I told you I can't help it." Mel replied with a chuckle, hoping that this serious conversation would turn into a joke. Why couldn't Adam just like Ian who was going to be her roommate?

"And I told you that that doesn't mean I have to like it." Adam said with another sigh.

"Are we really having this conversation again?" Mel asked, she felt herself getting annoyed by Adam's attitude towards Ian... Again.

* * *

Loren walked trough the hallways, there were still a lot of people staring at her. Loren sighed when she saw Cameron, he saw her and walked up to her. She instantly turned around and started to walk away from him, until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Loren-" He started.

"No, Cameron, I thought it was clear that I didn't want to talk to you." Loren snapped, cutting Cameron off.

"I'm really sorry." Cameron said, Loren turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw your interview last night. You were really good." He continued with a weak smile. Loren looked down at the bruises on her arms that didn't hurt anymore and had transformed into a bit of a yellowish shade.

"Thanks... I guess." Loren replied in a way that she almost never talked. She was being really snappy. But she had every right to be, Cameron had hurt her, not mentally, but physically hurt her.

"You know, you don't have to act like that just because he doesn't want you talking to me." Cameron suddenly said. Loren looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I can talk to whoever I want, Eddie doesn't own me. And he will never try to tell me what and what not to do." Loren replied and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are so blind, Loren." Cameron smirked.

Loren was not going to let people talk bad about her and Eddie. Especially Eddie since she knew he would be ready to kill Cam ever more after hearing this. Loren slapped Cameron across his face, with that wiping the smile off it.

"Don't you ever talk to me again." Loren hissed before turning around and walking away.

"So now you are too good for us?!" Cameron yelled, everybody was looking at him and Loren, wondering what had just been going on. Loren didn't care what they thought, she got her phone out of her pocket.

_I have a surprise for you. x _

Loren noticed that almost every time she checked her phone there was a message from Eddie. Cameron was so wrong and he knew it. Everybody knew Eddie loved her because Eddie wasn't afraid to show it. Loren wondered what kind of surprise Eddie was talking about and felt herself getting excited already. She forgot all about her 'clash' with Cameron and got lost in thoughts about Eddie.

* * *

Jake clapped his hands when Eddie and Katy finished singing, they had a full song. It felt weird for Katy to sing with someone other than Max, even if it was her own son. But it felt right to sing again.

"Eddie, Katy, that was amazing. Really, really good." Jake said excitedly. Jake had a huge smile on his face. "Katy, are you willing to record this for Eddie's next album?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Katy replied, making Eddie smile. Eddie loved the idea of recording with his mother. He had been trying to get Katy back to making music for quite some time now.

"A mother- son duet, that would look amazing." Jake said mostly to himself. Eddie laughed, as did Katy.

"It would, but let's watch the video." Eddie answered, really curious about the way his music video turned out.

"I almost forgot about that." Jake laughed as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop. He put it on top of Eddie's piano and pressed the play button. The sound of Something In The Air filled the room. The first shot was one of Loren and Eddie. Loren was looking into Eddie's eyes as she danced around him. Eddie's eyes following Loren. They had amazing chemistry. Eddie couldn't be happier about the way the video had turned out. Plus, Loren looked really hot and she was even a better dancer than Eddie had thought she was.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey hey hello :) I love me some reviews... So review please :D And also fav and follow! I have the feeling I should do something special when I hit 200... Not sure what... Enjoy!**

_Chapter 56_

"Tyler?" Adriana said in confusion. Tyler was standing in front of the school waiting... For her?

"Aid, I'm really sorry about last night." Tyler replied.

Adriana felt happiness inside of her when she saw Tyler. No, she couldn't be happy. Adriana had just walked to the front of the school in an effort to get away from it all. And to avoid Kim who would probably know something was up, plus, everybody was talking about Loren Tate and that was something Adriana really hated; people saying good things about Loren Tate.

Before Adriana was aware of what she was doing she walked up to Tyler and kissed him. She kissed him full of emotion, Tyler was surprised by her gesture, but pleasantly surprised.

"Don't do that to me again." Adriana said, Tyler just nodded before Adriana kissed him again. Adriana noticed how much she needed Tyler. She loved him. But did he love her back?

* * *

"Oh my God it's for Loren!" Somebody yelled, Loren had been leaning against the large tree, thinking about where Mel could possibly be.

Loren walked over to the green fence and saw a man in a suit standing there with a sign in his hands that read 'Loren Tate'. Loren quickly rushed over to the man who opened the car door for her. Loren felt like a million eyes were looking at her, she took one look back and saw Cameron standing among her schoolmates, but he didn't look excited, he was just looking at her and slightly shaking his head. Loren knew Eddie had send her this car, but that couldn't be the surprise, right? No, this was probably something normal to Eddie. Loren didn't care about skipping classes right now, she was on her way to see Eddie.

The drive seemed to take forever, yet not long enough to give Loren some decent thinking time. But the blame for that could also be that the butterflies were in her head. Her whole head was filled with a fuzzy feeling. Hell, her whole body was filled with a fuzzy feeling. The car stopped and the driver opened Loren's car door. Loren thanked him and started walking.

Paparazzi were all around her and started taking pictures of her instantly. Some of them yelled something but Loren didn't listen, Eddie had told her never to listen to paparazzi.

"Miss Tate." Jeffrey greeted her with a smile on his face "Mister Duran will be delighted to see you." He added. He saw a smile appear on Loren's face. Jeffrey liked Loren, she was always polite. Unlike Chloe Carter.

"Hi." Loren said before getting into the elevator, she would have talked to Jeffrey if she wasn't as curious as she was right now. Curious about Eddie's surprise.

The elevator doors opened and Loren walked towards Eddie's penthouse and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so she knocked again. This time someone opened the door but it wasn't Eddie.

"Hello love." Ian said with a huge smile on his face, as usual.

"Hey Ian, where's Eddie?" Loren asked. She needed to see Eddie now. She wasn't even sure why.

"Still not here to see me, are we?" Ian answered with a chuckle. Loren gave him a disapproving look before she brushed beside him, entering Eddie's penthouse. Loren saw Katy and Jake sit on the couch but didn't see Eddie.

"Loren, hi!" Katy said as she got up and gave Loren a hug. Loren returned Katy's hug.

"Mate, your girl's here." Ian yelled up the stairs. Eddie instantly appeared, walking down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful." Eddie said, he grabbed Loren by her waist and gave her a soft kiss.

Katy got up and grabbed Jake's hand pulling him up too. In her walk she also grabbed Ian's arm and dragged them both to the kitchen. Loren and Eddie needed a little alone time. Katy was willing to give them as much of that as they needed.

"So what's your big surprise?" Loren asked, Eddie's hands were still on her waist. That was where his hands belonged according to Loren. Eddie chuckled and he walked towards the piano. He sat down on the bench and Loren sat next to him.

"I wrote a song for you to sing." Eddie said.

"Eddie Duran the songwriter?" Loren laughed at the sound of that. Eddie never wanted to use songwriters himself, so why did he write a song for her?

"No- Well yes, but I wrote it for you." Eddie replied, he didn't give Loren a chance to reply to him, he started playing. Loren closed her eyes and listened to ever chord, every word. This song was truly meant for her.

* * *

Mel was looking for Loren. She had looked everywhere, she needed Loren's advice on something. That something was Adam. They had somehow managed to talk things out... But Mel just had this empty feeling.

_Lo where are you?! _

Mel texted her best friend after she had looked in the bathrooms for the third time. Mel realized she only had Loren and Adam. And maybe she wouldn't have Adam anymore after today or tomorrow. Mel walked back into the bathroom, she needed a good ugly cry.

Beth, Lisa, Gus, Phil, everything was messed up. Her life was messed up. And Loren... Loren wasn't there for her. Mel wanted to feel as care free as she had felt last night. She reached into her bag and found her fake ID. She just stared at it for a moment, she needed that same feeling she had last night. No. No. No. She hated people who would do something like this. She had been about ready to resort alcohol. No, she wasn't going to do that. She wasn't like Beth. Mel needed someone to talk to, someone who understood her.

She needed Ian.

Mel took out her phone and called him without another thought.

"Hello, love." Ian said, instantly picking up. As if he had been watching his phone all day waiting for someone to call him. Mel wasn't aware that there was some truth in that statement.

"Ian? Please come pick me up." Mel said, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She started crying.

"Are you okay?" Ian replied with a lot of worry in his voice.

"Please just come pick me up." Mel answered, she could barely talk, she was completely chocked up.

"I'm on my way." Ian said before he hung up his phone. Ian didn't want Mel to cry. But why had she called him? Why hadn't she called her boyfriend. Ian nearly ran out of Eddie's apartment, Eddie and Loren didn't even notice him. They were too caught up in their song.

* * *

Katy and Jake were still in Eddie's kitchen. Jake gave Katy a weird look after Ian had ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jake laughed. Katy just shrugged.

"I think the boy's in love." She replied. Jake gave her an understanding look and smiled broadly.

"That was a great song." Jake said after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah my son appears to be a famous artist who writes amazing songs." Katy joked, Jake laughed at her remark.

"Yes but you're still pretty good yourself." Jake answered in a more serious tone of voice.

"I guess I'm decent, not half as good as I was back in the day with Max though." Katy said, her face also turned serious.

"Have you ever thought of making an album?" Jake suddenly asked. Katy looked at him, surprised by his question. She thought about her answer for a moment.

"No..." She said carefully "Not after Max... died." She added.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Jake began.

"No it's okay," Katy interrupted him "You've actually given me a lot to think about." She added, making Jake nod and smile.

* * *

"Eddie it's perfect." Loren said. "But are you sure you don't want to record it yourself?"

"Absolutely positive." Eddie replied. Loren looked at him, something came over her, she kissed Eddie passionately.

"You know what I want to do?" Loren suddenly said "I want to go for a drive in your fancy car." she added.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Eddie replied. Without a warning Eddie lifted Loren up and threw her over his shoulder. Loren didn't protest, she just laughed until she was breathless.

"What was that for?" Loren asked when they had reached Eddie's car and Eddie had put her down in the seat.

Eddie shrugged "I couldn't help myself, you were just so slow." Eddie replied with a chuckle.

"Oh _I'm _slow?" Loren teased back. Eddie started his car.

"Yes. But it's okay, I forgive you." Eddie said before he drove off. Loren wanted to go for a drive, Eddie just drove to wherever. Wherever he could be away from all the paparazzi with Loren.

* * *

Ian got out of his car and saw Mel standing in front of her school instantly.

"Love, what's wrong?" Ian said. Mel's cheeks were lined with tears. Mel didn't say anything, she hugged Ian tightly. Mel didn't have anything to say, she started crying again. But quickly stopped herself when she heard Adriana's voice behind her.

"Great, time for my daily doses of vitamin B." Mel said sarcastically as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"What, now that your friend is enjoying her thirty seconds of fame, your nerdy boyfriend is not good enough for you?" Adriana said. Mel eyes widened when she saw who stood behind her. Tyler Rorke. The guy Adriana had cheated on her brother with... Well, her cousin. But Phil was still related to her.

"Adriana, mind your own business." Mel snapped "Or whatever you're doing with him over there." She added, motioning towards Tyler. Mel smiled when she saw Adriana freeze.

"I don't know who you are, love, but you have to leave Mel alone." Ian stepped in. He put his arm around Mel and guided her towards his car, leaving Adriana behind.

"Babe, what was that about?" Tyler asked as he put his hand on Adriana's shoulder and turned her around.

"I'm pregnant." Adriana blurted out.

"Wait... Did they tell you you were pregnant?" Tyler replied a bit jokingly. His smile quickly faded when she saw Adriana's expression.

"This is not funny, Tyler." Adriana snapped. She swallowed loudly before continuing "There is a chance that it's... That it's Vince's." Adriana immediately wished she hadn't said it.

"Vince's?" Tyler asked after a moment of silence in which Adriana wished she could hear Tyler's thoughts. She nodded in response, she had no idea what to make of Tyler's expression.

"He- He forced himself on me." Adriana tried to explain, although it didn't sound like much of an explanation.

_"Just relax, sweetheart." _

Vince's words rang trough Adriana's head again making goosebumps break out all over her body. She didn't give Tyler the eye contact that he had seemed to be seeking. She couldn't look into his eyes. To her surprise Tyler pulled her into a hug.

Tyler hated to admit that this cleared up things. Adriana being as distant as she had been. That she had seemed to be frightened by Vince's presence. But Tyler kind of wanted to kill Vince, who had been one of his best friends some time ago. Tyler hugged Adriana even tighter and didn't even let go when he heard a camera. It wouldn't hurt to be seen with Adriana, plus it wasn't like people were truly interested in Tyler's love life. He wasn't Eddie Duran.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi hello everyone! I'm over 200 reviews and I'm really really happy! I do need some ideas to increase the drama or a possible twist. Keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 57_

"Can the roof come off?" Loren asked. Eddie pushed a button and the roof opened up while they were still driving. Loren unbuckled her seat belt and stood up in her seat.

The wind went trough her hair and it felt amazing. She closed her eyes and just felt the wind on her skin. Loren felt the urge to scream, so she did. Eddie looked up at her and smiled. He loved seeing Loren like this, this impulsive. It was a side that Loren appeared to rarely show. Eddie put his car on the side of the road. He wasn't sure where he was, somewhere near Ojai.

Eddie got out of his car and sat on the hood. Loren instantly stood up and sat next to him.

"I forgot to show you the video!" Eddie suddenly said.

"Has Jake put it online already?" Loren asked, she leaned against Eddie as if he had just said the most romantic thing she had ever heard. Her head was on his shoulder and his hand was on her knee.

"Ya, it turned out amazing." Eddie responded "Since you can't see it now, I think you are going to have to do your dancing routine for me." he added, making Loren blush. Eddie had almost forgot how cute Loren was when she was embarrassed.

Loren quickly got herself together "Do you have the music than?" She asked teasingly. Eddie lifted his eyebrows and smiled. He walked around the car and turned on the radio in the hope of some luck. Eddie smiled when the sound of Something In The Air filled the air.

"I guess I'm just very lucky." Eddie laughed as Loren's cheeks turned pink again. But this time there was a smile on her face. Loren started to do the dance routine she had done in the video, but this time some things were different. For example, her hands were all over Eddie and Eddie placed light kisses on her face at every chance he got.

"I can't believe I just did that." Loren laughed. Eddie sat back on the hood and pulled Loren unto his lap and put one hand on her waist.

"But I am very glad you did." Eddie replied, he nuzzled her neck, almost making Loren giggle.

* * *

"That was very sweet of you." Mel said as she got in the car with Ian.

"You know me, always thoughtful and sweet." Ian replied with joking sarcasm at which Mel laughed. Ian was happy to see Mel's beautiful smile again and wished it would never leave her face.

"No but really, it takes a lot of man to stand up to something like Adriana." Mel stated, why did Ian make her sad, lost feeling disappear and Adam didn't?

"Well..." Ian said with a somewhat dirty minded smile.

"Is there any chance Eddie might know where Lo is?" Mel suddenly asked.

"She's with Eddie, he had a car pick her up earlier... I'm surprised you didn't know." Ian answered as he still didn't make effort to start his car, not wanting to risk ending his conversation with Mel.

"That's why she didn't pick up her phone..." Mel said, mostly to herself.

"Did something happen, love?" Ian asked. Mel bit her lip.

"I- I got into a- well not really a fight but something of that nature with Adam- and everything was okay and I went looking for Loren..." Mel couldn't fight back her tears anymore "But I couldn't find her, and then I realized she's the only one I've got and that everybody has been lying to me. And I found the fake ID in my backpack and I just wanted to feel like last night." Mel took a second to breath "And I almost went out to get drunk, get drunk and forget about my horrible life."

"Alright." Ian sighed "Give it." He held out his hand.

"Give what?" Mel asked, she wiped the tears off her face but they kept coming.

"The ID." Ian replied, he shook his hand impatiently.

"Why?" Mel asked as she pressed her eyebrows together.

"Because you shouldn't have that temptation around, I will keep it and only give it to you if we go out." Ian answered. He didn't want Mel to do anything that she would regret later. Mel took the ID out of her bag and gave it to Ian who put it in his pocket.

"And you were totally wrong about something else." Ian stated, Mel raised her eyebrows as a gesture for him to continue. "Loren is not the only one you've got. I'll always be here for you." He assured Mel. Mel's phone beeped ruining the moment. As usual it was Lisa who ruined a moment.

_Please just let me know you're okay, Melissa. That's all I need to know. _

_I'm fine._

_Are you ready to come home?_

_No. _

With that Mel ended the conversation Lisa. She thought this already was a pretty big step.

* * *

Nora felt like her and Loren's world had been picked up, shaken, flipped upside down a few times and then put back in it's original place. Only Nora's world had received most of the shaking. No, that wasn't true. Loren had been going through a tough time too. With all that had happened with Cam, Trent and also with Eddie. Although Loren was only happy about that part. Nora wasn't sure how to feel about her daughter's relationship with the international rockstar. She was happy Loren was happy, and she did like Eddie but she just felt like they might be going too fast, although she was sure that Eddie would never let Loren do anything she didn't like. Nora was going to have to learn to trust her daughter when it came to boys... Well, men in this case.

Nora decided she had to call Loren to make sure everything was alright. Just a motherly check up. Nora dialed Loren's number and waited for some moments. No answer.

Wasn't no news good news? No. Not if you called someone who didn't pick up. Nora hesitated for a moment and then called again. No answer... Again.

* * *

"Crap I forgot my phone." Loren said with an exaggerated expression of horror on her face, at which Eddie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you waiting for an urgent call?" Eddie asked jokingly.

"Yes, my lover is about to call me." Loren replied sarcastically. Eddie laughed and shook his head.

"If it's that important, you can make a call with my phone." Eddie said.

"No, that's okay, I don't need to call anyone now..." Loren replied "Plus I'd rather do this..." She continued before kissing Eddie.

"Yeah, I'd rather do that too." Eddie almost whispered when Loren had parted from him. Eddie still felt like the luckiest man on earth every time he kissed Loren. Every time he touched Loren he wanted that moment to last forever. He wanted to pull her close and keep her by his side forever, give no one the chance to hurt her.

Loren felt Eddie's lips on her's and one of his hands on her waist and the other one on her knee. The way he touched her made her feel so special. He treated her like he was afraid that she would break, yet he still touched her with passion. Every time Eddie moved his hands it made a shock go through Loren's body. Loren parted from Eddie for a moment to catch her breath, Eddie never seemed to be out of breath while kissing her which made Loren feel a little inexperienced. Eddie's kisses trailed from Loren's mouth to her neck.

"Eddie do you have any idea where we are?" Loren asked, she slightly pushed Eddie off her, not in a rude way but softly.

"Yes..." Eddie replied, he looked around. "I believe we are on the hood of my car." Eddie smiled and Loren laughed.

"No _where _we are." Loren laughed.

"I know, I know." Eddie answered making Loren blush a little. "We're somewhere near Ojai... I think." He continued.

"See, you have no clue." Loren said with a smile of success taking her face.

"No... I don't." Eddie admitted, he got up and opened his car door, Loren did the same.

"Where are we going?" Loren asked, Eddie started his car.

"First we need to get some gas," Eddie replied with a bit of a sigh. "Then we can go do whatever you want." He added.

"I like the sound of that." Loren stated before she closed her eyes again and felt the wind in her hair. It seemed like less then a minute before Eddie stopped his car at a small gas station.

Eddie got out of the car and started filling up the tank. Loren leaned out of the window and watched Eddie, she wondered how things could get so perfect as quick as they went. Well, actually it wasn't perfect, but Eddie had made the last couple of days perfect.

"That's a nice set of wheels you got there." A voice said, making both Eddie and Loren's head turn.

"Thanks." Eddie answered, he didn't really feel like dealing with a fan right now.

"Wait, are you Eddie Duran?" The guy with dark blond hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while asked.

"Yeah." Eddie replied, he put on his fake Eddie Duran smile. The one he usually put on in interviews, except for last night. His smile had been genuine last night, during the interview with Loren.

"And you're Loren Tate, right?" The guy said.

"Ya, I am." Loren answered with disbelieve in her voice. Somebody had just recognized her, ordinary Loren Tate.

"I loved your interview last night, was it your song?" He asked.

Loren nodded and looked at Eddie with a huge smile on her face. Eddie finished filling up the tank and returned Loren's smile.

"It was an amazing song, huge hit, I can assure you." The guys said, he turned his attention back to Eddie but his eyes stayed on Loren who was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "And Something In The Air is like my girlfriend's favorite song ever." he added, making Eddie fake smile again.

"Thank you, we're going to go now." Eddie replied as he started to walk around his car.

"No, wait, can you guys sign some signatures for my girlfriend?" The guy asked quickly, not Eddie a chance to get into his car.

"Yes of course." Loren responded before Eddie could reply. Eddie gave her a look and had to keep himself from shaking his head, his mother told him women got a 'vibe' from other women. Well, men got that from other men and Eddie was receiving a wrong 'vibe' from this guy.

* * *

"Is Loren here?" Mel asked when she and Ian walked into Eddie's penthouse. Mel saw Loren's phone lie on the on top of Eddie's piano.

"She was when I left." Ian answered, he looked around the room and didn't see Loren or Eddie anywhere. Jake and Katy had also left. He and Mel were all alone.

"Lo?!" Mel called out, she walked to the couch and sat down on it. "She's not here." She stated with a sigh.

"Nope, nor is my mate." Ian replied he sat down on the couch next to her.

"My mom- eh, aunt texted me today." Mel suddenly said.

"What did she say?" Ian asked, he moved his hand to her back and rubbed it gently, comforting her.

"She wanted to know if I was okay." Mel answered.

"Are you?" Ian asked, he turned to Mel and brushed the hair out of her face. Ian felt a sadness inside of him when a tear escaped from Mel's eye and rolled down her cheek. Ian didn't think anymore, he wiped the tear away with his hand.

Mel looked into Ian's eyes and instantly saw that he cared about her. Mel had no idea what came over her, she leaned in, closer and closer. Until she felt her lips press against Ian's.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello loves. Thank you for your reviews, I love you guys! Please review so I can love you more. Plus reviews are what keeps me writing as much as I do. I'm also really thinking about writing a second story... ****Enjoy!**

_Chapter 58_

Loren and Eddie were around back, Loren had to go to the bathroom. Eddie didn't want Loren to be alone, who knows what kind of weird people could be hiding around the back of a gas station?

"You know you just signed your first autograph, right?" Eddie said, Loren smiled and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I did... I still think he was being nice though." Loren replied. Eddie stopped walking and pulled Loren to him by her waist.

"Loren, not everyone is nice like you. How many times am I going to need to tell you that?" Eddie said making Loren blush slightly. Eddie was about to kiss Loren again when he heard the sound of a car taking off. Normally this wouldn't bother him but this was his car, he was sure of it. Eddie let go of Loren and ran back to the front of the gas station. He was just in time to see his car drive off and turn around a corner.

"What the hell!" Eddie yelled, Loren caught up with him.

"What's going on-" Loren said, she stopped talking and her eyes widened "Where's your car?" She gasped.

"I think that guy we just talked to stole it." Eddie replied, his hands clenched into fists and he had to contain his anger. He had a hard time doing so. Eddie wasn't thinking and rammed his fist into the wall, how could somebody who claimed to be a fan do that?

Loren was a bit taken aback by Eddie's sudden rage, but she understood it. Only Loren wasn't filled with rage, just a sense of disbelief. And maybe a little bit of panic.

"I'm sorry." Eddie turned to Loren with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay, I guess he really wasn't nice." Loren replied a bit jokingly. Eddie chuckled humorlessly, his smile quickly faded after something occurred to him.

"I left my phone in the car." Eddie sighed and he felt the urge to ram his fist into the wall again. He looked down at his hand and realized it was bleeding and hurt pretty badly.

"Eddie your hand..." Loren said carefully as she approached Eddie. She grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"It's fine Loren, don't worry about it." Eddie replied as he slightly shook his head. Eddie calmed down at Loren's touch, she was with him, they would get home eventually.

"So what are we going to do now?" Loren asked. Eddie just shrugged and placed a kiss on Loren's forehead.

"I guess we just start walking, until we get to a house... Or a phone." He assured Loren, before he put his good hand around her waist and they started walking. Walking to wherever.

* * *

Mel parted from Ian and looked into his eyes. Had this feeling been the same as kissing Adam? No. It had been better. And Mel hated herself for it. Ian seemed to genuinely care about her and she had the feeling she could tell him everything. But weren't she and Adam still together? Mel had no idea what there future was. They didn't have a future, she caught herself thinking.

Ian felt a happiness inside of him that he couldn't fully describe. Mel had just kissed him. He hadn't kissed her but she had kissed him. Ian had kissed a lot of girls in his life but none of the kisses felt like this. This was the thing he had been waiting for ever since he had laid eyes on Melissa Sanders.

"I hate myself." Mel stated in a soft voice. Ian chuckled slightly and looked into her eyes again.

"Why is that, love?" He asked. Mel recognized the way he asked it, it was her Mel-way of asking things. Asking something you really want to know jokingly to see what the reaction of the other person is.

"I hate myself for having feelings for you." Mel replied. Mel bit her lip and broke off the eye contact with Ian. At the first chance Mel would get she would glue her lips together so she wouldn't be able to open her big mouth again.

"Luckily I don't hate myself for having feelings for you." Ian said as his hand gently touched her knee. The words made Mel's heart jump a little, or maybe it was his touch that made her heart jump.

* * *

"Do you want to go home or to my place?" Tyler asked Adriana who was sitting next to him in the car, she didn't respond to Tyler's question.

"Should I keep it?" Adriana asked. Both her hands were on her stomach and gently rubbing it. She couldn't believe something- no, someone was growing inside of her.

"That is entirely your call." Tyler replied carefully, not wanting to upset Adriana with his opinion.

"But what if I- What if it's yours?" Adriana said mostly to herself. "I don't know if I can handle this." she stated, shaking her head slightly. Tyler had decided to stop at his apartment but didn't get out of his car yet.

"Babe, I'm going to help you through this, whatever kind of decision you make, I'm going to be one hundred percent behind it." Tyler assured her. Tyler had to admit that he was a bit surprised by his own words.

"Thank you." Adriana managed to say through her upcoming tears. Tyler nodded in response, he opened his car door, got out and opened the door on Adriana's side. Tyler put his arm around Adriana and let his hand rest on her butt. They walked up to his apartment. Tyler stopped walking when he saw somebody waiting for him in front of his apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tyler asked with emerging anger as he looked at his former friend; Vince.

"Ty, hey, I needed to talk to you." Vince replied brotherly, ignoring Adriana's presence. Adriana flinched at the sound of Vince's voice. Tyler saw Adriana's reaction and handed her his keys.

"Aid, maybe you should go inside for a moment, so I can talk to my... _friend _over here." Tyler said with clear hate in his voice. Adriana's face was white and an expression of horror had taken over her face. Adriana was thankful when she closed the door of Tyler's apartment behind her, she sat down on the couch and broke down.

"I will ask you again; What are you doing here?" Tyler hissed.

"Woa, calm down bro, just because your... little toy in there doesn't like me doesn't mean you shouldn't." Vince replied with a smile on his face.

"Shut up _bro, _I hate you for what you did to her." Tyler said he took a step closer to Vince who didn't seem intimidated but his smile faded.

"The bitch was asking for it." Vince stated. He was clearly surprised when Tyler punched him in the gut. Vince quickly recovered and took a step back, dodging another punch Tyler threw at him. Vince tried to hit Tyler but he caught his hand and twisted his arm, making Vince nearly scream out in pain.

"You have no idea what you are putting her through." Tyler whispered into Vince's ear.

"Hey, bro, I had no idea she was your girl." Vince said despite the pain in his arm which he was sure was about to break at any minute now. Tyler let go of Vince's arm but before Vince could fully recover her punched him in the face. Vince fell on the ground and groaned as Tyler stood over him.

"You make me sick." Tyler said full of hate, he crouched down next to Vince and spit in his face. "I never want you near her or me again, ever." He added before getting up and kicking Vince one more time.

* * *

Eddie and Loren had been walking, just following the road. Eddie was frustrated, there was no one around. No houses, and no people.

"What would people think when they can't reach us?" Loren thought out loud. Eddie's arm was still around her waist and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Probably that we're out having lots of fun." Eddie replied, Loren looked up at him and couldn't help but chuckle a little. Loren's eye fell on Eddie's hand again, it had stopped bleeding and there were only a few cuts on it now. Oh well, what do you expect your hand would be like after ramming it into a brick wall, right?

"What are we going to do if nobody find us?" Loren asked, suddenly she was taken over by panic.

Eddie saw the worried expression on her face. "Loren, don't go there." He stated.

"But what if- What if we just get lost and nobody knows where we are and then-" Loren rambled now there was nothing but panic inside of her head.

"We are going to be fine, we just need to get to a phone and ma or Jake will come pick us up, I promise." Eddie assured Loren as he stopped walking and looked into her eyes. She nodded and swallowed the tears that had been building in panic away. Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss on her cheek before he started walking again.

"That looks like a house." Loren suddenly said, she pointed to somewhere in the distance where something that looked like a small farm stood.

"You see, they must have a phone of some sort." Eddie replied.

"Wouldn't that be weird? Eddie Duran showing up at your door asking to borrow your phone because his car was stolen by a random stranger?" Loren joked "I swear if that would have happened to me some time ago I would faint for sure." She added making Eddie laugh.

"Please don't faint." Eddie laughed, he had unknowingly started to walk faster. "I don't want to have to carry you."

"Aren't you willing to carry me?" Loren replied, she released herself from Eddie's arm around her waist and jumped on his back. Eddie caught her and laughed. Loren put her hand on his shoulders from the back and kissed Eddie's neck, Eddie hadn't stopped walking for even a second when Loren jumped on his back.

"I guess I am." Eddie finally replied. Loren smiled broadly, everything was going to be just fine. At least, if there were people living in the little farm that came closer and closer.

* * *

Nora picked up her phone again and looked up Katy's number. Maybe she knew where her son was, and wherever Eddie was, you could usually find Loren.

"Hello Nora," Katy answered the phone cheerfully with those words. Okay. So nothing serious happened, otherwise Katy wouldn't sound as happy as she did.

"Hi Katy, have you heard from Loren or Eddie?" Nora asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." Katy began, Nora sighed in relief "They were at Eddie's place, but when I left, they were gone too. Loren's phone was there though, I think she forgot it." She continued.

"Do you have any idea where they went..?" Nora asked, Katy clicked her tongue on the other end of the line.

"I don't think so, I can call Eddie if you want me to." Katy responded after a brief moment of thinking.

"Can you do that? And text me afterwards?" Nora said, trying not to sound worried. She realized she was sounding very worried. "I just need to know what to do for... Dinner." She lied. The truth was that Nora had a wrong gut feeling about all of this, and Nora had learned to always trust her gut. That was something she always told Loren to do, so she was following her own advice.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello there beautiful people! So I'm writing a second story; it's called Support Group. I wanted to wright something a bit heavier. Don't worry, as addicted as I am to writing that story, I still love this one! Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 59_

The little farm didn't have a doorbell. Loren found that strange, but figured that you wouldn't get a lot of visitors if you lived there. Loren got off Eddie's back, he had carried her without any effort all the way to the farm.

"I guess we just knock?" Loren said. Eddie smiled.

"I guess we will." He replied making Loren feel a little silly about the remark she had just made. Eddie knocked on the door.

Loren sighed. No answer. Loren turned around to walk away, she saw Eddie wasn't making any effort to turn around.

"Don't be that hasty." Eddie laughed, he grabbed Loren's waist and pulled her close to him.

"There's no answer. Can't you see?" Loren said, her body was pressed against Eddie. Eddie facing the door, Loren facing Eddie.

"Just wait for a minute." Eddie replied softly as he gave her a soft kiss that quickly deepened. Loren felt Eddie's hands on her waist, he allowed one hand to trail down to Loren's butt. Eddie found himself quietly hoping that no one would answer the door.

"Ehh..." Loren and Eddie parted from their kiss when they heard a female voice behind them along with the sound of a door opening.

"Hi." A flushed looking Eddie said, he let go of Loren's waist with one hand. Loren released herself from Eddie's grip and turned around. The girl that had opened the door was staring at them. She had sandy blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail and was wearing big blue earrings. Loren recognized the girl from something but wasn't sure from what.

* * *

Katy couldn't reach her son. She had tried calling him at least ten times, every one of them had gone straight to voice mail. Katy picked up her phone and called Nora.

"Katy, hi, have you talked to Eddie?" Nora instantly asked as she picked up her phone.

"No, really weird. I can't reach him." Katy replied with a bit of a frown. Eddie always picked up the phone if Katy called. One time, Katy had called her son when he was in the middle of middle of a recording session, Eddie had just picked up while the recording went on.

"Oh... Were do you think they could be?" Nora asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check Eddie's place, just to make sure." Katy suggested. "I mean, maybe he left his phone there too." She added.

"Yes, great idea, I'll meat you there in a few." Nora answered before hanging up her phone and practically running out of her house. She prayed her gut feeling was wrong.

* * *

Tyler put his arm around Adriana who was sobbing. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. His warmth comforted her, along with his hand on her back. His other hand which was placed on her waist made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why, but it just did even though she knew Tyler meant no harm.

"It's gonna be okay, babe, you're gonna be fine." Tyler whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going to be fine!" Adriana yelled as she jumped up from the couch on which Tyler was sitting with a confused expression on his face. Adriana was surprised by her own sharpness towards Tyler.

"Babe-" Tyler began.

"No, Tyler!" Adriana interrupted. "I have a baby growing inside of me! I don't even know who the father is and the thought of having it scares the hell out of me. And so does the thought of abortion." She yelled, tears were falling from her eyes. Tears of anger, frustration and helplessness. But she chose to ignore them.

"The baby is mine." Tyler stated.

"How the hell do you know that." Adriana snapped she crossed her arms over her chest. Tyler stood up and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care who's baby it is. You are my girl so that is my baby." He said making Adriana tear up again. This time not in frustration or anger but because the words Tyler had just said to her were some of the most beautiful words Adriana had ever heard. Although she knew Tyler wasn't a poet, he knew exactly what to say to put Adriana at ease. But even if the baby was Tyler's, should she keep it?

* * *

"We were just hoping we could use your phone." Loren said, the girl, who appeared to be a little starstruck by all of this motioned for them to go in since she had lost her tongue. Loren walked into the room, she saw a guy with the same sandy blond hair sit on the couch. The house was very dusty and almost made Loren want to sneeze but she figured that wouldn't be the politest thing to do so she had to keep herself from doing so.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." The guy said with a slight wink in Loren's direction.

Loren now recognized both of them.

"Leah and Jeremy?" Loren asked, to make sure she was right before she'd make herself look stupid.

"Yeah... How'd you know that?" Leah replied as she pressed her eyebrows together. Eddie turned his body towards Loren and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How _did_ you know that?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Don't you remember? We watched their video submission for your contest." Loren explained.

"Ah, yes I remember now." Eddie said with a chuckle. Loren looked at Leah who had her eyes fixated on Eddie, not in a good way, according to Loren.

"See, Jeremy, I told you he'd watch it." Leah said in a clear 'I Told You So' voice. Jeremy just shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to talk about it but I really need to use your phone." Eddie said in a strong voice, the strong voice Loren found incredibly sexy. She found herself just wanting to jump Eddie, but she couldn't since Jeremy and Leah were in the room.

"Right... Well..." Leah replied, she bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"We don't have a phone here." Jeremy said. "We couldn't pay the bill since our parents died."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Loren replied awkwardly. Eddie moved a bit closer to her, Loren had no idea why but she was glad he did.

"It's fine." Leah assured Loren with a slight nod in her direction, she was talking to Loren even though her eyes were clearly still fixated on Eddie.

"Well, do you have a car of some sort?" Eddie asked, suddenly anxious to get home. People must have noticed them being gone by now and he didn't want anybody to worry about him or Loren. Especially since the gossip hounds would make up something at the first chance they got.

* * *

"Well, I don't think Loren and Eddie will be back in a while." Mel said as she moved closer to Ian, almost longing for another kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" Ian asked flirtatiously.

"I think you know what I want to do." Mel replied in the same tone, she put one hand on the back of Ian's neck and the other on his shoulder. She leaned in to kiss him. To her surprise Ian put a hand on her waist and one on her thigh. Adam had always hesitated to touch her, especially like this. The slightest movement from even Ian's fingertip made a shock go through Mel's body.

"Melissa!" Nora's voice yelled in disbelieve as she walked into Eddie's penthouse followed by Katy. Mel parted from Ian and instantly blushed a deep shade of red.

Mel and Adam were still together. Nora was involved with Adam's dad. Yes, this feeling was guilt. Mel rarely felt guilty and now she remembered the feeling; it was a horrible feeling.

"Nora... Katy... Hi..." Mel stammered as she blushed deeper red, Ian hadn't thought it was possible.

"Hey guys." Ian said in a relaxed voice, his laid back attitude made Mel want to slap him. "What brings you here on this beautiful night?" He added.

Nora was giving Mel a disappointed look before turning to Ian. Mel wasn't her biggest worry right now. Loren wasn't here, neither was Eddie. Nora still had the worry inside of her.

"Is Ed here?" Katy asked after looking around the room for the third time. Katy wasn't the kind of mother that was always worried but something triggered motherly worry inside of her. Maybe it was Nora who had been walking around like a crazy stressed out chicken. Or maybe it was the fact that she just felt like something had happened.

"Nope." Ian replied, he sat back down in the couch.

"I think he and Loren left to do something romantic. Loren left her phone here, I know that much." Mel said as her face turned back to a somewhat healthy color, well, there was still a pink blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't drive us?" Eddie said as he felt himself getting mad at Jeremy and Leah who were agreeing on not wanting to help him or Loren to get back to LA.

"We don't have enough money for the gas, LA is quite a long way." Leah replied, she gave Loren a dirty look. Loren wasn't sure what to think of the look, so, Leah didn't like Loren all that much, that was obvious.

"I'll pay for everything." Eddie assured both Jeremy and Leah.

"I'm not even sure if the car will start." Jeremy said as he slightly shook his head.

"We just want to get back home." Loren stated. Eddie noticed her voice sounded tired. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren and rubbed her waist reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Eddie was sure that it would be if only Leah and Jeremy cooperated.

"Okay, if you can get us home I promise you a place in the finals of my contest." Eddie sighed. He saw Jeremy and Leah exchange a look, Leah nodded.

"My brother and I will get the car running." Leah said before walking out of her tiny farm.

"Do you think people are worried about us?" Loren asked, she leaned against Eddie who was now supporting most or her weight. Loren was exhausted, a different kind of exhaustion that she had felt on Saturday after the shoot for Eddie's video. The video that she hadn't seen yet. She wasn't sure if she would get to see tonight, still she was dying to see it.

"I think you shouldn't worry as much." Eddie said with the charming smile that always made Loren's insides melt. Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her cheek before he started walking back outside, still supporting most of Loren's weight.

"Just tell me you'll make everything okay again." Loren groaned. Every time she blinked she kept her eyes closed as long as possible.

"I'll make everything okay." Eddie replied as his kissed the top of Loren's head. Eddie was relieved when he heard the sound of an engine running when he and Loren got outside. "You see." He added, a little tired smile appeared on Loren's face. Eddie decided to scoop her up, he carried her to the car in bridal style.

"You see, you do want to carry me." Loren said in a soft sleepy voice. Eddie noticed that her voice got higher when she was tired, higher and softer, but still beautiful. Loren's eyes closed and her breathing was almost rhythmic, Loren was asleep. Eddie was surprised by how easy Loren could slip into quite a deep sleep.

"Leah will drive you, I'll meat you tomorrow at the MK." Jeremy said as he nodded at Eddie as a sign of goodbye. Eddie nodded back and reached the car.


	60. Chapter 60

**Yay, Chapter 60 and over 230 reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update this story yesterday, I got stuck and then I got lost in my other story... Sorry once again lovelies. Please review, because I'm kind of stuck writing this story, and because reviews make me smile. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 60_

Loren was soundly sleeping in the chair next to Eddie. The truck in which Leah was driving them back to LA had room for three people in the front seat so Eddie sat in the middle, between Loren and a driving Leah. Leah drove in a way that annoyed Eddie, she was reckless, a quality that Eddie hated in drivers. Reckless driving was what killed his mother.

"Do you think I have a chance of winning your contest?" Leah asked in a bit of a greedy voice.

"Don't you mean you and your brother?" Eddie replied as he gave Leah a surprised look. Something about Leah annoyed him, maybe it was the way she drove or the way she looked at Loren. Probably the way she looked at Loren. If somebody gave Loren one wrong look, Eddie instantly hated them. That was something he had newly noticed.

"Yeah, sure." Leah said, she rolled her eyes. "But be honest, once you get into the Hollywood lifestyle, they don't care about the guitar player. They care about the singer." She continued making Eddie give her the same surprised look he had given her before, but this time it had more disbelieve to it.

"Well, that's not right... It's about the music and without the right musicians a singer is nothing." Eddie replied carefully, in situations like this Eddie could almost hear his mother; telling him to be direct about his opinion.

"Yes I agree with you on that but you know... I just want to be with Jeremy until I have enough fans to go solo." Leah answered like it was the most simple thing ever and she had to contain herself not to say 'Duh.' afterwards. At least that is what Eddie thought her words sounded like.

"It is not that easy, you know." Eddie said, again carefully.

"I know, that's why you'll help me." Leah replied with a nod. Eddie looked at Leah's face which didn't show any sign that she was kidding.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked after a moment of silence in which Eddie noticed some tension in the air. Tension that Leah didn't seem to notice. Neither did she notice just how ignorant and plain dumb her remarks sounded.

"You could do the same for me as you did for her." Leah explained, again as if it was the simplest thing on earth. She motioned towards Loren who was still asleep, she was cute when she was asleep, but now, Eddie would want noting more than for her to be awake. At least so she could bluntly point out Leah's stupidity without any further due. Another think Eddie loved about Loren, she wasn't afraid to let people in on her view of the word. Well, she wasn't afraid to do so when he was around, he knew that much.

Eddie had been a little caught up in looking at Loren sleep but quickly realized Leah was waiting for him to reply.

"What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked, truly wondering what her point of view on him and Loren was.

"When you started dating her, she became famous like this." Leah snapped her fingers.

"That was not because I'm dating her, that's because she is truly talented." Eddie almost snapped, he was offended by Leah's remark and now knew why he didn't like her. She had a Tyler Rorke sized ego.

"So am I." Leah stated. Eddie had been right; an ego like Tyler Rorke's.

"You might be, but that's not everything." Eddie answered. According to Eddie, talent was everything, but you had to be nice to work with too, otherwise nobody would be willing to work with you. And you could have all the talent in the world, but making it on your own is undo able.

* * *

Chloe's head felt like it was about to fall off. Maybe that would be better, somebody could give it to Loren and Eddie as a gift. Although Chloe was now sure of the fact that she couldn't get Eddie back, stealing Tyler from the teenager was a great feeling. Chloe lifted her head and looked around the room, Jackie wasn't there, something at which Chloe sighed in relief, she needed a break from her mother. But Tyler was nowhere to be seen either.

Chloe sat up and ignored the pounding in her head that got worse as she did so. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed before she gave herself a little push and stood up from the bed. The pounding in her head got even worse. A lot worse. Chloe leaned against the wall with both her hands in an effort to support herself, keep herself from falling down.

Everything went black. The last thing Chloe felt was her legs collapsing underneath her and her head hitting the wall.

* * *

Mel walked into the kitchen, she told Katy, Nora and Ian she was going to get something to drink while actually she needed some time for herself. Nora had caught her, kissing Adam who was the son of Nora's boyfriend type-ish guy. Mel wasn't even sure what was going on between David and Nora, normally she had questioned the both of them until they spilled something, but not now.

"Love, is everything okay?" Ian asked from behind Mel, who now realized her pose was rather dramatic. She had been breathing heavily with one hand supporting her head and the other on the kitchen counter supporting the rest of her weight.

"Yeah... It was just a bit awkward in there, I don't like awkwardness in the air." Mel stated, making it sound like a little poem she had just come up with. Ian chuckled slightly.

"I hate to ask this... But what just happened." Mel said quickly. "You know, when we kissed. Are you sure you don't regret it?" She asked, she closed one eye and because she almost didn't dare to look at him.

"No. I don't regret it at all." Ian assured Mel.

"That's the thing... Because I kind of do." Mel blurted out. "I mean, not the kissing you part, and not the liking you part, but the part where me and Adam are still... Together." she explained. Ian looked at her, there was no anger in his face. No hurt. Just a little smile, Mel had no idea what to think of that smile. It looked like he was amused by her words. There was nothing amusing about it. Mel had cheated on Adam with Ian and worst of all, she like Ian. She liked Ian more than she liked Adam.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Eddie said when he saw Loren's eyes open. Loren smiled but needed a moment to remember where she was, when she did, she didn't have time to say anything because Eddie placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You know, you guys are perfect for each other." Leah suddenly said, interrupting their moment. Eddie sat back in his seat and grabbed Loren's hand.

"Thank you." Loren replied with a sleepy smile. Leah returned her smile but something told Loren that Leah's smile wasn't sincere.

"There's probably a phone there." Eddie said, he pointed at something that looked like a bar about ten meters away from them. The truth was that Eddie wanted to get Loren away from Leah for a moment. He wanted to get away from Leah for a moment.

Leah pulled up at the bar. "Yes they do, I know this place." she said, a bit disappointed that Eddie didn't want to be inside of the car with her any longer.

The car stopped and Loren opened the door, she got out, closely followed by Eddie who wrapped his arms around her from the behind.

"You see, I told you it would all be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, I love you." Loren replied, still a bit sleepy as she turned in his arms and kissed Eddie.

"And I love you." Eddie said in a way that made the butterflies in Loren's stomach melt to a warm fuzzy substance that was now spreading all over her body.

Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist and guided her towards the bar, following Leah. The moment they got inside they were greeted by the sound of Something In The Air, yet it sounded like the singer who was up on a stage, was dying while singing the song. Eddie sighed, a karaoke bar. This was the first time in years that he had been inside one of those. Eddie never liked karaoke bars that much, but he just needed to get to a phone and get out.

"You can use the phone over there." Leah said as she walked up to them, apparently after talking to somebody who was in charge of the bar.

Eddie gave Leah a nod as to say thank you before he and Loren walked in the direction Leah had pointed. There was a phone there, a payphone, text was written all over the wall and even on the phone itself.

"Who are we going to call?" Loren asked, Eddie looked inside of his pockets for some change, he found some and took a step towards the payphone.

"I think your mom must be worried about you." Eddie stated before he picked up the horn.

* * *

Katy stared at her phone in disbelief. She had just gotten a call of the police department of Ojai, they had found Eddie's car. It had spun off the road, hit a tree and exploded. There was a body inside of it.

"Katy... What's wrong?" Nora asked, the expression on Katy's face worried Nora to no bounds.

"They- They just found Eddie's car..." Katy stammered.

Nora sighed in relief. "So why is that a bad thing?" Nora asked. Katy looked up at Nora, Katy was sitting on the couch and Nora had stood up.

"There was a body, inside of the car." Katy's hands started shaking as a look of horror took over Nora's face.

"But..." Nora began, wanting to point out that Eddie had been with Loren, wanting to ask a thousand of questions. But nothing came out of her mouth. Nora's phone rang as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but something told her to pick up. That something was Katy who was at the verge of grabbing Nora's phone and picking up herself, even if it was only to stop it from ringing.

"H- Hello?" Nora said in a weak voice as she picked up her phone.

"Hi mom." Nora gasped when she heard her daughter's voice on the other end of the line.

"Loren!?" Nora yelled, partly excited, partly worried and wondering if something happened to her daughter or Eddie. "Loren are you okay? Where are you? Where's Eddie?"

Katy looked up at Nora with a greedy expression, anxious to know what Nora was saying. Katy's whole world had crashed down in just a few seconds, but was now lifting up again. Something about Nora's tone gave her hope.

"Yes... I'm fine, me and Eddie were going for a drive and when we stopped for gas somebody stole Eddie's car." Loren explained, Eddie chuckled at the bluntness that she told this with. Like it was a story about something she had experienced while going to the supermarket.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Nora said with a sigh in relief. Katy gave Nora a questioning look, Nora smiled at her reassuringly. "Could you put Eddie on for a second? Katy really wants to talk to him." Nora added, a smile appeared on Katy's face as she felt her heart do a little dance in relief. Katy had thought she had lost her son for a while. She had thought she lost her son in the same way she had lost Max. That would have been too much for her to handle, she was sure of it.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello dearest readers! I'm almost at 250 reviews! How amazing is that? I'll tell you; incredibly amazing. I love you guys! I'm still kind of stuck, so I really really really need ideas! Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 61_

"So apparently the guy who stole my car crashed into a tree." Eddie said with a surprised expression on his face as he hung up the phone. His mother had been relieved when she heard his voice. Eddie had immediately assured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Loren asked. Eddie chuckled and put his hands on her waist.

"Of course not." He said, he smiled at Loren's remark. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "My car exploded... And so did he. But we shouldn't worry about it." Eddie added.

"Wow... I actually feel bad for him." Loren said, surprised by her own emotions.

"That's because you are too nice." Eddie replied as he rubbed her waist, making Loren blush slightly. "The most important thing is that you are safe and we are going to get home. And perform tomorrow at the contest finals."

Loren nodded, before something else caught her attention. It was Leah, she was up on the stage singing a song that Loren didn't recognize. She did notice that Leah was an excellent singer, she had a country sound to her voice. It wasn't the kind of voice Loren particularly loved, but it still was a good singer.

"She likes being in the spotlight..." Eddie said under breath. He had to admit that Leah was a good singer, but he still didn't like her attitude. Plus, she wasn't much of an entertainer. The way she was standing there, leaning to one side while nonchalantly singing into the microphone. Eddie thought that pose only worked for old jazz musicians, not for young girls with a country side to her.

"She's a pretty good singer." Loren replied, Leah finished her song and climbed off the stage.

"You know what I want to do?" Eddie asked. He didn't wait for a reply, instead he grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her up the stage. A few surprised and excited sounds came from the crowd.

A guy walked up to them, Loren figured he managed the karaoke part of the bar. He handed them both a microphone and asked them what they wanted to sing.

"If There Was No Music." Eddie replied. It was one of the songs from his second album and he had just been dying to sing it with Loren. The guy nodded and walked off the stage. Loren looked into the crowd. Cameras were pointed in her face as the music started playing.

* * *

Mel and Nora were in the kitchen. Nora needed to talk to Mel about what she had just saw. After knowing that Loren and Eddie were both fine, this was the first thing on her list.

"Nora, I know what you're gonna say and I have a perfect explanation for it." Mel said before Nora could say anything. Mel didn't continue, she had no idea what to say.

"I'm waiting..." Nora replied impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Mel a disapproving look.

"Okay maybe I don't." Mel said as she closed one eye and turned red.

"Mel... You and Adam-" Nora began.

"Yes. I know, I know. We are still together. But I just don't feel as comfortable with him as I feel with Ian." Mel cut her off. Nora sighed.

"I get that. I really do, but Adam really cares about you." Nora said with another sigh. "It's not okay to break the heart of a sweet guy like him." She added, making Mel feel even guiltier than she had already felt. Mainly because every word Nora said was true. To only increase her guilty feeling, he phone beeped. Mel looked on the screen. A message from Adam.

_I didn't see you at school today anymore... I know it's late, but could you give me a call, just so I know you're okay? X_

* * *

"... She slipped into a coma." A doctor said. The words hit Jackie like a cold slap in the face. The coffee she had just been getting fell out of her hand, on the floor.

"But- But I was just with her." Jackie managed to say, not caring about her feet, that were now soaked in hot coffee.

"She got out of bed and fell. She hit her head very badly." The doctor explained. "We have no idea when she is going to wake up." He added.

"A- Any time soon?" Jackie asked hopefully. The doctor shook his head.

"She's lucky to even be alive." He replied.

* * *

Adriana walked back into her house, Tyler had just dropped her off. He didn't like the idea of Adriana going home, but eventually gave into it.

"No, Nick, I haven't got the money. But it's just a matter of time." Adriana heard her father's voice say from his study. She walked in the direction of the study until she was close enough to hear every word her father said.

Adriana couldn't understand the reply of the unknown man with whom her father was talking, but she assumed it was very annoying because Don told him to stop worrying and that he would get 'it' in time.

"This must be your daughter." A man who suddenly stood in from of Adriana said. Adriana had been too busy thinking what 'it' was, that she hadn't noticed the man walking out of the study, closely followed by her father.

"Bye, Nick." Was the only thing Don said. Nick gave him a look that appeared to mean a lot to both of the men but it didn't make any sense to Adriana. And then he just left without another word.

"Who was that and why was he being all suspish?" Adriana asked, in her normal way. The sassy, snappy way that everyone was used to hearing from her.

"That was a... Client... From the clinic." Don lied. Adriana rolled her eyes before turning her back on her father. She was tired and going to sleep. As long as possible. Hoping not to get a nightmare.

* * *

_"We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never would've never danced._  
_If there was no music."_ Eddie sang, he moved around on the stage in a way that Loren admired.

_"If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music." _Loren sang, mostly to Eddie who smiled at her. Loren was surprised by how relaxed she was.

_"Listen up, listen up right here_  
_The soundtracks would disappear_  
_Bruno would never catch a grenade_  
_The radio wouldn't know what to play."_ Eddie sang with Loren joining in on the word 'grenade'.

_"We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music, no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never would've never danced, never danced_  
_If there was no music."_ Eddie sang.

_"If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music."_ Loren sang as she started to feel as comfortable as she had ever felt.

_"Listen up, listen up come on."  
__"Come on!"  
__"The DJ's would be out of jobs."  
"No jobs!"  
__How would you ever get your fitness on,  
__If the music's gone?  
__We'd be so lost!  
__Listen up, listen up to this.  
__This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
__Anthems would not exist!" _Loren sang with Eddie as backup vocals.

_"We never would've met_  
_We never would've had a chance_  
_If there was no music._  
_I probably would've left_  
_And never never danced._  
_If there was no music."_ Eddie sang as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her from the behind.

_"If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music._  
_If there was no music,_  
_If, if there was no music,_  
_If there was no music, music, music."_ Loren sang for the last time.

_"There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music." _Eddie and Loren sang together. The crowd that had been rather quiet after all of the other karaoke singers was now full on cheering. Eddie gave Loren a quick peck on the lips and the cheering got even louder. Eddie got off the stage and helped Loren off by grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up in the air before he put her down on the ground.

"You are a star, even in karaoke." Eddie said flirtatiously.

"Oh please, I was dying up there." Loren replied with a chuckle. "I never knew dying felt that good though." She added jokingly.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow?" Eddie asked. Loren just nodded before the sound of a camera, closely followed by a bright flash took her's and Eddie's attention.

"I thought you were dead." Loren sighed, she had assumed that the press would be all over Eddie's crashed car, giving them some time away from the public.

"Okay. Time to get out of here." Eddie stated with a sigh. Eddie pushed through the crowd of people, Loren was closely following, she felt everybody look at her and Eddie.

"Is it really always like this with you?" Loren asked rhetorically the moment they got outside.

"Let's just wait for Leah so that we can get out of here." Eddie said. Paparazzi had followed them outside and didn't bother to keep a polite distance. Loren didn't get why they practically rammed the cameras into her face. You could zoom in pretty well with those things. That was something Loren was sure of.

"Could you just back off for a second?!" Loren said as she pushed a paparazzi that was practically in her arms. She was getting really annoyed by them, they had ruined her perfect moment with Eddie. She just wanted to throw those cameras on the ground and smash them with a hammer.

"Eddie, how do you deal with your girlfriend's obvious temper?" A paparazzi guy holding a voice recorder asked. He pointed the voice recorder in Eddie's direction.

Eddie just smiled and shook his head. "I totally agree with her. You should all back off and get a life." He said calmly. The guy said something different, Eddie wasn't paying attention to the chaos. He looked at Loren who appeared to be stressed out by this many people looking at her.

He pulled Loren close. "Let's just give them something." Eddie whispered before he kissed Loren passionately. Mainly to calm her down, and to keep her from getting more questions thrown at her. Questions that she would probably answer because she even trusted paparazzi to be truthful and not hold what she said against her. Reporters tended to take things out of context and use them against you at random in an interview, or just on the red carpet. Anywhere really. He didn't want Loren to have to go through that, that's why her was here right? To keep her from making the same mistakes he had made. Maybe even more that once.

"Oh well, that is quite something." Loren said when they parted for breath.

"You're quite something." Eddie replied before he kissed her again. This time with even more passion. He hadn't noticed Leah, who was leaning against the wall, watching them with jealously in her eyes. Why would Loren get treated like this by Eddie and she won't? Leah thought it was unfair. She was just as talented as Loren was. Maybe even more talented. At least, that was how she viewed herself.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello dear readers. So, it's going to be hard to update every day in the upcoming days. I'll do the best I can, but I also kind of want to focus on my new story and I'm even thinking of writing a third one... Any ideas for that? Anyways, I hope you don't hate me. Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 62_

Loren was in the shower and Eddie almost had to fight the urge to go in there since Leah was sitting on their couch. Eddie thought it was strange that she had casually walked up with him and Loren. When Eddie asked Loren if she wanted Leah to go Loren had replied that it wasn't necessary.

"So... How are things going between you and Loren?" Leah suddenly asked, Eddie was leaning against the piano and had been pretending to be texting, now he looked up from his phone.

"Really good." Eddie replied, not knowing what to think. Eddie thought it was weird that Leah asked something like that. He hated her overall attitude about Loren. A sudden sound came from upstairs, the sound of something breaking.

"It sounds like she needs some help up there." Eddie said, he didn't wait for Leah to reply and practically ran up the stairs.

"Loren, are you okay in there?" Eddie asked as he knocked on the door of his bathroom.

"Ehh... Not really." Loren replied from inside the bathroom. Loren opened the door of the bathroom, she was only wearing a towel.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked a bit worriedly, but still with a gaze to the towel that was covering Loren, well, barely.

"I kind of... Broke a few things." Loren said as she slightly narrowed her eyes. Eddie walked into the bathroom and started laughing.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he motioned towards the shower, the glass door was broken and glass was shattered all over the floor.

"I kind of fell..." Loren answered, he cheeks turned pink. Eddie just laughed again and moved closer to her.

"I think I can forgive you for that." Eddie whispered, he put his hands on Loren's waist, lifted her up and pinned her up against the wall. Loren wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso and ran one hand through his hair, she put the other on his cheek.

* * *

Mel walked out of the guestroom where Ian was watching TV. She saw a blond girl sitting on Eddie's couch. Eddie and Loren weren't around.

"Hello?" Mel said, the girl jumped and turned around.

"Ehm... Hi." The girl replied. Mel approached her, still with a weird look on her face, Mel had no idea who the girl was but didn't like her already.

"Ian! Could you get in here?" Mel yelled. Ian instantly appeared, he looked at Mel with a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" Ian asked, he didn't notice the blond girl until now. "Friend of yours?" He asked, motioning towards the girl.

"I have no idea who she is." Mel replied, she was almost whispering.

"_she_ can hear you." The girl stood up from the couch and put her hands on her hips. Mel gave her the same sassy look she was receiving. Ian was quietly hoping that it would turn out to be a girl fight. Then again, he also didn't like the attitude the girl was giving both of them.

* * *

Adriana couldn't sleep... Again. It was late but she had no idea how late. She started walking around the house, something she always did when she felt restless. Her dad seemed to be asleep already. Adriana had a weird feeling, like everything around her was made of plastic. She wished it was. She wished she lived in a plastic world. A plastic world with no problems. The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Adriana thought out loud. It sounded like she was snapping at herself.

Adriana opened the door and stiffened.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" Adriana asked, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned to one side a bit.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Phil replied. He walked in without asking Adriana if it was okay.

"No, I was already up. Why are you here?" Adriana asked, she didn't close the door behind Phil. Phil... Another possible father of her baby. One of the three.

"I really need to talk to you. I- We didn't get a chance talk about what you told me." Phil replied, he noticed Adriana hadn't closed the door so he did.

Something about Phil closing that door made Adriana feel trapped. She looked at Phil and back at the door. She put her hand on her belly, suddenly feeling nauseous, she turned around and ran to the closest bathroom.

"Aid, are you okay?" Phil asked, leaning on the doorpost as he looked at Adriana.

"Do I look okay, Phil?" Adriana almost yelled as she wiped her mouth. She took a few steps in Phil's direction, suddenly very angry at him. She had to admit that she was just overall angry. Phil was just the closest thing she could take it out on.

"To be honest-" Phil began as he took a look at Adriana's pink sweats and messy hair.

"It wasn't a question." Adriana interrupted him. "And I don't want to talk about Vince." She added hatefully.

"I think you should go to the police." Phil said, ignoring Adriana's remark.

"I never thought about that..." Adriana admitted.

* * *

"Eddie..." Loren said between kisses.

"Hmm..?" Eddie groaned, he started kissing her neck.

"As much as I love this... We can't do that now." Loren replied, giggling when Eddie kissed her neck.

"Do what?" Eddie asked innocently, he never stopped kissing her neck.

Loren giggled again and her cheeks turned pink, she slightly pushed Eddie off her.

"Alright, alright..." Eddie laughed. "In that case I think you should put on some clothes, or I might not be able to contain myself as well as I did just now." He added.

Loren was still laughing as she and Eddie walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you broke the door." Eddie stated just before he was out of the bathroom. Loren put her hand on her chest and acted as if she was hurt.

"It was an accident, plus, you are kind of forcing me to stay here." Loren joked, she was still only wearing the towel when Ian walked in.

"Mate who is-" Ian began. "Hello Loren Tate." He said when he saw Loren, wearing nothing but the towel.

"Continue, Ian." Eddie replied with an amused smile.

"Oh... Right... The point." Ian said, he turned his attention back to Eddie. "There is this girl downstairs and Mel is about ready to scratch her eyeballs out. And I have to admit, so am I." He continued sarcastically, yet it was still the truth in a way.

"That's Leah..." Eddie sighed. "We were kind of stranded and she drove us home." He explained with another sigh.

"Well, mate, why is she still here? And better yet, why is she down there when you're up here-" Ian began.

"We'll be down in a minute." Eddie cut him off. Ian gave Eddie a perverted smile before leaving the room without a word.

* * *

Nora had the feeling that she should get over to David's house and tell him what she had seen with Mel and Ian. But it wasn't her business. She and David were a... thing... And she should keep her nose out of Mel's love life. No matter how messes up that was. Nora's love life had been pretty messed up too back in the day. Nora got out her phone and texted Loren. She was probably staying over at Eddie's... Again. Something Nora didn't like. Not that she didn't approve of her daughter's relationship with Eddie, but just the fact that she barely came home anymore. Especially on a school night.

_Hey honey, did you get to Eddie's safely? And will I get a chance to see you tomorrow at all? Love you. _

Nora sighed and send the text. Not only was Loren pulled into the Hollywood lifestyle, Nora was starting to think Mel was getting pulled in too. Nora loved both Eddie and his friend, but was having her doubts if they were the right boyfriends for two eighteen year old girls.

_Yes mom, I got to Eddie's safe and sound. Of course you will see me tomorrow! Why doubt that? I'm staying over at Eddie's if that wasn't clear yet... Love you too x _

A bit taken aback by the early reply Nora looked at the text for a few moments. Eddie was good for Loren. He might be older that Loren, but he was good for her.

* * *

The MK was packed with people, of course it would be if it was this time of night. Katy had to admit that she would have been a bit disappointed in herself if it wasn't busy at this hour.

"Katy!" Grace yelled from the bar, a few people turned their heads to see who Grace was yelling at, but quickly focused on their drinks again.

"What's up?" Katy replied as she approached the bar.

"There's someone here to see you." Grace said, she motioned towards Emma, who was sitting at the bar with a broad smile on her face.

"Emma, hi!" Katy greeted her friend excitedly.

"Hey," Emma replied warmly as she pulled Katy into a hug.

"So what brings you here?" Katy asked, still with a smile on her face.

"I guess I wanted to thank you again, for hooking me up with Eddie and Loren... Or well, Leddie." Emma said. "So I guess, if you'll let me buy you a drink, that will be the least I can do."

* * *

Loren walked down the stairs, closely followed by Eddie, who was walking behind her with both his hands on her hips.

"So yes, I will be participating in the finals of Eddie's contest." Leah said, as if she was doing an interview. But she was talking to Mel who had a forced smile on her face and constantly looked at Ian for help. Ian was leaning against the piano and it looked like he was close to dying from laughter. Apparently 'miserable Mel' was funny to him.

"Lo, I love your outfit." Mel stated since Loren was wearing one of Eddie's shirts, a big one that she had picked out because it fit her like a dress.

"Yeah mate, that girl is rocking your clothes." Ian added.

Leah was just sitting on the couch and looked like she had been eating a bowl of the most sour things your could imagine. Loren thought that Leah was supposed to be a sweet down to earth country girl, yet she was more of a diva than Chloe. Okay, maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she was a huge diva. And not to mention her big ego that seemed to be growing every second she spent near Eddie. Loren wanted to slap her and tell her that Eddie was her man.

"So... Leah..." Eddie began, he walked over to that couch. "Thank you so much for driving us... But-"

"I can just crash on the couch right?" Leah almost insisted although she made it sound like a question.

"Eh, well actually-" Loren tried to say.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to drive all the way back home." Leah interrupted, knowing that if she would get either Eddie or Loren to feel guilty about letting her drive home, she would get to spend the night at a rockstar's house.

"Well, I think Mel already has dibs on the couch." Loren replied.

Mel and Ian exchanged a look. "No that's alright." Mel said, she ignored the weird gaze she received from her best friend, luckily Leah drew the attention back to herself after some seconds.

"Then it's settled." Leah stated with a smile in Eddie's direction.

Loren looked at Eddie like a lost puppy, the look made Eddie laugh. He didn't like Leah, neither did Loren, that was obvious. Eddie did think that it was sexy if Loren got jealous. But that was no reason to make her jealous. Plus Eddie didn't like Leah as much too. But that was purely because of her attitude towards Loren, anyone who wanted to be meant to Loren had to deal with him.


	63. Chapter 63

**HiHi, you guys have been reviewing like crazy, I love it! Please review! Really, keep reviewing like crazy persons because I love crazy persons! And what about ideas for a third story? Enjoy!**

_Chapter 63 _

Katy's head hurt and that was starting to become a familiar feeling. She grabbed her head and looked around, noting seemed to be moved in her apartment even though the door was open. Why was the door open? She didn't wonder about it very long, she got up, took a moment to grab her head, walked over to the door and closed it.

She opened her laptop, mainly to see what Eddie had been up to.

KATY DURAN GOING CRAZY AT HER OWN CLUB

"What?" Katy whispered, she scrolled down the page. A lot of pictures of her appeared, she was drunk, clearly. But they weren't crazy. Katy had been scared for a while, but now she didn't even bother to look at the rest of the pics. She closed her laptop and walked into the kitchen. She had almost forgotten how annoying gossip hounds could be. This was just a reminder.

* * *

Loren loved the feeling of waking up in Eddie's arms. Lucky for her, she still had a lot of time until she had to leave for school. She turned in Eddie's arms, careful not to wake him up. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Eddie's eyes open.

"Do you never sleep?" Loren asked in a raspy, sleepy voice.

"I'm okay with just a couple of hours." Eddie replied softly. Loren chuckled.

"Does that have to do with the 'rockstar lifestyle'?" Loren teased. Eddie laughed and rubbed her waist.

"It has everything to do with that." Eddie replied, he placed a soft kiss on Loren's lips. Eddie pulled Loren on top of him and started kissing her again.

"Eddie I was wondering-" Leah walked into the room, she stopped talking as soon as she saw Loren on top of Eddie.

"Wondering what, Leah?" Eddie sighed as Loren rolled of him and giggled a little at his annoyed tone.

"If I could use your shower." Leah replied, she leaned against the doorpost, it looked like she was trying to do a sexy pose, which annoyed Loren. Although she started to laugh harder at the question Leah had.

"I'm sorry... We kind of broke the shower last night." Eddie replied, he started laughing when he realized how wrong that actually sounded.

"Oh..." Leah said, a little disappointed. She was also giving Loren a weird look because she was resting her head on Eddie's chest as she laughed so hard that she almost had tears streaming down her cheeks and she wasn't even sure why.

"What are you going to do about that anyway?" Loren asked, she figured Leah would leave if she just didn't pay any attention to her.

"I think I can call a guy for that." Eddie replied, he got up and lifted Loren up from the bed. He also didn't pay attention to Leah, who appeared to be still standing in the doorway, watching them. It made Loren feel a little uncomfortable, but didn't seem to bother Eddie since he was comfortable enough to walk around in his boxers.

Leah sighed in annoyance and left. She was mad that Eddie was rubbing his relationship with Loren in her face like that. She was mad that Loren had everything going for her. Even last night, all the paparazzi had been focusing on Loren and Eddie, Leah wanted people to focus on her. Leah wanted more attention. Leah knew she would get it if she could get Eddie. But getting Eddie would be a lot of work.

"You see, she's leaving, now we're alone." Eddie stated as he kissed Loren's neck.

"I don't get why Mel even wanted her to stay..." Loren replied.

"Me neither, all I know is we're alone now." Eddie answered flirtatiously. He lifted Loren up, spun her around in the air and kissed her again.

* * *

Mel was throwing pillows at Ian, who was refusing to get up.

"Come on you handsome British lad, get up." Mel joked, she threw another pillow at Ian, he groaned and turned in the bed. Mel climbed on top of him. "I'm trying a different approach." Mel stated, she gave Ian, who had turned to face her a light kiss on the lips.

"You see, love, if you do this every time I won't get up, I'm never leaving this bed." Ian replied, he put his hand on the back of Mel's head and pulled her into another kiss.

"You know what I would like?" Mel suddenly said. Ian leaned back a little and gave her a questioning look.

"What, love?" He asked after Mel didn't answer. Her gaze was pointed straight at the door. Ian looked at the door too. Loren was standing in the doorway, again, dressed in one of Eddie's shirt, but this time with jeans.

"Mel!" Loren yelled, her eyes were narrowed and her voice sounded partly angry and something that seemed like disappointment was in there too. Mel quickly jumped up from the bed.

"Lo... It's not wh-" Mel began, she was cut off by Loren grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Loren asked angrily as she motioned towards the still open door of the guestroom. Mel turned red slightly.

"I didn't tell you?" Mel replied innocently, with an apologizing smile on her face.

"Don't joke about this, Mel." Loren almost snapped. "I know Ian likes you, but why would you cheat on Adam?" She added.

"I didn't mean to!" Mel defended herself. "It just kind of happened..."

"This is so not over." Loren replied when Eddie walked down the stairs. She didn't want to have this conversation with Mel in front of him.

* * *

Tyler hadn't picked up the phone when Jackie called, now he was sure it was the tenth time she called between now and last night. He hadn't picked up, purely because he didn't want to go over there again and betray Adriana. Although he wasn't really betraying her.

"Yes, Jackie." Tyler picked up his phone with an annoyed sigh.

"Tyler? Tyler I'm so glad you finally picked up!" Jackie replied, according to Tyler with a bit too much emotion in her voice.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked in an unfriendly, rushed way. He walked to his fridge and got out some milk and cereal.

"Chloe's in a coma..." Jackie said.

Why did Tyler have the feeling the world was collapsing? Had he lost Chloe? And if he had, why would he care? He was over her. He had Adriana and she was pregnant with his baby. Adriana needed him. But didn't Chloe need him? Chloe in a coma. Was she going to die? No, Chloe was a fighter. But why did he care?

* * *

Adriana put on a dress, she looked into the mirror and sighed. She knew nobody could see that she was pregnant, but she had the feeling her belly was already the size of a basketball. Adriana pulled out some jeans and looked at them. Jeans... The word alone was something she disgusted, but today, she just wanted to be comfortable.

"Adriana, are you up?" Adriana had just put on the jeans when she heard her father's voice.

"Ya, dad, I'm in my room." Adriana replied. She looked around her room, a typical teenage girls-room. She had the walls painted pink a year before, since she loved that color. But now, she hated her room. She was no longer a teenager.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Don asked as he walked into Adriana's room.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll drive myself." Adriana replied. "I need to go, thanks anyways dad." She added, she had enough time left to get to school to at least eat some breakfast but she wanted to make a stop along the way.

"Okay, but just know that I'm here for you, okay? Even though it may not seem like it all the time." Don assured his daughter. Adriana wasn't sure what came over her but she pulled her father into a tight embrace. She didn't feel him hug her back, but didn't really care at this point. She just needed someone to hold her. She felt lonely.

* * *

"What 'cha cooking?" Eddie asked Loren who was in his kitchen making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her from the behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Whatever I can make, you don't have a lot of things in your kitchen." Loren replied.

"It smells amazing though." Eddie said, he looked at what Loren was making and realized it were pancakes. "I barely remember the last time I had a home cooked breakfast."

"So what do rockstars eat? Because I still haven't really figured that out." Loren answered, she flipped one of the pancakes around and turned in Eddie's arms.

"My dad was always the one to cook breakfast." Eddie said, not answering Loren's question.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Loren began, she instantly felt really guilty.

"It's okay, really." Eddie cut her off with a kiss on her cheek.

"You never get mad at me, do you?" Loren said with a broad smile on her face.

Eddie chuckled. "Have you looked at yourself lately? It impossible to get mad when you look like that." He stated with another kiss on her cheek.

"I wish it worked that way." Loren stated, she turned around again and put the pancakes on a plate.

Some moments later, after a few more kisses and sweet words from Eddie, Loren walked into the living room. Mel sat up straight and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Tate women cooking!" Mel cheered. "Just wait and see boys because this might just change your life." She added in a joking serious tone of voice. It made Loren chuckle even though she was still kind of mad at Mel.

"I bet it will because it already smells delicious." Ian said, he inhaled deep with his nose and made some approving sounds.

"If these pancakes taste even half as good as you do, I'm sold." Eddie whispered into Loren's ear.

"I'm sorry what's that?" Leah asked from the single chair in the room. She didn't feel like it would be smart to sit next to Melissa and Ian.

Loren sighed. "Just an inside joke." She said as she put the pancakes and some extra plates down on the coffee table.

"Would you care to share it with us?" Leah replied in a way that Loren was sure Adriana would say something, with an attitude.

"Okay, that's enough." Mel said as she stood up from the couch. "I've been nice to you long enough, but none of us deserve your attitude." She stood in front of Leah and looked down at her. Leah gasped as if she was rather shocked by what Mel had just said.

"I didn't meant to give you an attitude." Leah finally replied innocently.

"Oh but you did, _missy_ and if you'll keep it up I'm gonna take that grin of yours and shove it up your-" Mel began saying, she was cut off by Ian pulling her back by her waist.

"That's enough, Mel." Ian laughed.

Loren and Eddie exchanged a look and chuckled a little.

"Okay, guys, let's just eat... Please?" Loren said, in an effort to take the tension out of the room. Eddie took the first pancake and put it on a plate. Nobody said something as soon as all of their mouths were filled with pancakes.

"This did change my life." Eddie stated between bites. His statement caused Loren to chuckle and Mel to nod uncontrollably, Eddie was sure that if she nodded her head one more time it was going to fall off.

"You can truly cook, love." Ian added to Eddie's remark.

"I'm not sure which one I would choose, your cooking or my mom's." Eddie joked, he acted like he was thinking about it for a while before continuing. "I think yours because you're way hotter." Eddie gave Loren a kiss on her lips. Loren tasted even better after eating pancakes.


	64. Chapter 64

**Helloww... I hate being too busy to write. Stupid responsibilities. Oh well... Please review, I'll love you forever. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 64_

"So are you nervous for tonight?" Mel asked teasingly as they walked through the school.

Was she nervous? That was a question she had been asking herself for some time now. Yes, she was nervous, but somehow the karaoke had helped. Maybe because tonight wasn't going to be the first time that she'd be performing with Eddie. Although you never knew what you're going to expect with him.

"You totally are." Mel stated with a nod when Loren didn't answer.

"Yes... Of course I am, but I'm also excited." Loren replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I bet you are." Mel said in a dirty minded voice.

Loren shook her head and laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Loren asked, still laughing.

"Whatever you want it to mean, part of Leddie." Mel replied, still with a dirty minded voice. "I'd never thought I would be best friends with half of the hottest Hollywood couple." She added, the remark made Loren blush slightly. Not in embarrassment, but she had always been bad at accepting compliments. Even from Mel.

"Ya... We are pretty hot." Loren joked, her face quickly turned serious when she remembered something. "But you have to tell me more about you and Ian, because I have the right to know."

Mel sighed in annoyance. "Do we really have to talk about that right now?" She asked in a snappy way.

"I think you're going to have to talk about it pretty soon." Loren replied, a little insulted, as she motioned towards an approaching Adam. Mel sighed, she leaned against Loren's locked and massaged her temples. This is it, she thought.

* * *

The drive to Nora's house had taken longer than Adriana had expected. She just needed to talk to someone who she had the feeling understood her. The first person that had came to mind was Nora. The mother of the girl that she envied. Adriana knocked on the door, when nobody answered the door after a few seconds, Adriana was about ready to turn around and leave, when somebody did open the door.

"Adriana, hi, what a nice surprise." Nora said, she motioned for Adriana to come in. She gladly did. "Loren is not home..." Nora added, trying to figure out why Adriana would come knocking on her door when she was supposed to be at school.

"I- I'm not here to see her." Adriana stammered, surprised by the insecure tone of voice she was using, she stood still.

"So... Why are you here?" Nora asked.

"When you talked to me, the night after I came home from... You know... I really felt better." Adriana replied. Again, tripping and stumbling over the words.

Nora was a bit taken aback by what Adriana had just said. One time, Mel had referred to Nora as 'The Teenage-Whisperer', Nora had just laughed and shook her head. But did her words really have effect on girl like Adriana? Nora always tried to help, or just make people feel comfortable. It was something she wished people had done for her back in the day, so she tried her best to give people what she craved so much in her teenage years. Especially when she had been pregnant with Loren and her family had simply cut her off. Wanting to avoid the neighbors spreading rumors about them. Nora's family had always cared a lot about what other people thought of them. The amount of worry they had had for people judging them had bothered both Nora and her boyfriend back in the day; Trent, to no ends.

"C- Can I sit down?" Adriana asked insecurely.

"Yes, sweetie, sure, I'm sorry." Nora quickly apologized, she had been too lost in her thoughts to reply to Adriana's remark and kind of felt guilty about it now.

"I was just hoping we could talk." Adriana spoke out her true feelings. She just needed someone to talk to. She needed someone who had gone through what she was about to go through. If she was even going to go through with it.

"Yes, tell me, what's on your mind? How are you?" Nora asked, she gently touched Adriana's shoulder at the last words.

"I'm pregnant." Adriana blurted out without another thought to it. She was waiting to be judged. Waiting to be kicked out of Nora's house. Waiting to be called names. But instead, she felt Nora pull her into a tight embrace. The kind of embrace Adriana had been craving. That kind of affection. She didn't feel judged, like when she had hugged her dad. She just felt put at ease by Nora's hug.

* * *

Eddie walked into the office and was instantly greeted by Jake. He was sitting behind his desk, a song was playing. Eddie recognized the song as Leah and Jeremy's.

"Please stop that music." Eddie almost begged. He had put a lot of effort into convincing Leah to stay at his house, after she had insisted on going with him to the office multiple times.

"What, you don't like it? I thought you loved that song, since you added it to the finalist list." Jake replied, he raised his eyebrows and his face showed a questioning expression.

"No... It's not the song... It's the person who's singing it." Eddie groaned as he sat down at Jake's desk.

"The country girl?" Jake said as he pointed at the screen.

"Yes, that's a way to describe her, but she's quite the diva." Eddie replied with a smirk on his face that looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"You know her?" Jake asked, he walked around in desk and sat on the edge of it.

Eddie just raised his eyebrows and nodded. He didn't want to talk about Leah now. Hell, he didn't want to talk about Leah ever again. Ian had practically slapped him when he realized he was going to be alone with Leah for more than an hour. Eddie thought it was quite funny and he didn't trust Leah alone in his penthouse. He just didn't trust Leah. He didn't like her and he didn't trust her. But if she was going to make it in Hollywood, she didn't have to become much more of a diva. That might be a plus. That was if she was going to make it. A fact that Eddie highly doubted.

"I guess to business then." Jake stated when he sensed Eddie didn't want to talk about Leah.

"Lay it on me, Jake." Eddie replied a bit jokingly.

"Just sign right here to get payed." Jake got out a sheet of paper and pointed at a spot. He handed Eddie a pen and he signed the papers without another word about Leah.

"Yes, and now to the contest." Jake said as he put the papers in his bag again.

"That is something I want to talk about." Eddie responded as he felt himself getting excited again. Not even somebody like Leah could take his excitement away.

"Here's how it gonna go down..." Jake began. He told Eddie some irrelevant details, about who the sound guy was, or what reporters were going to be there. Eddie was a little surprised to hear that Lily Park was on the list of 'selected gossip hounds', as Jake called them. Everybody could see that Eddie was far from fond of Lily Park. But she could cause a huge buzz with just one phone call, that was the only sensible explanation Eddie could think of, to define Jake's decision.

* * *

Tyler was simply fighting the urge to go and see Chloe. The only question that was still on his mind was; Why do I care so much? The question the which Tyler didn't have an answer. Tyler was sure no one had an answer to it. Well... No one except for Chloe, who always had an answer to everything. And maybe Adriana. But he wouldn't dare to ask her. She would probably become violent. Tyler smirked; that would be the fault of pregnancy hormones, he thought.

Adriana was pregnant. She was carrying a baby inside of her and Tyler had pretty much assured her that he would take care of it with her. But now, he wasn't sure of it. He wasn't sure of anything.

A knock on the door parted Tyler from his thoughts. He was glad that he had something to get his mind off things, at least, that was what he thought. Tyler opened the door. A redheaded girl was standing in the doorway. Tyler vaguely recognized her from the night he went to The Whiskey, the night Chloe had been hit by a car.

"Hey." She said seductively, she leaned against the doorpost and looked at Tyler, who's shirt was opened, revealing his abs.

"Hello there... You." Tyler replied, trying to remember the name of the girl who suddenly looked a lot hotter than she had the other night.

"Gina, it's okay if you don't remember." Gina said with a seductive smile.

"So, what brings you here then, Gina?" Tyler asked flirtatiously. Gina walked in and pulled Tyler's shirt off.

"I just couldn't get you off my mind." She whispered into his ear as she kicked the door behind her shut.

Tyler had to admit this was the perfect distraction, she wasn't Adriana or Chloe. Gina was hot and seemed willing to help Tyler forget about everything for a moment. It seemed like a second that Gina was on top of Tyler, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Loren wandered around the school halls, her fingers crossed for her best friend who was now having a conversation with Adam. Loren could just hope that it wasn't the last conversation Mel was going to have with Adam.

Loren leaned against the big tree outside of the school. She was kind of relieved when her phone rang because she was getting annoyed by all the stares she was getting from people. She was even more relieved when she saw that Eddie was calling.

"Hello beautiful, how is your day at school going?" Eddie asked the second Loren picked up her phone. A smile took Loren's face, more people were looking at her now as they began to realize that Loren might be talking to Eddie.

"I know you don't really want to know that." Loren teased.

"You're probably right, I wish you would just drop out..." Eddie replied, he was already missing Loren a lot since he had dropped her off at school and as soon as Jake went out to get some coffee, he got out his phone and called Loren.

"Eddie, you know-" Loren began defending herself. More heads turned as soon as she said Eddie's name.

"Yes, I know, you want to get your masters in rockstarology." Eddie cut her off jokingly.

"You know you are my favorite teacher in that." Loren laughed.

"Loren Tate, you have no idea how hot that sounded." Eddie replied with a laugh. Loren turned red slightly when Eddie pointed that out.

* * *

Leah was playing Eddie's piano and singing, her voice annoyed Ian, who was a huge fan on music of all kinds just not Leah's, to no bounds.

"Could you stop doing that for a second, I'm trying to focus here." Ian said. He was trying to look really caught up in taking pictures of a fruit bowl, just in order to make it look like he was doing something interesting so Leah would stop singing lyrics that made no sense.

"Focus on a bowl of fruit? Oh please." Leah said with a slight motion of her hand that annoyed Ian. She was a country girl with an ego bigger than her talent.

"That's art, love." Ian replied with an amused grin, willing to do a lot to get under Leah's skin.

"Oh please." Leah repeated. "The things Eddie and I make. That is art." She stated.

"You mean Eddie and Loren?" Ian answered, he started taking pictures of Leah who seemed bothered by it.

"No, I don't mean Eddie and Loren, I mean Eddie and me." Leah protested. "Besides it's not like 'Leddie' is going to last or anything." She stated with a grin. Ian took a few more pictures.

"You know, you're not really photogenic." Ian stated. "Maybe you should turn your head a little, that angle worked for Loren." He looked at Leah, who turned her head in such a way that it made Ian laugh. "No... That angle doesn't work for you... I guess you're just not as much of a natural as she is..." He teased.

"I have more talent in my left eye then she has in her whole body." Leah stated with a smirk, apparently she found her own remark really funny.

"Now, love, there's no need to be jealous of Loren." Ian responded in a bit of a comforting tone of voice.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" Leah snapped as she jumped up from the piano bench.

Ian looked at the girl in front of him that called herself talented and chuckled lightly. She was too easy to annoy.

"Oh well, can't blame you, Loren does have everything going for her." Ian said casually as he leaned against the piano and crossed his arms over his chest. Leah looked about ready to explode. Ian smiled at her childish ways. She truly was too easy to annoy.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello amazing people. I'm over 300 reviews. I was just like; What?! And now I'm really really happy. But I'm so sorry for not updating... I've been pretty busy and I'm also really stuck with this story (And I was getting a little bored with Chloe and then I was like 'Hey! I have the power to put her in a coma!' Yes it may be a little dark and evil..). I do STILL need ideas for a third story, please?! Please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 65_

Mel had thought she would be the one that should break up with Adam. But apparently Adam had been thinking the same thing. Adam wanted to break up too. But unlike Mel, he had just said it.

"I just don't think we go well together." Adam said when Mel didn't reply, in order to explain himself. Truth be told, this wasn't the reason he was breaking up with Mel, who he loved. The reason was that she had been distant for quite a while now, Adam just wasn't sure how to deal with it. Plus, he still hated the way Mel acted around Eddie's friend, Ian.

"I feel horrible saying this, but I kind of agree." Mel replied as she bit her lip. Adam looked surprised, and Mel swore she could see something that looked like disappointment flash across his face. Why would he be disappointed that they shared an opinion? If anything, Adam was supposed to be happy. Or relieved, at least something, not just stand there like he was frozen.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, were you just on the phone with Eddie Duran?" A girl said, her eyes were blue and spread widely. Loren hesitated for a moment but then smiled.

"Yes." She just replied, she noticed another figure behind the girl. Cam. He was at the kind of distance where you could hear everything a person was saying but still remain unnoticed. Those were Mel's words though, since she often referred to herself as 'The Queen Of Eavesdropping'.

"That is _so _amazing." The girl almost yelled, with exaggerated motions of her hands.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Loren agreed. The girl just nodded her head uncontrollably and smiled broadly. Loren understood it, she would have been the same way if any other girl at school would have Eddie Duran. But Eddie wasn't with any other girl at school. Eddie was with her.

"Super!" The girl finally replied, still with the amount of excitement in her voice that Loren was sure she could blow up any second.

Loren felt a little uncomfortable under the gases of all these people, yet, she knew they weren't staring at her for the wrong reasons.

"Do you think you can get us into the MK tonight?" Another girl that just now pushed through the crowd asked. "You know, for Eddie's contest." She added when Loren didn't reply. Loren just stood there and chuckled lightly.

Loren didn't have much time to think of a reply because her phone started ringing again. This time it was Kelly.

"Just have your people call my people and they'll settle it." Loren said hastily before she walked away and picked up her phone.

"Hi Kelly, what's up?" Loren said, she looked back one time and saw that a lot of eyes were still pointed in her direction. She just smiled and shook her head silently as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Hey Loren, how is your day so far?" Kelly asked cheerfully. Loren didn't take time to wonder why she sounded so happy.

"It has been pretty crazy." Loren admitted.

"And the craziest part is yet to come." Kelly agreed. Loren chuckled slightly at the realization that Kelly was right. "So what did you think of the video?" Kelly suddenly asked.

Loren gasped. "Oh my God, I didn't get the chance to watch it." She answered, her mouth opened widely as well as her eyes. She quickly forced herself to show a normal expression on her face as she realized just how ridiculous she must have been looking.

"You should watch it asap. You look stunning, it is a perfect way to start off your career." Kelly stated. "Plus, I'm going to introduce you to some record executives. This is the real deal, Loren."

'The Real Deal', Loren thought about it. There was no going back. But she wouldn't want to go back. Everything that was happening to her was simply amazing.

* * *

Leah looked pissed off. Yet, she was so stubborn and kept playing Eddie's piano, claiming that she was creating 'art'. In the mean time Ian had drank three cups of coffee and also took a lot of pictures of things like fruit. Things that seemed to get one hundred times more interesting when Leah was around. He was actually just pretending to be working so Leah would shut up. Ian just wished Eddie would hurry up with his businessy things, so they could act as if they were busy together.

"Have you ever been in love?" Leah suddenly asked, not in her usual annoying way, but in her real voice. The answer, however, was no. Although Ian was pretty sure that what he felt for Mel was the closest thing to love that he had ever experienced.

"Sure I have." Ian lied, not wanting to start a conversation about his feelings with Leah.

"I don't think Eddie loves Loren." Leah stated. Ian sighed, there was the alternative motive.

"And who are you to be the judge of that?" Ian smile smiled when his best friend appeared in the doorway. His timing perfect, as always.

Leah jumped and stood up. Her eyes went from Eddie to Ian and back to Eddie. Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying what I think." Leah finally said in a clear voice. Both Eddie and Ian could tell that she was getting either insecure or ashamed because her gaze was pointed directly at her feet.

"You want to know what I think?" Eddie began with a light smirk on his face. He had felt a little angry at first but now that feeling was replaced by pity, or something of that sort.

"Mate." Ian warned Eddie, knowing Eddie's attitude when it came to Loren.

"I actually want to know what he thinks." Leah said as she tilted her head a little and looked straight into Eddie's eyes. Eddie didn't hesitate.

"I think you should go." He replied, careful not to let too much hate shine through in his voice. But he was sure that he wouldn't be able to control his rage if Leah kept this up. Even though he knew the things she was saying were preposterous and as far from the truth as a person could possibly get, he didn't want people to talk about him and Loren in such a way. Especially not about Loren.

Leah's mouth fell open. She didn't say another word, she stormed out of Eddie's penthouse, seeking revenge. Although, deep down she knew she had just been digging her own grave.

* * *

Adriana had the idea that everybody was staring at her, even though she knew that that wasn't true. She saw her friend Kim, who instantly walked over to her.

"O M G Aid, where have you been?" Kim asked, she didn't make eye contact with Adriana, instead she got out a mirror and reapplied her pink lip-gloss.

Adriana shrugged. "Just busy." She said with a sigh. Kim gave her a weird look before she put her little mirror in her bag again.

"With your new boyfriend?" Kim asked suspiciously. This time it was Adriana's turn to give Kim a weird look.

"How do you know that?" Adriana asked. Kim shrugged and started walking, Adriana walked with her. Partly to get an answer to her question and partly because she didn't feel like being alone.

"I saw it online, Tyler Rorke? I can't believe you didn't tell me." Kim said, in a bit of an insulted tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but there was just so much going on." Adriana apologized. Apologizing was something new to Adriana and it felt weird. She told herself it was something that you just needed to get used to.

"Sure you would." Kim stated as she brushed her hair to behind her shoulder with her hand. "Anyways, let me in on the deets." She added, not really angry with her friend, but slightly annoyed. Adriana wasn't the way she was before the weekend. And Kim hadn't seen her yesterday.

Adriana told Kim the whole story about how she and Tyler met and what happened shortly after. She didn't include everything that had gone down on Friday, for it was just too painful to talk about. Adriana was still ashamed in a way.

"So you cheated on Phil with a much hotter guy. If that's possible." Kim said after Adriana was done telling her story. She said it in a way as if she was trying to understand what Adriana had just told her.

"I didn't cheat on him." Adriana defended herself.

"I thought you loved him." Kim said as she pressed her eyebrows together.

So much for not being judged.

* * *

Loren was caught up with reading an article about herself and Eddie. She smiled when she was compared to Chloe Carter, who was referred to in the article as 'Cheater Carter'. The person who wrote it, wrote it in a way that Mel would tell it.

She jumped when she felt an arm around her shoulders, but quickly relaxed again when she realized it was Mel's.

"Watcha doing?" Mel asked, in a cheerful tone of voice. Yet there was a crack in her voice.

"Just... Reading something." Loren answered, as she realized that it would sound stupid if she said that she was reading about herself and Eddie. "How did things go with Adam?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not very well." Mel said as she slightly shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." Loren replied, she knew exactly what Mel meant by 'not very well'.

"The weird thing was that he dropped the bomb about breaking up." Mel said, it sounded as if she was mostly talking to herself about it.

* * *

Tyler didn't feel satisfied, yet it seemed like Gina had done her best to satisfy him. She was laying next to him in bed, looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, twirling her red hair around her finger.

"No, it's not that." Tyler replied as he realized he had no idea what this feeling he had was. Was it guilt? Tyler wasn't really familiar with the feeling. He wasn't feeling guilty because he had sex with Gina. Because she had done exactly what Tyler had needed. Get his mind off things.

"Then what is it?" Gina asked, she moved a little closer to Tyler and stroked his hair. Tyler slightly moved his head so that she couldn't stroke his hair anymore. It just felt wrong.

"I have to go." Tyler said, he got up, put his jeans and shirt on, almost in one motion, and walked out of his apartment. Leaving Gina looking puzzled.

Tyler had to see Adriana, of course he wasn't going to tell her about Gina, but he just needed to know that what he did wit her was a mistake.

* * *

"She'll be back soon." Ian sighed. "Her stuff is still here."

"Yeah... I guess so, but she shouldn't talk about me or Loren in that way." Eddie stated as he sat down on the piano bench.

"No, she shouldn't. You're right." Ian replied.

"I have no idea what she's about to do though, she seemed pretty mad." Eddie said, his phone beeped and he had received a text from Jake. "Turn on the TV." Eddie demanded.

Ian gave his friend a not-understanding look but then turned on the TV.

_"Breaking news on the Lily Park Show." _A voice said, pictures of Eddie, Loren and Leah were shown on the screen.

What the hell was this?


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello dearest reader puppets. I love you guys and your reviews. You know what I want to know? If HH actually has male fans, I mean, does it? I wouldn't be surprised... Let me know if you're a guy! Hehe, alright guys, this story is getting really long! I've also posted my third story earlier today, it's called The Lawyer's Assistant, I'm kind of proud of the concept and the first chapter so please go and read it! Please review. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 66_

"Yes, Eddie Duran and I had an affair." Leah stated in the interview she was having with Lily Park that Eddie and Ian were watching. Eddie's mouth fell open.

"Ian, you know that's not true." He said, just to make sure Ian wouldn't buy the act that Leah was putting up.

"I know." Ian replied, he held up one hand and continued watching the interview.

"And what makes you come out with this now?" Lily asked.

Leah didn't seem to have her answer ready for that, she thought about it for a moment.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of him lying to Loren anymore." She finally replied.

"What?!" Eddie called out angrily.

"Relax, mate." Ian tried to calm his friend down, as he also felt emerging anger inside of him. How could Leah do that to someone who had been nothing but nice to her?

"No, no, I'm going to see Loren, before she hears this from anyone else." Eddie replied hastily. He got his jacket and keys and almost ran out, leaving Ian alone with the interview.

Eddie had to assure Loren that Leah was spreading lies, although it wouldn't surprise Eddie if she had imagined having a full blown affair with him. But Eddie would never cheat on Loren. Not one muscle in his body was thinking of that.

* * *

"O M G." Kim said, her gaze went from her phone to Loren, who was still sitting on the bench.

"What?" Adriana asked, her phone also beeped and she looked at it to see what it was.

"What do we do?" Kim asked as she motioned to Loren, who was now sharing laughs with Mel.

Adriana didn't reply, she just walked up to Loren and Mel with a determent pace. Basically, she was just looking for something or someone to take all of her anger and frustration out on. And usually, Loren was her first choice.

"Oh look, our best friends are here." Mel said sarcastically. Loren sighed when she looked up.

"Seems like your _boyfriend _noticed what a bore you are." Adriana said and she held her phone in Loren's face.

"That filthy little skank!" Mel yelled as she ripped the phone out of Adriana's hands.

"Adriana, don't you have other things to focus on?" Loren smirked, not believing a single word that came out of Leah's mouth.

"Yeah, like cheating of my brother with failed actors?" Mel added, making Loren have to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"Okay, that is so none of your bish, Melissa." Adriana said, she titled her head a little and snagged her phone back out of Mel's hand.

"And my relationship is none of your _bish, Aid._" Loren imitated Adriana on the last two words. "I don't care how jealous you are of Eddie and me, you should just butt out of my life." She added. Adriana looked a little taken aback by Loren's sharpness.

"So he can just cheat on you and you stay with him?" Adriana smirked, acting like she hadn't heard Loren.

"That's because I didn't cheat on her." A voice Adriana had heard various times said from behind her. Adriana turned around and stared in the face of the one and only Eddie Duran.

A smile appeared on Loren's face, she had been ready to slap Adriana's stuck up face. Eddie didn't pay attention to Adriana, he walked straight past her and pulled Loren into a passionate kiss.

Mel smiled when she saw the look of pure despise on Adriana's face closely followed by her shaking her head and almost running off with Kim. Kim looked back a few time with an expression of disbelief.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Eddie said as he was still holding Loren in his arms.

"No of course not, silly." Loren replied and she gave Eddie a quick peck on the lips. "I'm wondering what you did to make Leah so mad, though."

"I kind of told her to get out of my house." Eddie admitted, he didn't give Loren time to reply before continuing. "How long do you have school left?" He asked.

Loren thought about it for a moment and realized she only had one period left, she could skip that. It was only biology.

"I think I can come with my amazing boyfriend." She replied casually.

* * *

Tyler suddenly felt the urge to not go see Adriana. The urge to see Chloe instead was very strong. But Tyler was already at the school parking lot and he didn't want to drive all the way to the hospital. Tyler's phone rang, he hadn't seen this name on his screen for a while. Connor Morgan. The assistant of Osborne Silver, one of the most famous movie producers in all of LA. Chloe had taken him to a meeting with Oz one time, really just to get him to do something for her. Tyler didn't really recall what it was. Chloe always asked for the weirdest favors. No, don't talk about her like she isn't here anymore. She's gonna push through this.**  
**

"Well, if it isn't Connor Morgan." Tyler said, he was genuinely surprised but not willing to let that shine through in his voice.

"Yes, it is, mister Silver would like to set an appointment with you. Today." Connor replied.

Tyler looked around and didn't see Adriana. This was a great opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"I'll be right there." Tyler said before hanging up his phone and driving off. He didn't notice Adriana, who had already seen his car and had been heading towards it.

* * *

"Wait I thought we were going to your place." Loren said with a surprised look on her face.

"We are, we just need to go somewhere real quick." Eddie replied, turning towards Loren for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the road.

"But, where are we going?" Loren demanded.

"Lily Park." Eddie simply replied.

"Eddie, you don't have to do that. I mean, let her talk, it's not like anyone will believe her anyways." Loren assured Eddie.

Eddie sighed. "That's the thing, they will. And you will receive a lot of hate for staying with me, and I will do anything to keep that from happening." He explained.

"I love you." Was the only reasonable thing Loren could think of saying, although it sounded completely random in this situation.

"I love you too, and that is exactly why we have to stop this now." Eddie replied, he let go of the steering wheel with one hand that he put on Loren knee.

* * *

Mel knocked on the door of Eddie's penthouse, where she knew Ian was. Breaking up with Adam hadn't been very hard on her, but seeing Ian as he opened the door triggered a guilty feeling. As well as a sadness. A new chapter in her life was closed and she hadn't even given it the chance to start yet.

"Are you okay?" Ian instantly asked when he saw Mel.

"You've been asking that a lot lately..." Mel replied before Ian wrapped his arms around her and she started sobbing. Not because she was sad that she and Adam were over. Not because of her 'mother'. But just because of everything.

However, Ian made her feel safe. Mel had never really needed to be comforted by someone, but now, she had to admit, it felt pretty damn good. Ian smelled nice, like washed his hair with the most expensive shampoo.

"You're gonna be fine, love." Ian assured Mel as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"It just went so fast... And now it's over... And the worst thing is that I don't feel bad about it." Mel answered between sobs. Some parts of her sentences faded because her face was still buried in Ian's chest.

Ian didn't care about what she was saying. He wanted her to smile again. When did he became a guy like this? A 'good guy' that just wanted to see his girl smile. If Mel was already his girl. He sure hoped she was.

"I know, love, it's okay." Ian comforted her.

Mel wasn't really sure what came over her. She parted from Ian's hug, instantly felt cold, threw the door shut behind her, and started kissing him. Every kiss had more passion in it. Ian pinned Mel up against the door, he smiled between kisses.

He finally had Mel all to himself. Something he wanted from the moment he laid eyes on her.

* * *

Katy was on her way to Nora's. She had been a little surprised when Nora had invited her over, but didn't mind, she needed someone to hang out with. Katy had plainly been bored since Max died. They used to have so much fun together, but that had been over for a while. Katy parked her car and got out.

"Hi Katy," Nora said as she opened the door and gave Katy a hug.

"Why, hello." Katy replied and they parted from their hug.

"I've got some pie in here that _will _change your life." Nora assured Katy as she walked to her fridge and got her pie.

"Do you like to bake too?" Katy asked while following Nora to the kitchen.

Nora nodded enthusiastically as she cut the pie.

She had found a friend. And it was weird because she used to be so jealous of Katy. No, not really jealous. More like, she wanted to _be _Katy. Back when she had been the biggest MK fan of them all.

* * *

Adriana had been calling Tyler like crazy, but he wasn't going to pick up. He had put his phone on silent because he was in the office of the one and only Osborne, or 'Oz', Silver.

"So, Oz, what have you got for me?" Tyler said as he walked into Oz's office.

Oz was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. His eyes appeared to have been closed and now he opened one eye.

"Tyler Rorke." Oz greeted Tyler with a smile on his face.

"That's me." Tyler replied, he had always thought the whole act Tyler was putting up was quite peculiar. But he had been told that 'brilliant' people often seemed strange at first sight. And who was he to complain, Oz was very powerful, and an amazing director. One gig with him and Tyler would be set for a while as an actor.

"It is." Oz groaned, he got up and motioned for Tyler to sit on the big leather couch in the middle of his office.

"So-" Tyler started, to break the awkward silence, that only seamed to be awkward for him because Oz was staring at him from one of the big leather chairs.

"Do you think I should redecorate this office?" Oz asked. Suddenly, out of thin air.

"Looks fine to me..." Tyler answered as he looked around the office that was decorated with all kinds of weird paintings and stone Buddha sculptures. It looked weird, and Tyler actually thought redecorating would be a great idea. But now it was time to get down to business. Tyler needed this job.

"I like you, Tyler." Oz suddenly said. Tyler almost wanted to point out his randomness, but realized that Oz was probably aware of it.

"And why is that?" Tyler asked, somehow, Oz's remark had still given Tyler's abnormally large ego another boost.

"You have a kind of darkness to you, that exactly what I need for my next movie." Oz replied.

A smile appeared on Tyler's face, he was going to get everything he wanted, and he was going to get it soon.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey hey hey! So I've been experiencing writersblock, and let me tell you, writersblock is a huge bitch. Ugh, so my dear sweet readers, I pushed through the pain to give you another chapter. You can admit that you totally love me now :) Please review and if you have any magic powers, please make my writersblock go away... Thanks. And also, if you haven't read my third story yet, please read it! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 67_

"Leah is definitely out of the contest." Eddie said as he and Loren walked into the studio where Lily Park usually held her interviews.

"But what about her brother? I kind of liked him." Loren replied, she was almost running to keep up with Eddie who was dragging her forward by her hand.

"He deserves better than her, that is for sure." Eddie stated with a smile. They reached the interview without anyone even bothering to ask them why they were here. Everyone who worked there knew that they would be crazy to stop possible drama from entering Lily's interview. Lily was known for being all about drama.

"What is your master plan now, rockstar?" Loren joked when Eddie stopped.

"I haven't really thought it out..." Eddie responded with a tight smile on his face.

That was when Lily spotted them. She stopped talking to Leah mid-sentence and walked over to Eddie and Loren with a big fake smile on her make up plastered face.

"Leddie!" Lily said with a sweet voice. Lily didn't even bother to call them by their own names. Eddie recalled her doing the same with Chloe and him, she had always called them 'ChloEd.' "I didn't know you guys would show up. Glad you did, let's clear some things up, come sit." She continued, still with the exaggerated niceness in her voice that Loren wasn't going to trust. She had learned enough about the business already to know that snakes like Lily Park couldn't be trusted.

"I won't take a seat." Eddie replied as calmly as he could managed, though it still sounded rather angry. "And I would appreciate it if you'd stop shoving that camera in my face." He added turning to the camera man who took a step back.

"Now, Eddie, don't be mad." Leah began as she got up from the couch. "The truth had to come out some day." She said, she laid her hand on Eddie's arm, as if she had done it various times.

"Leah..." Loren began in a rather threatening tone of voice, she clenched her hands into fists and bit on her lip, trying to keep the anger inside. "I would like it if you'd leave my man alone." She continued in the same threatening tone of voice.

Lily mouthed 'keep rolling' to the camera man, but quite frankly, Loren didn't care about the fact that she was being broadcasted on live television. She cared about the fact that Leah had been spreading lies that made Eddie look bad.

"Oh Loren, it's time to except that he isn't your man." Leah said with a chuckled that only implied that she had less of a brain than Loren had already assumed.

As much as Eddie hated Leah, he was enjoying this side of Loren. She was strong and didn't joke around about what she wanted. But Eddie knew he had to stop it, he released himself from Leah's grip and stood in between the two fighting girls.

"You know that the things you are saying are all lies." Eddie stated. He had to admit that Leah was a good liar, maybe even a better liar than Chloe... If that was possible. No, they were about equal.

"But Eddie- I- We-" Leah stammered and her face started to turn red.

Maybe she was a good liar, but she was also just a girl.

* * *

"You tell the Bee, Lo!" Mel yelled from the couch as if she was a drunk twenty-year-old guy watching the playoffs.

Mel was proud of the way her best friend was standing up for herself. Loren had never really been the type of person that stood up for herself and Mel was really glad that Eddie had somehow managed to change that. It could also be because of the huge confidence-boost Eddie had given her. But whatever it was, Mel was glad that it had happened.

Ian was watching Mel as well as the TV with an amused grin on his face. Mel because she was straight on the most amusing thing that Ian had ever seen in all of his life. And the TV because he loved the sight of Leah going down. Ian had no idea that he could have feelings of hatred that were so strong. Ian was not, nor had he ever been, the type of person that let someone get under his skin the way he let Leah.

"Oh my freaking holy mother of God." Mel said, Ian's attention was pulled back to the screen.

Oh it was on. Loren was clearly on the verge of slapping Leah and Eddie was trying to hold her back, yet the expression on his face showed that he would like nothing more then to let Loren do whatever she wanted with Leah.

Lily came back into the shot. She was suggesting to sit down on the couch and talk it out. A suggestion at which Loren laughed hysterically.

* * *

"I mean what the hell was he thinking?!" Adriana said angrily as she sat back down at her table in Aroma with Kim.

"Maybe it wasn't him." Kim suggested carefully, trying to put her friend, who was clearly about to loose her mind, at ease.

"Oh it was him." Adriana replied a bit too loudly as she waved her milkshake in the air for no apparent reason.

"Well, maybe he had somewhere to be and didn't see you there." Kim suggested. She was starting to get annoyed by the way her 'BFF' was acting. Everything always had to be about her. When Kim had an issue, Adriana always had to top it by having something 'more important' to worry about.

"Yeah so he just came to our school because he loves school parking lots so much." Adriana said with biting sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know Aid." Kim replied as she rolled her eyes.

Adriana turned pale. Phil had just walked in, followed by his friend Ray. Phil didn't see Adriana and he seemed to be really into his conversation about which piece of pie they were going to pick.

Another possible father of her child. They seemed to be all around her. Maybe just to haunt her.

* * *

"Sit down?!" Loren repeated Lily's words with a humorless smirk.

"Yes." Lily said, ignoring Loren's sarcasm. "We could all sit down and talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about, Lily." Eddie assured Lily with no emotion in his voice.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to disagree with you on that." Lily replied, again with the fake sweetness in her voice.

"Just tell me why you would spread lies like that?" Loren asked turning to Leah again.

"They aren't lies." Leah replied calmly.

"Oh come on, we've only known you for like twenty hours and you claim to-" Loren began.

"Loren, come on, she's not worth it." Eddie cut Loren off, not wanting her to make a bad reputation for herself because of Leah. He pulled her close and kissed her, knowing that that would bother Leah and give Lily just about enough drama to stop whining for them to sit down.

"That's right, she isn't." Loren agreed as she calmly walked away. Eddie followed her, proud of how his woman had handled that situation.

Loren didn't say another words until they were both in Eddie's car.

"If this is how every day is going to be, I want to move away to an island." Loren stated as she massaged her temples.

"Things have been pretty crazy from the second you came around." Eddie teased her.

Loren punched his arm and laughed before kissing him passionately out of nowhere. Eddie was a bit surprised at first but gave into the kiss instantly, knowing that Loren was either seeking comfort or she was suddenly very affectionate. Loren parted from Eddie and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said with a sigh before she leaned back in her seat.

"And I love you." Eddie replied. Those words still made Loren blush and feel really happy inside. "I have to get you to the MK or else Kelly might murder me." Eddie continued and he started his car.

"What, are you going to tell me that _you _are scared of Kelly?" Loren teased Eddie.

"Hey, not everybody is as perfect as you are." Eddie replied.

"Oh, stop." Loren laughed.

"What? Are you denying that you're perfect?" Eddie joked. Loren just laughed in response. Eddie had exactly the same sense of humor as she had, and that was what made them work so well together as a couple.

* * *

Ian was on top of Mel, they were in the middle of nothing more than an intense make-out session. The warmth of Ian's body made shocks go through Mel's body. The way Ian kissed her was something Mel had never experienced before. She knew he had a lot of experience but she wasn't bothered by it. If anything she liked it because Ian knew what to do. Unlike Adam who she had gotten the vibe from that he just didn't know where to put his hands. Ian's hands were all over Mel, but not in a bad way. He touched her in exactly the right way, making her long for more.

Ian parted from Mel to let her catch her breath for a second. Mel seemed thankful for that, but Ian should have known that Mel couldn't keep her lips still for more then a second.

"We have to get to Lo and Eddie before Kelly and her washed up stylist friend put Lo into some crazy Lady Gaga outfit." Mel stated, Ian sighed but didn't answer before kissing Mel softly one more time.

"Eddie will take care of that." He said with confidence in his voice.

"Look, I love Eddie, but he's too much of a softy. Lo needs me there." Mel replied as she pushed Ian off her and straightened her shirt.

"Well, Loren didn't seem like much of a softy just now, love." Ian said. He stood up and kissed Mel again.

"I know, but when it comes to people she actually likes she gets feelings sparey and stuff." Mel stated, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the penthouse, closely followed by a smiling Ian.

"You really are a handful, Melissa Sanders." Ian said under breath.

"What's that?" Mel said, turning around to face Ian.

"Nothing, love." Ian replied hastily.

"You were totally saying something!" Mel yelled so loudly that Ian's ears started ringing.

"Are you going to torture me into telling you by destroying my ability to hear?" Ian smirked as he stroked Mel's hair softly.

"Maybe, but now you got me all curious." Mel answered as she narrowed her eyes at Ian.

"It wasn't that important, I don't even remember it." Ian admitted, amused by the fact that Mel was making quite a big deal out of this.

"Whatevs." Mel imitated Adriana before she walked towards the elevator as if she was a model on a runway.

Ian shook his head, Mel made him feel comfortable. He simply be his self around her. Just the childish, sweet guy that he used to be. Mel made him feel innocent.

"I am starting to think that you really are crazy, love." Ian said when the elevator doors closed.

"Ya think?" Mel laughed, she moved closer to Ian and kissed him again.

"You know, I'm the one that's crazy." Ian stated when Mel parted from him, Mel gave him a not-understanding look so he continued. "I'm crazy about you." He said. As a response, Mel kissed him again. She kissed him in a way that Ian had never been kissed. He could only hope that this first time wasn't the last time.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual lately, things have been pretty crazy. This story is getting so so so long..! But this chapter is really really short because I'm sad because my cat died today and I had that cat since I was two :( Pleaawwse review, because you love me and want to make me happy, well at least try! :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 68_

The first thing Loren saw when she and Eddie walked into MK was her mother, she was sitting at the bar with Katy and they were in a conversation with Grace. Loren was happy that Nora had found someone to be friends with, since Loren hadn't been around all that much in the last couple of days.

Eddie was about to say something to Loren when Kelly interrupted him by walking up to them, she gave them both a hug and greeting them enthusiastically.

They had a rather casual conversation until Kelly asked if she could talk to Loren in private for a moment. Eddie agreed and gave Loren a quick peck on the lips before he walked up to his mother and Nora.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Loren asked and she stroked her hair out of her face.

"I saw what happened at the Lily Park interview." Kelly replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Loren opened her mouth to explain what happened but then closed it again, she didn't really have an explanation, she just hated Leah.

"See, Loren, you can't just do that..." Kelly began carefully.

"Do what?" Loren asked, she was willing to defend herself if Kelly would start to blame her for what happened between her and Leah.

"You can't just crash an interview, I mean, you are on their radar now and-" Kelly began.

"What do you mean 'crash an interview'?" Loren interrupted and she held up her hand. She immediately put down her hand after she realized how spoiled she actually looked doing that.

"Well, the whole showing up uninvited at an interview and then-" Kelly tried to explain.

"That was just because Leah was spreading lies about me and Eddie!" Loren cut her off, yelling. Eddie appeared to have instantly noticed Loren's tone and his head snapped in their direction.

Eddie did like Kelly, but he wasn't a bit fan of the way she acted towards Loren. Loren had showed that she could stand up for herself so it seemed like Kelly was just lucky Loren liked her. He walked up to them from behind Kelly so she wouldn't notice him.

"I know, I know, and I'm not saying that she was right, I'm just saying that you should think before you do such a thing." He heard Kelly said, he took those words as his cue to interfere with the conversation.

"If by 'such a thing' you mean protecting mine and Eddie's reputation I-" Loren began to protest but Eddie cut her off by clearing his throat.

"Kel, you understand that we couldn't just sit and watch, right?" Eddie said and he stood next to Loren.

Loren knew that Eddie would always protect her and take her side in every kind of argument, knowing that gave her a sense of security and it made her feel comfortable. Eddie got her back, always.

* * *

Mel had never thought she would be with a twenty-two year old British guy who was totally hot. But now, it didn't seem as crazy. Nothing actually seemed crazy anymore after Mel's mother turned out to not be her mother, Loren was dating a rockstar and also becoming one. So nothing really surprised Mel at this point. Okay, maybe Adam had surprised her a little earlier today but she didn't want to think about that now.

"Do you really want to go inside already?" Ian groaned as they reached the front of the MK.

"Maybe, unless you have something better we can do right here." Mel replied flirtatiously as she bit her lip. Ian didn't make an effort to reply, he just pinned Mel up against the brick wall and kissed her with every bit of passion he had in his body.

"I guess you do." Mel whispered when they both parted for air.

Ian gave Mel a smile that made her insides tingle and her heart skip a beat before it started to beat very fast when Ian went back to kissing her.

Ian was just wondering how an ordinary girl from the Valley could make him feel this way. No, of course he knew, it was because Mel wasn't just some girl from the Valley, she was Mighty Mel. And Ian wanted to spend every waking minute with Mighty Mel. He just hoped this wasn't going to screw up their plans to move in together. Moving in with Mel, he would always have something to do.

* * *

Phil had convinced Adriana to talk to him in private, Kim had rolled her eyes mumbled something and left. Phil knew about Adriana's pregnancy, the fact that he had simply guessed that made Adriana insecure, she instantly thought that everybody could see it.

Somehow Phil managed to change the topic to Tyler.

"Look Aid, I hate to say this but he's cheating on you." Phil said very fast. He was lying though, not about the cheating part, because he had set Gina up to do it, but about the part that he hated to say it. Because quite frankly, Phil loved saying that. But what he loved more was the look of pure disgust and disbelief on her face. Phil wasn't sure why he loved that look, he just did. In his opinion, Adriana had still cheated on him with Tyler.

"Why would you even say that?" Adriana snapped. Phil opened his mouth to explain his point but Adriana cut him off by continuing in her angry tone of voice. "Is this just because you're jealous? I bet it is, you can't take it that I'm happy for once."

"Aid, I want nothing more than for you to be happy and that is why I'm telling you this." Phil answered and he put one hand on Adriana's shoulder.

* * *

"She's out of the contest, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, totally, I feel kind of bad for her brother though," Eddie replied with a little chuckle, Loren was in a conversation with Nora and Katy so Jake took the opportunity to talk to Eddie for a moment.

"Don't I know it, he has to put up with her all the time." Jake smirked. He knew Leah's type, even though he had only seen her on TV once. She was the most annoying type of girl.

"That too, but because of her selfishness, her brother can't be in the finals of my contest tonight." Eddie answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe we can arrange something for him, get him another partner to play with." Jake suggested.

"Look at you, all kindhearted." Eddie answered with an amused smirk.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello readers of this long long longgg story, shout-out to marirosa1979 for reviewing almost every chapter :) Kay, so please review if you want my love. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 69_

The finalists were starting to arrive. It was obvious that they had all put a lot of effort in their appearances. From the final ten, there were already six of them inside of the MK club. They seemed nervous as well as excited, tonight, the final three were going to a announced and those three were going to perform their song live on stage. Later that night, Loren and Eddie were going to perform together. That was something Loren was more than excited for.

As was Mel, she had been practically jumping around the club ever since she got here. She kept saying that her girl was all grown up and Nora was now repeating those words.

Kelly had gotten Loren into styling and Loren was now wearing a strapless top that was short and revealed her belly all the way to just above her bellybutton and tight leather pants. She was also wearing very high heels and her eyes were heavy with make up, or that might be the fake eyelashes. Even though Loren thought the outfit was a little exaggerated, she did look good in it.

"Look at you." Eddie said flirtatiously as he broke away from his conversation with Ian and turned to her.

"You like?" Loren asked, Eddie gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I do, but do you?" He replied. He didn't ask that because he thought Loren looked bad, oh no, she looked hot. However, he asked it because he didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yeah I guess so, what was that your mom said about stage persona?" Loren joked as she pulled her shirt down a little bit in a bit of an awkward way. Loren liked the way she looked, she just felt like she was a little... Naked. As in, exposed to the world.

"True, true, I can't argue with my mom." Eddie answered.

"That's right." Katy said from behind Eddie. Eddie hadn't been expecting that and he jumped a little, it caused Loren to laugh.

* * *

Tyler was sitting on his couch with a satisfied expression on his face. He was going to be in an Oz Silver movie, his career was taking off again. Finally. Because, in his opinion, he was way too talented to be without a job. What did bother him was that on almost every single channel there was someone talking about Eddie Duran, really that stuck up spoiled brat could just snap his fingers and ruin television for Tyler. However, it wasn't really Eddie that was bothering Tyler, seeing Eddie reminded Tyler of Chloe and thinking of Chloe meant fighting the urge to go and see her.

She was still in a coma. Tyler thought about Jackie, she was all alone. But Tyler knew Jackie well enough to know that she would stay by her daughter's side until the very end and maybe even after that. Jackie may have been not the best mother back in the day, but she had been trying. And she didn't deserve to be treated the was she had been treated by Chloe.

There was still a little guilt that was bothering Tyler from the very back of his head. A little voice that was telling him that this was unfair to Adriana. Of course, just as he was thinking about Adriana, there was a knock on the door, closely followed by her voice.

"It's open, babe." Tyler said calmly. He knew Adriana wouldn't find out about Gina. One of the many things Tyler was good at was lying. Chloe was the master of it, but Tyler was pretty damn good at it himself.

Adriana walked in with an angry pace. Her heels made loud clicking sounds on Tyler's floor. Tyler got up and gave her a bit of a weird look, why would she be mad at him?

"Why were you at my school and drove away when you saw me?" Adriana asked as she put both her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Tyler frowned and looked at Adriana like she had just grew another head. "I wasn't at your school..." He lied. Tyler had to admit, he was impressed by his own lying. "That must have been someone else because I was in a meeting with Osborne Silver." He said, hoping that the excitement in his voice would make Adriana forget about the subject.

* * *

Loren was caught up in her conversation with Katy. Eddie had left to let them talk about 'girl things' and was now talking to Ian about so called 'guy things'. Loren was just casually talking to the one and only Katy Duran. Something a lot of women like her mother dreamed about. Katy was just as nice as Eddie, Loren had the feeling that she could solve any problem with just the blink of an eye.

"I knew you were going to be big from the moment I saw you." Katy said, the topic of the conversation has quickly changed to Loren's career, apparently that was something Katy wanted to talk about pretty badly.

"Really?" Loren gasped.

"Really." Katy assured Loren with a smile.

"That means so much coming from you, such a big star." Loren said, still with disbelief in her voice.

"I was a big star, back in the day, but now, it's Eddie's time." Katy replied with a dreamy expression on her face. "And your time too." She added after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean your 'time' is over. I heard you and Eddie were doing a duet for his upcoming album, maybe you could go from there." Loren said. She had put her thoughts to words so quickly that she was even a little surprised by it.

"You're pretty wise for such a young girl." Katy answered and she chuckled. "No, but you are right. Jake offered to manage my career, but I'm just not sure if I want to do that. I mean, get back into the spotlight. Back in the days of MK, it was all about the music, now they even focus on what you're wearing on a regular Tuesday." She continued in a more serious tone of voice.

"You're right about that, I hate how much attention I'm already getting and compared to Eddie I barely get any attention." Loren answered, still somewhat surprised by Katy's laid back personality.

"Oh about that, my compliments for how you handled that girl that was spreading lies about you and my boy." Katy said with a proud smile on her face.

"Really? Because Kelly thought it wasn't the right thing to do." Loren answered.

"Yes, but she is your manager, it is her job to worry about your career." Katy replied, somehow those words instantly made Loren feel better. It was true, Kelly was just looking out for Loren.

* * *

Mel was talking to Jake, she had seen him once before, but was positive that he wouldn't remember that. Nevertheless, Mel was really excited about the topic of this conversation, film making. Her passion.

"But I'm serious," Jake began. "If you are sure that you have a future as a film maker, I could give you the phone numbers of people who can help you with that." He continued, making a huge smile appear on Mel's face.

"You're not kidding, right? Because that would be pretty messed up." Mel answered with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't joke about opportunities." Jake stated with a serious face, after a brief moment, a smile appeared on his face again.

"But, you don't even know if I'm any good." Mel answered, willing to slap herself after that remark. It made her seem not motivated, like she was just looking for a reason to not take this opportunity.

"Well, I don't think you are. You talk about it like it is your true passion and I like that because you don't have that fake modesty about you that a lot of people have. You know you're good and you're not afraid to show how much you love film making." Jake said.

This was the real deal. Mel knew it. Jake wasn't kidding. Mel had thought she had been on the very top of her excitement just now, but apparently she was far from it. Now she was almost reaching that top. She felt like running around the club like a little puppy dog and yell it in everybody's face. She felt like going to Adriana's house and rub it in her face.

* * *

Nora sat at the bar and looked at her daughter, talking to Katy. They seemed to have really hit it off, Nora was happy about that. Somebody sat next to her and she looked at him.

He was a pretty good looking guy, about twenty years old. His hear was light brown and in a certain light it looked gold. His eyes were brown and very beautiful even though they didn't really show any emotion. He was wearing jeans that were ripped at about the height of his knees and a red shirt of which the color looked vague, like the shirt had been washed too many times.

"Hi." He said, he held out his hand and Nora shook it. "I'm Daniel Wakes." He introduced himself.

"Nora Tate." Nora replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, you're Loren's mother." Daniel answered and he motioned towards Loren.

"Yes," Nora said with a proud smile. Nora had always thought she was proud of Loren's straight A's and overall personality, but she was even prouder of her daughter after seeing how much she had grown in such a short period of time.

"Might I say, I am a huge fan of your daughter, she truly has a gift." Daniel said. "I saw a video online of her and Eddie singing and she was just amazing." He added making Nora smile even broader.

"Wait, what video?" She asked after a brief moment of thinking.

"Oh, you didn't see?" Daniel asked, Nora shook her head. Daniel took that as a cue to get out his phone and looked up the video that already had over a million views even though Eddie and Loren both didn't have the slightest idea that it was on there.

* * *

"Care to spoil anything about your performance with your girl tonight?" Ian asked with a broad smile as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise for everyone." Eddie replied with an even broader smile.

"Even for her?" Ian asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"I can't say I didn't think about that." Eddie answered with a chuckle.

"But that you realized that would be mean?" Ian assumed.

"No, Jake already put it online." Eddie said, they both laughed. It was true, Eddie had been wanting to pull Loren up on stage as a surprise, but Jake had been messing with his plan to do that by getting the world about their performance out before Eddie could have his say in it.

"By the way, what is really going on with you and Mel?" Eddie asked after they had stopped laughing.

Ian's face turned serious and he looked around to see if no one was listening. "I don't know man, I think I'm falling for her." He said, he had never thought that those exact words would leave his lips. But then again, he had never thought that he would be with someone like Mel. Someone he had such strong feelings for.

"The player is falling, is that so?" Eddie teased him.

"Oh you're the one to talk." Ian snapped, the remark was briefly followed by both of them laughing again.

"I have to admit, they are one of a kind... Or two of a kind." Eddie said with a sigh as his eyes wondered off to Loren.

"Those Valley girls have us hooked." Ian stated.

There was no disagreeing with that statement. Eddie and Ian had both fallen for high school girls from the Valley. No one had ever thought that would happen, but both Ian and Eddie wouldn't have it any other way.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello! Wow. Chapter 70... This story is so long and I have no intention of stopping, plus, I can't think of an ending. Anyways, please review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 70_

Time went by quite fast and before they knew it, all the contestants had arrived, Eddie was glad to see that Leah wasn't here, but maybe that was just a matter of time. There were about fifteen minutes left until the kick off of the contest. Eddie and his fellow judged had debated about what songs they were going to pick for the top three, and came to the conclusion that a guy named Daniel Wakes, a girl named Sam Madeline and a girl named Renee Roberts' songs were by far the best songs.

Eddie had to admit that he really loved Daniel's song, it was real and it had the exact edge that Eddie loved. However, he wasn't going to let his opinion be affected by the videos the contestants had sent in.

Lily Park had also not arrived yet, but Eddie saw that Emma, the only reporter that he genuinely liked, was here. She was busy interviewing one of the finalists and seemed to have fun doing it. That was one of the things Eddie liked about Emma, she gave new talent the chance to get their moment of fame, as most reporters were all over the 'big shots' like Eddie.

"Hello beautiful." Eddie said as he approached Loren from the behind, she had just finished talking to people Eddie recognized from the record label. She had been such a natural and Eddie was sure record executives were lining up to sign her, since there was a huge buzz around her and she was crazy talented.

"Why hi there handsome." Loren replied, she didn't have to stand on her toes to kiss Eddie because due to the high heels she was wearing. Eddie and Loren shared a quick kiss, they knew that people would instantly gather around them if they'd let the kiss turn into a make-out session.

Eddie told Loren who he had chosen to be the finalists for the contest, mainly because her approval meant a lot to him. Not that he was going to let it change his choice, but knowing that she agreed with him made him more secure about his choices.

* * *

Adriana was very easy to manipulate. Tyler had already figured out her ways, you had to give her a compliment, followed by a changing of the subject, and that was what Tyler did, every time things got close to Adriana asking questions.

"So my boyfriend is going to be a star..." Adriana said, she leaned onto Tyler's chest and stared into space, fantasizing about what her life would be like if Tyler would be a celebrity.

"About time right? You know I'm too talented to be without a job." Tyler replied as he rubbed Adriana's shoulder.

"You totally are, babe." Adriana assured Tyler, the remark that did nothing but feed Tyler's already blown up ego.

"You know that if I get more movie deals, I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of." He said, Adriana smiled.

"Then you better make sure that happens... I mean, for... Us..." Adriana answered with a little hesitation between the last words.

Tyler turned to face Adriana and gave her a soft kiss in which he put as much passion as possible in such a light kiss.

"We are going to have a dream life." Tyler assured Adriana. It was a mystery to Tyler how he could managed to sound so determent about something that he wasn't sure of.

"And make everybody jealous?" Adriana asked in a high tone of voice as she leaned forward a little.

"Even more jealous than they already are." Tyler said before giving Adriana another kiss.

* * *

Loren had convinced Eddie to talk to Sam, one of the finalists, because she looked like she was desperate for some interaction. She had been standing at the bar all alone and looked around the club with a somewhat sad expression from time to time. She was about Loren's age maybe a little younger. However, Loren was now talking to another finalist, a guy name Daniel, who was in fact quite handsome. Loren noticed that even though she only had eyes for Eddie.

"So, how did you and your rockstar boyfriend over there get together?" Daniel asked a little teasingly as he followed Loren's eyes to the spot where Eddie was standing.

"We met on a hill one day." Loren answered as if it was an ancient memory. It did seem like a lifetime ago, she had been a completely different girl before she had met Eddie.

"You know that practically every guy here is drooling over you?" Daniel suddenly said, making Loren snap out of the state of mind in which she only saw Eddie. No one else, but the remark made her look around.

Loren looked around and chuckled slightly. "There are barely any guys here." She stated.

"Yes there are, I'm a guy for one." Daniel said and Loren noticed some flirtatiousness in his voice, although she didn't really pay attention to it.

"I can see that, but I wouldn't say that you're drooling over me." Loren replied, the words had left her lips before she could rerun them in her head and notice how weird they actually sounded.

"You see that is where you're wrong." Daniel said.

Loren now noticed how close they actually were. She hadn't really looked at Daniel because her body was still turned in Eddie's direction.

"Don't try anything with me." Loren blurted out at the thought of Eddie.

"Believe me I wasn't planning on, you seem like a faithful woman." Daniel replied with a little smile.

Loren was starting to feel uncomfortable under Daniel's constant gaze and she was thankful to see Eddie walking back over to her.

"Hi babe." Loren said as she hopped of the bar stool and gave Eddie a quick kiss. Eddie sat down on the stool next to Daniel and pulled Loren on his lap. He didn't notice the glare Daniel shot at him.

"So how was your talk with that finalist girl... What's her name?" Daniel asked before he could give either Loren or Eddie time to talk.

"Sam, is her name." Eddie replied. "And it was fine, she was having a bit of stage fright but she told me to go back to my girl before some guy was going to steal her." He added, just to make sure Daniel knew that Loren was his.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, she looks so lonely." Loren stated, she couldn't urn her attention off Sam who was standing at the other side of the room like a lost little girl. Loren wondered why she had no one with her. She could see how nervous she really was and felt the need to say some comforting words to her. Even though she wasn't even sure what she was going to say.

* * *

Mel was getting caught up in getting every single move on video, she didn't want to miss a single thing. There were some pretty interesting people inside of the MK club today. However, Mel was still excited about her conversation with Jake earlier. Mel was focused on her screen.

"You having fun there, love?" Ian suddenly appeared on Mel's screen, making her jump.

"I was until you gave me a heart attack just now." Mel answered as she moved closer to Ian.

"Aren't I allowed to give you a heart attack?" Ian asked as he pouted a little.

"The only thing you can do is make my heart beat faster." Mel replied flirtatiously, she put her hands around Ian's neck and kissed him. She felt his hands trail down to her butt and it made butterflies spread all over her body.

After Mel parted from Ian to look into his eyes and catch her breath, she immediately crashed her lips onto his again. She just loved the feeling of his lips on hers, they were soft, yet they had an edge to him. He also tasted nice. Like foreign candy, even though Mel had no idea how that tasted. She had come to the conclusion that Ian was her foreign candy.

Someone cleared his throat behind Mel, she didn't rush her kiss with Ian. Mel waited until she was totally out of breath before turning around and staring right in Adam's face.

This was indeed a worst case scenario. This was probably only proving Adam's pointing out of Mel's attraction to Ian earlier. Now he was going to think that Mel broke up with him because of Ian... But wasn't that the truth... Mel thought about it for a moment and then realized that he was the reason.

"Hi... Adam..." Mel said awkwardly as she looked at her former boyfriend, he had a hurt expression on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

* * *

"Hey, you're Sam right?" Loren asked as she approached Sam, she was wearing a violet dress that reached to just above her knees. It was a cute dress, something that Loren would wear, but Kelly strongly disagreed with Loren wearing 'high school student clothes'.

"Eh... Yes..." Sam replied as she nervously pulled her blond curly hair. Loren recognized this behavior, she had to keep herself from acting that way every single time she talked to one of Eddie or Kelly's contacts.

"Eddie told me you were a little nervous, and I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing to be afraid of." Loren assured Sam, she was surprised by her own ability to comfort someone. "You see, Eddie isn't as tough as he looks." She added jokingly as she winked at Sam who chuckled.

"There are just so many people here..." Sam responded as she looked around the club.

"That's true, but I'm sure that you can do it, I mean Eddie picked you out for a reason." Loren said, she sat Sam down in a booth and sat across from her.

"Yes, I know, I can write a decent song, but that doesn't mean I can sing." Sam answered, bringing herself down.

"Do you have any idea that those were my exact words when my best friend told me that I was crazy talented and that I needed to put myself out there?" Loren said, remembering the time where she still wrote songs in her room and could only dream of ever even seeing Eddie Duran in person. Well, now she has done a lot more than just see him.

"I- I had no idea." Sam said, suddenly a little embarrassed of her statement.

"Did you apply your own song to the contest?" Loren asked, not convinced that Sam trusted her own talent like that.

Sam looked down at her hands and smiled. "No.. My brother did." She said. "I didn't think I had any chance of my video even being seen." She continued with an embarrassed smile.

"You know, I think you really really deserve to be here, and I haven't even heard you sing yet." Loren said, making a smile appear on Sam's face. "Might I ask where your brother is?" Loren asked carefully. She was curious why Sam was all alone.

"He- He- couldn't be here." Sam responded as her smile faded again.

* * *

Eddie had the feeling he needed to talk to Daniel even though he didn't feel like it. Daniel had written an amazing song, but the fact that he seemed to be convinced that he was going to win the contest was slightly annoying to Eddie.

"Some girlfriend you got there..." Daniel said, changing the subject.

Eddie looked at him weirdly, he could take it when Ian made a remark like that because those were just harmless jokes. However, the way Daniel said it, made Eddie want to keep Loren within a safe distance from him. He didn't like the 'thing' Daniel seemed to have for Loren... He didn't like it one bit.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hi babes. So I'm sorry that I haven't been updating a hell of a lot lately but I do still update more than most writers so you shouldn't hate me. In fact I'm pretty sure you ought to love me if you are still reading this! Okay, so review and know I love you no matter what. I'm also starting a forth story on which I kind of really need your guys opinion, be sure to check it out, it's called Dear Dairy.-the song in this chapter is from called Star In Heaven by Anouk, she's a singer from the Netherlands.- Thank! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 71_

"I know that it shouldn't hurt me, I guess I'm just stupid." Mel stated as she wiped her tears away. Loren had allowed her and Ian to go to her dressing room for a moment after she saw that her best friend was having a little trouble dealing with things.

"You are far from stupid." Ian assured the beautiful girl in front of him as he crouched down and put his hands on Mel's knees. "If anything I would be surprised if you kept smiling after that. And not surprised in a good, I'd probably think you were some kind of psychopath." He added, making Mel feel more secure about herself.

Of course, Adam had confronted her about what she was doing with Ian. The man he had seen as a threat to his relationship from the very beginning. He hadn't called Mel names or something. And quite frankly the thing that hurt Mel the most was the fact that he still seemed to love her. Knowing that made Mel feel rather guilty.

"But do you mind?" Mel suddenly asked, immediately asking what was on her mind as she had always done.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Ian replied as he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Mel's head.

* * *

Eddie had bit his lip and kept his resentment towards Daniel on the inside, not wanting to cause a scene, especially not with all those gossip hounds around. They were just waiting to strike.

Eddie had done a few interviews, involving an interview with Emma, who had been as excited as she had ever been. Loren seemed to like one of the finalists a lot and Eddie was just glad that that person wasn't Daniel. The person was a girl named Sam. She seemed really sweet. Although Eddie didn't like her song as much as he liked Daniel's to be honest.

"Okay, so you're up second, right after Renee and before Daniel." Eddie explained to Sam who nodded and straightened her curly hair only to let it bounce back into the curl and then repeat that action multiple times.

"Okay thank you..." Sam replied as if she was thanking the cashier at a supermarket.

"You're gonna be great." Loren assured the girl that looked like she was going to break down any second now.

"I don't know, I'm all stage frighty." Sam admitted as she but her lower lip.

"There is no need to be." Eddie interfered with the conversation.

"I'm gonna try my best." Sam answered and she blushed a light shade of pink.

Renee took the stage. She was wearing a tight leather dress and Loren kind of felt jealous of her figure. She had a perfect curvy body and could pull off wearing a short leather dress and knee high killer heels without looking like a total tramp.

* * *

"How the hell does she get to do all of this and I'm stuck here with a baby that I am already attached to and I don't want to get rid of?" Adriana asked herself as she fought the urge to throw her drink at the TV on which there was an interview that had been recorded earlier that night with Eddie and Loren.

"Because the universe doesn't always work your way..." Tyler replied as he leaned back in the couch and unbuckled his shirt casually.

"What... Like shoarma?" Adriana asked.

Tyler took a moment to look at his girlfriend like she had lost her mind before he realize what she had meant to say.

"Don't you mean karma?" Tyler asked as he frowned slightly.

"What?" Adriana replied as she took this at her cue to look at her boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

"Never mind." Tyler said.

This brief conversation put doubts into Tyler's head. He had told Adriana that he was going to stay with her and help her through this. But was he ready to have this hot mess around him? No, he wasn't and didn't want to have more conversations like this. Although something within him kept him from speaking his mind bluntly as usual.

* * *

Renee's song was amazing. Although Loren was pretty sure it wasn't Eddie's style, he seemed excited about him.

Loren knew that she had to have her jealousy go. But something within her hoped that Renee wouldn't win. Now it was Sam's turn to go on stage.

"Good luck, you'll be amazing." Loren said.

Sam nodded in response and walked up stage. She got her guitar handed to her and started playing. The first chord already appealed to Loren in an amazing way.

_"I close my eyes _  
_And imagine you're here _  
_Did it all seem so hopeless _  
_Given the chance _  
_I would ask _  
_Forgive me _  
_I didn't do a thing to make you stay _  
_I didn't say a word to make you stay _  
_If I would have known _  
_Could I have tried to make it easier _  
_But I didn't do a thing _  
_Or say a word _  
_One word" _Sam took a deep breath in which you could hear how nervous she actually was before continuing.

_"And I don't know why you're gone, now you're gone _  
_No beautiful goodbye _  
_You will never leave my mind _  
_And it turns out to be so much different than our dreams _  
_Now you're, you're a star in heaven" _The chorus also appealed to Loren just in the way the verse had. Although she couldn't help but wonder what the song was about.

_"My thoughts unsaid _  
_Stuck in my head _  
_And it all feels so useless _  
_Never forget to give all I have _  
_Forgive me _  
_I couldn't do a thing to make you stay _  
_And I couldn't say a word to make you stay _  
_If I could have known _  
_Could I have tried to make it easier _  
_But I couldn't do a thing _  
_Or say a word _  
_One word" _She took another deep breath.

_"And I don't know why you're gone, now you're gone _  
_No beautiful goodbye _  
_You will never leave my mind _  
_And it turns out to be so much different than our dreams _  
_Now you're, yeah you're a star in heaven"_

_"Still I don't know why you're gone, now you're gone _  
_No beautiful goodbye _  
_You will never leave my mind _  
_And it turns out to be so much different than our dreams _  
_Now you're, you're a star in heaven _  
_You're a star in heaven now _  
_You're a star in heaven _  
_Yeah you're my star" _Loren could see the tears in Sam's eyes as the crowd broke out into a loud applause. Sam awkwardly climbed off stage, barely taking time to take her applause in.

"See, I told you you'd be great." Loren said, Sam just nodded before collapsing into Loren's arms.

Loren had been right, the song had meant a lot to Sam. But she wouldn't dare to ask what. Instead she whispered some soothing words into her ear as she softly stroked the curly blond hair. It felt soft, like the hair of a baby.

* * *

Mel and Ian were listening to the music from the dressing room they were still in. Mel had stopped crying but was tearing up after the last song.

"Okay, that girl so needs to win." Mel stated as she sat down at the table in front of the mirror and Ian instantly walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"She does, but right now, you're the only girl I want to worry about." Ian groaned as he nuzzled her neck.

"I better be." Mel said right before Ian kissed her, the kiss was filled with want. Not only from Ian's side, but also from Mel's side.

Ian lifted Mel from the floor and pinned her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him more with every touch.

* * *

Daniel's performance was over and the only word to describe it was Amazing. With a capital A. Loren was sure that the decision was plainly between Daniel with his amazing song Atmosphere or Sam with her heartfelt song Star In Heaven.

Eddie took the stage and people cheered at his appearance.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Eddie asked, as a response he got a lot of cheers from everybody in the crowd. "Good, good. This has been amazing night filled with amazing performances." He continued with a satisfied smile. "But now for the hard part, before my amazing girlfriend and I are going to perform for you guys, I am going to have to announce the winner of this contest." Right now you could cut the tension in the club with a butter knife. "Let me first say that all three of you are amazing, and choosing a winner was one of the hardest things I had to do in all of my career." He stated.

Loren actually had no idea who he was going to pick as the winner, she was rooting for Sam. But her gut feeling told her that Eddie wasn't going to pick her.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello there babes. I'm so sorry for not updating the last... few days. Things have just been a little crazy. I hope you still love me. Please review, even if you don't love me anymore. -sorry for the short chapters lately... I'm just feeling like crap.- Enjoy!**

_Chapter 72_

"The winner of the contest is..." Eddie stopped talking to let the suspense built even more. "Daniel, congratulations man." He continued and loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

Daniel walked on stage and Eddie gave him a brotherly hug to congratulate him. He returned the hug and grabbed he microphone out of Eddie's hand. Eddie chuckled at his sudden action but then decided to let Daniel talk.

"Okay, I'm not going to say that I wasn't expecting this." Daniel said, people laughed. Everyone accept for Sam. She just stared at her feet and played with her hair. "But I have to say that I'm very happy. And who wouldn't want Eddie Duran to record your song, right?" Daniel continued a bit jokingly.

He said a few more words before he walked off stage. He walked straight to Loren and gave her a hug. Loren didn't understand, but nice as she was, she hugged him back.

"Are you happy?" She asked as she almost forcefully parted from Daniel.

"I'm very very happy," Daniel stated with a smile on his face. He seemed to refuse to part from Loren more. Their faces were a few inches apart, Loren thought it would be rude to just take a step back.

"Loren, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eddie asked as he suddenly appeared behind Loren.

"Yeah, sure." Loren said and she gave her boyfriend a not-understanding look before she followed him to a more quiet part of the club.

"What's up?" Loren asked with a frown.

Eddie sighed. "I only let Daniel win because I liked his song the most. But it's very obvious that he has a thing for you." He stated.

"Where are you going with this?" Loren asked carefully.

"I know this may sound really overprotective and controlling but I would like it if you wouldn't spend any time with him." Eddie answered, his voice was a little lower than usual and Loren could hear that he was serious.

"Don't you trust me?" Loren asked.

"You I trust, he's the one that I'm suspicious about." Eddie responded. "Plus, the fact that he won my contest doesn't mean that he can get my prize." He added flirtatiously.

"Oh, stop." Loren laughed as Eddie moved closer to her and kissed her.

* * *

Mel and Ian both looked flushed as they walked back into the club. Their make out session had been very intense and Mel had the feeling that she would never fully catch her breath again.

"No, what is _that _doing here?" Mel said as a look of pure disgust took over her face.

Ian looked at her with a questioning look until he saw what she was looking at. The person spotted them and kind of copied Mel's look.

"Leah..." Ian hissed. Leah didn't approach them, she just continued walking.

"Oh, God, this just gets better and better." Mel smirked sarcastically as she motioned to someone standing at the bar.

This time, she didn't wait for Ian to reply. She walked up to the guy at the bar and tapped his shoulder aggressively.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Mel asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Enjoying the performances, of course." Cam answered with an innocent smile.

"Oh don't you go all good boy on me." Mel smirked.

"Okay, fine, you caught me, I'm here to see Loren." Cam replied as he rolled his eyes. He brushed beside Mel.

"This guy again?" Ian said with a loud smirk as Cam bumped into him.

"Do I know you?" Cam asked disrespectfully.

Ian showed a fake hurt expression and put his hand on his chest. "Didn't that time in the cafe mean anything to you?" He asked with a fake sob.

"Oh, you're that guy..." Cam said with an expression as if he had just won a prize and found out that it was a can of soup.

Ian nodded and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't have time for this." Cam said as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Sam felt out of place, but it would be wrong to just leave without saying goodbye to Loren first. She had been so nice to her.

"Sorry that you lost." A voice from behind her said. She turned around and stared into the face of a good looking blond guy that had to be her age.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting anything." Sam answered.

"You should've won. I loved your song, I think a lot of people can relate." The guy said. "Plus, as far as I know, you could be pretty successful. I mean, you have the looks and the talent." He added, making Sam blush a little.

"Thanks..." Sam managed to say, she put a smile on her red face and took a better look at the strange guy. He was really handsome and his eyes didn't seem to hesitate to look right into hers.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "I'm Cameron, and might I ask your name?" He continued as he held out his hand.

"Sam." Sam said, she shook his hand which was rather soft and warm.

"I've always liked that name." Cameron stated with a warm smile.

* * *

Katy was in a slight state of shock at the realization that Sam hadn't won. Sam's song was by far Katy's favorite one of the three. Plus, there was something about Daniel that Katy didn't like.

"I also wanted Sam to win." Nora stated when she saw her friend's face.

"I just don't understand it, but after all, it's Eddie's choice." Katy replied as she bit the inside of her lip. She glanced over at Daniel who was talking to Renee. It was obvious that Daniel was quite the ladies man and used to getting every girl he wanted in the snap of a finger. Katy had seen that he had a thing for Loren, that was also quite obvious because Daniel didn't seem to be the type that hid his feelings about someone. He actually seemed like a guy a girl like Loren should avoid at all time. Or a guy that girls should avoid in general.

* * *

Eddie walked on stage with microphone in his hand. Loren was backstage, waiting for her cue.

"Hey guys, are you ready for our performance?" Eddie said as a spotlight followed him around the stage.

Loren stood backstage when something caught her eye. Sam, and she was talking to Cam. He seemed to be pretty into her. In a split second, Loren didn't care about the whole performance.

The second she took a step towards them, she saw Cam lean in. The action was closely followed by Sam moving in to kiss Cam too.

"Cameron!" Loren yelled.

Head snapped in their direction. Eddie stopped talking abruptly.

"Crap..." Loren whispered, her intention had never been to cause a scene and especially not to embarrass Sam.


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, I know I haven't been on for a really long time. Things have been just crap. Although they are still crap I feel like I have to write another chapter for the amazing readers that have kept reviewing and pming me. I love you all and I'm not even kidding, your sweet reviews just really helped me. I'm sorry but the fact that I'm writing one chapter right now won't mean that I'll pick up where I left off again. I'm really busy and not even sure if I can so a chapter a week. I'll do my best and I'm working on the the other stories too. Let me know which next chapter you need most. Please review because that helps me when I'm feeling down (: Enjoy!**

_Chapter 73_

Some time had passed. The huge scene Loren had accidentally caused at the finals of the song writing contest were long forgiven and forgotten. Loren was sitting on Eddie's couch, she hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. However, she didn't want to bother anyone with her problems. She couldn't help but question if fame was what she wanted. Eddie had assured her that there was no going back from the rising star that she had become, the fame didn't bother Loren at all, she loved all her fans and Eddie. What did bother Loren was the complete lack of privacy that she had.

"Hey beautiful, we're back and we brought you a coffee." Eddie's voice announced as the door swung open and he walked in with coffee in both his hands.

Daniel followed him in. The boys had really started to become good friends from the second Daniel won Eddie's contest. That could be because of the forced time they spend together or about the fact that they really connected on musical grounds. Loren had also leaned to drink coffee, even though the didn't really like it, her days had been so busy lately that she couldn't even stand up straight without a little boost.

"Thanks babe." Loren said before Eddie kissed her softly and handed her the coffee. "So, boys what are the plans for this fine Saturday?" Loren asked as if she felt perfectly fine.

"I think we've got about everything covered, I'm going into the studio tomorrow, as are you, right?" Eddie looked at Loren who nodded. Eddie gave her a bit of a suspicious look. "Dan, why don't you go get yourself something to eat?" Eddie turned to Daniel, his tone of voice was commanding as well as low and Loren was sure that the two boys were exchanging meaningful looks. Either that or Daniel was just making weird faces in Eddie's direction. And then, Daniel spun around, yelled "have fun you two." And disappeared into the hallway.

"Why did you want him out?" Loren asked.

"Because I want to ask you if you're okay."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

Eddie stroked the hair out of Loren's face. "You look fine, but I can sense there's something wrong. See as your _soulmate _I know these things." He spoke the word 'soulmate' a little mockingly due to the fact that Loren had recently written a song in which she describes a boy as her 'soulmate she met on a hill one day'. Loren couldn't help but smile at his accurate reference.

"I'm just not sure about anything anymore." Loren sighed. "I feel left out and at the same time I feel like I'm being pulled in a direction I don't want to go to and the same part is pushing me away from that direction. And I hate the fact that I'm questioning everything because I'm getting everything handed to me." Eddie just listened. "I feel like me and Mel are growing apart as you and I and she and Ian grow closer and it's just so much pressure. I'm not sure if I'm ready."

With those words Loren had poured her heart out. She bit her lips and looked at Eddie, almost 100% sure that he was either going to laugh or kick her out of his penthouse.

"I'm sure you feel like you can't do this. I had that too, but let me assure you that every time you feel like you can't do something, I am right here. A phone call or even a regular call away and _we _can do it _we _can get through everything together, okay?" Eddie looked straight into Loren's eyes the whole time. After he finished speaking she just nodded in a sense of awe.

* * *

Adrianna felt like she was growing to the size of a small elephant or baby hippopotamus, well at least she would if she would keep this eating habit up. She wasn't even sure what she was eating. She was just sure of the fact that the food disappeared into her mouth and sometimes she'd feel sick and all the food would come back up as she ran to the bathroom to dispose of it there and the continue eating.

Was this what being pregnant was like? Adrianna didn't like one single bit of it. She was and had always been very vain, especially if it came to her appearance and her body was a big part of that.

She sighed and laid back on her bed. Her mechanic seeming father hadn't arrived home yet so there was some time left to uselessly browse the internet and wait for Tyler to show any sign of his existence which he hadn't done since yesterday. Adrianna felt an emptiness inside of her. Didn't Tyler love her? He had told her he did. Then why the hell wasn't he responding to her desperate somewhat depressing texts?

_Babe, please just let me know you're not mad at me for any reason?! I feel like total shit and I throw up one zillion times a day. xoxo _

She sighed as she pressed 'send'. He wasn't gonna reply. He had forgotten about her as has everybody else. She had no one left. No one wanted her, she was dirty and it was her own fault.

Break down time. That was Adrianna's last thought before she buried her head in the pillow and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

"What the hell are you looking at?" A rude female voice asked Tyler. The voice made him feel like he was home, where he belonged. It also made him feel miserable, but wasn't that where he belonged?

"Nothing, babe." He replied.

"Let me see that." She snatched Tyler's phone out of his hands and started reading the countless of texts that Adrianna had him.

"Chlo, give it back." Tyler demanded as he tried to grab his phone. Chloe was in her hospital bed, her make up done perfectly in case anyone would take notice of her waking up and would try to take a picture.

"You're still texting that little skank?" Chloe lifted one eyebrow as she scrolled further through their conversations. Yesterday was when she had woken up from her coma, the doctors said it was a miracle. Jackie had convinced Chloe that it was for the best that no one knew about her waking up yet. However, Chloe needed herself a slave, she needed Tyler back.

"She's not a skank and yes I am texting her now give me back my phone."

"No." Chloe said before she started typing.

"Goddamn it Chloe, give me back my phone!" Tyler raised his voice as he walked around the bed, clearly underestimating Chloe's texting skills.

"Leave me alone, slut, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Drown in your tears and go to hell." Chloe laughed at her own cleverness "And send"

* * *

Mel ran around the new apartment. "I can't believe you just got this place." She yelled.

"I got it for us." Ian replied.

"What?" Mel's head popped around the corner.

"You heard me, woman."

"Repeat it or you will not get a reply." Mel moved closer to Ian, he was standing next to the single item of furniture in the whole new apartment.

"I got this place for us." Ian repeated himself.

"You want me to move in with you?" Mel's jaw dropped. "But not in the roommate way..."

"Exactly." Ian kissed Mel. "It's probably way too soon, and really weird but I want you to move in with me as my girlfriend."

"There's nothing I'd love more than living here with you." Mel bit her lip.

* * *

Nora sat on Loren's bed in an empty room that hadn't been used for sleeping in days. Nora missed Loren, even though her daughter wouldn't even hesitate to come home if Nora'd need her, she didn't call Loren. As David had said, she was on a different path now. A path to fame, fortune and a lot of drama. Well, at least she would have something real going on in her life. Nora just wanted her daughter to be happy. She had always pushed her to follow her dreams and she was sure as hell not going to be the one to stop her daughter from doing so.

"My sweet little girl..." She whispered as her hand touched the necklace that Loren and her share. "... a huge star."

Because Loren was now a super star. With a first record in the making and a rockstar boyfriend followed by a team of professionals by her side, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

As he looked at his feet touching the ground over and over again with every single step, Adam found the time to think things over. He was waling through the park, not looking around to enjoy the thoughtfully designed environment, no, instead he's looking at the ground. He's still heartbroken, Mel had broken his heart and even though he pretended to be okay with it, he's not.

Adam just wants love, he wants to love and he wants to be loved. He had thought Mel could give that to him. However, she sucked all the love right out of him and replaced it with self pity. The bitch of it all was that that had never been her intention and Adam had filled his own heart with self pity.

He bumps into someone, a girl, she had also been looking down at the ground, thinking about her life and the lack of feeling alive.

"I'm so sorry-" Adam began. "Wait, don't I know you?"

"No I'm sorry. I'm Sam." She held out her hand.

"Yeah I do know you, you're the contest girl." Adam shook her hand. Sam looked even more beautiful up close than she had looked up on that stage, pouring her heart out for a bunch of critical strangers.

"Yeah I am." She replied with a little tight smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't know me. I'm Adam." Adam introduced himself and he let go of her soft hand that was quite small and almost entirely disappeared into his.

She had the most gorgeous eyes, and her lips even looked good in the fake tight smile she was showing now. Sam was beautiful, stunning, breath taking.

_Mel who? _went through Adam's head as he got lost in Sam's eyes.

"It's really nice to meet you." Sam smiled politely. "Are you going anywhere? Because I could really use some coffee." Adam nodded a little too excitedly but then found his tongue again.

"No, I have a few hours to kill." He answered trying to sounds as cool as possible. She was just so beautiful, he couldn't help but feel this way. Like an excited puppy that has captured it's tail for the very first time in it's little life. Yes, Adam now considered himself a puppy and Sam was his tail. That means he was going to chase her until her got her. And when he got her, he could only hold her gently because hurting her would mean hurting himself.


End file.
